


Profession: Gigolo

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 91,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: PG15

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems? 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

A.N. Minna!!! ^^ This is my third Sakuraiba multi-chaptered fic! There will be some drama and some mild angst but nothing like the previous one... ><" Your comments or thoughts will be appreciated! <3

  


 

  


CHAPTER 1

  
  


“ _You remembered to pick it up?_ ” a cold voice reached his ear.  
  
“I was driving Ohno-san”  
  
“ _I don’t give a fuck about your excuses! I called you to inform you that you have a client tonight. He’s new. You’ll receive all the details by e-mail. Make sure he’s left pleased… Understood Sakurai?_ ”  
  
Sho gulped. “Of course, Ohno-san. Don’t worry about it. I’ll make sure he gets everything he wants”  
  
“Glad to hear that Sakurai… You might have been stupid in the past but at least you have improved on that domain since then!” a sarcastic laugh was heard and then beeps. The other had hung up.  
  
“I’ll make sure he gets everything he wants…” Sho muttered in a low voice as he watched his phone screen. It seemed as if the time was frozen. He sighed smirking. “I don’t have time for this crap…”  
  
He pressed the gas pedal so fast that he could hear the tires creak. He loved to drive fast… it was giving him a sense of freedom… it was something that made his adrenaline increase but for his luck the light in front of him had just turned red.  
  
“Who gives a damn…” he had accelerated even more when he saw someone at the edge of the road. He couldn’t tell for sure whether it was his idea or not but it felt as if something had touched his left wheel. _Shit…_ The last thing he wanted was to cause problems to his boss. Fast, he got out of the car and approached the person who was standing on the pavement in a state of shock. The other was quite younger than him and he did seem ok but Sho still felt obliged to ask.  
  
“Hey…” was the only thing that uttered his mouth.  
  
“Are you kidding me?” a way too angry voice left the younger man’s throat as he turned his head towards him after having dusted his trousers. “You scared me to death and all you have to say is ‘hey…’?! Nice manners!”  
  
“It’s my fault that I came to see if you’re fine when you should be more careful when you’re walking happily and carefree around the roads!” Sho replied in an equally angry way. Lately things just didn’t go his way and he had it enough; there’s no way he could deal with this spoiled little boy right now.  
  
The other came closer to Sho. “I’m sorry for passing across the road when it was green for the pedestrians! I won’t do it again!” Sho couldn’t believe this boy; he couldn’t be more than 18-20 years old and yet he had the guts to talk to him in that tone.  
  
Sho laughed as he grabbed the other’s arm, pulling him forcefully into his car, before the other could refuse or get away. He jumped in as well and drove away from the curious crowd that was gathered there to watch the small fight, like bees in front of a blooming flower. He drove for a few meters away and turned to a small road on his right, before pulling aside.  
  
He could feel that the other was frozen out of fear and had lost his previous brave attitude. Sho looked at him more carefully. He had light brown hair that reached almost at the half of his neck and big, almond shaped eyes. His full, pouty lips were coming to complete his beautiful face. Sho then moved his eyes lower. He had a slim, tall figure and if he could judge from his clothes, the boy next to him was pretty rich. _You look so innocent… just like a puppy out of your golden cage dear…_  
  
“Listen…” he leaned closer “this time I’ll be good and I’ll give you a friendly piece of advice”  
  
The other managed to turn his head and look at Sho a little bewildered but no sound escaped his mouth; perhaps he was too terrified to even utter a single word.  
  
“You better be careful how and to whom you give a speech… because there are people from which not even your pretty face…” Sho's fingers touched softly the other’s now flushed cheek “will save you… Got it?”  
  
Sho returned to his previous position chuckling as he could discern the other’s embarrassment. “You may leave now… if you want of couse…”  
  
The other didn’t need to hear it twice. He stormed out of the car, almost hurting himself as he bumped on the dust bin that was a few centimeters away from Sho’s spot.  
  
Sho bit his lip smiling. “You are funny my pretty boy…” he turned his gaze back to the road and put on his sunglasses “… but I have business waiting for me…”  
…………………………………………  
  
  
He parked the car in the exclusive area of the biggest mall in Shibuya. He didn’t even need to say a single word or even nod; everyone knew him and his routine too well. He flashed his smile on the employee who would take care of his car.  
  
“Make sure this baby here gets his perfect place… not fond of the sun. Ok?” The other nodded blushed, as he grabbed the keys.  
  
Sho just winked and walked away heading to the main entrance of the mall. _Idiot…_  
He could distinguish every single gay man within a radius of one km. What he loved the most was to have them like his pawns. Everyone was the same… all they needed was a smile, a playful wink, a fake show of interest of their health or their everyday life and they would worship you.  
  
He headed immediately to the last floor. It was already 12:30. One of his habits was to never skip lunch or dinner. The employee at the reception welcomed him. It was his one of his favorite restaurants despite being crowded with fake polite people. It had a perfect panoramic view of Tokyo and that could cast off all the other negative sides.  
  
“Alone or you’re expecting company, Sakurai-san?”  
  
“I’m afraid I’m on my own this time” he smiled. “Could I have a table by the window, if that’s possible please?”  
  
“Of course, Sakurai-san. Yokono-san will guide you to your table” the employee said as a waiter came to them.  
  
Sho sat at his table which was perfect. It gave him the best view of Tokyo Tower and it was at the corner away from all the curious glances, while giving him the chance to ‘spy’ on the others without being noticed. He could see the minister of trade along with his wife. _If only you knew how much he enjoys sucking dicks my dear…_ he smiled at his thought. A little further he could see Yamano Toshiro, one of the most successful lawyers in Japan. _What a pity to be the exact opposite in bed…_  
  
“Have you decided, Sir? Or you want me to come back later?” the waiter’s question pulled him out of his thoughts.  
  
“No, it’s fine. I’ll have the usual and a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon please”  
  
“Thank you, Sir”  
  
Once the waiter left, Sho took off his tablet to look at his e-mails.  
  
“Let’s see what kind of asshole I will meet tonight…” he searched through his inbox which was always bombarded with mails from desperate rich middle-aged men either thanking him or pleading him to meet them again.  
  
Being a professional gigolo was not exactly his choice but since he was trapped in that job he had to do it perfectly. It would simply lessen the problems.  
  
“Finally…”  
  
  
From: Ohno Satoshi (os@ppleasure.jp)  
To: Me (ss@eppleasure.jp)  
Re: **New Client**  
  
  
Name: _Takashima Yuichiro_  
Age: _58_  
Profession: _Shipowner (via inheritance)_  
Family Status: _Widower / one stepson (19 years old)_  
Services: _Dinner – House (Up to level B)_  
Time: _From 14/9 – 8pm To 15/9 – 3am (at least)_  
Optional: _For Level C ( if satisfied) – double payment + bonus_  
  
*p.s. Just a reminder - the optional is not optional for you  
  
  
Sho laughed bitterly as he finished reading the mail. Of course the optional wouldn’t be optional. “Don’t worry Ohno-san… I know exactly what you’re expecting from me…” he mumbled to himself, clicking annoyed his tongue behind his teeth. “No need for reminding me every single time…”  
  
“Your filet au vin, Sir” the waiter placed carefully the plate in front of him. “Bon appétit” he said in the best French he could speak and walked away.  
  
Sho sighed as he took a hold of his glass and sipped some of the cold wine. He knew that this Takashima would be just like any other desperate middle aged man who always craved to taste a young man but never had the guts. He hated those guys the most because passing a night with him it would mean lack of knowledge and desperation that could lead to only one result: pain. _Don’t overthink about it Sho… It’s just a night, like every single other one…_  
***  
  
He was looking at himself in the full-length mirror while trying on his new Armani suit. It was a must that when he would be with a new client he had to wear brand new clothes. Thankfully, they weren’t charged on him so he could spend as much as he liked. The condition would be only one: impress and then let the other to crave for more.  
  
“It’s as if it was made for you, Sakurai-san” the salesman said grinning like an idiot.  
  
Sho smiled to him. _I know that it does… But wouldn’t you just say the exact same thing even if I was 20 kilos fatter?_  
  
“I think I’ll have this” Sho said as he turned around one more time.  
  
“Excellent choice, Sakurai-san”  
  
Sho took it off and grabbed his Prada leather bag. “Charge it on this one” he said handing the salesman a golden card.  
  
He had already bought everything he needed. Now all that was left for him to do was a hot bath that would help him prepare himself mentally for the night.  
  
“Thank you Sakurai-san”  
  
Sho just bowed and stormed out of the store. He headed to the parking where his car was waiting for him.  
  
His hand brushed, accidentally of course, the employee’s butt before taking his keys. “Thank you dear!” he winked and turned the engine on. _Now touch yourself thinking I’m the one fucking you while knowing that you will NEVER have me…_ he thought amused as he was driving fast down the avenue.  
  
“Since everyone’s want me for my body... that body will make everyone get tortured as well…”  
………………………………………..  
  
  
“I knew you were an idiot, I just didn’t expect that much! You see a guy… a young guy… a young handsome guy… a young handsome arrogant guy… a young handsome arrogant guy  riding a car that worth more than my house and you hear him call you pretty boy and you say nothing?! JUST WOW Aiba-chan!”  
  
“Nino! Do you even listen to yourself?”  
  
“Oh yeah! I do! But the main point here is not me but you. Do _YOU_ listen to me?” Nino sighed shaking his head. “You know… it’s not like every day that you meet this kind of guys hitting on you!”  
  
Masaki almost chuckled at his coffee. “Hi- hit…ting on me?”  
  
Nino’s eyes rolled. “Don’t tell me that…” he turned his gaze at his friend who looked genuinely lost. “Let me put this straight. The car almost hit you” Masaki nodded. “He came out and you started shouting at him” Masaki nodded again. “Then he pulls you into his car, checks on you and calls you pretty boy”  
  
“To be more specific he called my face pretty” Masaki mumbled, his gaze lowered.  
  
Nino sighed desperate. “Fine… face... and then he gave you a piece of ‘friendly advice’ _while_ he touched your cheek” Masaki nodded again, as a faint blush appeared on both his cheeks.  
  
“If he was not hitting on you then what the hell was he doing? Giving a lecture?! Or perhaps pretending the saint?!” Nino rested his head on his hands. “If only it was me before I got my babe… I would have one of the hell hot make out session inside his Ferrari…” Masaki could distinguish the dreamy face of his best friend but still couldn’t hold himself back.  
  
“… I think it was a Lamborghini…”  
  
Nino looked at him with a stare that would certainly kill. “I won’t comment… Anyway…” he cleared his throat and sipped some of his own coffee.  
  
“Did you find out _at least_ his name?”  
  
Masaki shook his head negatively.  
  
Nino leaned back on his chair, stretching his legs. “That’s why you remain a virgin even at this age… you’re clueless… you haven’t found the purpose of your youth…”  
  
“…said the one who has slept with half the university in the past year… If that’s the purpose of my youth then I’m glad I haven’t found it yet!” Masaki replied stubbornly.  
  
 It wasn’t that Masaki was prude. It was just that he believed in love. Call him a dreamer, call him an idiot but he believed in it. He knew that fairy tales didn’t exist but he hoped that he could feel the warmth, the longing inside of him. He didn’t doubt that you could find satisfaction in sleeping with a stranger but how full could that make you feel?  
  
“Please… the last thing that I need now is a repeat of your lecture about _love_ ” Nino said in a slightly mocking way. “Do you have more classes than Yobana’s?”  
  
“No… I’m free…”  
  
“Then we could go to karaoke tonight. What do you say?” Nino asked him enthusiastically.  
  
“I’ll have to ask _him_ first” Masaki said in a low voice.  
  
Nino patted his shoulder softly. “It’s ok Aiba-chan! You’ll tell me later! Now let’s go! We’ll be late and you know how strict Yobana is!”  
  
Masaki said nothing in return. He grabbed his bag and followed hurriedly his friend who was laughing as he running down the university corridor.  
………………………………………..  
  
  
“I’m home!” Masaki announced as he entered his house.  
  
“Welcome back Aiba-san” the butler was there to welcome him back.  
  
Masaki climbed up the stairs, heading to his bedroom.  
  
“Do you want us to prepare lunch?” he heard the butler’s voice once again.  
  
“I’ve eaten at the university… I’ll just take a bath and I’ll rest in my room” Masaki said, without throwing a single glance back.  
  
He closed the door of his bedroom behind him and rushed in the bathroom, not caring where he was throwing his clothes. A hot bath always made him relax. This place was his home, yet for many years now it felt so distant... almost as if it was someone else’s house and he was just a mere, unwanted guest.  
  
He was nineteen years old, student in the Department of management of Todai. It was not his dream but could he even speak or even think of dreams? The answer was simple: no. As long as it was _his_ dream, Masaki had no other choice. He was obliged to follow it without even uttering a single word of denial.  
  
He knew that he should feel rather grateful that he was even able to study in the university; not that _he_ cared for Masaki and his education but it helped _his_ public image. _He_ had to cultivate his good image and Masaki was the best bonus he could have.  
  
Masaki was the son of one of the richest families in Japan. Everyone was jealous of him, thinking that he had it everything… that he was the happiest on earth. There was only one problem… he had nothing and he was not the happiest; not even happy. The only one who made him smile was his best friend Nino, who despite being aware of the conditions he was living in, he never showed pity. On the contrary, he kept on his bratty side making Masaki feel ‘normal’; if normal was even a description.  
  
He isn’t but he used to be happy. He still remember how his mother was waiting for him to come back from school, with her arms open; how his grandpa would always smile to him… As for his father, he couldn’t remember anything… just blurred images of a tall man. He was only three years old when his biological father had left him and his mother. His mother had taken then the full custody and registered him in her family name.  
  
Everything seemed to be fine the way it was, until his mother introduced to him Takashima Yuichiro. At first Masaki liked him. He was always very good to him. He would read him stories, he would take him to the amusement park, he would buy him presents; all that, until the age of eleven, when cancer decided to take his mother away.  
  
It was then that Masaki learnt that the person who until that moment, he used to call ‘father’ was just a greedy man, thirsty for money and power. Masaki continued to live with him of course – the image of the widower that takes care of his stepson was a catchy story – but he also had to adapt himself to the new conditions. Takashima forbade Masaki to call him father, making him realize that he wasn’t his son and would never become one.  
***  
  
“ _Have you spoken to him?_ ” it was Nino.  
  
“Nino they informed me that he just got home. I should wait for half an hour at least. Otherwise I’m sure he won’t even let me speak to him… Don’t worry… I’ll let you know as soon as possible. Ok?”  
  
“ _Ok Aiba-chan! I’ll be waiting for your call! Just promise me you won’t forget it and you have me waiting like an idiot…_ ”  
  
“Yes Sir!” Masaki replied laughing.  
  
He stood up from his bed and moved closer to the mirror. He tried to smile the best he could as he started speaking. “I’m sorry to interrupt you, Sir but… I would like to ask your permission to go out with my friend, Ninomiya Kazunari. We will just go for karaoke. I will make sure to be back by 11pm and cause absolutely no problem…” _No… not like that Masaki… think…_  
  
After having tested many different versions he dragged his feet to Takashima’s office in the house. He could feel his heart jumping around but knocked on the door anyway. He waited for his stepfather to growl but nothing; no reply came. _Weird…_ he knocked again but nothing. Masaki looked around and opened the door slowly. The lights were on but there was no one inside. _How come he’s not here?_  
  
He was ready to close the door when a paper, left on the leather sofa close to the door caught his attention. Hesitantly he took it in his hands and read it.  
  
Paid Pleasure – A Paradise on Earth  
Boys from 20 to 29 years old – specialized to mature men – best manners -born to pleasure  
All services available   
Contact / information: 298368873-9  
  
“What’s this?” Masaki looked at it once again. He could tell what this was, Nino had tested even this kind of stuff when he had turned eighteen, but the biggest question was why it was in Takashima’s office. _Don’t tell me that he…_  
  
Masaki saw another, smaller paper underneath the vase in the small table in front of the sofa that looked more like a receipt.  
  
  
Name of Escort requested: Sakurai Sho  
Age: 28 years old  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Dark brown  
Height: 171 cm   
Weight: 61 kg – Well built  
Prices: A – 1.000 $ / B – 1.800 $ / C – 2.500 $ / Bonus: 500-1.000 $ (per hour 100 $)  
  
Client: TAKASHIMA YUICHIRO  
Agreement: hours – 700$ + B + C(optional with bonus) – maximum total price: 4.200 $  
  
  
Masaki was left dumbfounded. “Takashima paid for a…”  
***  
  
He put the paper back at its place and stormed out of the room not wanting to get caught. He didn’t know where to go when he heard the butler, opening the door to someone. _The living room…_  
  
“ _Good evening Sakurai-san. Takashima-san will be with you in a minute. Please come in_ ”  
  
“ _Thank you, Sir_ ” Masaki could hear the other’s voice clearly.  
  
“ _This way please_ ”  
  
Masaki was positive that they were coming to the living room. _What should I do? How am I supposed to welcome this person here? What am I supposed to say? Am I even supposed to greet him?_  
  
He was still lost in his thoughts when he heard the butler’s voice.  
  
“Oh! Aiba-san you’re here as well?”  
  
“Y- Yes… I was waiting for Ta- my father… There’s something I wanted to a-” Masaki turned around and couldn’t believe his eyes “ask him about…something…” he managed to say in the end, still not being able to believe who he was looking at.  
  
“Then excuse me, Aiba-san, Sakurai-san”  
  
Masaki couldn’t move. In front of him there was the same guy… the same guy who had almost hit him this morning… the same handsome guy who admittedly looked even more handsome in his dark blue, glaringly super expensive suit.  
  
“Wow! I didn’t expect to meet you this fast pretty boy!”  
  
Masaki blinked several times. “Y- …YOU!”  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo this is the first chapter!!! ^^ I had some free time and advanced with it so I thought to share the first one!!! :D The idea popped into my head as I was listening to a greek song with the title 'Gigolo'! XD There will be some drama and angst but in any way like 'A broken Promise'... I would not be able to handle so much sadness again... I promise a lot fluffier and *coughs* sexier Sakuraiba moments as I want this one to be more focused on them!!! ;)  
Matsumiya managed to become the side pairing once again - you'll find out more in the second chapter and *bites her nails anxiously* Ohno became the bad guy here... well... I guess it was his time to be 'sacrificed' for the good of the fic! XDDD Of course there's background for him as well! (You know me, right?!)  
I'll try to stick with my weekly posting process! :)

Anyway I stop here...

 

I really hope you liked it *crosses fingers* and your comments would be more than loved (even the negative ones ne?!) - always anxious when I'm posting a new story!

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: PG15

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems? 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~

A.N. Minna!!! ^^ This is my third Sakuraiba multi-chaptered fic! There will be some drama and some mild angst but nothing like the previous one... ><" Your comments or thoughts will be appreciated! <3

  


 

  


CHAPTER 1

  
  


“ _You remembered to pick it up?_ ” a cold voice reached his ear.  
  
“I was driving Ohno-san”  
  
“ _I don’t give a fuck about your excuses! I called you to inform you that you have a client tonight. He’s new. You’ll receive all the details by e-mail. Make sure he’s left pleased… Understood Sakurai?_ ”  
  
Sho gulped. “Of course, Ohno-san. Don’t worry about it. I’ll make sure he gets everything he wants”  
  
“Glad to hear that Sakurai… You might have been stupid in the past but at least you have improved on that domain since then!” a sarcastic laugh was heard and then beeps. The other had hung up.  
  
“I’ll make sure he gets everything he wants…” Sho muttered in a low voice as he watched his phone screen. It seemed as if the time was frozen. He sighed smirking. “I don’t have time for this crap…”  
  
He pressed the gas pedal so fast that he could hear the tires creak. He loved to drive fast… it was giving him a sense of freedom… it was something that made his adrenaline increase but for his luck the light in front of him had just turned red.  
  
“Who gives a damn…” he had accelerated even more when he saw someone at the edge of the road. He couldn’t tell for sure whether it was his idea or not but it felt as if something had touched his left wheel. _Shit…_ The last thing he wanted was to cause problems to his boss. Fast, he got out of the car and approached the person who was standing on the pavement in a state of shock. The other was quite younger than him and he did seem ok but Sho still felt obliged to ask.  
  
“Hey…” was the only thing that uttered his mouth.  
  
“Are you kidding me?” a way too angry voice left the younger man’s throat as he turned his head towards him after having dusted his trousers. “You scared me to death and all you have to say is ‘hey…’?! Nice manners!”  
  
“It’s my fault that I came to see if you’re fine when you should be more careful when you’re walking happily and carefree around the roads!” Sho replied in an equally angry way. Lately things just didn’t go his way and he had it enough; there’s no way he could deal with this spoiled little boy right now.  
  
The other came closer to Sho. “I’m sorry for passing across the road when it was green for the pedestrians! I won’t do it again!” Sho couldn’t believe this boy; he couldn’t be more than 18-20 years old and yet he had the guts to talk to him in that tone.  
  
Sho laughed as he grabbed the other’s arm, pulling him forcefully into his car, before the other could refuse or get away. He jumped in as well and drove away from the curious crowd that was gathered there to watch the small fight, like bees in front of a blooming flower. He drove for a few meters away and turned to a small road on his right, before pulling aside.  
  
He could feel that the other was frozen out of fear and had lost his previous brave attitude. Sho looked at him more carefully. He had light brown hair that reached almost at the half of his neck and big, almond shaped eyes. His full, pouty lips were coming to complete his beautiful face. Sho then moved his eyes lower. He had a slim, tall figure and if he could judge from his clothes, the boy next to him was pretty rich. _You look so innocent… just like a puppy out of your golden cage dear…_  
  
“Listen…” he leaned closer “this time I’ll be good and I’ll give you a friendly piece of advice”  
  
The other managed to turn his head and look at Sho a little bewildered but no sound escaped his mouth; perhaps he was too terrified to even utter a single word.  
  
“You better be careful how and to whom you give a speech… because there are people from which not even your pretty face…” Sho's fingers touched softly the other’s now flushed cheek “will save you… Got it?”  
  
Sho returned to his previous position chuckling as he could discern the other’s embarrassment. “You may leave now… if you want of couse…”  
  
The other didn’t need to hear it twice. He stormed out of the car, almost hurting himself as he bumped on the dust bin that was a few centimeters away from Sho’s spot.  
  
Sho bit his lip smiling. “You are funny my pretty boy…” he turned his gaze back to the road and put on his sunglasses “… but I have business waiting for me…”  
…………………………………………  
  
  
He parked the car in the exclusive area of the biggest mall in Shibuya. He didn’t even need to say a single word or even nod; everyone knew him and his routine too well. He flashed his smile on the employee who would take care of his car.  
  
“Make sure this baby here gets his perfect place… not fond of the sun. Ok?” The other nodded blushed, as he grabbed the keys.  
  
Sho just winked and walked away heading to the main entrance of the mall. _Idiot…_  
He could distinguish every single gay man within a radius of one km. What he loved the most was to have them like his pawns. Everyone was the same… all they needed was a smile, a playful wink, a fake show of interest of their health or their everyday life and they would worship you.  
  
He headed immediately to the last floor. It was already 12:30. One of his habits was to never skip lunch or dinner. The employee at the reception welcomed him. It was his one of his favorite restaurants despite being crowded with fake polite people. It had a perfect panoramic view of Tokyo and that could cast off all the other negative sides.  
  
“Alone or you’re expecting company, Sakurai-san?”  
  
“I’m afraid I’m on my own this time” he smiled. “Could I have a table by the window, if that’s possible please?”  
  
“Of course, Sakurai-san. Yokono-san will guide you to your table” the employee said as a waiter came to them.  
  
Sho sat at his table which was perfect. It gave him the best view of Tokyo Tower and it was at the corner away from all the curious glances, while giving him the chance to ‘spy’ on the others without being noticed. He could see the minister of trade along with his wife. _If only you knew how much he enjoys sucking dicks my dear…_ he smiled at his thought. A little further he could see Yamano Toshiro, one of the most successful lawyers in Japan. _What a pity to be the exact opposite in bed…_  
  
“Have you decided, Sir? Or you want me to come back later?” the waiter’s question pulled him out of his thoughts.  
  
“No, it’s fine. I’ll have the usual and a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon please”  
  
“Thank you, Sir”  
  
Once the waiter left, Sho took off his tablet to look at his e-mails.  
  
“Let’s see what kind of asshole I will meet tonight…” he searched through his inbox which was always bombarded with mails from desperate rich middle-aged men either thanking him or pleading him to meet them again.  
  
Being a professional gigolo was not exactly his choice but since he was trapped in that job he had to do it perfectly. It would simply lessen the problems.  
  
“Finally…”  
  
  
From: Ohno Satoshi (os@ppleasure.jp)  
To: Me (ss@eppleasure.jp)  
Re: **New Client**  
  
  
Name: _Takashima Yuichiro_  
Age: _58_  
Profession: _Shipowner (via inheritance)_  
Family Status: _Widower / one stepson (19 years old)_  
Services: _Dinner – House (Up to level B)_  
Time: _From 14/9 – 8pm To 15/9 – 3am (at least)_  
Optional: _For Level C ( if satisfied) – double payment + bonus_  
  
*p.s. Just a reminder - the optional is not optional for you  
  
  
Sho laughed bitterly as he finished reading the mail. Of course the optional wouldn’t be optional. “Don’t worry Ohno-san… I know exactly what you’re expecting from me…” he mumbled to himself, clicking annoyed his tongue behind his teeth. “No need for reminding me every single time…”  
  
“Your filet au vin, Sir” the waiter placed carefully the plate in front of him. “Bon appétit” he said in the best French he could speak and walked away.  
  
Sho sighed as he took a hold of his glass and sipped some of the cold wine. He knew that this Takashima would be just like any other desperate middle aged man who always craved to taste a young man but never had the guts. He hated those guys the most because passing a night with him it would mean lack of knowledge and desperation that could lead to only one result: pain. _Don’t overthink about it Sho… It’s just a night, like every single other one…_  
***  
  
He was looking at himself in the full-length mirror while trying on his new Armani suit. It was a must that when he would be with a new client he had to wear brand new clothes. Thankfully, they weren’t charged on him so he could spend as much as he liked. The condition would be only one: impress and then let the other to crave for more.  
  
“It’s as if it was made for you, Sakurai-san” the salesman said grinning like an idiot.  
  
Sho smiled to him. _I know that it does… But wouldn’t you just say the exact same thing even if I was 20 kilos fatter?_  
  
“I think I’ll have this” Sho said as he turned around one more time.  
  
“Excellent choice, Sakurai-san”  
  
Sho took it off and grabbed his Prada leather bag. “Charge it on this one” he said handing the salesman a golden card.  
  
He had already bought everything he needed. Now all that was left for him to do was a hot bath that would help him prepare himself mentally for the night.  
  
“Thank you Sakurai-san”  
  
Sho just bowed and stormed out of the store. He headed to the parking where his car was waiting for him.  
  
His hand brushed, accidentally of course, the employee’s butt before taking his keys. “Thank you dear!” he winked and turned the engine on. _Now touch yourself thinking I’m the one fucking you while knowing that you will NEVER have me…_ he thought amused as he was driving fast down the avenue.  
  
“Since everyone’s want me for my body... that body will make everyone get tortured as well…”  
………………………………………..  
  
  
“I knew you were an idiot, I just didn’t expect that much! You see a guy… a young guy… a young handsome guy… a young handsome arrogant guy… a young handsome arrogant guy  riding a car that worth more than my house and you hear him call you pretty boy and you say nothing?! JUST WOW Aiba-chan!”  
  
“Nino! Do you even listen to yourself?”  
  
“Oh yeah! I do! But the main point here is not me but you. Do _YOU_ listen to me?” Nino sighed shaking his head. “You know… it’s not like every day that you meet this kind of guys hitting on you!”  
  
Masaki almost chuckled at his coffee. “Hi- hit…ting on me?”  
  
Nino’s eyes rolled. “Don’t tell me that…” he turned his gaze at his friend who looked genuinely lost. “Let me put this straight. The car almost hit you” Masaki nodded. “He came out and you started shouting at him” Masaki nodded again. “Then he pulls you into his car, checks on you and calls you pretty boy”  
  
“To be more specific he called my face pretty” Masaki mumbled, his gaze lowered.  
  
Nino sighed desperate. “Fine… face... and then he gave you a piece of ‘friendly advice’ _while_ he touched your cheek” Masaki nodded again, as a faint blush appeared on both his cheeks.  
  
“If he was not hitting on you then what the hell was he doing? Giving a lecture?! Or perhaps pretending the saint?!” Nino rested his head on his hands. “If only it was me before I got my babe… I would have one of the hell hot make out session inside his Ferrari…” Masaki could distinguish the dreamy face of his best friend but still couldn’t hold himself back.  
  
“… I think it was a Lamborghini…”  
  
Nino looked at him with a stare that would certainly kill. “I won’t comment… Anyway…” he cleared his throat and sipped some of his own coffee.  
  
“Did you find out _at least_ his name?”  
  
Masaki shook his head negatively.  
  
Nino leaned back on his chair, stretching his legs. “That’s why you remain a virgin even at this age… you’re clueless… you haven’t found the purpose of your youth…”  
  
“…said the one who has slept with half the university in the past year… If that’s the purpose of my youth then I’m glad I haven’t found it yet!” Masaki replied stubbornly.  
  
 It wasn’t that Masaki was prude. It was just that he believed in love. Call him a dreamer, call him an idiot but he believed in it. He knew that fairy tales didn’t exist but he hoped that he could feel the warmth, the longing inside of him. He didn’t doubt that you could find satisfaction in sleeping with a stranger but how full could that make you feel?  
  
“Please… the last thing that I need now is a repeat of your lecture about _love_ ” Nino said in a slightly mocking way. “Do you have more classes than Yobana’s?”  
  
“No… I’m free…”  
  
“Then we could go to karaoke tonight. What do you say?” Nino asked him enthusiastically.  
  
“I’ll have to ask _him_ first” Masaki said in a low voice.  
  
Nino patted his shoulder softly. “It’s ok Aiba-chan! You’ll tell me later! Now let’s go! We’ll be late and you know how strict Yobana is!”  
  
Masaki said nothing in return. He grabbed his bag and followed hurriedly his friend who was laughing as he running down the university corridor.  
………………………………………..  
  
  
“I’m home!” Masaki announced as he entered his house.  
  
“Welcome back Aiba-san” the butler was there to welcome him back.  
  
Masaki climbed up the stairs, heading to his bedroom.  
  
“Do you want us to prepare lunch?” he heard the butler’s voice once again.  
  
“I’ve eaten at the university… I’ll just take a bath and I’ll rest in my room” Masaki said, without throwing a single glance back.  
  
He closed the door of his bedroom behind him and rushed in the bathroom, not caring where he was throwing his clothes. A hot bath always made him relax. This place was his home, yet for many years now it felt so distant... almost as if it was someone else’s house and he was just a mere, unwanted guest.  
  
He was nineteen years old, student in the Department of management of Todai. It was not his dream but could he even speak or even think of dreams? The answer was simple: no. As long as it was _his_ dream, Masaki had no other choice. He was obliged to follow it without even uttering a single word of denial.  
  
He knew that he should feel rather grateful that he was even able to study in the university; not that _he_ cared for Masaki and his education but it helped _his_ public image. _He_ had to cultivate his good image and Masaki was the best bonus he could have.  
  
Masaki was the son of one of the richest families in Japan. Everyone was jealous of him, thinking that he had it everything… that he was the happiest on earth. There was only one problem… he had nothing and he was not the happiest; not even happy. The only one who made him smile was his best friend Nino, who despite being aware of the conditions he was living in, he never showed pity. On the contrary, he kept on his bratty side making Masaki feel ‘normal’; if normal was even a description.  
  
He isn’t but he used to be happy. He still remember how his mother was waiting for him to come back from school, with her arms open; how his grandpa would always smile to him… As for his father, he couldn’t remember anything… just blurred images of a tall man. He was only three years old when his biological father had left him and his mother. His mother had taken then the full custody and registered him in her family name.  
  
Everything seemed to be fine the way it was, until his mother introduced to him Takashima Yuichiro. At first Masaki liked him. He was always very good to him. He would read him stories, he would take him to the amusement park, he would buy him presents; all that, until the age of eleven, when cancer decided to take his mother away.  
  
It was then that Masaki learnt that the person who until that moment, he used to call ‘father’ was just a greedy man, thirsty for money and power. Masaki continued to live with him of course – the image of the widower that takes care of his stepson was a catchy story – but he also had to adapt himself to the new conditions. Takashima forbade Masaki to call him father, making him realize that he wasn’t his son and would never become one.  
***  
  
“ _Have you spoken to him?_ ” it was Nino.  
  
“Nino they informed me that he just got home. I should wait for half an hour at least. Otherwise I’m sure he won’t even let me speak to him… Don’t worry… I’ll let you know as soon as possible. Ok?”  
  
“ _Ok Aiba-chan! I’ll be waiting for your call! Just promise me you won’t forget it and you have me waiting like an idiot…_ ”  
  
“Yes Sir!” Masaki replied laughing.  
  
He stood up from his bed and moved closer to the mirror. He tried to smile the best he could as he started speaking. “I’m sorry to interrupt you, Sir but… I would like to ask your permission to go out with my friend, Ninomiya Kazunari. We will just go for karaoke. I will make sure to be back by 11pm and cause absolutely no problem…” _No… not like that Masaki… think…_  
  
After having tested many different versions he dragged his feet to Takashima’s office in the house. He could feel his heart jumping around but knocked on the door anyway. He waited for his stepfather to growl but nothing; no reply came. _Weird…_ he knocked again but nothing. Masaki looked around and opened the door slowly. The lights were on but there was no one inside. _How come he’s not here?_  
  
He was ready to close the door when a paper, left on the leather sofa close to the door caught his attention. Hesitantly he took it in his hands and read it.  
  
Paid Pleasure – A Paradise on Earth  
Boys from 20 to 29 years old – specialized to mature men – best manners -born to pleasure  
All services available   
Contact / information: 298368873-9  
  
“What’s this?” Masaki looked at it once again. He could tell what this was, Nino had tested even this kind of stuff when he had turned eighteen, but the biggest question was why it was in Takashima’s office. _Don’t tell me that he…_  
  
Masaki saw another, smaller paper underneath the vase in the small table in front of the sofa that looked more like a receipt.  
  
  
Name of Escort requested: Sakurai Sho  
Age: 28 years old  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Dark brown  
Height: 171 cm   
Weight: 61 kg – Well built  
Prices: A – 1.000 $ / B – 1.800 $ / C – 2.500 $ / Bonus: 500-1.000 $ (per hour 100 $)  
  
Client: TAKASHIMA YUICHIRO  
Agreement: hours – 700$ + B + C(optional with bonus) – maximum total price: 4.200 $  
  
  
Masaki was left dumbfounded. “Takashima paid for a…”  
***  
  
He put the paper back at its place and stormed out of the room not wanting to get caught. He didn’t know where to go when he heard the butler, opening the door to someone. _The living room…_  
  
“ _Good evening Sakurai-san. Takashima-san will be with you in a minute. Please come in_ ”  
  
“ _Thank you, Sir_ ” Masaki could hear the other’s voice clearly.  
  
“ _This way please_ ”  
  
Masaki was positive that they were coming to the living room. _What should I do? How am I supposed to welcome this person here? What am I supposed to say? Am I even supposed to greet him?_  
  
He was still lost in his thoughts when he heard the butler’s voice.  
  
“Oh! Aiba-san you’re here as well?”  
  
“Y- Yes… I was waiting for Ta- my father… There’s something I wanted to a-” Masaki turned around and couldn’t believe his eyes “ask him about…something…” he managed to say in the end, still not being able to believe who he was looking at.  
  
“Then excuse me, Aiba-san, Sakurai-san”  
  
Masaki couldn’t move. In front of him there was the same guy… the same guy who had almost hit him this morning… the same handsome guy who admittedly looked even more handsome in his dark blue, glaringly super expensive suit.  
  
“Wow! I didn’t expect to meet you this fast pretty boy!”  
  
Masaki blinked several times. “Y- …YOU!”  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo this is the first chapter!!! ^^ I had some free time and advanced with it so I thought to share the first one!!! :D The idea popped into my head as I was listening to a greek song with the title 'Gigolo'! XD There will be some drama and angst but in any way like 'A broken Promise'... I would not be able to handle so much sadness again... I promise a lot fluffier and *coughs* sexier Sakuraiba moments as I want this one to be more focused on them!!! ;)  
Matsumiya managed to become the side pairing once again - you'll find out more in the second chapter and *bites her nails anxiously* Ohno became the bad guy here... well... I guess it was his time to be 'sacrificed' for the good of the fic! XDDD Of course there's background for him as well! (You know me, right?!)  
I'll try to stick with my weekly posting process! :)

Anyway I stop here...

 

I really hope you liked it *crosses fingers* and your comments would be more than loved (even the negative ones ne?!) - always anxious when I'm posting a new story!

 

 

 


	3. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: PG15

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys unfortunately

  


  
  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17233.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18082.html#cutid1)

 

  


CHAPTER 3

  
  
  
Masaki felt his body getting paralyzed, having the other so close to him.  
  
“I…”  
  
“You... what pretty boy?! Don’t go for lame excuses…” Sho snapped at him in a low voice, still holding him tightly in his arms. “You came here because you knew it would be _me_ …” he whispered in Masaki’s ear without breaking the eye contact.  
  
Masaki was sure that Sho could hear his heart beating like crazy against his ribs. He knew from the beginning that he shouldn’t have entered, yet he had and there was no excuse for that. Suddenly he was grabbed almost forcefully by his arms and the next minute he found himself pinned on the wall, his face being only a few inches apart from the other.  
  
Sho was smirking, watching how panic was building up inside the younger boy. “What? Don’ tell me you are scared?! Didn’t they tell you that if you play with fire you might get burnt?” Masaki could feel Sho’s hot breath on his lips. “So… what will you do now?” Sho asked in an almost rough voice, sending shivers down Masaki’s spine. He leaned closer, making his nose touch Masaki’s flushed cheek. “I might have to kiss you or perhaps…” Masaki gasped as he felt a hot tongue tracing his neck up till his jaw. “…make you mine?” Sho looked at him as his thumbs came to brush his lips. “But that’s what you want, right? That’s why you came in here…”  
  
Masaki had lost his voice. He didn’t know how to react… what he should say… so the only thing he could do was to avoid the other’s intense gaze. It was then that his eyes caught something like a small cut a bit higher than Sho’s left nipple. He frowned. _Takashima…He did that to you?_ Without realizing his fingers came to touch it, making Sho wince at the contact.  
  
“I’m sorry…” Masaki whispered not knowing what else to say.  
  
“You’re sorry?!” Sho asked a bit annoyed, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Masaki nodded still being trapped between the wall and Sho. “Yes… I’m sorry…” his voice was shaky but not because he was afraid of Sho. His mind was already telling him that if the other wanted to attack him, he would have already done so.  
  
“For what?” Sho said clearly irritated. “It’s not like I will go back now… you came here asking for it dear… now you will-”  
  
Masaki’s gaze was locked on the small cuts; there was more than one that decorated Sho’s naked torso. _Why did you let him do this to you?_ His fingers came to brush it one more time. “He… he did those, didn’t he?” his voice was low, almost trembling.  
  
Sho immediately left his wrists, turning his back on Masaki. “The game is over kid. You better go to sleep… I want to get dressed…”  
  
Masaki saw a few bruises on Sho’s back and felt his heart sinking, guessing what Sho might have had to endure. Without saying a single word, he passed by Sho and opened the small cabinet taking out the first aid kit.  
  
Sho’s eyes bulged. What the hell did this kid thought? Pity him? He felt tears coming up in his eyes. What he hated the most was to feel so exposed in front of someone else. He was used of having clients get rough with him… and he certainly had endured worse clients than Takashima… it wasn’t as if he couldn’t handle the situation…  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” his voice was almost cold but it seemed as if it hadn’t reached Masaki’s ears who was already placing a bit of denatured alcohol on a piece of cotton. “Don’t you listen to me?”  
  
Masaki still said nothing. He came closer to Sho and started taking care of the small cuts.  
  
Sho tried desperately to blink his tears away. “You know I don’t want anyone’s pity… especially yours…”  
  
Masaki continued cleaning the small wounds without looking to Sho. “I never said I pity you… It’s just that if you don’t have them cleaned properly then it might take longer to heal…”  
  
Sho looked at the younger boy speechless. It was the first time that someone else had cared for him. “Aren’t you scared pretty boy? I can still have my way with you…” he said in an almost provocative tone.  
  
Masaki smiled a bit as he moved to the last ones on Sho’s right shoulder. “For some weird reason no… because you… helped me before leaving with my st- stepfather… you spoke up for me… and you know you didn’t have to yet you did…” Masaki placed the first aid kit back to the small cabinet and came to stand in front of the escort.  
  
“I know I might be a bit airheaded but I can judge people…”  
  
Sho moved closer to him. “Then… how do you judge me?” he asked, leaning closer while his hand brushed slowly through Masaki’s soft hair.  
  
Masaki was already feeling his cheeks getting redder. “You… you… are a good man… you want to look as if you’re arrogant… but you… you care… about the others…”  
  
Sho smirked. “Do you want me to show you how much I care about you then my pretty boy?” he asked grabbing Masaki from his chin.  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“You came all the way here… I guess… I shouldn’t disappoint you…”  
  
Masaki had no chance to react as he felt soft lips lock on his. His eyes bulged; shocked from the other’s initiative, but a few moments later he felt his body following Sho’s lead. Without being able to hold back, he tilted his head giving the other the chance to find a better angle. Seconds later, a hot tongue entered his mouth and met his, starting a heated and a bit clumsy battle against each other.  
  
Masaki’s hands came to rest on Sho’s nape, stroking it softly as he felt himself being totally surrendered to the kiss and the caresses of the older man. He had kissed before but it was back to his middle high and high school years. He didn’t even know if those kisses could even count as kisses, after feeling all these sensations running down his whole body in this one.  
  
He couldn’t believe how right it felt to be held like that… to be kissed like that. Sho’s hands had wrapped tightly around his waist, making him literally glue on his body.  He knew that the other could tell his inexperience since he was trying perhaps too sloppily to return the kiss but he couldn’t care less. His mind had gone blank as they kept on the hungry battle till the point they both needed to grasp some air.  
  
“Did you like it my pretty boy?” Sho asked looking at the panting mess he was holding at the moment. He couldn’t believe how cute this Aiba Masaki was; flushed, excited, embarrassed, shy and full of lust in the same time. _You are amazing my pretty boy…_  
  
Masaki wasn’t able to find the proper words to say anything or to describe what he felt at the moment.  All he could do was to nod, causing an even deeper blush to cover his cheeks till his ears. When he heard Sho laughing he looked at him a bit bewildered.  
  
“Don’t misjudge me, my pretty boy…” Sho said in a soft voice as he ruffled Masaki’s hair affectionately. “I just think you’re too cute… and… innocent…” Sho bit his lower lip as he freed Masaki from his embrace. “Thanks for taking care of me… you should go to bed now…”  
  
Masaki opened his mouth to say something but in the end he couldn’t find any proper words to say what was on his mind.  
  
Sho came closer and kissed softly his forehead. “Good night…”  
  
Masaki lowered his head. “Good night…” he looked at Sho for one last time and stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Sho behind.  
  
The latter sat at the edge of the bathtub, trying to calm his heart down. It was too rare to have someone taking care for him, except perhaps for his only friend, but more importantly it was too rare to feel his heart flutter like that. He couldn’t believe that this young boy had made him feel as if he was a teenager once again. He looked at the closed door in front of him. “You are one of a kind… my pretty boy…”  
***  
  
Masaki ran to his bedroom, falling on his mattress with his clothes, not even caring to change. He could still feel Sho’s lips on his. It wasn’t like him, to kiss out of the blue a stranger… It was the exact opposite from what he always kept lecturing on Nino but still… kissing this man… being held in his arms it felt so right.  
  
 _He is a complete stranger… yet his eyes… it is as if they were speaking to me… and… It was me who went to him in the first place… it was me who entered the bathroom, knowing he was inside… God… Why am I like this? Why can’t I take him out of my mind? Since this morning…_ Masaki rolled on the side, embracing his legs close to his chest. _It’s crazy but… Why do I want to feel his touch again? Why do I want him to kiss me again? Why do I already miss him?_  
……………………………………..  
  
  
Masaki fell in a restless sleep, having all these thoughts circling around his head and woke up in the exact same position with his clothes. He closed the alarm and sat up on his bed. His gaze turned to the sunrays that invaded the room.  
  
“Will I see him? And if I see him how am I supposed to greet him? What am I supposed to say?” he mumbled to himself as he opened the wardrobe to find clothes so that he could change. It was Saturday but he had two classes in the morning and he had to get ready fast.  
  
He got ready and climbed down the stairs fast, going to the dining room. He hoped to see Sho as well but all that he found was his stepfather having breakfast.  
  
“Well well well! Who do we have here?” Takashima asked, with a wide smirk written on his face.  
  
Masaki swallowed hard as he lowered his head. “Good morning, Sir”  
  
“Where’s my card?” Takashima asked in a cold tone.  
  
“”I have left it in your office, Sir”  
  
Takashima’s eyes narrowed. “I hope you didn’t spend too much…” Masaki could tell that it was a warning.  
  
“N- No, Sir I didn’t… I swear…”  
  
His stepfather raised an eyebrow. “I hope so… now go… I don’t want to see your face more than this… disappear!”  
  
Masaki bit his lip. He knew it would be wiser not to ask but he couldn’t hold himself back in the end. “Wh… Where is the man from last night? Di- Did he leave?” he knew his voice was trembling since there was a chance that he wouldn’t receive a reply but a slap.  
  
Takashima burst into loud laughs. “Why are you asking stupid?! Don’t tell me that you fancied him!”  
  
Masaki didn’t know what to say and just grabbed his bag and turned his back on his stepfather, ready to leave for the university.  
  
“Of course I would have him leave…” Masaki closed his eyes tightly. He had lost his chance to see Sho again. “He did perfectly all the services he was paid for… and among those it wasn’t having breakfast together… that was not included in the price… my dear…”  
  
Masaki clenched his hand into a fist. “With all due respect Sir, he’s not some kind of trade or good… he’s a human being!” he said still having his back on his stepfather. “Now excuse me…”   he left the house ignoring the other’s threatening words.  
  
It wasn’t usual for him to talk back to his stepfather but having this arrogance towards Sho when he mistreated him like that made Masaki’s blood boil in his veins.  
***  
  
He was already walking down the road he had met Sho the previous day. He stopped walking, sighing. “I guess I’ll never see you again…”  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that didn’t get to hear that someone was already behind him.  
  
“You won’t see _who?_ ” Masaki thought he felt his heart stop beating out of fear.  
  
“NINO!” he placed his hands on his waist trying to calm his breathing. “Do you intend to kill me?”  
  
Nino looked at him frowned. “I’m sorry… but I kept on calling you normally but you seemed too absorbed in your own thoughts… Did we have any interesting advances with that hot escort?” his friend asked, impatient to find out if there was development between Masaki and him. He came closer to Masaki and pinched his faintly pink cheek. “Any juicy detail? C’ mon!”  
  
Masaki lowered his head ashamed. “We… we k- ki- kissed…”  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged. “Masaki you’re learning faster than I ever thought! Aaaaand….”  
  
Masaki bit his lower lip, avoiding his friend’s gaze. “… and that was it…”  
  
Nino frowned. “You mean you didn’t sleep with him?!”  
  
Masaki looked at him dumbfounded. “Of course not! Nino, are you even listening to yourself?” he asked embarrassed.  
  
“What?! You missed the best part… you don’t know how to grab the chances… Didn’t you listen to Jun-Jun last night?” Nino said confidently, flashing him a large smile.  
  
“Why? You want to tell me that you did right away?” Masaki replied, deciding to fight back.  
  
Nino smirked as he leaned closer to his friend. “If you want to know my dear… Yes! I did! I was dying to feel him for more than three torturing months… I couldn’t let the chance slip away like that…”  
  
Masaki shook his head. “You do realize that I met him only yesterday… and I…” he lowered his head. “…kissed him…”  
  
Masaki felt a hand on his shoulder. “It felt right, didn’t it?” Nino asked in a serious tone. He could tell what a mess his friend was and he had decided to help him however he could. Masaki looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
Nino’s hand gave a small squeeze. “Your kiss with this guy… it felt right, didn’t it?”  
  
Masaki couldn’t deny it. It did. He only nodded his head. “Don’t look this troubled Aiba-chan. You know sometimes time has its own rules… for some people it might take months or even years and for some others it might take days, hours, minutes… I might have waited Jun-Jun for three months but…” Nino’s cheeks flushed. “I fell for him the first moment I saw him...”  
  
Masaki smiled at the dreamy expression of his friend at the moment. “Nino…”  
  
Nino looked at his friend who was smiling and smirked, feeling satisfied that made the cloud leave Masaki’s face. “In fact… I’m faster than you… I fell from the first moment you fell from the second… it happens!” he started walking faster. “Now let’s go before we get late…”  
  
Masaki accelerated a bit to catch up with his friend who crossed their elbows as they kept walking towards the university. “As for this guy of yours don’t worry! We will find him! I’ll talk with Jun-Jun as well… he knows many people!!!”  
  
Masaki couldn’t believe his ears. It was this kind of moments that he felt tremendously happy for putting up with Nino’s bratty character; because he knew he really cared for him. “Nino… Thank y-” his voice was trembling but Nino caught him.  
  
“You know… if you start crying like a baby I’ll start narrating with every possible detail what I like to experience on bed with Jun-Jun!”  
  
Masaki’s eyes bulged and immediately wiped his tears away. The last thing he needed to know was his best friend’s bedroom adventures.  
  
Nino smirked. “I guessed so… Now c’mon let’s go!” He grabbed Masaki from his arm and pulled him next to him without saying anything else.  
  
 _Don’t worry Aiba-chan I’ll help you find him… You deserve to be happy… perhaps more than anyone else…_  
……………………………………………….  
  
  
Sho took a deep breath as he stepped out of his car. He had passed by his apartment and changed into more casual clothes before head to his boss’ office. He always hated when he had to come here but he had no choice. He had to give some information for the client so that the other could decide on his payment portion.  
  
The office was located in a narrowed dead end road, in the gay neighborhood of Roppongi. Nothing was too flashy; perhaps for not attracting much attention. His boss’ motto was ‘Win much and steal more’… It had already been eight years, eight torturing years since his path crossed with this man’s.  
  
At first look, he looks friendly and kind, perhaps a bit airheaded and sleepy but it isn’t than later that you came across with the devil he hides behind this masquerade. At least, he was going to be free after one and a half years. Of course he couldn’t speak to anyone even if he theirs paths were separated because the next day he would be dead. He knew well that this man wasn’t joking around.  
  
He climbed up the narrowed stairs slowly and knocked on the door.  
  
“Enter” a cold voice welcomed him from the other side.  
  
Sho opened the door and bowed. _He’s alone… Damn it!_ Sho always preferred if there were others in there as well. Being him alone with this man, it just made it hard for him to breathe.  
  
“Ohno-san…”  
  
The small figured man pointed the chair in front of his desk. “So… Takashima just sent me a voicemail. He was heard more than enthusiastic with you!”  
  
Sho sighed relieved. It was better than he was hoping. “He was so enthusiastic that he paid more than the agreed amount… which means…” Ohno smirked, raising an eyebrow. “… A bonus of 1000 dollars for you… because above all, I am a generous employer… and two free days! He told me he was a bit too rough and you know how I hate to give the impression of ‘used’ to the next client of yours… We guarantee that we only have brand new models…” He stood up and headed to the safe and took 2 stacks of 1000 dollars and threw them on his office in front of Sho.  
  
Sho had closed his eyes tightly. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth, still not being able to believe what it uttered. “With all due respect, Ohno-san, we’re not some kind of goods… we’re people…”  
  
Ohno burst into an almost diabolic laugh. “Since _when_ are you considered as a person, Sakurai? _Who_ cares for you? There’s not even one person on this earth who doesn’t look at you as a sexy part of meat, created for the lowest of the human instincts… You’re lucky you earned this much and I’m in good mood; otherwise you’d be left with no payment right now…” Ohno’s tone was certainly a threatening one.  
  
The smaller guy looked at Sho intensively for several moments, before sighing.  
  
“I’m sorry, Ohno-san I…”  
  
“Take it…”  
  
Sho placed the money carefully on the inner pocket of his leather jacket and stood up.  
“Thank you, Sir”  
  
“Next Sunday I want you to be at your best… We got a call from the deputy minister of Trade. I’ll send you an email. Go now” Sho looked at the man who winked at him one last time and closed the door behind him, wishing that the day he would be free would come sooner.  
***  
  
He was already in his car. He looked at the money he was given. He had earned 2000 dollars in one night. He should feel somehow happy, yet he felt bitter.  
  
 _“Since when are you considered as a person, Sakurai? Who cares for you? There’s not even one person on this earth who doesn’t look at you as a sexy part of meat, created for the lowest of the human instincts…”_ Ohno’s words kept replaying in his mind. Who was he kidding? No matter how harsh they were it was the bare truth.  
  
He felt tears building up his eyes; tears that he couldn’t and didn’t want to fight away. But then he heard another voice inside him… it felt tiny but it was there.  
  
 _“…you… helped me before leaving with my st- stepfather… you spoke up for me… and you know you didn’t have to yet you did…”_ Sho bit his lower lip.  
  
 _“You… are a good man… you want to look as if you’re arrogant… but you… you care… about the others…”_  
  
Sho started the engine. _Pretty boy…_  
…………………………………..  
  
  
Masaki and Nino had just finished their classes. It was noon and they were heading to the main restaurant, located in the campus to grab some lunch when they saw a small crowd having gathered up in the main entrance. Curiously, they started walking towards the spot, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
They still couldn’t see clearly who or what all of these students were looking so passionately at when they heard a bunch of girls passing them by talking about how _hot this guy could be_ and how _amazing he looked next to his black Lamborghini_.  
  
Masaki’s heart was throbbing frantically. _Lamborghini?! Don’t tell me…_ But then he didn’t need to ask himself more. He was right there in front of him. Dressed in a dark blue jeans, a black V-neck shirt with a leather jacket, accessorized with a ‘G’-shaped necklace that without a doubt was G from Gucci. His hair was made with some gel, revealing his one slightly shaved part and his whole look was completed by a different pair of sunglasses than Masaki had seen the previous day.  
  
He was leaning on the driver’s door of the luxurious car with his hands crossed in front of his chest. The whole image wasn’t just sexy; it was breathtaking.  
  
Masaki’s eyes were locked in his and he was sure, even if the other hadn’t taken his sunglasses off that he had already found him and was staring at him intensively.  
  
Nino was looking once at his friend and once at this admittedly hot guy in front of him. “Aiba-chan, don’t tell me that it’s _him_ this… this guy you were talking about…” but Masaki never replied.  
  
He was left standing there, watching the other coming step by step closer to him. The next minute, he was grabbed by his chin. He could tell that there were screams around them but after a couple of seconds it felt as if it was coming from afar, as all his senses was focused completely to the man in front of him.  
  
“I thought you’d never come…” Sho’s thumb brushed slowly Masaki’s lips, causing even louder screams from the ones around. “…pretty boy…”  
  
Masaki’s bag fell on the ground as he felt those lips; those hot full lips claiming his in a forceful, passionate way, right there… in front of everyone.  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  


 

 

 

A.N. Minna!!! ^^ Here's Chapter 3! (I know it's not Friday but tomorrow it is May Day and I'll be off in a small excursion - so I thought to post it today! :D)  
This time my Sakuraiba progress is fast! Don't you think?! lol I don't know how you were expecting Sakuraiba interaction in the bathroom but we got to see a bit through Sho's pov.  
The stepfather had an interaction with Masaki as well! Remember his words... there will be more about it in the chapters to come AND Satoshi made his appearance!!! You'll find out more about him! :)  
Sho decided to meet with Masaki... and that leads us to *coughs and looks down* another cliff hanger... Gomeeeeen! ><"  
But you had your sexy dose right?! ;P  
Anyway...

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you in a week! ;)

 

 


	4. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: PG15

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys unfortunately

  


  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17233.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18082.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)

  


CHAPTER 4

  


 

“You learn fast… very fast…” was what Sho whispered right in Masaki’s mouth when he broke the kiss.  
  
Masaki was in a state where he could say absolutely nothing; he kept looking with questioning eyes at Sho. The other smiled and poked softly his cheek.  
  
“I love it how you get embarrassed” he said and started to walk towards his car. “Now… grab your bag and hop in!” he was not asking he was demanding it.  
  
Masaki was left standing there, at the same spot, without breaking the eye contact with him. His fast was beating so fast that he thought it would kill him.  It wasn’t like him to kiss in public… or in general to kiss at all… it wasn’t like him to attract all this attention…  
  
Sho, who was already in the car with the engine on, placed his sunglasses on his head and turned his head towards Masaki, who had the expression of a dead fish. “So?”  
  
Before Masaki could react, was handed his bag and got pushed in the car.  
  
“Have fun!” It was Nino the one who winked at him.  
  
“We’ll sure have!” Sho said smirking before pressing the throttle, making them leave the university campus in seconds.  
  
Masaki was sitting next to him, still trying to catch up with the whole situation. Sho had out of the blue waited for him, kissed him without giving a damn about who was watching them and now he was driving to an unknown destination.  
  
They kept on driving around the busy roads of Tokyo in a surprisingly comfortable silence. All that Masaki would do was to throw small glances on Sho who had his attention fully to the road. He couldn’t deny how handsome he was… he looked so fashionable… like a model… But why would a man like Sho come for a boy like him? Masaki tried many times to find an answer but nothing seemed too satisfactory in his mind.  
  
It was the second time he was in his car but this time it felt totally different. This time he knew that the person next to him was Sakurai Sho and what is more… he had kissed him… twice… Masaki’s eyes fell on Sho’s lips and blushed when he thought how it felt to have them on his. It was then that he heard a muffled laugh.  
  
“You’re thinking about the kiss, aren’t you?” Sho asked him without taking his eyes away from the road.  
  
Masaki’s eyes bulged for a second before turning his gaze to his lap, embarrassed that he was busted like that.  
  
Sho laughed again. “You’re so amusing, my pretty boy! You have no idea how much! But tell me, aren’t you wondering where we’re going?” he asked in a mischievous way, knowing that he would make Masaki even more embarrassed and bewildered.  
  
A red light made them stop and gave Sho the chance to turn around and look at Masaki, who was now blushing like a tomato, properly. “I may take you to a love hotel… you know that pretty boy?!”  
  
Masaki looked at him a bit frightened. Sho stroked Masaki’s flushed cheek. “Don’t worry… I was just kidding… I would never take you to one…”  
  
“Ahhh…” was all that Masaki answered, not knowing if he was relieved or a bit disappointed by Sho’s answer.  
  
Sho said nothing in return. He kept on driving for almost twenty more minutes until they reached the parking area of the biggest mall in Ginza.  
  
Sho took off his seatbelt and made Masaki look at him. “Pretty boy… look at me…”  
  
Masaki turned waveringly his head towards Sho, who had a hint of a smile formed on his lips. “You know you don’t have to look that disappointed because I said I would never take you to a love hotel…”  
  
Masaki gasped at the hearing of that. Why was he that exposed to the other? “N- Nooo I…”  
  
Sho cupped softly his mouth with his hands. “Those places are cheap… too cheap… that’s why I would never take you there…”  
  
Masaki’s cores dilated to that. _So… that means that he doesn’t reject me? But…_ he frowned a bit never breaking the eye contact with Sho _… why am I so afraid of being rejected? Why would my heart ache only at the thought of a rejection? Have I already fallen in love with him?_  
  
“You’re an amazing person… you know that?” Sho whispered as he leaned closer and kissed him once again on his lips. This time it was just a small peck, yet it managed to send electric vibes to Masaki’s whole body.  
  
“Do you know why I came to you today?”  
  
Masaki shook his head negatively fast. “I have my day free and I wanted to spend it with you… Is that ok? Or… perhaps… you have someone special waiting for you…” Sho said wanting to see the other panic. He couldn’t help himself from teasing the younger one. He was so adorable, cute and innocent that strangely made him feel so at ease… he made him forget but most importantly it made him feel human again.  
  
“No! I have no one… just you!” Masaki cupped his mouth with his palm, the moment the last words slipped, suddenly being in total panic. _Stupid Masaki… stupid… stupid…_  
  
Sho grinned as he took the hand away and pecked Masaki’s lips once more. “I’m glad to hear this… pretty boy… now let’s go… I don’t want to lose any more time…” he winked at him and got out of the car.  
  
Masaki was left there with his heart pounding fast against his ribs as his hands came to brush his lips.  
  
 _Could that mean that…?_  
……………………………………  


They reached the floor where all the famous brands were in line: Armani, Tommy Hilfiger, Versace, Prada… Masaki was following Sho throwing around small glimpses. It seemed as if it was an entire different world. Despite being rich, he always picked lower cost clothes.  
  
Sho was walking in front of him as if he owned the place. “Which one would be the most suitable…?! Versace too eccentric, Prada too buggy… I’d prefer them tighter… I want to be able to look at his sexy little butt clearly…” Masaki couldn’t help but blush hard. The other seemed to talk to himself but still made him feel embarrassed.  “Armani… hmm… no we need a fresher look… Ah! I know!” Sho continued his monologue not having paid attention to the reddish Masaki behind.  
  
Before Masaki could realize what was going on he found himself, dragged into one of the stores. “Gucci will look perfect on you!” Sho whispered in his ear as the salesman came closer.  
  
“Sakurai-san. It’s good to see you again. It’s been several months since your last visit”  
  
Sho smiled nodding softly. “Yes… I like to try different things, Hirayoshi-san”  
  
Masaki was left dumbfounded. Not only did the salesman know Sho but Sho also called him by his name.  
  
“Well… Sakurai-san you came in time. We just had the latest arrivals from spring’s collection. They received the best critics both in Milano and in Paris as you must have probably heard…”  
  
Sho smiled. “I would be tempted to look at those but today I came for my friend, Masaki” he placed his hands on Masaki’s shoulders, bringing him by his side. “I know you are the best…”  
  
The salesman scanned Masaki from head to toe. “Don’t worry Sakurai-san. I’ll make sure Masaki-san will look as if he just left the catwalk. He surely has all the potential… I guess you’d prefer the private area”  
  
“As always…” Sho took Masaki’s hand in his and made him follow them.  
  
“Sakura-” Masaki tried to speak  
  
Sho hushed him with his finger and leaned closer. “It’s Sho…”  
  
Masaki gulped and tried to avoid the other’s intense stare, knowing that his cheeks were already pink. “Sh- Sho-san why are we here? You haven’t-”  
  
“We’re here because I want you to take you to my favorite restaurant for lunch and trust me despite your cuteness they won’t let you in… my pretty boy” the last words were whispered directly in Masaki’s ear make him shiver.  
  
He kept blinking for several seconds before being pulled again towards the private area of the store, the salesman had mentioned earlier.  
  
Sho left his hand free and headed to sit on the velvet round black sofa in the middle of the separate room they had entered. “Make my little star over here shine!”  
  
Hirayoshi bowed smiling. “Come here, Masaki-san…” Masaki followed the salesman but he kept throwing questioning glimpses on Sho who was sitting as if he was the owner. The other said nothing but just winked mischievously.  
  
 _Why are you doing this for me?!_  
***  
  
Masaki watched the salesman walk around the clothes picking up several to create different combinations. Masaki was handed a pair of jeans, a white shirt and cashmere blue to white cardigan.  
  
“Let’s try these first, Masaki-san” the salesman said smiling gently.  
  
Masaki said nothing. Entered the changing room and started putting on the picked clothes that surprisingly fitted him perfectly. Once ready, he stepped out meeting the satisfied gaze of the salesman.  
  
“You look gorgeous in those. As expected… Please follow me… Sakurai-san is waiting”  
  
Masaki shyly followed the salesman. It was obvious from the way Sho’s eyes sparkled, once landed on Masaki, that he was more than satisfied with the result.  
  
“Sakurai-san this is our first combination… though I believe that this is the style that suits Masaki-san the best: ‘College chick’. Do you have any remarks?”  
  
Sho had already stood up from the sofa and neared blushing Masaki, making him turn around, in order to see him closely from all the angles. “It is good but I have the sense that something is missing. I want him to have a more fashionable aura…”  
  
The salesman thought for a few seconds, trying to find what would keep his client perfectly satisfied. “I think I know what it could match perfectly Masaki-san’s style”  
  
He came back after a while holding in his hands a narrow shaped, deep blue tie. “It’s pure silk” he commented as he put it on Masaki carefully. “What do you think now Sakurai-san?”  
  
“We keep them” Sho replied without taking his eyes off of Masaki who kept trying to avoid his gaze, feeling way too embarrassed with the whole situation.  
  
“Thank you Sakurai-san. The total would be 770.500 yen”  
  
Sho took out his crocodile leather wallet and handed the salesman a golden card. “I never carry cash…”  
  
Masaki couldn’t believe his ears. _770.000 yen?!_ He tried to gain Sho’s attention by shaking softly his sleeve. “Sho-san… I can’t accept it… it’s way too expensive… I”  
  
Sho turned and looked the worried gaze of the other and stroked his cheek. “Don’t get sad pretty boy… it’s just a gift…” he then turned to the salesman. “We would like a bag for his other clothes please” giving no chance for Masaki to speak again.  
  
They were already out of the store and Sho was leading Masaki to the elevator in order to get to the parking area. The latter kept his head down, not knowing what to say or how to perceive Sho’s behavior. Lost as he was in his thoughts, he was pushed into the empty elevator, followed by a super amused Sho.  
  
“You should do something for your cuteness pretty boy… I’m pretty sure that if Hirayoshi was into dicks you wouldn’t have left the store without being molested…”  
  
“Sho-san…” was all that Masaki could utter at this moment. What could his mind process? The fact that he was cornered into the elevator with Sho almost blocking him between his body and the glass wall behind him or the words that Sho had used?  
  
“What? You don’t believe me?” he leaned closer to his ear, as his hand traveled slowly from his shoulder to his lower back only to brush it feather like. “You make me want to try things I’ve never done before… like suck those pouty lips of yours right here… or taste those cute moles you have over here… like this…” his fingers touched them, making Masaki feel even hotter.  
  
Without breaking the eye contact Sho pressed the stop button on his left before returning to the other. Masaki was looking at him, flushed, with a stare full of anxiety and anticipation. All that Sho wanted at the moment was to make Masaki his, make him scream his name because of pleasure. His scent was ecstatic; it made him lose his mind. The next moment he tilted his head finding Masaki’s neck. Savoring his soft skin was only driving him even crazier. He started kissing and licking, causing soft moans escape from Masaki’s throat. He stopped and looked at Masaki who seemed too lost and brought his hand to caress the same area he had attacked earlier.  
  
His hand left Masaki’s skin and sighed. “You don’t know what you do to me… but… it can be too dangerous… pretty boy” Masaki tried to read the other’s expression because his tone was equally serious and teasing. He pressed the stop button once again and the elevator started moving downwards.  
  
“I suppose you don’t want to get caught making out in an elevator pretty boy…” Sho looked at the younger’s face and muffled a laugh. “… at least… not yet…” he said and sent him a small wink, as he took Masaki’s hand into his.  
  
“Why did you buy these?” Masaki managed to mutter as they were heading to Sho’s car in an attempt to change the subject and make his heart beat slower.  
  
Sho just smiled and helped Masaki to sit inside his car. He went around entering his side and started the engine. “This is my thank you for taking care of me yesterday” Sho said out of the blue.  
  
Masaki’s eyes bulged. “I just cleaned the woun- uh I mean your scrat- your skin…” he managed to mutter in the end.  
  
Sho put on his classy sunglasses before putting the first gear. “So don’t you understand that it’s not even comparable?!” Masaki looked at him closely as he felt the air going back because of the speed of the car. Was it his impression or Sho’s voice was slightly trembling?!  
………………………………………..

  
“Jun-Jun!” Nino threw himself literally on his boyfriend who was wearing only a pair of grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt, obviously just woken up.  
  
“Nino… you’ll make me fall…” he whined as his hands cupped his boyfriend’s buttocks to support him in the air.  
  
“I’m light as a bird… you have fucked me so many times like that against the wall…” Nino whispered playfully in his ear before biting the tip of the earlobe.  
  
Jun let him down and went to close the door.  “I have but I believe I have drunk at least one coffee”  
  
Nino pouted and ruffled his hair. “Ok… ok… don’t whine like a baby!”  
  
Jun went in the kitchen and poured some hot coffee in his cup. “Sorry babe but you know how difficult I am in the mornings”  
  
“Trust me I know!” Nino mumbled under his breath.  
  
“I heard that!” Jun said half irritated half amused and offered a cup of coffee to Nino. “Here…”  
  
Nino beamed his flashiest smile taking the cup in his hands as he made some space for Jun in the sofa. “Come over here Jun-Jun…”  
  
Jun sighed smiling. “What am I going to do with you?”  
  
“You’ll just bare me!” Nino replied fast and snuggled close to Jun. “Were you working till late last night?”  
  
Jun looked at his boyfriend. He knew that Nino never complained or said anything bad about his profession as a strip dancer in a club but he could distinguish some traces of jealousy and even more sadness. He caressed softly Nino’s hair and kissed, feather like, the top of his head. “I had two performances and then there was some woman getting married so…” he bit his lower lip guiltily.  
  
Nino moved a bit so that he could see Jun and smiled at him. “…so you were the main event of her bachelor party… It’s ok Jun-Jun! You know… you were clear from the beginning and I have accepted it… I will have a problem if Jun-Jun junior gets excited over someone else…” his voice gradually turned lower till it became a whisper while his face turned tomato red.  
  
Jun muffled a laugh and pecked Nino’s lips. “I like it when you turn this shy but I can assure you Jun-Jun junior gets excited only at the view of a little brat…” his tone was, unlike usually, sweet.  
  
“Jun…” Nino lowered his head and placed it in the crook of Jun’ neck. “Can I ask you something without being mad?”  
  
“Sure baby” Jun said pecking once again Nino’s hair. “What is it?”  
  
“Right now you’re finishing your master in law, right?”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“After you have finished… you will stop doing this job, right?”  
  
Jun caressed Nino’s hair. “I thought you weren’t ashamed of me…”  
  
“I’m not!” Nino clung on Jun, gripping tightly his sleeves. “I’m not… I swear… I’m just scared… these jobs are dangerous…”  
  
“I promise you that I will stop sooner than you think”  
  
“Eh?” Nino tilted his head, looking at Jun with questioning eyes.  
  
“Working in there means you get to know a lot of people. I have my purpose…”  
  
“You mean there’s a reason behind money?!”  
  
Jun nodded and pecked Nino’s lips. “Yes…”  
  
“Tell me!!! You know I like this kind of stuff!!!” Nino’s tone was revealing his eagerness.  
  
Jun laughed. “Baby… this is not some kind of American series! It’s the reality and the less you know the safer you are. But I’m not doing anything Bond-ish like so calm your imagination down”  
  
“But you’d look so damn good, as James Bond and I could always be your sexy Bond girl!” Nino frowned for a second. “Well… Bond _boy_ in our case!”  
  
“Baby… I’m just finding some information. It’s for a friend…”  
  
“Male or Female?!” Nino asked frowned.  
  
“Male _friend_. Stop it with your jealousies. He’s a friend nothing more”  
  
“I want to meet him then!” Nino replied stubbornly.  
  
“Fine fine!” Jun sipped some of his coffee. “But tell me… weren’t you supposed to meet with your _friend_ Masaki-kun?! He had lessons?”  
  
Nino smirked. “Oh yes! Private ones!” he winked at his boyfriend before taking his cup in his hand. “The escort guy was waiting for him out of the main entrance in our campus. Everyone was staring… He was like a model wearing from head to toe brands and the car he was leaning on was a Lamborghini… a black Lamborghini… it was so cool… and then he came closer to Masaki and kissed him in front of everyone! I was having the moment of my life: a torn between lust and embarrassment Masaki and a speechless yet excited crowd. It was as if it was taken out of the pages of a fluffy yaoi manga!!!”  
  
Jun laughed. “It seems that this guy is crazy over your friend. But we don’t know anything about him… Masaki-kun…”  
  
“He will be fine! They had already kissed the previous night… even if the case was to take him to a love hotel or his apartment to fuck, Masaki would be more than lucky. The guy was hot!”  
  
Jun raised an eyebrow. “Really?!”  
  
“Oh baby…” Nino left his cup on the small table and wrapped his hands around Jun’s neck. “You are far hotter… perfect… he wasn’t perfect like you… his shoulders for example… they were too low” Nino leaned closer to kiss the line of Jun’s jaw but the other made him look at him.  
  
“He has low shoulders?!”  
  
“Yes… why?”  
  
“His height… he’s a bit shorter than me?” Nino nodded. “His hair black, partly shaved?” Nino nodded again. “His voice quite low?”  
  
“I guess… why?” Nino tilted his head in one way confused.  
  
Jun smiled. “If he is who I think he is… about time…”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Nothing…”  
  
He lifted Nino up heading to his bedroom. “Now that I’ve drunk my coffee we could check how excited Jun-Jun junior gets… what do you say baby?”  
  
Nino could only claim his boyfriend’s lips as he wrapped his legs around his waist. “And I was wondering when you would say so…”  
…………………………………………

  
“Sho-san?” Masaki said in a low voice. It was ten minutes since they had been back in the car and he realized that it was the first time in his life he was this far from his house and stepfather since long ago. He knew it might cause him problems but surprisingly he didn’t care; perhaps because he was with Sho; perhaps because this person next to him was giving him strength. “Would you like to go to the beach?”  
  
Sho looked at him through the mirror. “The beach?!”  
  
“Yes… Grandpa used to take me… and I don’t have the chance to get out of the house so much…”  
  
“But the restaurant?! I bought you these clothes for the restaurant pretty boy…”  
  
“We could go afterwards?!” Masaki said. “I’ll take care of them don’t worry!” he added fast, internally cursing his head for asking something this stupid when he was wearing such expensive clothes.  
  
“I don’t care even if you rip them pretty boy… It’s just… I didn’t expect that…”  
  
“It will be fun you’ll see! I like the beach. The air makes you feel refreshed…”  
  
Sho muffled a small a laugh. He changed lines fast, causing Masaki to hold from the door bewildered. “Sho-san what are you doing?”  
  
Sho smirked. “What do you think? I’m taking you to the beach!”  
***  
  
As soon as they arrived, Masaki stormed out of the car and took off his shoes desiring to feel the hot sand under his feet. “Sho-san, take them off as well!” he said out loud to Sho who was walking slower behind him.  
  
He couldn’t stop himself from smiling. This Aiba Masaki was like the sun himself. It seemed as if that asshole stepfather of his didn’t affect him. He kept on smiling, something he admitted he himself had forgotten to.  
  
“Sho-san!” Masaki waved and nodded to follow him, already been closer to the water.  
  
Sho waved  back biting his lower lip. _What am I going to do with you my pretty boy?! You have me falling… and you have me falling hard…_  
***  
  
“ _One question… Who is it?_ ”  
  
The man smirked, causing the almost finished cigarette he was holding on his mouth to fall down. “A young boy… not older than 20 years old… you should see them… two lovebirds playing around the beach”  
  
“ _I knew it… Could you be more specific?_ ”  
  
“Nothing in particular, Sir. Just a name… Masaki, if I’m not mistaken…”  
  
“ _MASAKI?!_ ” Loud laughs could be heard from the other end of the phone. _“My dearest Sakurai… Why do I have the feeling that this Masaki will be the ace in our hands…?_ ”  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  


 

A.N. Sooo minna ^^ chapter 4 is up! Masaki has actually started feeling more at ease around Sho even if the other keeps teasing him and hitting him like that... They did speak and had their sexy moments together! (I always wanted to write an 'elevator' scene >////<") I promise in the next one they will talk more... it will be fluffier! :)  
Also we had some Matsumiya!!! Jun's character is not just the one of a sexy dancer! You'll see what I mean later! ;D

And... the drama begins... there will be some - nothing too much - BUT my babies will fight together! ;) There will be some more information about Ohno as well!

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 


	5. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: PG15

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17233.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18082.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/19555.html#cutid1)

CHAPTER 5

“Did I change your plans?” Masaki asked rather shyly, looking down at his lap.

They had sat on a bench watching the small waves crushing against some rocks. One hour had almost passed since they arrived at the beach.

Sho reached for Masaki’s hand which was grabbing the wooden bench tightly. “I said I wanted to pass the day with you… I don’t care whether we’re here or downtown” Masaki turned his head to steal a glimpse of Sho who was smiling. “Don’t worry pretty boy… I like being here with you. To be honest I had never been to the beach before…”

Masaki looked at him bewildered. “Never?!”

Sho muffled a laugh. “Since I came to Tokyo I mean…” the words fainted away as he turned his head towards the sea. “When I was a kid I would pass my free time at the beach…” he closed his eyes as he continued talking. “My mother had a difficult time trying to find me after the sun had set… I guess I wasn’t the easiest son…”

Masaki was left looking at the man next to him. It was the first time that his tone had nothing seductive,  it was sweet, yet a bit bitter but he guessed that’s how you must sound  if you’re nostalgic; just like that… bittersweet. It was the same way with him when he remembered of his own childhood and the time he passed with his mother and his grandfather. He felt warm and cold in the same time.

“Where are you from?” he asked Sho reluctantly. Masaki had realized that the other didn’t want to talk about his life; He knew that he was risking making Sho mad by making this question but he couldn’t stop himself from asking. This man had an unimaginable power over him and he wanted to know everything… every single aspect of his life… every single detail.

“Okinawa” Sho replied still having his eyes closed.

“It’s beautiful…” Masaki replied smiling.

Sho looked at him a bit bewildered. “You’ve been there?” he asked, curiosity winning him over.

“No… I didn’t have the chance… But grandpa had traveled all over Japan and he had shown me pictures. I liked Kyoto and Okinawa the best. If I was living there I guess I’d be all day at the beach as well!”

Sho smiled as his hand caressed Masaki’s right cheek. “I wish we could be there together pretty boy…”

“We still can!” Masaki said in a really enthusiastic way.

Sho took his hand away and look down. “I’m afraid we can’t… I can’t leave Tokyo…”

“Is it because of your job?” Masaki asked biting his lower lip.

Sho smirked bitterly. “You can say that I guess…”

“But… but if you have so much money… and…” Sho looked at him with questioning eyes. “…and you want to earn more… you… you can always work as… an escort there… I mean… There must be some pretty rich men there as well…” Masaki frowned a bit, realizing the expression on Sho’s face. “Did I just say something funny?”

Sho laughed. “No… I just… you’re so innocent pretty boy. I do have _a lot of_ money, indeed but I can’t leave Tokyo… You saw the card, didn’t you?”

“What card?”

“ _Paid Paradise_ …” Sho’s voice was almost not hearable.

Masaki lowered his head and nodded embarrassed.

“Well... let’s say that my contract forbids me to leave the capital…”

Masaki looked at Sho frowning. “Then, why don’t you break it?”

“It’s not that easy pretty boy…” Sho sighed and for a few seconds he remained silent. “I’d really prefer it if today we spoke about other things… happier…”

Masaki bit his lip. Sho had asked him out of the blue to pass some time together and he had ruined it. Not only had he dragged him to the beach but also he had made him speak about his job despite not being so fond of, no matter what he was saying.

“I’m stupid… I’m sorry…” he mumbled under his breath.

“Don’t be sorry… and please never call yourself stupid… you might be innocent but you are not stupid. If you were then I wouldn’t be here in the first place… What I hate the most is stupid people… perhaps because once I was one…” he finished his words mumbling in an almost inaudible way.

He stood up and took Masaki by his hand. “C’mon pretty boy I want to walk a bit before we go back to the city and have dinner together…” Masaki blushed as he realized that Sho had intertwined their fingers.

“Tell me… Sho-san… Is it crazy that I like you this much even if I only know you for two days?!” Masaki asked in a low voice, not being able to control himself anymore.  
He had to ask but more importantly, he had to know what the other was thinking.

Sho leaned closer and pecked his lips. “I have the same question myself… Masaki…”

At the hearing of this Masaki gasped and felt his heart beat accelerating super fast. He didn’t even know what he was doing but little did he care. He had wrapped his arms around Sho’s neck bringing him close to his body.

Sho was taken by surprise. “Since when did you turn this bold with your actions?” his tone was clearly amused.

“You called me Masaki and not pretty boy…” Masaki answered whispering, his hot breath almost feeling ticklish on Sho’s face. His eyes were showing his emotions like a mirror and Masaki could see it clearly; all the love and longing in him but he had to stop himself from acting irresponsibly. He took Masaki’s lower lip between his teeth and bit it as much as to make the other realize what he was doing. Masaki, as if he had just woken up from his dream, gasped and lowered his gaze completely lost.

He tried to let the other but Sho didn’t give him the chance to; on the contrary, he made Masaki look at him. “But you are a pretty boy… I’m only telling the truth…” he grabbed Masaki’s chin making him look straight in his eyes. “You are _my_ pretty boy…”

Masaki looked at those beautiful eyes that seemed to have a relaxing effect on him. He felt his anxiety and embarrassment being subsided but he had no chance to reply because the other had already locked his lips on his in a sweet yet demanding kiss. This time with no hesitation he returned it the best way he could, wanting the other to know that he was his… no matter what. His hands found the soft hair and caressed it as he tilted his head to give Sho more access. He felt a hot tongue teasing his lips asking for permission. Without even thinking, he opened his mouth welcoming the other inside.

Several minutes must have passed because they were both out of breath when they finally broke the kiss. “You are addictive pretty boy you know that?!” Sho cupped Masaki’s flushed face and pecked one more time his now bruised lips. “I wish I could make you mine…” his voice was still low… almost hoarse.

Masaki shook his head fast and smiled at him. “There’s no need for a wish… I’m already yours… Sho…”

Sho stroked his cheeks, smiling but Masaki could see that his eyes had turned a bit teary. “Don’t say such things that easily… Let’s go…”

The two of them started walking back towards the car. The sun was still up but the rays were gradually turning deep orange.

“I wish this day never ended…” Sho mumbled but Masaki said nothing in return. He leaned more to Sho’s arm trying to feel the other as much as possible. He made him feel not only secure but much more. For the first time in his life he could honestly say that he felt alive again.  
……………………………………………..

 

“You did another stupid thing Sakurai…” Satoshi mumbled as he poured scotch in his glass, heading to the leather sofa that was in his office.

It was already dark outside but he enjoyed staying there. It was his shelter and the drink was his escape. For more than ten years now, that was his daily routine. Get the orders of all the rich assholes pass them through and then remain alone in the small office and get drunk.

There was a knock on his door. “Who the hell is it?” he growled annoyed.

“I… It’s me… Ohno-sama…” a trembling voice reached his ears.

Satoshi sighed. _You again…_ “Come in…”

A small figured boy entered his office, avoiding his gaze.

“I think I told you not to come here! How many times do I have to repeat myself?” his voice, cold, sent shivers down the spine of the younger one.

“Ohno-sama… I… wanted to…” the young boy gulped “see you…”

Satoshi sighed, making a nod for the other to come closer to him. The boy, like a loyal puppy, sat next to him, almost burying himself on him, as if he desperately needed his touch.

“It’s too dangerous for you to walk around here all alone at this hour…” Satoshi’s voice strangely turned sweeter.

“I’m sorry…” the younger one mumbled under his breath.

“I hope you won’t disobey me again… I really don’t like to repeat myself!”

“Y…Yes, Ohno-sama. But… Tell me why don’t you come home Ohno-sama?” the younger one asked almost whispering.

Satoshi came to caress softly the other’s hair. “I have told you that I like spending my time here…” he whispered, before grabbing his glass sipping some of his scotch.

“You don’t…”

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“You don’t like it Ohno-sama… you just want to remember… about him…” the younger one said and bit his lower lip as he pointed at a small framed photo that there was on the small table in front of them.

Satoshi’s grip on his hair suddenly became harsher, making the other flinch surprised. “I have warned you… YOU have absolutely NOTHING to do with it UNDERSTOOD?!”

The other gulped audibly and nodded fast. “B…but I… I can make you forget… Ohno-sama… I can-” Satoshi placed his finger on the other’s mouth as a sign to hush.

“We have discussed it… you are a kid…”

The other pulled Satoshi’s finger aside, looking at him with almost pleading eyes. “I’m not! I am sixteen years old! I’m in love with you Ohno-sama!”

“You have misunderstood gratitude for love kid…” Satoshi said caressing his cheek. “I won’t touch you like that… I told you so…”

“But you touch the others…” the younger one protested stubbornly.

“They are different…” Satoshi said as he stood up.

“They are older…”

“No…” Satoshi drank all of his scotch in one go. “They are stupid…” he took a photo frame and placed it carefully back to his safe.

“But why are you so good with me?!”

“Because you remind me of someone I once knew…”

Satoshi took his phone in his hands and pressed the call button.

“Have Sakurai closely and make sure you inform me about every single detail. Got it?” his tone harsh. A smirk formed on his lips. “Good… I’ll call you later then”

He hung up and came closer to the other, putting his gabardine over his shoulders. “Let’s go home now…Yuri-chan…” his voice was once again sweet, having given up all the coldness.

“Yes… Ohno-sama…”  
……………………………………….

 

“I didn’t expect to see you tonight Sakurai-san” Sho almost choked with his wine as he heard that certain voice right behind him.

_What the hell are you doing here asshole?_ “Miyamoto-san… what a pleasant surprise?! Are you having dinner with you wife?” he said seductively, giving his most sparkling smile. It was a well known restaurant but it usually attracted celebrities; not politicians. _Among everyone Miyamoto had to be the one, damn it?!_

The older man sighed. “Unfortunately… But tell me please… Who might this young _gentleman_ over here be?!” Miyamoto continued, nodding towards Masaki.

“He is…” Sho knew that if he said friend it would be a minus for him and it might even reach Ohno’s ears. Tell him he’s family?! That was also too risky. He was trying hard to find a proper answer when he heard Masaki’s voice.

“I’m a trainee… Sakurai-san is teaching me how I am supposed to behave, sir…” Masaki replied out of the blue, leaving Sho speechless.

Miyamoto’s eyes sparkled dangerously, as his tongue came to lick his lips. “Really?! Oh my… I’m sure you’ll be as successful as Sakurai-san. When you are this cute and you have such a teacher…” his hand came to hold Masaki’s shoulder, making Sho’s eyes bulge. “… then the success is guaranteed!”

Miyamoto tried to caress Masaki’s cheek when Sho’s hand came to forbid it abruptly. “I’m sorry for that Miyamoto-san but you know how strict Ohno-san is with his…” he lowered his voice embarrassed. “...property… I hope you have a pleasant night and I can’t wait for next Sunday… Rest assured of that…” he winked hoping that the other wouldn’t get offended by his bold reaction.

The minister was looking intensively before bursting into laughs. “You’re right! I really admire your professionalism Sakurai-san! That’s why you’re my favorite among all Ohno’s boys… I wouldn’t like to mess up with him and lose such a passionate lover like you…” his hand discreetly traveled from Sho’s cheek to the base of his neck. “I can’t wait…” he turned his head to Masaki who was looking at the whole scene dumbfounded. “You should listen to him my dear boy… learn his tricks…” he leaned closer and whispered in his ear “... especially when it comes to bed… he knows how to use every part of his body and make you frustrated… insatiable… pay attention and who knows I might get to choose you when you start!”

He straightened up and turned his head towards his wife who was looking at their table. “I should be going… that idiot keeps looking over here… See you in a week Sakurai-san…”  
***

“Why did you have to say you’re a trainee? Are you an idiot?” Sho’s voice was emitting anger and sadness combined. “You don’t want to get around this kind of people… the lowest of the lowest…”

“I know what this kind of people really is… I have one in my house… controlling me! I just did it because I knew it could damage your image!” Masaki burst his words in a louder tone that he had originally planned but was irritated. Irritated by the way this old fat, disgusting man was looking at Sho… how he touched him.

“I hated when he touched you…” Sho mumbled never breaking his eye contact with Masaki.

“I hated too!” Masaki said, trying desperately to control the tears that were threatening to come to his eyes’ surface. “You let him… you let him do it… when… when you’re with me…”

“I… Pretty boy… it’s my job…”

“Y… yes… but… you didn’t have an appointment with him tonight…”

“Pre-” Sho sighed as he placed his hand on top of Masaki’s. “Masaki… it’s not that simple. This man is one of the best clients. You don’t have a choice when he pays 6.000 dollars per meeting…”

Masaki’s eyes bulged. “That… that much?!” he grabbed his glass of water gulping the liquid fast.

“Yes… he is… well… special… listen… this kind of job it’s neither like every other morning job to be like ‘I wake up in the morning, put on my suit, go to my office and then late in the afternoon, I go back home after having been drinking with my co-workers’ nor like a mere hooker’s job to fuck or get fucked and be over with it. My job is way more complicated and there are different aspects that you should really take care of.

I won’t analyze them now and I won’t expect you to understand what I mean but let’s say that I have to keep my ‘gigolo’ attitude whenever I’m outside and close to them, like portraying a permanent character, especially when you face someone like Miyamoto. These men worship you. They have the power to bring you to the top but they also have the power to destroy you utterly. That’s why I play my role well pretty boy and I have everyone on my knees… even if it seemed to you like the exact opposite…”

Masaki had lowered his head, looking down at his plate. Everything that Sho had just said was completely understandable and even if he hated to admit it, expected. But still… he couldn’t suppress the feeling of jealousy he had felt when he saw Miyamoto touching Sho like that.

“I understand… but still… I hated it…” he mumbled, feeling his face turning into a deeper shade of red.

“Pretty boy if only you knew how cute you look at the moment… all red and embarrassed. But… I also hated when he touched you. I wanted to stand up and rip his balls for daring touching my pretty boy…”

Masaki gasped at the hearing of the last words and turned his gaze bewildered back to Sho. “Don’t look at me like that pretty boy… I already told you… You make me wonder why the hell you make my heart pound as if I was a teenager… I’m scared… I can’t lie… but I’m also excited…”

“I also feel like that... I don’t know why… but it feels so strange yet so natural being with you… I… think… I…”

Sho hushed Masaki with his finger, his eyes suddenly focused somewhere behind Masaki. “Don’t say things like that… I’ll… I’ll be right back…”

Masaki saw him heading to the toilets confused. _Why did your face turn so pale and why you never let me tell you that I already like you Sho? Why?_  
***

Sho slammed the toilet door behind him, his eyes searching the place until he found the one he was looking for.

“Tell me what the hell are you doing here?” Sho growled as his eyes narrowed.

“Isn’t obvious? I pee…” the other man said laughing out loud, obviously having found funny what he had just said.

“I know you’ve been following since the beach…”

“Perhaps when Ohno calls you stupid you truly are! I’ve been following you all day long… since your manga scene at the university…” the other said in the same arrogant way.

“Be careful… you’re being cocky…” Sho said in a warning tone. “You are NOT Ohno Satoshi and you are not one of his bitches as well. I don’t have it difficult to beat you up…”

The other man zipped his trousers and went to the washbasins, looking at Sho who was already clenching his fists through the mirror. “And now I’m scared…” he said mockingly.

Once finished, he walked closer to Sho stopping right at his side. “You know… it’s Ohno that made me follow you. Obviously you raised your beautiful voice and not in the way a client would make you to… he knew that something was going on… you know how much he hates when his puppies bark… and from what I saw the reason for your barking is quite beautiful. I bet you had the time of your life being able to fuck someone like him at the back seat of your car when you’re only at the receiving end for so many years. Did he scream that loud that made you feel as if you were superior? If so, I must taste him as well” he licked his lips provocatively.

Sho thought he would explode. He grabbed the other’s collar and smashed him on the wall. “Shut the fuck up you asshole! This was my damn free day and I had the right to pass it with whoever I wanted. Now if I fucked him or not it’s none of your business. Got me?”

The other man though looked totally uninfected by Sho’s grip on him, shaking his head disapprovingly. “Be careful… I can always report to Ohno and you don’t want that… But I haven’t done so yet… _if_ you know what I mean…” he smirking.

Sho was looking at him still trying to believe that the other one was telling the truth. “You mean you haven’t mentioned that you saw us together?!” he asked reluctantly, raising his eyebrow.

“No… but that depends…”

“On what?” Sho asked coldly, even though he already knew the answer.

“On how much…” Sho narrowed his eyes but said nothing back. He knew that this wasn’t about him but about Masaki and he hated how irresponsible he had acted that day.

“1.000”

The other burst into laughs. “That’s how much you cost your beloved _pretty boy?_ Wow… that’s cheap!”

“2.000” Sho said looking piercingly through his eyes.

“I’m glad we understand each other…” the other man said and spread his hand. “Sorry… I only take cash…”

“Dick…” Sho muttered and placed the money he kept in his inside pocket on the other’s palm.

“I have a big one and I’m really proud of it…”

“Just promise me you’ll stay away from the boy. He has nothing to do with us… I promise I won’t see him again… Please… just stay away from him…”

“Whatever… I don’t give a shit even if you fucked him in Ohno’s office in front of all his bitches… I just follow orders and above all, I _adore_ money…” he smirked, winking. He grabbed the doorknob. “Oh! One more thing… of course I would be cocky. I mean… Koki is my name… don’t you find it natural? See you around Sakurai Sho!”

Sho was left behind looking at the closing door. He turned to the washbasin to pour some water on his face, looking at his idol on the mirror. _It’s your fault! Who do you think you are Sakurai Sho? A mere slave of this man… at least for one and a half year more… Why were you carried away so much? But Masaki…_ he brought his hand on his lips, remembering how they felt on his and could already feel tears fill his eyes. His fist landed on the marble with force. _DAMN IT!_  
***

“Sho-san? Are you alright?” Masaki asked worried. “You were late…”

Sho didn’t look at him. “Have you finished?”

Masaki only nodded. His tone had nothing; sweet nor seductive. It was flat… cold. “Good. Let’s go… I have to take you back home”

Masaki stood up following Sho fast who didn’t seem to wait for him. The drive back home was silent but certainly in a different way from noon. This silence was awkward and disturbing. Masaki was throwing quick glances at Sho who was looking at the road frowning. Something was wrong; he was sure, even though he didn’t dare to ask anything. _He will tell me… Have I done something wrong? What happened?_

They were already out of Masaki’s house. “We’re here. You may get off” Sho said in the same tone.

Masaki leaned to kiss him but Sho turned his head the other way. “Get off the car pretty boy. The game is over…”

Masaki’s eyes bulged. “Game?!”

Sho looked at him before bursting into laughs. “Don’t tell me you actually thought that I fell for you my dear? I had my day free and I wanted it to pass with the cute teenager that has fallen for me head over heels! Simple as that… ”

“You mean you tricked me?” Masaki asked, almost whispering.

“Of course… _pretty boy_ …”

“I don’t believe you! I saw it in your eyes! What happened?” Masaki gripped tightly Sho’s sleeves. “Don’t push me away please… Tell me!”

Sho removed the hands off of him and got out of the car. He opened Masaki’s door and pulled him out. “I had a great time. You may keep the clothes. Good bye!” he stormed in the car and pushed the throttle like never before, leaving a dumbfounded Masaki behind.

The latter felt his throat sore as tears started running down his cheeks. _Sho what happened? Why won’t you tell me?_ He fell on his knees right there at the pavement. _I need you…_  
………………………………………….

 

Sho saw Masaki’s figure through his mirror and clenched his hands on the steer. “DAMN IT! Damn my fucking life! Damn everything!” the tears were hot and felt like burning his face. He quickly picked up his phone.

_“Yes?”_

“Jun… it’s me…”

“Sho?! Are you ok? You sound like crying… Don’t scare me… What happened?”

“Can I come over please?”

“ _Of course…_ ”

Sho hang up and looked at the picture of Masaki he had taken earlier today as he stopped at a red light. _I’m sorry… pretty boy… I’m really sorry…_

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna here's chapter 5! ^^ We had Sakuraiba date part 2! Masaki became more aware of his feelings and more relaxed while Sho shows some traces of uncertainty... He is tempted to give in but he's also scared.  
The one behind the call was Ohno. There were some hints about him but we will learn more as the story progresses! The younger one is Chinen Yuri (Ohno's official fanboy lol) As you noticed Ohno's behavior towards him was different (BUT I won't make them lovers!)  
And then we have the end... Sho did it for the other's protection; though Masaki didn't believe in his words!  
Please don't kill me before you read the next one!!! Ok? *puppy eyes* I have a reason for 'pliting them up' in this one! You'll see what I mean! ;)

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 


	6. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: R(-ish)

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys unfortunately  


  
  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17233.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18082.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/19555.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20458.html#cutid1)

 

  


CHAPTER 6

“Sho, tell me why are you doing this to yourself!”

Sho avoided looking at his friend as he handed him some hot tea and sat next to him on the sofa. “Are you sure I can bother you this late? Perhaps you want to be with your lover… I…”

“Stop saying bullshit and answer to me Sho. Why did you let Masaki go?”

“I… We couldn’t be together Jun… It was simply a nice break…”

Jun raised his eyebrow and looked at his friend closely. “Really? Why does it seem to me a pure lie? Why do I feel that this boy was a lot more than a break? You never go to this kind of breaks Sho… You’re always alone… You never accept to go like that with men…”

“Nothing happened between us… I swear…” Sho mumbled in low voice.

“Yes… nothing… you just turned into a manga hero in front of the whole campus!”

Sho turned his head bewildered. “How…?”

“…Do I know?” Jun asked gaining a nod from Sho. “This Masaki happens to be my Kazu’s best friend. I’ve met him. They came to the club I dance and he was all troubled for this mysterious escort he met and can’t stop the fast pounding of his heart… I know that you are in love. If you were not you wouldn’t be here right now and you wouldn’t look at his picture on your phone whenever I turn my head the other way… Tell me what happened?”

“I told you… it…”

“You don’t expect me to believe that. If you don’t want me to throw you out this very moment spill everything out. It was that asshole, Ohno, wasn’t it?” Jun asked narrowing dangerously his eyes.

Sho had lowered his head. “Yes… Tanaka…” he gulped before continuing. “He was there, watching us the whole day...”

“The bastard! I swear I’ll make him p-”

“It was my fault Jun” Sho snapped at him fast.

“What do you mean? You are a pro, always following the rules. You’re the one that brings the most money to this fucking asshole and you want to tell me that you don’t have the right to have a love life? You’re not his slave damn it!”

Sho laughed bitterly. “In a way I am Jun and you know it very well… But I yelled at him… It was because of Masaki I guess… he… this boy gave me strength I had forgotten I had… I spoke like never before… that’s why he had the other following me… I can’t do that to Masaki. I… I’m just a nothing… I can’t possibly destroy him Jun! I can’t!”

“Have you spoken with him?” Jun asked softly and calmly. He could see the pain in his friend’s eyes and knew how devastated Sho was at the moment. He wished he could go to Ohno Satoshi and kick the hell of him but he couldn’t; at least not yet.

“What do you mean by that?”

“You know… explain to him the situation and let him decide what he wants to do…”

“He’s not even an adult yet” Sho tried to justify himself but was immediately caught off by Jun.

“He’s almost twenty years old, so please stop saying stupid things! For love’s shake Sho, I can’t really bare it. He loves you, you know… he was so lost because of his feelings when I met him… it was cute… he was looking so innocent as if he was trying to understand all those feelings inside of him for the very first time… But no matter what he has the right to know Sho”

“But… I…” Sho mumbled half-heartedly.

“He has the right to know. He has the right to choose whether he wants to be with you with whatever cost might be or not!”

“But you said it yourself. He’s innocent. Well let me tell you. He’s more than innocent! He… I just don’t want to be the reason for the loss of this innocence. Even if he decides to stay by my side, as you say, he will only face problems, sadness… I don’t want him to experience any of the feelings I have endured all of these years…”

“So you want him to experience rejection… and moreover a rejection without a proper explanation!” Jun said in a slightly irritated tone. He hated watching his friend torture himself like that. “I never knew you are this selfish!”

Sho stood up bewildered. “Selfish?! _I’m_ selfish?! I would be selfish only if I made Masaki stay by my side Jun! Don’t misrepresent the things!”

Jun stood up as well. “It’s _YOU_ who misrepresent things Sho! You’re selfish because you’re running away. You’re constantly punishing yourself for the past. What happened has happened; unfortunately you can’t change that but you can change your present. You can be happy and soon enough you’ll be completely free from that monster… yet you choose to remain in your misery. If that’s not selfishness then what the hell is it?! Stop running away! Take the risk for once!”

Sho had tears on his eyes. “I did take the risk once and you saw what happened…” he mumbled.

“Yes… you did. But now you’re not _that_ Sho. You’re not a twenty year old Sho who has just come to Tokyo and knows no one…”

Sho headed to the door and grabbed the doorknob. “I take my leave Jun…” he said still having his back on the other.

Jun came closer and patted softly his shoulder. “Think about it Sho… and I’m really sorry if my words hurt you… Friends aren’t supposed to say only what their friend wish to hear but the truth even if that sometimes really hurts…” Sho didn’t make a move from his position and Jun sighed. “Please promise me that you’ll think about it… Give Masaki and yourself a chance Sho…”

The door was opened. “At least, send me a message that you’re safe back home… ok?” Jun insisted but the other said nothing.

Sho had just stepped out of his friend’s apartment when he felt a strong punch landing on his face. Before he could grasp the situation he heard Jun’s bewildered voice.

“Kazu baby, what the hell are you doing?”

Sho turned his head and saw the smaller man that was with Masaki this morning; obviously Jun’s boyfriend.

“Do you have any idea what you did to my friend? Why?”

Sho stepped back feeling tears building up in his eyes. “Sorry…” he said almost as a whisper before leaving as fast his legs were letting him.

All that he wanted was to run to Masaki and hugged him tightly, whisper in his ear that everything was ok. He entered the car and grabbed the steering wheel so tightly that the knuckles of his hands turned white. He wished he could kiss the tears of the other away but he couldn’t. No one could understand him… He couldn’t bring Masaki to the mess that was officially called his life.

He had been to only one date and there was already such a consequence; he dared not to think what the future could bring. For one moment, he believed in his delusion but Miyamoto and Tanaka helped him see the bare truth.

_I’m really sorry… my pretty boy… I’m sorry…_  
………………………………..

 

“You know you didn’t have to punch him like that!”

“Jun-jun! I was speaking with my friend on the phone till now… he was crying like a baby… I should have never encouraged Masaki if I knew he would be that… When I saw the way this Sho was looking at Masaki I could tell that he liked him or perhaps it was just his pro face…”

Jun looked straight into Nino’s eyes. “You don’t know Sho and you don’t know the situation… He’s my friend and I know him for many years Nino… he… he does what he thinks is best for Masaki…” his tone was serious.

“By sending him away like that?” Nino said in a mocking way.

“They were followed Nino by a money-thirsty minion of his boss. He refused to tell me all the details but he fears for Masaki’s safety. He thinks this is the best. But I’ve spoken to him. I hope he’ll realize that he should give Masaki an explanation… he should have a proper talk and give Masaki the chance to decide whether he wants to stay by his side or not… He loves him Nino… he was devastated when he came here…”

Nino had curled up on the sofa. His eyes were fixed on some particular point of the wooden floor. “Masaki kept telling me that something happened and that suddenly the aura around the other changed but he couldn’t tell what… he was so lost Jun…”

“That’s why we should do something” Jun said as he came to sit next to his lover, wrapping his hands around Nino’s slim torso.

Nino turned his gaze to Jun. “What do you have in mind?”

Jun placed a small kiss on the other’s cheek. “How about we have dinner all together tomorrow night? You can call Masaki and I can do the same with Sho… They will be forced to face each other and Sho get over his indecisions!”

Nino smiled widely and hugged Jun tightly making him fall on his back. “I knew I did the right thing when I decided that I wanted to date you…”  
……………………………………….

 

Sho was already back to his apartment. It was located in the most expensive neighborhood in Shibuya; right in the heart of Tokyo. That way it was easy for him to be at his dating point in a few minutes.

He entered the elevator avoiding looking at himself in the mirror. This time he was a mess, eyes swollen due to heavy crying and an empty gaze; nothing from the image in front of him reminded him of the confident and happy man he had seen earlier in another elevator the same day. He smiled bitterly at his thought. That man had between him and the wall a young, innocent and extremely handsome boy; he, on the other hand, was, as always, alone.

The elevator stopped at the eleventh floor, right into the living room. It was undoubtedly a luxurious apartment; perfect for an ambitious and sexy bachelor. Of course, if he had the right to choose he wouldn’t go for something like that. The main theme was minimalism and the dominating color, from the walls to the big sofa and the table in the kitchen, was white. The whole arrangement certainly favored light and gave the impression of having even more space, if that was even needed in a 180 m2 apartment.

Everything existed in there reminded him why he was always coming back home alone. Every single piece of furniture was chosen personally by Ohno Satoshi. He was a man of detail. There were many clients who preferred to meet his boys in their respective apartments rather than a hotel, a choice that could always turn out risky for revelations and first page scandals.

He threw himself on the sofa, exactly as he was. Changing his clothes was the last thing, he would think at the moment. After having stayed at the same position with his eyes tightly closed for several minutes, he stood up and headed to the small bar at the opposite corner and took out a bottle of whiskey.

He went back to the sofa and opened his phone, searching for the picture of Masaki he had taken earlier when the younger boy wasn’t paying attention. His fingers came to touch the phone screen as if he wanted to caress the younger’s hair. He felt his eyes teary and placed the phone on the small table in front of him to open the bottle. It wasn’t actually the first time he had passed his time drinking but this night he felt as if it was what he needed the most since a long time.

He felt the alcohol going down his throat and a numbness filling out his body. It was the needed effect. His vision soon became blurry.

“Pretty boy…” were the only words that kept repeating in his mouth till he fell into a restless sleep.  
***

_“So! I’m finally here!” twenty year-old Sho mumbled to himself as he got off the train. He had arrived safely in Tokyo. It was the first time he had been on his own in such a big city and he felt fear and excitement in the same time._

_He had already kept wandering around and he was convinced that he was lost. He was looking at the map once again trying to figure out how to go to the hotel he had booked a room when he felt someone standing beside him._

_“Could I help you? You seem lost…” Sho turned his head to meet a small figured guy with a sleepy look on his face. His voice was quite warm though. Sho smiled widely to him. He still couldn’t believe his luck._

_“You can help me? Thank you so much! He showed the booking reference he had printed. I want to go to this hotel…”_

_“Ah… you are far away from there…”_

_“But I took metro line four according to the instructions…” Sho whispered confused._

_“Then you must have taken the wrong exit and walked the opposite direction…” replied the smaller guy._

_“I guess I have to walk all the way back then” Sho sighed. “Thank you for your help”_

_Sho was ready to leave when he felt the other man gripping his wrist. “I would suggest you should avoid walking this way at this hour. It could really be dangerous, especially when you have your luggage and I can also assume money with you…”_

_Sho hissed under his breath, cursing his carelessness. “Stupid…”_

_The other man came to stand in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “If you want you can stay the night with me. I live right across the street. In a way you remind me myself when I had first come to Tokyo from Sapporo. I know it can be confusing at first. It’s not a big deal. You can take the sofa!”_

_“How could you know that…”_

_“…that you are from the province? I told you… you remind me of myself… Now come!” the smaller man started walking towards his apartment._

_Sho followed him thanking God for his good luck._

_They were in front of the door and the other was trying to find his keys. Once the door was opened, Sho found himself into a small, yet cozy apartment._

_“I don’t know how to thank you, sir!”_

_The other patted his shoulder, flashing him a wide smile. “You can call me Ohno”_  
***

Sho screamed when he heard the buzzing sound of his phone. It was already morning and he realized he had ended up sleeping at the couch still dressed in yesterday’s clothes. He almost crawled to the kitchen to take a painkiller. His head was a mess because of the overconsumption of alcohol, as the now empty bottle on the floor indicated.

He went to take a shower. As the hot water hit his body his thoughts came to the dream. He was still dreaming of that cursed day his way was crossed with Ohno’s. It always made him disgusted with himself. It was a steady reminder that no one but himself was the reason for having lost the chance to love. His hands rubbed hurriedly his body as if they wanted to take away all the shame he was feeling inside.

Once he was dressed, he heard his phone buzzing again. He reached for it and saw that Jun had sent him a message.

From: Jun   
Tonight we will have dinner together. I was a bit harsh last night.    
I hope you still count me as a friend.    
Meet me to the usual place at 9 o’ clock sharply.

Sho sighed. He didn’t really want to go but on the other hand he couldn’t risk losing a friend. Jun was the one that helped him maintain mentally healthy all of these years and he really needed him by his side.

_C'mon Sho… it’s not the first time you have passed through things… Masaki will soon become one of these…_  
……………………………………..

 

Masaki looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans along with the white shirt and the cardigan Sho had bought him the previous day. He wanted to show that no matter what, he had chosen to be by the other’s side. He hadn’t slept well the whole night. His mind tried hard to find a reason for Sho’s change of behavior in vain. He knew something had happened and it wasn’t connected to that politician they had met.

It was two hours ago that Nino had sent him a message about going out to dinner. At first he was ready to decline but when he saw who would be there as well he didn’t have an alternative but to go. He climbed down the stairs fast thanking God that his father had been to a business trip overseas for five days. At least, he wouldn’t have to face him too.

He called a taxi and thirty minutes later he found himself in front of the restaurant. He entered and spotted Nino sitting along with Jun at the table at the right corner. He felt his heart skipping a beat as he recognized the man that had stolen his mind and heart in the last days have his back on him. He slowly made some steps towards them smiling widely when he heard Sho’s voice.

“So you tricked me! Jun you know I would never come to have dinner if _he_ would be here. I told you yesterday I don’t want anything to do with Aiba Masaki again in my life! What don’t you understand?”

Masaki closed his eyes as his mouth moved on his own. “You despise me this much?”

It was almost a whisper but Sho turned around and saw him. His pretty boy was standing right behind him with glassy, due to tears, eyes. It was obvious that he was hurt and all that Sho wanted to do was to hug him tightly and kiss his tears away but he couldn’t.

He stood up and traced Masaki’s cheek. “I never said that I despise you pretty boy… It’s just that our ways must get separated from now on…”

Masaki was biting his lower lip all this time, his eyes fixed on Sho’s; trying desperately to find the truth. The other made no other movement and he finally realized his defeat.

“I’m sorry… Sakurai-san… I promise not to come close to you ever again…” Masaki’s voice was trembling.

“Pretty boy…” Sho tried to reply but in the end he got snapped from Masaki.

“It’s _Aiba-san_ for you… excuse me…” he ran out of the restaurant as fast as possible. He had the hope that tonight he could talk with Sho but the other seemed determined. All that he wanted now was to forget. Nino’s words came to his mind. _“It can make you forget…”_ That’s what he wanted now… to forget… and for that he needed alcohol.

He reached for a taxi and gave the driver his destination; the club Jun was working at. He had been seen with Nino so he wouldn’t have a problem to get in. As imagined, he passed the security pretty easily and headed straight to the bar.

“You’re Nino’s friend?” the barman asked frowning a bit.

“Yes… and Jun’s!” Masaki added hoping that that could help him get the alcohol he needed at the moment.

The barman smiled at him. “I’m Pi! What do you want?”

“Something to make me forget…” Masaki mumbled with clear sadness in his tone. Soon he had two small glasses in front of him.

“It’s tequila. Lick some salt first and then drink it in one go. I hope it will help you forget… It always helps me…”

Masaki smiled and looked at the drink in front of him. He followed the barman’s suggestion and he drank the two of them fast. The alcohol slightly burnt his throat but it was nothing in front the burn of his heart.

“Two more!” he asked without thinking. He could still remember everything.

One and a half hours had already passed and Masaki had already consumed six one-shots and was aiming for a seventh. It was then that a stranger grabbed his wrist and brought him to the dance floor. Masaki was a bit dizzy but could see that the other was older than him, probably in his early thirties and taller than him. He seemed quite fit as well.

Masaki tried to free himself in vain. The other was too strong. “I just want to dance cutie… I’m Tomoya by the way… Now let’s move!” Masaki didn’t have any power left in him. Blame it to the alcohol or to the other’s cologne but he didn’t put any resistance when the other glued their bodies together, gaining whistles by Tomoya’s group.  
***

Jun was boiling in his own blood with anger. “I’m sick with your stubbornness Sho…”

He suddenly heard his phone buzzing. Curious he looked at its screen. It was Pi. _But I’m not working tonight…_ and then his eyes bulged.

“Take a look at your accomplishments!” he gave his phone to Sho who stood up the minute he read the message.

From: Yamapi  
This cute new friend of yours and Nino’s is here.   
He’s drunk and he has gained the attention of Tokio’s Nagase…  
I think you should hurry and take him before he’s gotten banged…  
*** 

“You are very pretty you know that?” Tomoya whispered in a low voice directly to Masaki’s ear. His hands were already cupping his buttocks giving them soft squeezes. Masaki wanted to get freed but his head was spinning around and he couldn’t even form the right words in his mouth.

Suddenly he saw the man leaving him and stepping behind.

“He surely _is_ pretty. But he happens to be _my_ pretty boy Nagase… Got it?”

Masaki was frowning. He could recognize this voice everywhere. It was Sho’s but what was he doing there? He turned around and saw him standing in front of him with an unreadable expression on his face. Masaki would vote for anger but in his state he wasn’t sure.

“What are you doing here?” he almost yelled at Sho. Perhaps it was because of the alcohol that he had found the strength to do so but he was happy about it.

Sho came close to him and grabbed his arm. “I just take what is _mine_ …” he didn’t expect an answer from Masaki; he simply dragged him out of the club, while no one made an effort to block him. Not even one of the most famous gang leaders like Tomoya. Sho’s power was well known among these cycles. Even if he was one of Ohno’s boys, as the top one, he had the favor of many powerful people. They knew that if he spoke he could cause them trouble.  
***

Masaki was thrown into Sho’s car and seconds later Sho entered his side. The latter felt small punches on his arm. “Let me go! You’re the worst! You told me you want me out of your life… I want to forget… and now you’re here!” Masaki started crying as he kept trying to punch Sho’s left arm without very big success, most probably because of his drunken state.

Before he realized they were somewhere in Shibuya. “Get out now!” Masaki was just pouting, still of tears but made no move. He left no other chance to Sho to come and pull him out of his car himself and make him follow him inside a luxurious building.

Masaki was frowning and looking around curiously. He wanted to understand what was going on but his mind wouldn’t really help him.  After a while he found himself in a big apartment.

“Don’t look around like that… It’s my apartment. I believe you will be in more trouble if your stepfather sees you like this than passing the night somewhere else. You can always say you stayed at your friend’s” Sho replied in a rather calm tone.

Masaki had already sat on the sofa. His gaze was locked on Sho. “Why are you doing this? You said you don’t want to see me again and then you come and make a scene and almost punch the guy saying that you take what is yours… Are you playing with me? Didn’t you have enough?”

Sho sighed and shook his head. “It was pretty dangerous where you went alone pretty boy...”

“So you came to save me? Tell me… Could that mean that you want me? You really consider me as yours” Masaki asked in the same low tone.

“Of course I would come, pretty boy… I told you it was dangerous…” Sho said refusing to reply to Masaki’s second question.

“Answer me!” Masaki insisted.

“You’re not mine… but please let’s stop this conversation ok?” Sho stood up and made a few steps towards the kitchen when Masaki’s voice reached his ears.

“Look at me Sho…” Sho turned around and gulped at the sight. Masaki had already gotten rid of his cardigan and was unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt.

“Pretty boy…” his breathing became uneven as his eyes followed as Masaki’s hands finished unbuttoning and threw the shirt on the floor, revealing a slim yet toned torso.

Sho couldn’t believe it. In front of him, Aiba Masaki half naked was walking towards him.

“I might not be yours _yet_ but I want to be…Please, make me yours Sho…” Sho could see the lust in the other’s gaze as he could also see the alcohol effects.

“I won’t pretty boy… get dressed please…” Sho moved forward to reach for Masaki’s shirt on the floor when he felt a tight grip on his wrist. The next moment he found himself pinned on the sofa with Masaki on top of him.

“Make me yours… Sho… I want to belong to you and only you…”

Sho wanted to speak but when he felt those two pouty lips touch his, he couldn’t say anything else anymore. His hands wrapped tightly around Masaki’s waist bringing him even closer to his body, while his tongue invaded the younger’s hot mouth forcefully, claiming ownership.

 

_Don’t worry… I won’t let any asshole touch you my pretty boy…_

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's chapter 6! ^^ We had the very first Sakumoto interaction and a bonus of Nino punching Sho! XD Sho is still afraid since he knows that his whole life is controled by Ohno - there was only a small flashback of how things started (you'll learn more in later chapters!) Masaki also feels that he has lost and decided to solve it Nino's way though that caused him problems! But it was a good thing right?! :P I mean Sho came and claimed him while he turned out to be bolder and demanding (in a sexy way! ;) ) I had told you that those two will stick together no matter what!!! I promise much more Sakuraiba in the next one!  
Lastly, please on't kill me for the cliff... I know  but I couldn't avoid it! ><"

I really hope you enjoyed it and your comments are as always <333!!!

 

See you in a week! ^_^


	7. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: R  
Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~.

  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17233.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18082.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/19555.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20458.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21116.html#cutid1)

 

 

  


CHAPTER 7

  


 

Masaki opened his eyes slowly. He could feel the sun rays falling directly on his face but he denied getting up yet. His head was a mess, as if a hammer was constantly hitting it. His hand reached for his phone at the bedside table on his left but there was none. Frowning he sat better on the bed just to realize that he wasn’t in his own room.  
  
He was lying on a huge king sized bed in an equally huge bedroom. There wasn’t much furniture around him. It was then that it hit him. Last night he had rushed out the restaurant, headed to the club, got himself drunk, some guy came and took him to the dance floor and then Sho dragged him out of there and brought him back to his apartment. _What happened then?_ Masaki tried to remember but he could only regain some flashbacks. _We argued… I asked him questions and then out of the blue I started  stripping off my clothes in front of him… and then…_  
  
He gasped. “OH MY GOD!” he looked underneath the sheets and the view was clear. He was only wearing his boxers. He almost panicked. _We had sex… oh my God… last night I lost my virginity and… and it was ME the one that initiated the whole thing… and… and I don’t remember anything…_ Masaki started to breathe slower, his hands clinging on the sheets. “How am I supposed to meet him after last night?”  
  
He stepped out of the bed and saw a pair of pajamas left on a chair. He quickly put them on and got out of the room. He walked slowly till the living room, his head still being heavy. It was the only part of the apartment that stuck better in his mind. _In the state that I was it should be a miracle that I even remember that._ He looked around; _it is luxurious no doubt but still… why does it feel more like a hotel suite rather than an apartment…? Do you hate it so much? And if so… why do you live here? Or is it perhaps because you’re obliged to…?!_ He searched for Sho but the latter was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He lowered his head as he sat on the sofa sighing. He brought his knees close to his face and hugged them. “Of course he wouldn’t be here for you Masaki… he told you that he wants to walk down a different path from you… perhaps I should just leave…” he mumbled disappointed to himself, not expecting an answer.  
  
“And how do you intend to leave exactly? In those pajamas?” a voice was heard from behind, making Masaki startle a bit.  
  
“Sho…I mean Sa- no… Sho-san?!” his face was already turned tomato red still daring to throw a single glance at him. _I can’t even dare to look at him… what might he be thinking right now? What am I supposed to say?_  
  
He was still lost in his own thoughts when he felt the other’s fingers tracing down his cheek. “Don’t tell me you’re nervous around me pretty boy?” Masaki gasped. He could feel Sho’s hot breath on his skin and involuntarily shivered. The other could see the way his body responded to him and continued in an even lower tone than before. “But it was _you_ that attacked me yesterday night… remember…?” Masaki felt two hands wrapping around his waist squeezing him straightly on the other’s body. “You were lying on top of me right on this sofa, your body perfectly pressed on mine, only in your pair of jeans asking me to _make you mine_ …”  
  
“Sh- Sho-san…” Masaki was ashamed of his behavior but was also feeling hotter, making him remember even clearer the events of last night; the way Sho’s hands were roaming on his naked back; the way he was pressing him on his body; the way his tongue was devouring his mouth… he gulped not knowing what to say. He was confused. Sho was treating him like before… _Could that mean that…?_  
  
“Tell me pretty boy… do you actually _remember_ what happened last night?”  
  
“I… I remember that we… argued… and then… I… I asked you questions… and then I… t- took off… my… cardigan a- and shirt and I…” Masaki bit his lower lip feeling slightly embarrassed “came closer and…well… we ki- kissed here and then you brought me to the… bedroom and… and we continued…” Masaki felt his cheeks burning and his heart throbbing hard against his ribs.  
  
Sho raised an eyebrow watching closely the other. He couldn’t help but smile at the view of an over nervous, blushed Masaki trying to narrate last night’s events. He had seen a different Masaki; a claiming and straight-forward one… nothing in common with the usual shy one like that in front of him at the moment.  
  
“And…?” he continued, knowing well how much he cornered the other. _You have no idea how cute you look pretty boy…_  
  
Masaki still tried to avoid the other’s look. He could feel Sho’s intense stare on him but he couldn’t find the power to meet his eyes. “And… we… well… you know… ahmm…” he was biting his lower lip not believing that the other was forcing him into saying it out loud.  
  
“I won’t know if you don’t tell me…” Sho said trying hard not to burst into laughs.  
  
“You know… we… slept… together…” Masaki finally said frowning.  
  
“You are not accurate pretty boy… ‘We slept together’… By that, you mean that we actually shared the same bed for our sleep or perhaps that we had sex?!” Sho insisted even harder, whispering the last words straight into Masaki’s ear.  
  
“Th- the l- last one…” Masaki replied completely embarrassed.  
  
Sho cupped his cheeks and made him look back at his eyes. “Do you honestly want to tell me that you don’t remember?” Masaki bit his lower and lip and shook his head fast negatively.  
  
“Stand up”  
  
“Eh?” Masaki was confused but before he knew he was made to stand up and felt a quite harsh slap on his buttock.  
  
“Did it hurt?” Sho’s voice was serious.  
  
Masaki didn’t know what to answer. _Is there even a right answer?_  
  
“The answer should be _no_ pretty boy… and I want to clear it up to you because you obviously can’t breathe freely around me. Last night, we did kiss and I did bring you to my bedroom and we did continue our kissing session; I won’t deny it… You had turned me on so much that I brought you to my bedroom for that particular reason… _but_ in the end… we did NOT have sex… If we had, your head wouldn’t be the only one hurting at the moment… trust me!”  
  
Masaki was left to look at him completely dumbfounded. _What does he mean… what else would hurt?!_ “AH!” he cupped his mouth with his palm when the realization of Sho’s words hit him.  
  
Sho laughed a bit as he also stood up and ruffled his hair. “You’re cute… pretty boy… but I would suggest you should come and eat breakfast now… you need it after all this alcohol you consumed last night…”  
…………………………………….. 

  
“Ohno-sama?” Yuri knocked on Satoshi’s bedroom door but no reply came. He knocked again but still nothing. _Perhaps he’s already awake?_ He entered slowly but what he couldn’t believe what he saw. The man with whom he was in love was lying probably naked, since the lower part was covered under the sheets, between two young men. He couldn’t see them clearly but from the clothes he saw scattered on the floor he could tell who they were; Kamenashi Kazuya and Ueda Tatsuya.  
  
Kamenashi Kazuya was ego-centric and competitive with the others, always desiring to gain Satoshi’s favor. Ueda Tatsuya, on the contrary, was what the others could be called as a weirdo; usually a silent person who rarely made his presence noticeable when unnecessary. As many others they were working for Satoshi but they were not among his ‘ _Paid Paradise_ ’ boys. They were mainly the ones working on drug dealing and other similar activities but most importantly they were two of his bitches; the ones that had to obey and let him have his way with them whenever and however he wanted it.  
  
Yuri, despite being young, could tell that the room had still the scent of sex. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed with the older man who was still asleep. He lowered his head frowning. _You always take care of me… you want to keep me safe… you’re always gentle and you deny to touch me in a different way than that of a brother yet you treat all of these guys as if they were nothing but rubbish… Are you really happy like that?_  
  
“I think I have told you NOT to enter my room unless you hear me giving you permission to. You’ll be grounded Yuri-chan; for five days no games or television” Yuri was snapped out of his thoughts as he raised his head. Satoshi was obviously awake and had already put on his silk robe. His hair was still messed up and along with the sleepy eyes, he was giving out a note of youth, making the younger boy smile.  
  
“What do you want?” Satoshi’s harsh voice made the other’s smile vanish at once. Satoshi hated that he had to speak to him so abruptly but he had no other choice. He knew Yuri for four years now, since the day he picked him up from the streets as if he would do with any other abandoned cat or dog. He had decided that he would treat this particular boy differently. Perhaps it was that slight pain and uncertainty in his eyes that made him take that decision.  
  
Satoshi preferred not to analyze it too much because he knew the final answer would be the same: this boy reminded him of _that person…_ That’s why he didn’t want him to see his other side, the dark one. His only pleasure was coming from causing strong pain on others; either physically or mentally. He would only take advantage of the weak side of people, like those two on his bed. They needed desperately drugs and he would gladly give their dose to them with only condition to be paid back the way he chooses without complaints. Since they were cute the option was easy; rough fucking whenever he wanted.  
  
During the years, he established himself in this ‘field’ of business, making sure that he had a net of bitches not only for the sake of physical relief but also as a safety net. He had turned them into absolutely docile instruments, with him in the place of conductor. But no matter what was going on between him and these filthy men, he wanted Yuri to remain unaffected. It was as if his subconscious was seeking for forgiveness.  
  
“Ohno-sama… you’d been-”  
  
“What I had been doing last night Yuri is my business. For the last time, tell me why you came into my bedroom without permission quickly if you don’t seek for another punishment!” Yuri gulped as he could tell that Satoshi was not joking around.  
  
“I’m sorry Ohno-sama… I know I shouldn’t have entered…” Yuri lowered his head shamefully “but in the living room Tanaka Koki is waiting for you… he told me to call you immediately. It seems that there’s an interesting advancement regarding _the matter_ …” his voice was betraying his confusion. “He also told me you’d understand”  
  
Satoshi’s lips had already formed a wide smirk as he heard Yuri’s words. He patted slightly his head. “So that’s the case…” he mumbled under his breath. You’re forgiven Yuri… but now if I remember correctly it’s time for your kanji study. Go to your room and when I’m finished I’ll come and help you. Ok?”  
  
Yuri smiled widely nodding his head and ran to his study room. Satoshi sighed. “I won’t let you turn into someone like me no matter what…”  
  
“Ohno-san…” a slightly whining voice came from the bed behind him.  
  
“Shut the fuck up Kame! Wake Ueda up as well, get dressed and get the hell out of my room immediately. Am I clear?” Satoshi growled without even turning around to look at the one he was talking to.  
  
“Y-yes… Ohno-san…” Kazuya replied as low as possible.  
  
“Good” Satoshi said and immediately left his room.  
***  
  
“It’d better be good…”  
  
Koki was smirking as he handed Satoshi his phone. “Please look at that Ohno-san…”  
  
Satoshi pressed play and the three and a half minute video started playing. “Well, well, well! Look who thinks is a big hero!!! So _this_ one is your Masaki… He’s indeed pretty… I can’t deny that… but that serves me even better!” a loud laugh was heard in the living room, followed soon by another one.  
  
Once the video was over, Satoshi gave the phone back to Koki and made him a nod to follow him in his office.  
  
“You did your job well Tanaka as always…”  
  
The other suppressed his smirk, not wanting to rage Satoshi but he knew the latter was satisfied with him. “Thank you Ohno-san. You know you can always count on me…”  
  
Satoshi laughed. “Of course I can always count on you… you’re the one who’s indebted in me!” he signed the check and handed it to Koki. “Here’s your money”  
  
Koki looked at the check in his hand and frowned. “This is not the amount we agreed”  
  
“Oh I think you’re making a mistake here baby… If you add the dollars you snapped out of that stupid Sakurai then you are plus 500 the amount we had agreed…”  
  
  
“But… how?!” he stumbled his words.  
  
“I’m Ohno Satoshi dear… there’s a reason that I have all of you under my ‘wings’… Now go and I’ll send you a message when I’ll need you again”  
  
Koki had no other choice but to bow and leave Satoshi’s office as soon as possible.  
  
Satoshi was left alone smiling satisfied. _I can’t believe I’ll get in my hands such a beautiful prey… I’m pretty sure my business will be granted for ten years more…_  
  
Immediately, he went to the room, in which Yuri was studying. “I’m sorry Yuri-chan but I won’t be able to help you with your studying at the moment. I promise you though we’ll look at them together after lunch. Now be a good boy and show me how clever you are ok? I just have to pay a friend a small visit…”  
…………………………………………. 

  
“Don’t tell me that he actually did say that?” Jun was left dumbfounded.  
  
“Yes! I’m telling you the truth! It was so amusing to watch! ‘ _I came to take what is mine…_ ’ If only Toma ever said those words for me…”  
  
“Oh! C’mon Pi! You know that he loves you very much even if he doesn’t spill out like Sho… my dear friend, despite his looks, he’s one big sucker of ridiculous romance…”  
  
Yamapi sighed. “Yes I know but still… I wish he did claim me like that… But anyway… how are you? Lately you’ve been really busy and we didn’t have the chance to talk at all. Are you sure this boyfriend of yours won’t make a scene? Because you know boss is really strict with having you at this hour… I don’t want any kind of trouble!”  
  
“Don’t worry... Nino doesn’t even know that I’m here besides he’s at the café… So… do you have it?”  
  
“Yes I do… but you know it was too risky for me…” Yamapi said in a way that implied he was expecting something back.  
  
“Don’t tell me that you want money…” Jun said in a clearly warning tone.  
  
The other burst into laughs. “Relax man! I’m not a dick like those… but… well… could you give me a private lesson?”  
  
Jun frowned. “Excuse me?”  
  
“C’mon! Toma’s birthday is this Saturday and I would like to give him a _special_ gift. Just a few techniques! You’re MJ! The king when it comes to seductive dance!!!”  
  
Jun rubbed his forehead. “Can I see everything you’ve brought me?” he asked seriously.  
  
The other bent behind the bar and gave Jun a small bag. “It’s interesting… I’m telling you…”  
  
Jun said nothing and just opened it to take a look. His eyes were scanning everything fast. “It is _indeed_ interesting… You’ll have your lesson but under two conditions. I’ll be only giving you instructions on the moves and you’ll also have audience… my baby!”  
…………………………………………. 

  
“And you decided not to tell me a thing because?” Sho was taken by surprise. Such a furious Masaki wasn’t exactly what he was expecting… but perhaps he should have already guessed it, based on last night’s events.  
***  
  
 _“Make me yours Sho…” Masaki’s voice was like a spell that was casted upon Sho making him lose his mind completely. Before he knew he was holding half naked Masaki on his lap kissing him fiercely as his hands roamed eagerly at his back. The way the muscles were somehow contracted under his touch, made him even more demanding._  
  
 _His tongue was shoved into the hot and freshly discovered mouth and claimed it like never before. His mind had gone blank and all that mattered at the moment was the emotions that were building up inside him; emotions he kept shut during the last years. He could feel how the other’s fingers clumsily trying to unbutton his own shirt. He quickly moved his hands to his shirt and finished the job the next second._  
  
 _Masaki’s moans were like a melody, a sweet melody to an abyss of passion and love. The younger had glued his body entirely on him and his hands were cupping his face adoringly. Sho could tell his passion as well as his inexperience… yet he never found himself more aroused. His palms came to cap the younger’s buttocks squeezing them harder as the time passed._  
  
 _Once they broke the last intense kiss, Sho looked into the other’s eyes on which only lust was written. Their foreheads were touching each other and their breaths were fast and uneven. “Bedroom…” was all that Sho whispered before claiming those full lips once again._  
  
 _Masaki, as if he needed to give his answer wrapped his legs around Sho. It was what the latter needed to grab him and take him without breaking the kiss into his bedroom. Sho had never brought in there any of his clients. He would always use one of the other rooms. His bedroom was something different; only someone precious could enter this place._  
  
 _Masaki was thrown on Sho’s bed while the other took fast his own as well as Masaki’s pairs of trousers letting them only with their boxers._  
  
 _“I want you…” Masaki’s voice had turned into even huskier making Sho to literally attack him by falling on top of him and devouring his neck. He took his time sucking and licking the sensitive skin and was ready to move lower when he suddenly stopped hearing moans and gasps._  
  
 _Confused he turned his gaze higher just to see a peacefully sleeping Masaki. He sighed a bit disappointed, still in the state the other had brought him but soon he laughed._  
  
 _He shook his head as his hand came to take a small flock away from Masaki’s forehead. “It was for the better… I wouldn’t really wish for it to happen like that…”_  
  
 _He could hear the younger one mumbling something. He leaned closer and his heart skipped a beat when he heard the other’s words. “I love you… Sho… Don’t leave me…”_  
  
 _He bit his lower lip guiltily. He sneaked under the sheets next to Masaki and made him lean to him. The other as if he could sense the one next to him embraced him and nestled in his arms._  
  
 _Sho could only caress softly his hair. “What will I do with you pretty boy? What?!”_  
***  
  
“You thought that I’m a kid? Why didn’t I have the right to choose? Why did you take the decision for me? I truly believe that I’m capable of taking my own decisions!” Masaki said in a slightly irritated tone while crossing his hands in front of his chest.  
  
“I never said you aren’t capable of taking our own decisions… pretty boy… I… you really don’t know what could happen… you have no idea of what kind of scumbags I’m coming across every day…”  
  
Masaki was pouting shifting his gaze from right to left fast, as if he was embarrassed of what would follow. “But… I won’t be on my own… I’ll have… you…”  
  
Sho couldn’t help but smile at the last words that came out from the younger one’s mouth. He slowly came closer to him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. “And…?”  
  
Masaki was already blushing like mad. “You… you’ll protect me…” he bit his lower lip, not wanting to meet Sho’s intense for sure gaze.  
  
Sho smirked and leaned even closer. “I liked the demanding Masaki of last night but I surely prefer the shy one… you’ll kill me one day with your cuteness pretty boy…” his thumb brushed the other’s lips; move that made the latter shiver. _You’ll kill me for sure…_  
  
“St- stop making fun of me…”  
  
“Then answer me clearly as you should…” Sho said in a mischievous and serious way in the same time. He knew he was taking a big risk; he was still scared of what would follow but the feeling of having the other next to him was so unique that made him willing to give in. But he needed to hear those words; he needed their strength.  
  
“I choose to be with you… Sakurai Sho… no matter what…” Masaki’s voice was as Sho asked; clear, without a single trace of tremble in it.  
  
Sho felt his heart beating like crazy and his cheeks become hotter. Under other circumstances he would feel embarrassed, having all of his walls crushed, showing his _other_ side, but right at that moment he was only happy to show it. “Will you be my boyfriend?”  
  
Masaki smiled embarrassed and excited in the same time, nodding his head fast. His hands came to wrap around Sho’s neck, bringing him closer. “And I thought you’d never ask…”  
  
“Pretty boy… I’m starting to think that you know your charms and you’re using them against me…” Sho’s voice was huskier. “You’re more dangerous than I thought…”  
  
Masaki was debating whether he should say it or not. Sho smiled. “If you can’t decide whether you should ask me to kiss you or not you don’t have to worry… I’d kiss you anyway…”  
  
Their lips had only touched each other when the door bell rang. Masaki frowned. “It must be Jun… He had told me he would pass around noon…”  
  
Masaki pecked Sho’s lips and freed himself from his embrace. “I’ll get it Sho!”  
  
“I’ll make some coffee…  The kettle must be empty”  
***  
  
“Yes?” Masaki looked at the man who was standing in front of him.  
  
“Is Sakurai Sho here?”  
  
“Yes…” the other one didn’t wait for Masaki to let him in. He just stepped as if he owned the place.  
  
“Please wait…” Masaki said in vain; the other had already reached the kitchen where Sho was.  
  
“You…” Sho’s voice was different; anger and coldness were the dominating characteristics.  
  
“I had to see you Sakurai and I couldn’t wait till tomorrow but…” the man turned around and looked at Masaki. “Who would this gorgeous young man be?”  
  
Masaki looked at the other without fierce. “My name is Aiba Masaki and Sho is my boyfriend”  
  
A smirk was formed on the older man’s lips. “Nice to meet you Aiba Masaki. My name is Ohno Satoshi and I’m your _Sho’s_ boss…”  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  


A.N. Soooo minna!!! Here's chapter 7! ^^  
Sakuraiba did not go all the way but Masaki was so drunk that he wouldn't remember it... I think it wouldn't be the best right?! Besides I have a specific idea of how their first time will be!!! Gomeeeen! But you got a small sexy dose and I promise you mooore in the next one! ;) ;) Sho finally decided to tell the truth to Masaki and they are officially together! *claps her hands enthusiastically* There was also a part with Ohno with some hints for the development of the story and a part with Jun and Pi! (Please remember his conversation with Nino ;D)  
I know the end came with another cliff... I don't actually know why but somehow I always seem to end the chapters with cliffhangers! :P  
More revelations in the next one! I promise!!! ;)

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you next week! ^_^

 


	8. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: NC-17 (ish)

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~.

  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17233.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18082.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20458.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21116.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22099.html#cutid1)  

 

 

  


CHAPTER 8

  


Masaki was sitting silent on the sofa throwing small glances to Sho and this Ohno Satoshi who had sat on the chairs on his right and left respectively. The two of them would stare at each other as if they could say it all like that. Masaki’s heart was ready to explode. He had never felt such tension and negative aura in the air. He was not stupid, he knew well that this person, no matter how innocent he might look like, could only be a devil since he was Sho’s boss. He was certain that he was one of the scumbags Sho was talking about some time before.  
  
“So… Sakurai… You didn’t mention you got yourself a boyfriend…” Satoshi said smiling devilishly. His voice had traces of amusement.  
  
Sho’s hand was at the verge of breaking the mug he was holding. “I don’t see how any part of my _private_ life has to do with you… Ohno-san”  
  
The other man laughed loud. Masaki could see that he was clearly entertaining himself. “I could remind you some things… but we’re not alone… I guess you’re lucky” his tone gradually turned serious.  
  
“I’m your best selling escort. The clients pay thousands of dollars for my services and I have never left anyone unsatisfied no matter how disgusting or repulsive they were. I think that I can also have some privacy”  
  
Satoshi’s hand played rhythmically with his mug. “I see you talk way too open in front of your beloved boyfriend over here about your… domain of specialty…”  
  
“That’s because Sho has nothing to hide! He was clear from the very beginning and I accepted it. I promise that I won’t do anything to get him into trouble regarding his…” Masaki gulped down “…his job”  
  
Satoshi was watching carefully the younger boy’s face. “Of course he was clear Aiba- _kun_! You know you don’t have to hide it from me… I already know that you met Sho at your house. It was _me_ that made the appointment between your _boyfriend_ and your _papa_. I could have never guessed that his moans while your daddy was taking care of him would actually gain your interest… You have one of a kind taste! Or is it the fact that you’re in your phase of horniness? Because I won’t deny it. Sakurai might be stupid but he _is_ sexy… I always make sure to _know first-hand_ what I am about to sell! I don’t compromise with nothing less than _perfect_!” he chuckled at the last words, watching the bewildered face of Masaki and the way too angry and ashamed in the same time face of Sho.  
  
Masaki stood up his hands clenching at the end of his pajama.  “First of all, this man that you called _papa_ is _not_ my father and second of all, Sho didn’t catch my interest just because he’s an attractive man BUT because he’s Sho. He’s a person not a piece of meat!” his voice was coming out in a higher tone than he initially intended to but he couldn’t stay there listening to this man insulting Sho like that.  
  
Satoshi muffled a laugh. “Wow! You’re one brave boy Aiba Masaki!” his gaze turned to Sho who was looking down at his lap, biting his inner lip. “Now I can see where did Sakurai find all of this confidence and disrespect out of the blue but I’ll forgive you Aiba- _kun_ … you are young and passionate. I have to admit I kinda like that…” he smirked and sent a quick wink at Masaki, knowing he was pulling Sho’s nerves at their limits but he had to make him realize how the game would go on now that it was still at the beginning. Satisfied, he saw Sho stiffening but uttering no word. _You know how to shut your mouth up puppy… I don’t hear any of your barks… you finally remembered who the boss is!_  
  
“Ohno-san” Sho hissed, placing the mug on the table because he knew that he would send the hot coffee right on Satoshi and that would only mean more trouble not only for him but also Masaki and he intended to protect him not matter what. “I think you came here because you had something to tell me concerning… work?”  
  
Satoshi stood up smiling and made him a nod to follow him to another room of the house. Masaki was left alone in the living room lost in his own thoughts. His back was leaning at the back of the sofa and his hands were crossed in front of his chest.  
  
 _Why does he have to treat Sho like that? But… are you stupid Masaki? If he was a nice person would he run this kind of business?_ He sighed frowning. _How did Sho get involved with him? I wish I could help him get out of there as soon as possible…_  
***  
  
“I know that you came here on purpose, knowing that he… would be here…” Sho said almost whispering. He dared not to see the other man’s gaze, afraid of what expression he might come across.  
  
“Your brain works faster the last days…I’m glad to see that!” Satoshi replied in an almost carefree tone. “I _did_ come to _warn_ you Sakurai… You do take a big risk… _If_ ” Sho looked up at him, losing his breath; what he afraid of the most, was really happening. “I repeat _if_ you decide to do something against me _or_ if you feel like suddenly not being the same giving and passionate with your clients you know well what might happen to the kid in the living room, right?” Satoshi raised his eyebrow as he slowly stepped forwards. “And I have maaaaany different options…”  
  
Sho wished he could hit this man till death but he couldn’t. Obediently, he lowered his head. “I know… Ohno-san…”  
  
“Good… that was just a warning… You know that it is depended on your cleverness whether this becomes true or not…” Satoshi lighted up his cigarette, clearly satisfied with the obedience the other was showing to him. “Good. Now, let’s talk about business. Miyamoto called me and asked me a favor”  
  
Sho shook his head fast negatively. That could only mean one thing and he hated it. “Apparently he saw you the other day with your _boyfriend_ and got really excited… he paid for the _extra_ … It’s your opportunity to show me that I have _nothing_ to find against you…” he blew the smoke right in front of Sho’s face. “You should give a recital because otherwise your one-day _master_ will be very displeased and so will your boss…”  
  
“I understand. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure, Miyamoto-san rests satisfied like always”  
  
Satoshi patted Sho’s shoulder. “I’m glad we understand each other. I’ll take my leave…” he headed to the door and half-opened it. “Please convey my wishes for a good day to your beloved _boyfriend!_ ”  
  
The door was finally closed with Sho standing at the same spot looking at it for several seconds. He dragged his feet slowly to the living room where he found a pouting Masaki sipping his coffee. His lips curved into a small, shy smile. _I don’t care about you and your clients, asshole. As long as I have my pretty boy next to me safe, I don’t give a damn!_  
…………………………………………….  
  
  
“Is my table free as I requested?”  
  
“Of course, Ohno-san. Please follow me”  
  
The café was small and certainly not luxurious. It would never catch the attention of curious gazes, something that meant it was perfect for the kind of job he was going to take care of.  
  
“We have a new waiter. I’ll call him to serve you. I think it’s safer…” the café’s owner said grinning knowing that the ‘tip’ would worth the risk.  
  
Satoshi who had already taken his place at the small table smirked. “I knew from the first moment that we would understand each other. Here’s your payment for this month” he carefully took off a small black pouch and gave it to him. “First quality, straight from Mexico” the owner’s eyes glittered with happiness.  
  
“Always at your services”  
  
“As if you had a choice… loser” Satoshi mumbled once he was sure the other was nowhere to be seen.  
***  
  
“Ninomiya-kun!”  
  
“Yes, Kento-san”  
  
“There’s a very important customer at the last table at the left corner” the owner pointed with his index and Nino tried to see who this special customer was.  
  
 _Since when does this café have important customers?_ It was last week he had found this part time job. He wanted to be able to pay his extra expenses without having Jun pay for him as well every time they were going out. He chose it in order to get paid a satisfactory amount of money with the less possible stress.  
  
“He asks for discreetness above all. Behave yourself”  
  
Nino bowed “Of course Kento-san” he clicked his tongue as he moved towards the table. “Welcome, Sir” he said as politely as possible. Without throwing a single glance to this ‘important’ customer, he cleaned the table and gave him the catalogue. “Do you want to make your order now or perhaps you want me to could come back later?”  
  
The moment Nino laid his gaze upon this man felt cold shivers running down his spine. He got no reply though and he gradually started getting pissed off. _I do not know if he’s important but he’s a weirdo for sure!_ “Sir…” he smiled the best he could, given that he was irritated. “Do you want me to come later? Do you perhaps wait for company?”  
  
Still no answer. The man was left looking at Nino as if he was struck by lightning or as if he had seen a ghost. “Sir… With all due respect, I have other customers waiting for my service. Would you be kind enough to give me an answer?”  
  
The man without breaking the intense gaze shook his head negatively and hurriedly looked at the catalogue. “I would like an Irish coffee and a club sandwich.  
  
Nino wrote down the order. “Thank you very much” he was ready to walk away when he heard his voice _again_.  
  
“Oh! And I’m expecting company!”  
  
“Of course…” Nino smiled and bowed politely before turning away to give the order. _At least I’ll have something interesting to discuss with Jun-jun tonight._  
***  
  
Thirty minutes had passed by and the company for the ‘special’ table had already arrived.  
  
“We have discussed the matter. I think we could sign. Don’t you agree?”  
  
The other wasn’t listening to any of the words. His eyes and mind were fully occupied with the young waiter. It felt as if the universe joked around with him. He knew that it couldn’t be even the slightest chance to be _him_ … not only because he had been there when he traveled for another world but also because of the age. But still… it was something in this waiter’s eyes that captivated his mind.  
  
“Are you listening to me?”  
  
“Ah! I’m really sorry. My mind was elsewhere”  
  
“I’ll repeat what I said. We have discussed it and it’s time for signatures”  
  
“The fact that till now we have made a few discussions on the matter, doesn’t necessarily means agreement. There are a lot of aspects that need re-evaluation. My percentage on the profits, for example…”  
  
“But…”  
  
“Here” Satoshi pulled out an envelope and handed it to the other “I have an analytical plan. Read it first and if you agree, then we can continue… Otherwise I’m sorry…”  
  
“But…”  
  
“But what? You’re about to blackmail politicians over sexual scandals… for which _I_ was the master mind… Don’t you think that I deserve something better? I mean… it was because of my _boys_ that we have them in hand…” his lips curved into a smirk “especially this Saturday… I’ll have a goldfish case… You just need to be co-operative and… logical…”  
  
“Fine… I’ll see it and I’ll let you know… I guess we should leave separately…”  
  
“Send me an e-mail when you have decided”  
  
“Of course… Ohno-san…”  
  
Satoshi was once again left alone on the table. He carefully took off the bug he had placed in front of his glass. Now not only would he be able to blackmail the politicians whenever he wanted but he could also blackmail his ‘partner’ “I’ll make you lose everything and once exposed, my bitches will take care of you”  
  
Satisfied with perfect plan, he placed the evidence in his bag and sipped the last drops of his coffee. _What I hate the most are stupid people… I’ll make sure you’ll all pay… I’ll take advantage of it and crush you…_  
  
“Do you want a refill, Sir?” Satoshi was still lost in his thoughts when he realized that someone was talking to him; and not someone random; on the contrary, this waiter that almost made him loses his focus.  
  
“No, thank you” Nino was about to leave when he heard once again the ‘important’ customer calling him. “May I know your name, Sir? You just remind me of an acquaintance of mine…” _I have to know…_  
  
Nino sighed. “Ninomiya. My name is Ninomiya. May I leave now, Sir?”  
  
Satoshi thought his ears were making fun of him. _It can’t be possible… but he still… he looks… no… this must be some kind of sick joke… but his gaze…_  
  
Nino stayed to look at the man sitting there like an idiot. _I won’t wait more for you. I had enough._ “Have a nice day, Sir!” he went behind the desk and looked at his watch. _Thankfully my shift is over._ He took off his apron and took his backpack. “I take my leave now Kento-san”  
  
“Ok…” his boss’ voice came from the small storage a little weird. He shook his shoulders and left the place.  
  
“I can’t wait to snuggle next to my Jun-jun… especially when that creepy guy kept staring at me all the time…”  
  
His pace grew faster as he headed for the train station, not knowing that this particular man was there staring at him.  
  
“Who are you? And why is your name Ninomiya?”  
………………………………………  
  
  
Masaki was still drown in his inner thoughts that took no notice that someone had sat next to him, until he felt hands wrapping around his waist and a nose touching his nape. He startled but immediately relaxed. He knew this scent well. His lips formed a small smile.  
  
“Sho…”  
  
“I love you so much pretty boy… I’m sorry for all the harsh words I told you the other day… I didn’t mean them…”  
  
Masaki’s hands found Sho’s and caressed them softly. “I knew that Sho… I knew that you were lying… We are together now… that’s what matters…”  
  
Sho made the other turn and look at him. “I’m sorry for my boss. He’s a hyena…”  
  
“He’s a heartless monster…” Masaki mumbled with a trembling voice. “What did he want?”  
  
“To discuss for work…” Sho replied and bit his inner lip.  
  
“Sho…” Masaki gripped Sho’s sleeves and leaned closer. “I know that he came to check on me… I wouldn’t think otherwise after he already had a person spying on us but you don’t have to worry. I’ll make sure I…” he frowned a bit, hating what he was about to say but he knew well that he had no other option. “…won’t cause you any troubles at work… So I won’t give him the pleasure to take his revenge on us!”  
  
Sho could feel tears building up in his eyes that he desperately tried to blink away. His fingers came to trace Masaki’s cheek. “You’re an angel pretty boy… but I already make you sad… I…”  
  
Masaki’s grips became tighter. “Never say that again Sho! I won’t deny that I’m not worried about you but I’m not sad… I’m happy… You can’t believe how happy I am right now… looking at your eyes… being touched by you… I love you… It might be fast but it’s the only truth…”  
  
Sho couldn’t say anything. He cupped Masaki’s face and claimed those soft lips with force; trying to find shelter in them. It wasn’t a tender kiss yet it felt so soothing… as if he could forget all his worries. He brought Masaki closer to him, making him move on his lap. Masaki’s hands were buried in Sho’s hair, in an attempt to bring him even closer to him.  
  
Tongues kept fighting against each other and soon moans of satisfaction were escaping Masaki’s throat. It felt so right the touch of Sho’s hands on his back, rubbing it from the shoulders to the waist, under his pajamas, tracing his torso. Masaki didn’t show any trace of retreat away when he felt the upper part being pushed up; on the contrary, he lifted both his hands up, breaking for a few seconds the kiss, to help Sho get rid of it.  
  
He was soon left only with the trousers and Sho’s head moved lower to the crook of his neck. The licks, the sucks and the small bites were bringing him in ecstasy. His back arched in a beautiful bow backwards once he felt the tip of Sho’s tongue teasing his erected nipple. His hands involuntarily gripped harshly the other’s hair.  
  
“Sho…” he managed to say between his panting but he got no spoken reply; only a hard suck on his left nipple.  
  
“You’re so beautiful pretty boy…” Sho’s hoarse voice reached his ears making him smile. _I’m beautiful only because you make me feel like that…_  
  
He didn’t know how much time had passed by but he realized that something was making him uncomfortable. His eyes bulged when he looked down at his crotch. A clear erection had formed and was surely touching Sho’s lower stomach.  
  
He looked at the other with an almost ashamed expression that seemed to be read immediately as he was brought even closer.  
  
“You are not the only one pretty boy…” Sho said in a low, seductive voice. It took Masaki some seconds to realize that something hard poking his inner thigh. Bewildered he turned his gaze at Sho who was looking back at him with dark eyes.  
  
“This is what you do to me pretty boy…” he leaned and whispered in Masaki’s ear sending thousands of shivers down his spine. “There’s nothing to be afraid of…”  
  
“We…” Masaki felt his heart exploding. He had never slept with anyone and no matter how he much wanted to have sex with the man in front of him, he couldn’t suppress his anxiety over it.  
  
As if Sho could read his insecurities, he pecked his lips. “We are not going all the way, pretty boy… relax…” Masaki looked at him confused but he felt his mind go blank and his eyes roll behind when he felt a hot hand wrapping around his hard member pumping it in a steady rhythm. “Do you like it?” Masaki could only nod, biting his lower lip in attempt to muffle his moan. “…or do you prefer it tighter?” Immediately the grip around his cock became as indicated and Masaki was left groaning.  
  
“Touch me as well pretty boy… please…” Masaki opened his eyes dumbfounded. Sho’s free hand took his and put it in his trousers, without breaking the eye contact. “Pump it as if you masturbated…” Masaki hesitantly started moving his hand up and down the shaft, his eyes always locked on Sho’s. Once he heard a loud moan leaving the other’s throat relaxed and continued the action with more confidence.  
  
“That’s it… pretty boy… huh… like that…” Sho said, while fastening his grip around Masaki’s waist.  
  
Soon Masaki could feel his stomach’s muscles twitch. “Sho… I’m… clo- argnnn close…”  
  
Sho made even faster movements, adding a small twist when he touched the tip. “Let it go baby…”  
  
Masaki didn’t need more. He spilled his hot cum on Sho’s hand screaming. The shudders Sho could see on his body were enough to bring him over the edge as well. He retreated his hand from Masaki’s pants and licked the cum, making Masaki turn tomato red because of shyness.  
  
 _Do I have to do it as well?_ Reluctantly, he put out his hand and looked at the fingers being covered by the white sticky cum. He took a deep breath and brought it close to his mouth but before he was able to lick it he felt Sho’s hand grabbing forcefully his wrist.  
  
“Pretty boy… what are you doing?”  
  
Masaki was still panting but managed to speak. “Well… you… did… a- and I th- ought that I…”  
  
“I did it because I wanted to do so… I wanted to taste you my pretty boy…” Masaki felt turning red till the points of his ears at the hearing of this “But above all I did it because I knew I was safe… I don’t go around licking cum… You know my… well job… You can never be sure if I’m clean or not – I am since I get tested every month – but you still shouldn’t do it like that…” he made Masaki sit on the sofa next to him and headed to grab some tissues to clean themselves.  
  
“I’m sorry…” Masaki lowered his head, cursing for his stupidity.  
  
Sho came and sat on the small table in front of him. “I didn’t scold you pretty boy…” he said as he cleaned Masaki’s fingers. “I was taken by a pleasant, admittedly, surprise that you wanted to do it for me… but you should think about things first ok?”  
  
Masaki nodded with a small frown, written all over his face. Sho laughed at the sight. “Stop being this cute pretty boy or I swear I’ll attack you right now”  
  
Masaki gasped. “You…”  
  
“I won’t do anything! Obviously you’re not ready… at least not when you’re not under the influence of alcohol!” Sho muffled a laugh. “You have never slept with anyone right?”  
  
Masaki buried himself lower on the sofa. “N- no…”  
  
Sho threw the tissues away and came to sit next to Masaki who was pouting. “Don’t be like that pretty boy… I can say that I’m glad you haven’t… That way you will belong to me and _only_ me!” the younger boy felt too much hotness spread on his cheeks.  
  
“You don’t have to push yourself… we have to discuss some things first…”  
  
Masaki turned his head the other way. “I… I know how it’s done… Nino… he showed me a video once…”  
  
Sho’s eyes bulged. He could tell that Masaki was innocent but _that_ innocent… no. “Nino showed you…?”  
  
Masaki nodded. “Yes… once at his home. I can’t have access to this kind of things at home… my stepfather has full control of the internet but apart from that I didn’t want to…”  
  
“No… it’s just that usually boys you know see them and well… you know… get excited”  
  
“I always thought that sex should be an act between two people in love… but Nino always made fun of me…”  
  
Sho couldn’t believe his ears. _You are a pure angel…_ “So that means that you never masturbate as well? Was previously too awkward for you?”  
  
Masaki felt his heart pounding like crazy. With a flushed face he looked down at his lap and answered as loud as possible. “No… I…have done that before… I always thought of that faceless person that will be the love of my life…”  
  
Sho embraced Masaki powerfully. “Pretty boy…”  
  
“Sho… I’m embarrassed. Please… can we stop that conversation…?” Masaki whined in vain.  
  
Sho smiled widely and kissed the other’s lips. “Only after you answer my last question… Is that person still faceless?”  
  
Masaki opened his mouth and closed it again without being able to utter a single sound. “Well…” he pouted, making Sho squeeze him in his arms.  
  
“I got my answer pretty boy… relax…”  
  
“You’re stupid Sho…” Masaki mumbled embarrassed.  
  
“Yes… because I’m in love with you…” he pecked Masaki’s nose and stood up. “Go and take a shower. I’ll order us lunch… Jun must be here in a minute”  
………………………………………….  


“I still insist that you should be careful baby”  
  
Nino sighed, stopping his steps. “I promise you. If I ever see that weirdo I’ll tell my boss. If I knew that you’d be like that I would have never mention it!”  
  
“But…”  
  
“I just wanted to joke that I gained a ‘fan’ and you made it a matter to be discussed at the general meeting of the UN!”  
  
Jun kept walking. “I’m sorry that I’m concerned about my boyfriend… I won’t repeat it again!”  
  
“I think we should end this now…” Nino hummed a short rhythm. “I can’t wait to see Masaki’s face when he finds out that today I tag along with you!”  
  
“You promised me you’ll behave Kazu…”  
  
“To your friend not mine! I’ll never have the chance to tease him again! Do you think they ‘sent the letter’?”  
  
Jun shook his head negatively as his hand reached for the doorbell. “I don’t know for sure… but Sho would make things clear first before making such a move. Stop rushing into conclusions”  
  
“Whatever…”  
***  
  
After a few seconds, the door opened.  
  
“Sho!”  
  
“Jun… Ninomiya-kun…”  
  
Nino flashed his best smile and stormed into the apartment whistling. “That’s some luxury!” he then turned his head to Sho. “Where is Masaki?”  
  
Sho looked at them both. “He must have finished his shower…”  
  
Nino smirked. “See? Jun-jun? I was right!” It was then that he heard a husky voice behind him.  
  
“Ni- Nino?” he turned around and saw a bewildered Masaki looking at him. “Wha- what are you doing here?”  
  
“I finished my shift at the café and decided to spend the time with my Jun-jun! But please don’t look like that! You finally crossed the river! Good for you!”  
  
Masaki had hung his head down. “Ninomiya-kun… we didn’t actu-”  
  
Nino crossed his hands in front of his chest. “Please Sakurai-kun… you surely _did_ something! It’s more than obviously written all over my stupid friend’s face over here!”  
  
Jun advanced to his boyfriend and took him by the shoulders to the sofa. “Here… sit and talk with your friend… I have something to discuss with Sho…”  
***  
  
Jun hurriedly took Sho by his arm and led him to the next room. “Tell me! Everything is fine?”  
  
Sho nodded with teary eyes. Jun smiled widely and embraced his friend. “I’m so happy for you!!! See? Nothing happened!”  
  
“It actually did… that asshole came here to warn me but I’ll do everything in my hand to protect Masaki…”  
  
“Bastard! Did he do anything?”  
  
Sho smirked. “He informed me that I would ‘pass’ the loyalty test with Miyamoto… That creep has asked for the extra package…”  
  
Jun’s cores dilated. “You mean…”  
  
Sho shook his head fast. “Yes… he wants me to be his slave… But I’ll do it Jun. I’ll make sure he gets so satisfied that Ohno leaves my pretty boy alone… Apart from that I’ll be paid the double… so it’s ok!”  
  
“Sho screw the money… Tell me you’ll bring him here, right?”  
  
“Obviously… at the usual room… But don’t worry it’s not my first time and don’t forget I have my pretty boy… I’m not alone!”  
  
“Of course you’re not alone Sho!” Jun reassured him.  
  
“Don’t you think we should go back? I’m afraid for Masaki… he must be attacked with questions…” Sho tried to change the topic. He’d do it no matter what.  
  
Jun laughed. “Can I use your bathroom for a second?”  
  
“Sure!”  
  
“Ok! I’ll be with you in a minute!”  
***  
  
Once he was left alone Jun carefully reached for Sho’s special room. He opened the door to the dark room that was full of every kind of sex toy, invented on this planet. He took a clear look everywhere. He grabbed his jacket and opened the zip of the right pocket.  
  
“Hopefully this time I’ll be successful…”  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna chapter 8 is up! Yay! ^^

Ohno made sure that Sho 'gets' the point... though we can never know what really lies on his mind, right?! All I can say is poor Sho... he has to endure all that for Masaki's sake. But it might lead to a change of events... you'll see what I mean! ;)  
There's also another hint about Ohno and his past... (even if it's still mysterious...:P) Aaand another hint concerning Jun!  I promise more in the next one!  
Also Sakuraiba hot moment!!! Did you like it??!! I wanted to add a bit of smexy flufiness since they both deserve it! Those hands were relly helping, right?! ;D

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you in a week! ^_^


	9. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: R

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~.

A.N. Sorry for the delay minna! Yesterday I didn't have access to Livejournal the whole day... *growls*

  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17233.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18082.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5 ](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20458.html#cutid1) /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21116.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22099.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22530.html#cutid1)

  


CHAPTER 9

  
  
  
“Aiba-chan! Aiba-chan!” Nino kept moving his hand in front of his friend’s face but no reaction came from the other.  
  
He sighed bored. It was their lunch break at the university and Masaki seemed to follow his friend only out of instinct. His mind was definitely absent. _I’m in love with my Jun-jun but I don’t daydream like that… I could never expect you to be so sappy… Ah! Got it!_  
  
“Hey! Look Sakurai is here!” Nino said in a surprised tone and Masaki almost spit his juice all over the table.  
  
He looked around like crazy and caused the other to burst into laughs. “Sho!” Nino heard Masaki calling out and waving his hand like a maniac.  
  
“Are you stupid Aiba-chan?! I told you so only to get your attent-”  
  
But Masaki wasn’t paying any attention to him. “Sho… what are you doing here?”  
  
Nino got confused. “Eh?” he turned around and saw indeed not only Sho but also _Jun_ walking towards their direction.  
  
“Hey pretty boy!” Sho ruffled Masaki’s hair and leaned to peck his lips. Masaki couldn’t help but blush. Sho preferred to oversee that and threw his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “How about a double date pretty boy? It will certainly be fun…” he winked at him, while keeping his chin between his fingers, making sure he was looking straight in his eyes.  
  
 “But we have one more class… and…”  
  
“Just this once pretty boy please… I… I want to pass some time with you… please…” Sho’s voice was showing how much he needed that at the moment; something that Masaki couldn’t overlook since he knew that this Saturday Sho would meet with that Miyamoto. _I can see that you hate it Sho… but I promise you I’m here for you no matter what!_  
  
They had already got the attention of many students who kept mumbling in low voices with each other some comments about how hot and sexy the two older guys were. Nino had it enough. He didn’t care about Sho but Jun?! Checking out _his_ Jun?! _No… that’s enough!_ Without a losing another second he walked around the table and forced Jun to glue his body on him, smashing their lips together in a deep, demanding kiss.  
  
Jun was taken by surprise at first but soon returned the bold action of his boyfriend by bringing him even closer to his body, his hands cupping firmly his buttocks. Masaki wanted to disappear from there when he realized that it wasn’t only the kiss that could be heard in the air but also his best friend’s moans.  
  
Sho wanted to laugh at the whole scene but coughed discreetly to make the couple stop. “Now that you finally said hello to each other could we perhaps go? I think we’re attracting _too_ much attention right here” he grabbed Masaki’s hand intertwining their fingers. “C’mon pretty boy…”  
  
Nino took his bag with the one hand and wrapped Jun’s waist with the other. As they were walking in front of the two girls who kept throwing seductive gazes to Jun, he stopped. “He _is_ hot… but he’s _mine_!” his hand lowered and provocatively squeezed Jun’s butt, making the others gasp. “See you around…” he winked playfully and dragged his boyfriend quickly towards the exit. Once outside he let go of Jun sighing completely irritated. “Sluts!”  
  
Jun burst into laughs but made Nino stop. “Kazu baby… don’t be like that… let people be and say whatever they want…”  
  
Nino couldn’t help but pout. “But they were staring at you… complementing how good you’d be in _sex_! Didn’t you hear them?!”  
  
Jun smirked. “I did…” he leaned closer to Nino’s ear. “Though the truth is that only _you_ have the privilege to know how _good_ I actually _am_ …” his fingers came to caress Nino’s neck. “And after what I saw… be prepared for a special version tonight!”  
  
Nino could feel his member twitch only at the hearing of the last words but his thoughts were interrupted by Sho’s voice.  
  
“Jun! Nino-kun! Hurry up!”  
  
Nino turned and looked at Sho who was standing next to a deep red Grand Cherokee. “Don’t tell me that this Jeep is his?”  
  
Jun tried to muffle a laugh. “We wouldn’t be able to fit in his Lamborghini, right?”  
  
Nino was still dumbfounded but nodded. “I guess so…” _Just how many cars does he have?!_  
  
He climbed in the car next to Jun at the back seat. “Sakurai-kun?! This is also yours?”  
  
Sho laughed. “Why? You think I have stolen it?”  
  
“No it’s just…”  
  
“It’s ok… It’s a bit complicated… Let’s say that I only own half of it…”  
  
“Is it the new one? It is gorgeous!”  
  
“It’s the 2012 srt version”  
  
“Oh! I see!” Nino replied still throwing small glances around him.  
  
Jun poked his arm. “Since when are you so interested in cars? I thought you only liked your games…”  
  
“It’s just that I imagined Jun-jun driving it and founded it sexy… Plus… it has the proper space for hot sessions… in more variations than I actually thought at first!” Nino replied, his voice showing the slightest trace of embarrassment.  
  
“NINO!” Masaki whined from the front.  
  
Nino raised his shoulders. “What? You were prude _before_ you got yourself a boyfriend and now you’re prude _after_ you got yourself a boyfriend?! Just wow Aiba-chan! I think Sakurai-kun has maaaaany things to teach you!” his voice was clearly mischievous.  
  
“I… It’s…” Masaki tried to speak but no proper words could come out.  
  
Sho leaned closer and drove him into a passionate kiss. “My pretty boy isn’t prude…” he got back at his seat and turned the engine on. “He’s more into private moments Nino-kun!”  
  
Nino sighed defeated and turned his head at his side to see Jun having the window lowered, his hand making something that looked like a signal. _What is it?_ He came closer only to see a silhouette running away from the bushes at the pavement across the street.  
  
“Jun-jun?!” he tilted his head rather confused.  
  
The other closed the window and smiled widely at his boyfriend. “It was just a fly Kazu… Come here…” Jun opened his arms and Nino decided to let go and nestle in his arms.  
  
 _It might have been my imagination…_  
………………………………….  


“Why?” Satoshi was locked in his office holding his third glass of scotch since he got there. He had stopped counting the hours he spent thinking about the waiter. He felt his whole body numb, his mind absent, lost in his figure.  
  
“No! It can’t be… This is a joke! A sick joke…” he felt tears building up in his eyes, tears he had sworn he’d never let them fall ever again since the day he was forced to say goodbye years ago.  
  
A sound of breaking glass on the wall was heard, making the birds that were on the tree right outside of the window to fly away, frightened.  
  
 _I have to find him… I have to talk to him… otherwise I’ll turn crazy… Damn it!_ He kept cursing in his head, not able to make a reasonable thinking.  
  
He was ready to get another glass when he heard his phone buzzing.  
  
“Who the hell is it?” he saw the caller’s id and clicked his tongue. “As if I had the mood to hear your voice fat asshole” he took a deep breath and cleared his throat before answering the call. “Miyamoto-san… what a pleasure! How can I help you?”  
  
“I was wondering if you have informed Sakurai Sho over my request”  
  
“Of course Miyamoto-san… He was delighted to serve you with the highest quality as always. Is there a problem?”  
  
“Actually I was wondering if we could have the appointment tonight instead of Saturday… Unfortunately I will be obliged to be in an important meeting… Since I’m asking for the change this late I will gladly pay an extra part”  
  
Satoshi raised his eyebrow. “You know… Sakurai Sho had tonight another scheduled appointment…” he could hear the other sighing disappointed and smirked. _A little lie never hurt!_ “But I will talk with him and I will try to free him so that Miyamoto-san rests satisfied… You are a very important client and I know how to appreciate it…”  
  
“Oh… Of course he would be closed… Then… How about I pay double? I can deposit the amount in one hour from now…”  
  
“You are very generous Miyamoto-san… So I’ll make sure to _make_ this exception for you. You can deposit half of it in Sakurai’s account and the other half in mine. You see _I_ ’m the one who will face the other client for the cancelation”  
  
“Of course… I understand…”  
  
“Very well Miyamoto-san”  
  
“Thank you Ohno-san… Hmmm… Can I ask you something?”  
  
Satoshi frowned. _Now what asshole?!_ “Of course” he tried to use the calmest tone he could, taken into consideration that he was drunk and emotionally a mess.  
  
“When will the new trainee start his services?”  
  
Satoshi frowned even more. _New trainee? Since when I had a new trainee and I didn’t know it?!_  
  
“Could you be more specific… Miyamoto-san? You know… I have _too many_ trainees so I can’t answer you without having a specific idea…”  
  
“I don’t know his name… He is tall and slim, his hair is wavy, not very long and he has big rounded eyes with full lips. His voice is also a bit hoarse… he looks very innocent… I met him with Sakurai two nights ago they were having dinner… So I suppose that you keep him for high standards and I can’t deny that he has what it needs… I was just wondering if he’s still under training.”  
  
Satoshi wanted to burst into laughs. So they were _so_ stupid that they had already opened up the way for him? _It will be easier than I thought!_ “Was it Sakurai who presented him to you?”  
  
“No… it was the boy himself…” Satoshi couldn’t believe his ears. It was clear that this Aiba Masaki was indeed deep in love with Sakurai but he was also naïve. _Presenting yourself as a trainee… Either you are stupid or you have a really good instinct…_  
  
“I’m afraid he’s still a trainee. But may I ask the reason for mentioning him? Could it be that you aren’t satisfied with Sakurai?”  
  
“No! Sakurai is the best… it’s just that the other looks so young and innocent… I liked him… I would like to be his first… I’ll pay you as much as you want… There was something about him…”  
  
“You know how I work…”  
  
“Then… I want to keep the place for the first client…”  
  
“Of course! That can be arranged… but I’m afraid you have to wait a bit…”  
  
“It’s ok… I just wanted to let you know… So I’ll pass by Sakurai Sho’s apartment tonight around 10 o’ clock”  
  
“Of course… Goodbye Miyamoto-san and thank you for choosing the services of ‘Paid Paradise’ once again!”  
………………………………….

  
“It’s delicious!” Masaki exclaimed enthusiastically with the ice cream he was holding in his hands.  
  
“I’m glad you like it!”  
  
“I never eat ice cream after September but it looks like summer in here! How did you find this place Sho?”  
  
“Jun had recommended that we should come here… and I wanted to bring you… It reminds me a bit of Okinawa even if it’s all made… from the grass to the sand around the pool…”  
  
“It is amazing! It does look as if we were on an island!” Masaki was beaming making Sho smile genuinely. He needed this time before his meet-up with Miyamoto. He dared to say nothing to Masaki about the truth nature of their encounter and he wished not to worry his boyfriend more than he already was.  
  
It was then that he saw some of the ice cream to have melted on Masaki’s hand. Without a second thought he leaned closer, took the hand in his and licked off the ice cream, making the other blushing like mad.  
  
“Sh- Sho… what are…?”  
  
“It would be a pity if you let it fall on your clothes, right?”  
  
“But…” Masaki couldn’t even form the words to express himself.  
  
“What pretty boy?” Sho leaned closer to Masaki’s ear and whispered in a hoarser tone. “Is it that you liked the feeling of my tongue on your skin?” he moved a few inches away just to meet Masaki’s tomato red face. “Do you know what a torture is to see you licking your ice cream all the time? I can’t help but think how it would actually feel if you were licking it off my torso…”  
  
Masaki thought he would explode. His breath was taken away. He could already feel hotness in the air and all that he wanted was to escape… not because he didn’t like what Sho was telling him, obviously to tease him, but because he wouldn’t be able to control his body’s reaction.  
  
“Come here pretty boy…” Sho pulled him closer to him so that Masaki’s body was almost entirely pressed against his.  
  
“Sho…” Masaki tried to move but Sho’s firm grips made it impossible for him.  
  
“There’s no one here pretty boy… only us… and since we have got these beautiful white sofa-beds I want to relax with you… Don’t you see how our dear friends are having their moment over there?”  
  
Masaki turned on his right and saw Nino sitting on Jun’s lap, devouring eagerly his lips. _How can they be like that when they are in public?_ “Aren’t they embarrassed?”  
  
“They aren’t embarrassed pretty boy…” Masaki suddenly felt Sho’s hot breath tickling his left ear as a hand came to wrap around his waist. “There’s no embarrassment when you show your feelings to the person you love… If I remember correctly someone was even eager to taste a _special cocktail_ yesterday…”  
  
Masaki felt his cheeks getting even hotter than they already were.  
  
“Sh- Sho…” Sho took the almost melted ice cream from his boyfriend’s hand and quickly placed in his mouth without breaking the eye contact with the other. He could see Masaki gulping at the view and that gave him even more confidence to continue his teasing. _Oh… If only you knew how adorable you look like that my pretty boy… I think I’ll never have enough…_  
  
Masaki could see how the ice cream disappeared between Sho’s lips and couldn’t help but stare. The whole scene was so… erotic… he could feel his heart beat accelerating second after second. Before he could grasp what was happening, he felt those tantalizing lips close on his, taking his breath away. He could taste the strawberry taste mixed with Sho’s; making him forget completely his surroundings, as he turned fully towards the other, his hands finding their way to Sho’s nape in an attempt to bring him even closer.  
  
Sho smiled seeing Masaki’s reaction and tilted his head to gain more access and deepen the kiss. Soon, soft moans and whimpers were the only sounds escaping Masaki’s throat, making Sho eager to hear more. His one hand traveled lower on his back, finding his boyfriend’s hips, squeezing them softly. Masaki pressed his upper body firmly against Sho’s and was ready to move on his lap when they heard someone behind them clearing his throat.  
  
They both stopped immediately their action, realizing their state. Their hair was absolutely messed up as well as Masaki’s t-shirt which was revealing off half of his torso. Masaki was frozen.  
  
“And _you_ were giving _me_ lectures on how I can be this bold with my boyfriend on public when you almost had a release over here!”  
  
Masaki lowered his head, knowing that there was nothing he could say to reverse his best friend’s words.  
  
“Nino-kun it was me that-” Sho wasn’t able to finish his line as Masaki snapped him fast.  
  
“ _You_ were the one who was firmly sitting on Jun-kun’s lap and now you come here to embarrass me! Well… I… I have nothing to be embarrassed of… Sho loves me and I love him! Your teasing won’t be successful anymore! Aren’t I, right Sho?” he turned around to see his boyfriend looking at his phone screen pale. “Sho?” he asked again, this time worried. “Is everything ok?”  
  
“Sorry… We have to go back…”  
  
“But it’s only eight in the afternoon…” Nino whined. “Can’t we stay more Jun-jun? I want to take advantage of your free day… please…”  
  
Jun looked straight into Nino’s eyes sighing. “I can’t say no to this…” he then turned to Sho. “Can you take back Masaki? We’ll stay…”  
  
Sho nodded fast. “C’ mon pretty boy…” Masaki followed him without uttering a single word.  
  
“We’ll talk Aiba-chan! Ok?” he heard Nino’s voice behind of him. He only nodded and ran to Sho who had already advanced to his car.  
  
Once inside he placed his hand on top of the other’s. “Sho… Is everything alright?”  
  
Sho turned on the engine. “It was Ohno… Miyamoto changed our appointment for tonight… I have to go back to the apartment and get ready…” his voice was slightly trembling. “I’m sorry pretty boy…”  
  
Masaki felt millions of needles piercing his heart but he knew he could do nothing… It was Sho’s job and he knew there was no way he could avoid it. He tried to pull out his best smile and squeezed his one hand reassuringly.  
  
“Don’t be sad Sho… Just call me after this Miyamoto is gone… I just need you to tell me goodnight… Ok?”  
  
Sho looked at Masaki and felt his eyes getting teary. “Pretty boy…” it came out almost as a whisper.  
  
Till Masaki’s house they said nothing more. No one knew what more to say.  
  
“We have arrived…” Sho mumbled.  
  
Masaki pecked Sho’s lips and opened the door. “I’ll be waiting for your call!” he caressed his cheek and ran out of the car not wanting the other to see his tears. He had entered the garden when he heard the Jeep’s engine. _Just promise me you will be safe…_  
………………………………….

  
Masaki had just finished his shower when he saw his bedroom open without knocking. Before he knew what was going on, he felt a harsh slap land on his cheek.  
  
“You little scumbag… Missing classes? What do you think you’re doing? Are you seeking for punishment?”  
  
Masaki gasped. How could his stepfather be back?! He wasn’t supposed to be back so soon. “Wh- Why…?”  
  
Takashima didn’t seem to bother by Masaki’s state. He grabbed his arm and threw him on the bed, making his bathrobe to slightly open around his shoulders.  
  
“You know… I knew that my instinct was right… You’re into cocks, aren’t you?! And you are not even the _slightest_ ashamed to go around publicly showing that sweet boyfriend of yours…”  
  
The older man leaned on top of Masaki, his face only inches away from his stepson’s. “You are lucky that you look exactly like your mother…” Takashima’s fingers traced Masaki’s cheeks moving towards his lips. “We could have _lots_ of fun together but unfortunately you remind me too much of her… and it’s just disgusting… having to remember all those memories of me pretending the husband and satisfying her when I only wanted to send to Hell!”  
  
Masaki was left dumbfounded. He felt sadness and anger towards the man on top of him. “If you hated her so much why did you get married with her?”  
  
Takashima burst into loud laughs before turning serious. “Isn’t it obvious?” his tone was cold as ice. “Because of her money… Ah… but sometimes it was just frustrating… having to pretend that you _make love_ to your beloved wife when the only thing that turned you on was her bank accounts!”  
  
Masaki tried to throw him away but the other was stronger. “Don’t struggle… I won’t touch you _that_ way… BUT if you dare to cause me problems I swear it you’ll pay the price… Got it?”  
  
Masaki had closed tightly his eyes and only heard the door slamming. _Sho…_ He looked at his phone but there was no call. Three hours had already passed. _They should have already finished…_  
***  
  
Without giving it another thought, Masaki left his house from the back door and headed to the metro station.  _I need to see you…_ He knew that what he was doing was probably not the wisest thing since Sho had that night his appointment but all that he needed was his warm hug… his reassurance.  
  
After forty five minutes he was standing in front of Sho’s apartment. He didn’t need to say anything. He was recognized by the building’s night guard and let inside. No sounds were coming from behind the door. He looked at his watch. It was already passed midnight. _He must be sleeping…_ Masaki searched for the key at the place he had seen Sho hiding it before they left the other day and relieved, found another one. He put it carefully in the locker and opened the door. It was dark. He took off his shoes and headed towards Sho’s bedroom. He was ready to open the door when he heard something that sounded like painful moans.  
  
Masaki felt his heart beating like crazy. _Don’t tell me that…_ He saw a dim light coming out from another door. Making as less sound as possible he walked towards the door and looked through its crevice. The scene made his heart stop. Sho was wearing something that looked like a leather collar around his neck, being on his knees while his eyes were blindfolded and his hands tightly tied over his head. A whip landed on his back.  
  
“Tell me do you like it puppy?” Miyamoto’s hoarse voice filled the room.  
  
“Y-yes… master…” Sho replied with difficulty. “Pu- Puppy loves when master hits him…”  
  
“Do you want more?”  
  
“Please master…” Sho replied but Masaki could see the way he bit his lower lip when the whip landed once again on his bare back. He wanted to storm into the room and start beating the old, disgusting man for making his boyfriend suffer like that but he knew well that he would only cause more trouble for him.  
***  
  
He hurriedly put back on his shoes and left Sho’s apartment praying that he would be fine. _God please… Keep him safe… please…_ He couldn’t go away though… not after what he saw. He went to the small park nearby and sat on an empty bench from where he could see the entrance of Sho’s building. He would wait as long as it was needed. He had to take care of him the moment that bastard would leave.  
  
It should have been 1 am and he could feel the cold wind on his skin, making him shiver. He had crossed his hands in front of his chest trying to be warmer when suddenly he heard a voice behind him.  
  
“Haven’t they told you that it is dangerous for someone like you to be outside alone at this hour?” Masaki felt numb. “You never know with whom you might come across…” the man sat next to Masaki and grabbed his chin, forcing the latter to look at him. “Aren’t I right… _pretty boy?_ ”  
  
   
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

A.N. Sooooo minna here's Chapter 9! ^^  
We had a double date for Sakuraiba and Matsumiya! (I had the feeling that I was neglecting the last two lately so they had their moment ;) ). There was also the usual teasing from Sho towards his pretty boy but things got more complicated... The appointment changed and Masaki was a witness... poor Aibaby! :( But he stayed there for his boyfriend!  
There were also some hints about Jun (again) and the future... I won't leave them suffer though!  More action in the next one!  
And yes I know... another cliff... it's starting to become permanent don't you think?! XP  
Anyway I stop here!

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 


	10. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~.

[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17233.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18082.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20458.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21116.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22099.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22530.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23198.html#cutid1)  

  


CHAPTER 10

  
“Don’t tease me anymoooore….”  
  
“Why? Someone’s eager?”  
  
“Jun-jun… st- aaah please stop it…” Nino whined as Jun insisted on playing with his already erected nipples.  
  
The torturing foreplay had been going on for almost thirty minutes now and Nino thought he would explode. He liked it when his boyfriend made him impatient but this was beyond his limits.  
  
“Jun… just… just fuck me already… please…”  
  
Jun raised his head and saw Nino’s pleading gaze. He crawled on top of him till their eyes were at the exact same height.  “Just tell me how bad do you want my huge, hard cock to crush your insides as I shove it again and again in that tiny hole of yours…?” his voice was hoarse, his hot breath hitting exactly on Nino’s lips that were left agape.  
  
The latter couldn’t utter a single word; on the contrary, he lifted his head the best he could and licked slowly Jun’s lips, going down to his chin, tasting his sweat. “I want it… now…” he succeeded to whisper in the end as his hands grabbed the other’s buttocks forcefully, his nails scratching Jun’s soft skin, causing their groins to rub against each other. “Fuck me already!”  
  
Jun turned his boyfriend around so that his back was facing him and lifted his hips. His hand found immediately his small hole and started preparing him. The intrusion took Nino by surprise but he relaxed himself fast to make it easier for Jun to continue. Soon the one finger was followed by the second and the third; it only took a few thrusts for Jun to find Nino’s spot, making him scream and his whole body shudder in pleasure.  
  
He took his fingers off and placed himself. “I love it how you arch your back so beautifully when I’m touching you baby…”  
  
He buried himself into the familiar hotness of his lover in one firm move and waited for him to adjust to his size. The first movements were unsteady but soon enough they established a good rhythm.  
  
“You feel so good Kazu…” Jun managed to say between his heavy breathing and powerful thrusts.  
  
Nino’s hands were desperately clutched on the sheets as he tried to move against his lover. Only small whimpers and moans could leave his throat as his spot was hit unmistakably every single time.  
  
“Arggnnn… y-yes… yes… Ju- uun!” Nino screamed as he felt a hand wrapping around his dripping cock, pumping it in a matching rhythm to the thrusts.  
  
“Come for me… Kazu!” Jun whispered in Nino’s ear and bit his shoulder as he sent his seed deep inside his lover.  
  
It didn’t take more than two more swallow thrusts for Nino to spill everything on the sheets with a soundless gasp. Jun landed on top of the other panting heavily.  
  
“Do you intend to crush my bones?” Nino asked a few minutes later. He was exhausted and as much as he loved Jun, he just couldn’t take his body weight at the moment.  
  
Jun moved on the side and took Nino in his arms. “I’m sorry babe…” he mumbled and pecked his nose. “Do you want to sleep here tonight?”  
  
Nino smiled and buried his head in the crook of Jun’s neck. “And I thought you wouldn’t propose it…” he turned to look into his lover’s eyes pouting. “But don’t think that even if you didn’t say so I would leave… Not when you are free from the club…”  
  
Jun smiled as he saw the other getting into the bathroom. Normally he would enter with him but that would undoubtedly lead to another round and he felt too exhausted for that at the moment.  
  
He was ready to lighten up a cigarette when he heard Nino’s phone buzzing. _I guess I should take it to him…_ he reached for it but froze when he saw the sender’s number. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_  
  
He was left looking at the message.  
  
 _From: 9075469864_  
 _Ninomiya-san… You will not escape from me…_  
 _If you wish the things not to get too complicated_  
 _Give me a call. I need to talk with you_  
  
 _How on earth did **he** find Kazu’s number? And why does he insist to meet with him? If I didn’t know better I would say that he looks a bit desperate to see him… and calling him Ninomiya- **san**... It’s just too weird…_ But then Jun remembered something. He quickly put on his briefs and pair of jeans and went to his office. _Don’t tell me that…_  
He started searching through his hidden stuff in there and when he opened the dark blue dossier he was looking for, he couldn’t help but gasp. _So **that’s** why?! Oh my God! What am I supposed to do? _  
  
He went back to his bedroom where he found Nino waiting for him, his right hand holding the phone he had left open earlier. He knew he had been careless but the whole thing startled him and it could simply mean two things: either the triumph or the fail of his plan. Though he had worked too hard to let it fail simply as that. Besides there was Nino…  
  
“Since _when_ do you search my phone Jun-jun?” Jun bit his lower lip as he traced bitterness in his lover’s tone. “You don’t trust me?!”  
  
“I… It’s not th-”  
  
“Then what am _I_ supposed to say about you?” Nino was now standing right in front of the other. “Or perhaps you thought that I didn’t realize your strange behavior… Earlier today… you were speaking with signals, weren’t you? And… two days ago you were sending secretly messages… I thought that you’d tell me… but finding you searching my stuff?! Just tell me what the hell is going on!”  
  
Jun couldn’t believe his ears. He didn’t expect Nino to have figured out. He took a deep breath and opened his phone.  
  
“Just answer me first this question Kazu… Is this the weird guy you talked to me about?” Nino looked at the picture on Jun’s phone, nodding.  
  
“Yes… but I don’t know what that has to do with-”  
  
“This person is Sho’s boss Kazu… His name is Ohno Satoshi…”  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged. “Ok… Now I got the confirmation I needed for my theory that he’s a total psycho!”  
  
“I know… but the problem is that he’s not just a psycho… he’s a _powerful_ psycho…”  
  
Jun looked at his boyfriend and caressed his cheek. _It could work that way but would it definitely be ok? Besides it could work for me in a double way both as an information receiver and a cover…_ He grabbed Nino’s hand and made him sit next to him on the bed. “I have something to tell you Kazu... I really wish I didn’t have to… I wanted you to stay out of this… but I guess there’s no other way… especially as things have turned out…”  
  
“Jun…?!” Nino tilted his head confused. “What do you mean?”  
  
“You have to promise me though that you will not mention this to ANYONE; no matter who they are and no matter how much they insist” Jun’s voice was leaving no room for disobedience.  
  
Nino frowned even more, his hands trying to find and grasp Jun’s as if he could feel safer. It was the first time he was seeing this kind of Jun. “You’re scaring me baby…”  
  
“Just promise me…” Nino gasped at the seriousness of the other’s tone; something that must have been noticed as immediately Jun’s face became more caring, his fingers caressing his lover’s cheek. “… and I promise I’ll tell you everything!”  
  
“I promise… Jun… but I don’t understand a thing…”  
  
 _You will Kazu… because you have to play your role since things turned out that way…_  
***  
  
It was already three in the morning. Jun was sitting on his veranda. He knew he was playing a dangerous game; one wrong movement and the consequences could be disastrous.  
  
 _Damn it!_  
  
He heard his message sound. _A mail at this hour?_ He opened his emails and smiled bitterly when he saw the sender. “And I said that you’d not send it to me…”  
  
His hands were typing the reply fast. All that he needed was to go to lay down next to Nino; it was the only thing that could make him feel at ease.  
  
He looked at his reply one more time.  
  
 _To: OS_  
 _From: Matsumoto Junichi_  
 _Everything goes by plan._  
 _I will wait further instructions Ohno-sama._  
  
He pressed the send button. _Now let’s wait and see…_  
…………………………………  
  
  
Masaki had frozen at his spot. _Why does he have to be here?_  
  
“What?! You are not going to greet me? And I thought you had manners…”  
  
Masaki looked down not sure that he would keep his mouth shut for a long time. Not when he had seen Sho suffering like that…  
  
The other man laughed clearly amused by the whole situation. “That’s why Miyamoto asked for you… you know how to attract people…” he leaned closer and grabbed Masaki’s chin. “You do that on purpose, don’t you?” his voice got hoarser. “I guess you play the same card to Sakurai… and you have his saliva drool all over the place…”  
  
Masaki could feel the other’s hot breath against his ear and it made him stiffen. He wanted to punch the older man but he was afraid that such an action might lead to even worse results for him and possibly Sho…  
  
“Why are you doing this to Sho? Aren’t you satisfied yet? Keep feeding on his sorrow all these years…” he mumbled under his breath, keeping his eyes straight into the other’s.  
  
The man next to him narrowed his eyes and his grip tightened making Masaki gasp. “Who the hell do you think you are, speaking to me like that?! You don’t know what you’re doing kid… you’re clueless… but that might be an advantage for me…”  
  
“I’m not clueless… I know very well what a scumbag you are… but no matter what you do… I won’t let you win Ohno Satoshi! I won’t let you destroy Sho!”  
  
Satoshi burst into laughs as his fingers came to caress the younger one’s cheek playfully. “Really?! If you’re not clueless then why did you present yourself as a trainee sweetie?” his voice was showing off an excitement.  
  
Masaki could feel that this Ohno Satoshi was a psycho.  
  
“What?” Satoshi smirked as he leaned closer, blinking fast his eyes, obviously mocking Masaki. “Don’t tell me you forgot about it… I thought you were too young to suffer from Alzheimer… I guess I have to refresh your memory. At the restaurant… when you met Sho’s _master_ of the moment!” he saw the way Masaki’s cores dilated for a couple of seconds and burst into loud laughs. “I knew you’d remember _pretty boy!_ ” his face suddenly turned serious and he grabbed Masaki’s neck with enough force to make the latter choke. “So tell me… How does _that_ makes you a clever one?! Or perhaps that way you could be truthfully useful for your _beloved Sho?!_ ”  
  
Masaki thought his heart would explode. _What could he possibly mean by that?_ His head was a mess. The older man seemed unaffected though by his state.  
  
“What… what do you want from me?!” he managed to utter in an unstable voice as he tried to avoid the other’s intense gaze on him.  
  
Satoshi smiled satisfied. _I knew we would understand each other…._ “I have to take a sample first…” and with that he captured Masaki’s lips without giving him the opportunity to grasp the situation till moments later. He could feel the way he was struggling against him by gripping his arms in an attempt to make him stop. Satoshi laughed but didn’t stop the forced kiss; he was way too strong for Masaki and he knew it. Without hesitation he bit his lower lip and in the first chance shoved his tongue inside the other’s mouth. He could taste something salty; something that was the exact opposite from the sweetness in his mouth. He opened his eyes and smirked. _You are crying… how pathetic of yours… pretty boy!_  
  
His one hand traveled lower where he found the pants’ waistline. He could feel the other scream trying to make him stop but he had to be sure whether he really did worth it or not. When he palmed Masaki’s member he knew it did. _He’s big… I guess he has the whole package… Oh you will bring me so much money sweetheart! And I know exactly how I can bring you to sign my precious contract!_  
  
He took his hand off and broke the kiss looking at Masaki who was in a state of shock. He leaned back on the bench and lighted up a cigarette.  
  
“You struggled more than your Sho… though I didn’t go the whole way…” he said knowing that the other would listen to him carefully since he had mentioned his beloved boyfriend’s name. “I guess you have already paid a visit at Sho’s apartment, haven’t you?!”  
  
Masaki couldn’t bring himself to speak. He felt like a lifeless body. Satoshi threw him a quick glance as he puffed again smoke. “I have a proposition for you _pretty boy…_ ”  
  
Masaki frowned. “I can make _Sho_ stop suffering… I can make him see no more clients…”  
  
“You…”  
  
“But I need something in exchange…” Satoshi snapped fast at him. He then turned his head to look at the younger one. “ _You_ could take his place… You know Miyamoto has already asked me for your _services_ and from what I saw _myself_ you have the potential… though you still lack at skill… Practice with your _beloved one_ … he’s a pro after all” Satoshi chuckled as if he had just said the funniest joke “you can save him… Ma-sa-ki – kun!”  
  
Satoshi turned his head to the apartment’s entrance. “I guess the master has just finished his session with his puppy!”  
  
Masaki immediately followed his gaze and saw Miyamoto entering a black limousine that was waiting for him outside.  
  
“Go to him… He’ll _need you_ …” Satoshi’s thumb brushed his lips, having a wide smirk on his face. “And think about what I suggested to you…”  
  
He had just made a few steps forward when he heard Masaki’s voice. “NEVER! This is another game for you! I won’t fall in your trap Ohno Satoshi!”  
  
Satoshi smirked lowering his head but said nothing in return. He kept walking. “We’ll see about that… pretty boy! We’ll see!”    
…………………………………..  
  
  
Masaki wanted to cry again but he swore to himself that he would be strong. He was aware that this Ohno Satoshi would use anything to his own benefit and he wouldn’t give him this satisfaction.  
  
He entered the apartment once again. The lights were all turned off. He reluctantly headed to Sho’s bedroom where he found him lying down on his side, curled up like a frightened baby. His heart clenched. He moved closer and realized that his lover was sleeping.  
  
He gasped as he took a better look at him. He had bruises everywhere; from his neck to his back and wrists. He felt tears building up in his eyes. _Sho… my love… Why did you have to suffer like that?!  Why?_ He quickly wiped them off with the back of his hand and snuggled under the sheets next to Sho. He dared not to touch him since he knew that it might scare him; even feeling him next to him was enough.  
  
Masaki had just fallen asleep when he thought he heard Sho screaming and pleading for help. He slowly opened his eyes. It was still dark outside but as he turned around he saw Sho struggling as if someone was attacking him.  
  
“Let me go… please… I don’t want you… Please… It hurts…” his eyes were tightly closed and Masaki could see unstoppable tears coming down his eyes. His hands were gripping desperately the sheets.  
  
Masaki supported his weight on his elbow and tried to wake Sho up from his nightmare.  
  
“Don’t touch me… please… Don’t… It hurts…” Sho’s words somehow made Masaki think of Satoshi’s earlier. _“You struggled more than your Sho… though I didn’t go the whole way…” Could that mean that… he… raped you?! Sho…_  
  
“Sho… please wake up… Sho… it’s me Masaki…” he kept saying in the sweetest tone he could as his hand kept brushing softy his hair.  
  
Sho opened his eyes panting hard. “Ma- Masaki?! What… are you doin-”  
  
Masaki wrapped his hands around Sho’s neck and buried his head spreading butterfly kisses on it. “I just wanted to see you that’s all…”  
  
Sho had still traces of dry tears on his face but he seemed fully awake at the moment. He grabbed Masaki’s arms and made him look at him.  
  
“What are you doing here?” panic showing clearly in his voice.  
  
Masaki smiled, caressing Sho’s cheek. “I wanted to see you… I had a fight with my stepfather and I just wanted to see you…”  
  
“When did you-”  
  
“You were already sleeping Sho…”  
  
Sho was ashamed. He knew his whole body was covered by bruises. “I…”  
  
 Masaki placed his index on the other’s lips as a sign to hush and started kissing each one bruise. “I’m here Sho… I’m here… I’m not going anywhere”  
  
Sho sat up better on the bed, taking Masaki into his embrace. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Just holding him tighter could make the pain and fear go away. It wasn’t usual for him to dream of _that_ night but after such a session with that perverted monster it was probably inevitable.  
  
Masaki moved closer and looked straight into his lover’s eyes. “You dreamt of Ohno Satoshi, am I right?” his voice was tiny; almost trembling.  
  
Sho was left bewildered. He had never told him any of this and surely it wasn’t the first thing it could pop into someone’s mind unless he knew… or at least he had a suspicion… and that could only mean that someone had told Masaki about it. _That asshole usually comes to check if the client leaves in time…_ he fast looked at his boyfriend. “Masaki tell me did you meet Ohno?”  
  
Masaki shrugged but said nothing. Sho understood. “Did he do something to you? Did he tell you anything?” his tone was betraying his anxiousness and his fear.  
  
Masaki shook his head but he knew the other could see right through him. “Listen to me… This man is evil… Whatever he told you… just promise me that you won’t do a thing! Promise me Masaki… Please!”  
  
Masaki gasped at the sight and nodded fast. “He’s evil Masaki!” Sho continued hugging the other tightly. “I won’t bare to lose you! Don’t fall for his tricks! Promise me!”  
  
“I… I promise!” Masaki mumbled but it was eating him inside. “Sh- Sho… Can I ask you something?”  
  
Sho took his hand into his and nodded kissing it softly. “Did he… rape you?”  
  
Sho turned his head the other way, avoiding Masaki’s stare and sighed. “What happened, happened… It doesn’t matter anymore!” he turned his gaze once again back to Masaki “…because now I have you…” his finger came to brush Masaki’s hair “my pretty boy…”  
  
“Sho…”  
  
“Shhh…” Sho leaned closer and captured Masaki’s lips into a slow kiss. It was soothing for both his mind and body. “Let’s sleep now… We can talk in the morning!”  
 ***  
  
“Sleeping beauty…” Masaki frowned at his sleep and buried his head even deeper on the pillow.  
  
Sho chuckled. “I guess I have no other choice…” he leaned closer and pecked Masaki’s lips who immediately opened his eyes. Sho smirked as he went back to his sitting position. “Sleeping beauty is finally awake! I guess the fairytale is real! Take a shower and wear these” Sho pointed at the clothes he had left on the arms of a chair. “I have already prepared breakfast!” he ruffled Masaki’s hair and walked out of the room.  
  
Masaki sat up on the bed and looked at the closed door. If it wasn’t for Sho’s bruise on the neck he would swear that last night’s events were only a nightmare. He quickly entered the shower, letting the hot water fall over him. _I have to be strong… for Sho…_  
  
Once ready he headed to the kitchen where omurice was waiting for him on the table. “Sho you didn’t have to…”  
  
Sho came to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I can do whatever I want for my pretty boy… now eat! I’m sure you didn’t have anything for dinner…”  
  
Masaki lowered his head. It was true; he hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday noon. He felt a small kiss on his cheek that made him blush. “C’mon! Let’s eat!”  
***  
  
It was already early in the afternoon but Masaki didn’t leave Sho’s apartment. He just needed to feel him; feel that he was safe, loved. They had spent their time snuggling on the sofa.  
  
“You can’t imagine how much I love you pretty boy…” Sho whispered.  
  
Masaki smiled shyly. “I love you too… Sho… I love you so much!”  
  
Sho made the other look at him. “That’s why you have to promise me that you will tell me immediately if Ohno comes anywhere near you… Promise me…”  
  
Masaki could see the desperation in his boyfriend’s eyes and nodded his head. “I promise you… Sho…”  
  
Sho could feel the atmosphere tense and all he wanted at the moment was to forget… He wanted to be just him and Masaki. He looked at the other one’s innocent eyes be stuck on him. _What will I do with you my pretty boy… what?!_ He tilted slightly his head, his expression turning gradually from serious to mischievous. “You know… I’m really hurt and you have done nothing all day but be pressed on me…”  
  
Masaki moved a bit so that he was now looking at him properly. “I was hurting you?! Why didn’t you make me move?! I wou-” he couldn’t continue as he was made to lie down on his back.  
  
“If you really want to help me then you should kiss me!” Masaki bit his lower lip. It was usually the other way around. It was Sho the one that always initiated everything. Now he was asking him. Sho smirked, leaning even closer to Masaki’s face so that their noses were almost touching each other. “So?!”  
  
Masaki gulped and touched his lover’s lips shyly. Sho moved back and looked at him frowning. “What’s _that_?!”  
  
“A kiss?!” Masaki whispered reluctantly.  
  
Sho gripped the other’s chin. “No…” he smashed their lips together, driving Masaki into a wet and demanding kiss, making the latter lose completely his breath. After a while he broke it and looked deep into his eyes. “ _That’s_ a kiss… pretty boy…”  
  
Before Masaki could speak he felt those two full lips lock on his again, making him forget everything. Yes… everything seemed unimportant in front of what he was feeling at the moment, lost in the sensations his lover was so generously giving to him; his hands came to close around his shoulders, moving lower to his back.  
  
He smiled as he tilted his head to give Sho even more access. _Yes… everything will be fine because I have you Sho…_  
  
His phone buzzed but none of them seemed to pay attention to it as they were both totally surrendered to each other’s caresses.  
 …………………………………………  
  
  
It wasn’t more than an hour since Satoshi had just arrived at his office.  
  
“No… Yuri-chan! We have already discussed about it! You will go to cram school! I told you that the condition for continuing to live with me is to enter the university! End of discussion!” he hang up without waiting for an answer. _You have to meet normal people not only scumbags like myself…_  
  
He turned around and saw outside the window. He then saw his messages smiling widely. _Let’s see how you will react after that pretty boy…_  
  
To: stupid #25  
I will wait for your answer to my offer   
after tonight’s small surprise…  
With love,  
Ohno   
  
_I’m so lucky… That way I’ll be able not only to make money out of your pretty ass but also from your property!_ He was laughing satisfied with himself when he heard a knock on his door. _I had warned them I wanted to be alone!_ “Enter!”  
  
 He turned his chair around and growled. “Taguchi tell me what the hell didn’t you understand when I said firmly I wanted to be a-lo-ne!” he was furious.  
  
Junnosuke gulped, knowing that such a reaction from his boss would only mean trouble. “There was this man that insisted no matter what on meeting with you…”  
  
“I told you I will see NO ONE!”  
  
Satoshi was ready to throw a bottle of water on Taguchi when he heard a voice that made him freeze. “Not even me?!” a man made a few steps forward in Satoshi’s office.  
  
Satoshi thought he had lost his breath. He kept blinking, trying to grasp the fact that _he_ was standing in front of him. _Ninomiya…_  
  
Nino made a nod to Junnosuke to close the door leaving the two of them alone. Confidently he made a few steps closer without breaking the eye contact with Satoshi. “I thought you wanted to talk to me…” he advanced even more so that he was now standing right in front of the older man. “Ohno-san…”  
………………………………………..  
  
  
It was almost seven in the afternoon when Masaki returned home. He wished he would not have to see his stepfather but unfortunately he saw the butler coming to him the moment he entered the house. “Young master… He is waiting for you in the office”  
  
Masaki walked towards the office and sighed deeply before knocking and opening the door. He saw Takashima standing in front of the fireplace, having his back on him.  
  
“I just wanted to tell you that you’re prohibited to leave this house till I say so… There will be a bodyguard with you for your university classes”  
  
Masaki lowered his head. He knew it well that something like that was only expected, especially after his disappearance last night. He turned around to leave. His hand had just grabbed the doorknob when he heard Takashima speaking to him again.  
  
“Oh! I forgot to tell you… I might punish you but I will make sure I am not too cruel with you!” Masaki frowned and turned around to look at his stepfather whose disgusting face was now turned back to him. “I’ll make sure you’ll see very soon that sweet _boyfriend_ of yours…”  
  
Masaki gasped at the hearing of that. _God… please tell me that it’s not what I think…_  
  
Takashima smirked even more when he saw Masaki’s reaction. “I contacted _Paid Paradise… S_ akurai Sho will be my exquisite guest in three days from now… I’ll expect you behave as you should… You may leave now…”  
  
Masaki could feel his chin trembling but he wouldn’t give his stepfather the satisfaction to see him in that state. He immediately walked out of the office and climbed up the stairs fast, locking himself in his room. He took his phone off to call Sho but it was then he realized he had received a message.  
  
From: Unknown Number  
I will wait for your answer to my offer   
after tonight’s small surprise…  
With love,  
Ohno  
  
He fell on the floor, tears blurring his sight. _What am I supposed to do?_  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna! ^^ Here's chapter 10! Today I was wondering how did we even get here?! lol  
Matsumiya had their *coughs* moment together! Yay! There were some more revelations for Jun! Though I'm not really sure whether they actually helped you figure out about him or not! :P Nino will have his role as you can all see! ;)  In the next one I promise more Ohmiya interaction! (I couldn't avoid it! ^^)  
Also as many of you guessed the one who talked to Aiba was Ohno... The first time to write 'Tennen' in a way... Ohno made his intentions clear though Aiba fought back ne?! There were also some revelations about Sho's past... :( Luckily his pretty boy was there! I had to add some romantic Sakuraiba! I think they both needed t! :)  
Aaaand Aiba's stepfather also made his move! We'll see where this leads to!!!  
But there's something new! No extreme cliffhanger this time! See?! I'm good!!! :D  
Anyway...

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 


	11. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: PG-15

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~.

  


  


 

  


CHAPTER 11

  


“So… may I sit?”  
  
Satoshi was left standing as a statue; unable to speak or move. It felt as if his mind had stop functioning. How could _he_ be there? Why was _he_ there?  
  
“I… I tried to call you but I wouldn’t get through so I asked my boss and then some other people and I found you…”  
  
Satoshi narrowed his eyes. _Really?_ His gaze got stuck on the younger man’s. _You look the same… Is it an illusion? Or perhaps a joke?_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts and made a nod at Nino to sit at the chair across his office.  
  
“Who were these people you mentioned?” he asked coldly. His heart was beating like crazy but he had to show indifference to the other. He was in the field for too long to be that careless.  
  
Nino shrugged for a second but confidently looked up at the older man in front of him and without any trace of tremble in his voice he replied to him as convincingly as possible. “Let’s say that I’m a night lover and I have many ‘friends’ who were willing to help me out”  
  
“Night lover?” Satoshi asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Nino felt relieved. He knew that he could turn the conversation where he wanted to from the very beginning. “Yes… Night lover… You know partying… clubbing till morning… fucking with nameless girls…” he smirked widely as he continued “… boys… whatever catches my attention… You know I don’t ask too much… just a hole to shove in my dick…”  
  
Satoshi was taken aback from the other’s attitude. He had asked for information and knew that he wasn’t from Tokyo… he had come here for his studies. He knew he was also a friend of that stupid Aiba Masaki.  
  
He muffled a laugh. “So you are the wild kind of guy, am I right?”  
  
“I guess so…” Nino replied in the same careless tone.  
  
“Then how do you explain the fact that you are good friends with that idiot, Aiba Masaki?”  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged. _He knew?!_ He could feel his heart rate accelerating fast but he remembered Jun’s words. _‘Whatever you hear don’t panic…’_ He took a deep breath before looking back at the older man. “It seems that you have done your research!”  
  
Ohno leaned forward, placing his elbows on the office. “Of course I have… I’m not stupid… as I won’t bite your trick...”  
  
“Why do you think it’s a trick?! Because Aiba Masaki is a friend of mine?! Well you can come to the university and ask about me… I’m pretty much known there… especially with the senpais of the baseball and rugby team…”  
  
Satoshi clicked his tongue. “Really?”  
  
Nino leaned himself closer so that their faces were apart only for a few inches. “Yes… I even have a nickname… _Powerhouse…_ ”  
  
Satoshi had it enough. This guy in front of him was trying to play with his mind. He stood up from his chair and grabbed Nino’s arm crashing him against the wall on their left.  
  
“Who the hell are you huh? Coming here into my office and pretending to be _that_ kind of guy?! Well let me tell you something… whatever you have in mind, it won’t succeed...”  
  
Nino tried desperately to ease his breathing but having the other so close to him, grabbing him from the collar of his shirt wasn’t really helping the situation.  
  
“Am I clear?” Satoshi hissed, obviously furious. But Nino could see it… there were tears at the end of his eyes. _I can pull it off…_  
  
“I’m sorry Ohno-san. It was _you_ the one who kept staring at me while I was working at the café; it was _you_ the one who asked for my name; it was _you_ who insisted on speaking with me and here I am answering your questions. And if I’m an addict of fun which easily translates into games, food, drink and sex, what is _your_ problem? It’s not like we know each other…” he lowered his gaze before shyly looking back at him “… unless…” his voice now turned into a sweeter tone than before, but that was the case. “…if you want us to… you know…” his hand came with difficulty to trace Satoshi’s right cheek. “You do look cute…”  
  
Satoshi thought he would have a heart attack. Had he heard right? Had the other just asked him _that_?! _But no… it’s a trap… I won’t fall… if you think you’re smarter you it’s a fallacy dear…_  
  
“So you want to tell me that suddenly you came here willing to know me _better_ when a few days ago you were clearly cursing… you even found my office and without even knowing who I really am or what I can do to you, you declare proudly yourself as a slut?! You’re either a swindler or an idiot”  
  
“Or I might simply be a slut…To be completely honest I was planning to send you to hell but after having arrived and saw your men and then you here… I… it felt almost intriguing for me… I’ve never slept with a yakuza before!”  
  
Satoshi felt as if a knot had stuck on his throat. “Who told you I’m a yakuza boy?”  
  
“No one… I figured it out by myself…”  
  
Satoshi licked his lips. “Well you might me be wrong…”  
“Yakuza or not you do have power… I kind of find it sensual…”  
  
“Give me a reason to believe you…”  
  
Nino said nothing in return but smashed their lips together. He could feel the other freeze but it wasn’t till seconds later that Satoshi sucked his lower lip, his tongue asking insistently for entrance. Nino knew that he had no choice but follow the other. He could taste cigarette and whiskey and his insides were swirling, making him sick but he had to show nothing. He started moaning, his hands gripping the other’s jacket, making him even more eager.  
  
Satoshi’s brain had stopped. He was kissing him… Ninomiya was kissing him… _Damn why does it feel so good?! Why?!_ But even if his mind kept telling him to stop, his body was not following; it was already surrendered to the intensity of the moment. Only when he felt the last piece of oxygen leaving his lungs, he broke the kiss, his stare deep into the other. He could feel that he was also breathless, panting hard, and flushed. His eyes then turned lower where they met two bruised and swollen lips. His thumb came to brush them.  
  
“Quite skilled I must say… I have to warn you... You started a dangerous game with me… I will contact you when I want to see you… just make sure you won’t be late otherwise there will be consequences…”  
  
Nino nodded before his mouth curve into a wide smirk. “And don’t worry about me…” he leaned closer to Satoshi’s ear and whispered. “I like games…”  
  
Satoshi looked at him with a piercing stare as his one hand traveled lower grabbing firmly Nino’s buttock. “Glad to hear that… I’ll send you a message…” he moved away from Nino sitting back to his chair. “You may go now Ni-no-mi”  
  
Nino gasped. He hadn’t heard that since… _Don’t tell me that…_ But he knew he had to leave that place immediately. He wanted to see Jun… to kiss him… to take away that taste of his mouth… as soon as possible.  
***  
  
Jun was walking back and forth in his apartment. He was really anxious. _Why the hell haven’t I received a message yet?! Damn it…_ He poured the fifth coffee and went back to the sofa turning the TV on hoping he could find a program to make him ease down his nerves. It was then that he heard his phone buzzing. He saw the caller ID. _Finally!_  
  
“Kazu?!”  
  
“ _Ohno has asked me to go to a club to meet him when he wants… I think everything went as we expected! Hmmm… Jun…?_ ”  
  
“Yes babe”  
  
“ _Can I come by? Please… I know that you have work tonight but…_ ”  
  
“Of course… I’ll be waiting for you ok? Take care…” he could hear Nino sighing.  
  
“ _I will! See you Jun-jun!_ ”  
  
Jun hung up. He was more relaxed but not completely. He knew well what the whole situation could mean for him.  
  
He sipped more of his coffee looking at his cellphone. _C’mon… C’mon…_  
  
After almost five minutes he heard it buzzing again. He had received a message.  
  
From: OS  
Splendid Job.   
Your bonus awaits in your back account.  
  
Jun smiled. _Of course I would do a splendid job… I’m a pro after all honey…_  
………………………………………….  


Nino frowned as he watched his friend coming to the campus with a tall man following him.  
  
“Aiba-chan?”  
  
Masaki seemed too lost in his own world when he heard his best friend’s voice. “Nino! Good morning! This is Fujimoto. Takashima pays him to guard me…”  
  
Nino grabbed Masaki’s arm and took him a bit further. “Why the hell did that bastard do something like that?”  
  
Masaki lowered his head. “It’s… He knows about Sho and he punished me…” his voice was coming out like a whisper.  
  
“He knows?! Shit…” Nino cursed under his breath. He took off his phone and sent a message to Jun. _This makes everything more complicated…_  
  
“How did he find out?”  
  
Masaki muffled a bitter laugh. “It’s obvious… we were being watched… But that’s not all! He…”  
  
“Excuse me Aiba-san…” Fujimoto spoke as he came closer to them. “I think you’re talking too much with this young man…”  
  
Nino narrowed his eyes. “We haven’t seen each other for days and we were discussing about a paper on Management. What’s _your_ problem? Or perhaps you intend to come in the classes as well?!” he turned to Masaki “C’mon Aiba-chan!”  
  
They headed fast to the class. “Here we can talk freely… Now please, tell me what happened…”  
  
“As I told you he knows about Sho and…” he bit his lower lip. “He asked for him again in three days. You understand?! I will be there and Sho will…” his voice cracked “be obliged to pass the night with Takashima… I won’t be able to handle this Nino… not when I’m there, not with him…”  
  
Nino saw his friend’s eyes glittering due to the tears that had built up.  
  
“He’s such an asshole…”  
  
“Of course he is… He does that to make me pay the most painful way…”  
  
Nino’s hand came to stroke Masaki’s back as the latter came closer and hugged him. “Don’t be sad Masaki… it will be over soon…”  
  
Masaki moved a bit and looked straight in Nino’s eyes confused. “Over?! Nino… what do you mean?”  
  
Nino was cursing in his head. “I’m telling you that you should not be that depressed. We’ll figure out what we can do… I promise you that Takashima won’t have his way…”  
  
Masaki sighed. “I don’t think that there’s a solution Nino…”  
  
Nino looked at his phone screen and a shy smile appeared on his face. _I think there is Aiba-chan… Just be patient…_  
………………………………………………..  


Sho had just drunk his coffee when he received a mail from Satoshi, asking him to go immediately to his office. His heart beat was fast. He didn’t like it… He knew positively that the other was working on something. It was obvious after having talked to Masaki like that… _Bastard… You want to crash Masaki… I won’t let you do that asshole. You destroyed my life… But I swear I won’t let you destroy his as well. I’ll do whatever I can… I swear…_  
  
He jumped on his Lamborghini and drove fast to the office. Without looking at anyone, he headed immediately to his office and opened the door without even knocking.  
  
Satoshi was already there smirking. “You don’t knock?! You seem to behave more and more like your _pretty boy_ … he didn’t even care to say hello to me while we were waiting for the master to finish with his puppy…”  
  
Sho thought he would explode. He stepped closer to the other and grabbed his jacket’s collar, bringing him close to his face. “Don’t you dare touch a single hair from Masaki… or I swear... I will”  
  
Satoshi burst into laughs. “You what?!” he threw Sho’s hand away. “Be careful Sakurai… You should consider yourself lucky that Kame made me cum three times last night and I’m relieved from my nerves but you pull the rope too much… You might fall… be careful… Don’t push my limits!”  
  
“Just… I will do whatever you want… Just let him out of it… please… I will give you all my money… everything… Just don’t touch Masaki…”  
  
Satoshi was looking at him carefully. He could see the despair in his tone. For a moment, he thought he was hearing another voice speaking in his mind.  
\---  
 _“Just let him go… please…”_  
  
 _“Why should I? He was the one that willingly signed the paper… Now it’s up to me…”_  
  
 _“Please… I will do whatever you want…”_  
  
 _“You love him so much?”_  
  
 _“More than my own life…”_  
  
 _The other man smirked. “Interesting… Then shall we make an exchange?”_  
  
 _Satoshi couldn’t believe in his ears. He wish he could talk but the tape on his mouth was forbidding him from doing so. All he could do was to watch… as the one he loved fell on the ground, his clothes gone… touches, screams and then a shot pierced the air. All of them laughed._  
  
 _“Well now that we did the exchange we’re even…”_  
  
 _“Boss… what about him?”_  
  
 _“Let him be… rats may come and have dinner!”_  
  
 _Satoshi was left there on the ground with his hands tied behind his back and his mouth gagged, he crawled however he could a bit closer to the one lying on the ground a few meters away._  
  
 _“To- shi…” Satoshi felt tears running down his eyes. He wanted to ask him why but he couldn’t speak. “Don’t… be sad… I… I wouldn’t allow any- thing to… hap- pen to y… you… I lo- ve you…”_  
  
 _Satoshi wanted to scream but only a muffled sound could leave his throat. That couldn’t be happening. That was just a dream… ‘Ninomi’_  
\---  
  
“I love him… Please… Let him out of this… he’s not at fault…”  
  
Satoshi looked at Sho with a stern stare. “He is… he chose to be with you… But this is not why I called you… If you want me to spare him, at least for now, I would suggest to behave and sit over there” his voice cold, indicating clearly that he wasn’t joking.  
  
“Now that we can finally talk like two adults properly I want to announce to you that Takashima called…”  
  
Sho gasped. _Tell me that…_  
  
Satoshi smirked. “Of course I accepted… It’s in two days from now… Just make sure that your bruises are healed… I hate to repeat myself…”  
  
“But there are others… Ohkura or Nishikido… they could…”  
  
“He asked for you personally… I’m a businessman… and you should know that there’s a huge difference between business and private life. I don’t want the one interfere the other…”  
  
Sho couldn’t believe his ears.  “We will meet in my apartment?” he asked though he already knew the answer.  
  
“No… You will go to his house… like the previous time… And please don’t look at me like that… It was _him_ that insisted on that and I had no reason to deny it! That way I get paid more!” Satoshi turned his chair the other way. “You may go now…”  
  
Sho stormed out of the office and drove like a maniac to Masaki’s University. He had to speak with him. Once again he received many curious looks as he parked his car at the entrance. _If only you knew…_ he thought as he walked through the crowd. He had almost reached the entrance of the main café when a hand grabbed forcefully his arm. He turned around to see a tall, well-built man, dressed in black suit and wearing sunglasses.  
  
“You cannot enter, Sir”  
  
“And who are you who can tell me what to do?!” Sho replied taking off his. His nerves were at their limit. He just couldn’t deal with another asshole at the moment.  
  
“My name is Fyjimoto, Sakurai-san”  
  
Sho frowned. “How do you know my name?”  
  
“I just cannot let you enter”  
  
“Who the hell paid you? Is it Ohno?” Sho came closer to him, leaving almost no space between them.  
  
“My job is to execute the orders I receive, Sir. Please go…”  
  
Sho had it enough. He grabbed the shirt collar and clenched his hand into fist, when he heard Masaki’s voice.  
  
“Fujimoto-san...”  
  
Sho’s hand rest standing in the air as he saw his boyfriend running towards them. “Pretty boy?!”  
  
Masaki didn’t look at him. “Please don’t say any of this to my stepfather. I just finished classes. We can go home…”  
  
Fujimoto opened the limousine’s door and Masaki stepped inside without daring to look at Sho. He knew that if he had spoken to him, Sho might find trouble and he was determined to help him. He only turned to take a small glimpse of him through the window as they were parting for home.  
***  
  
“The bastard, his stepfather found out about you and he has punished him. He took his phone and he made him being followed by this Fujimoto all day here at the university”  
  
Sho turned around to see Nino. Now everything made sense. _That’s why he asked for me personally… Scumbag…_  
  
Nino advanced a bit and gave him a small paper. “You can call Aiba-chan on this number!”  
  
Sho opened the small paper and looked at it blankly.  
  
“Sakurai-kun…” Sho turned his head to Nino. He saw the younger man winking at him before looking at his watch. “Oh crap! I’ll be late… I’ll be late for my part-time job… But remember Sakurai-kun… neither you or Aiba-chan are alone! Bye!”  
  
Sho looked at the small paper once again. _Don’t be sad pretty boy… I won’t do the favor neither to Takashima nor to Ohno this time… I might have been stupid in the past but not anymore!_  
  
He quickly entered his car and picked up his phone pressing the call button. “Jun? Can we meet at the usual café? There’s something I would like to discuss with you… That’s great!” Sho smirked as he pressed the throttle, making an ear-spitting sound. _We will see who will say the last word… You won’t mess up with my pretty boy… any of you… assholes._  
…………………………………………  


“That was Sho?”  
  
“Yes… He asked me to meet him…”  
  
“Do you really think we should go so fast?”  
  
“We have to do so Toma… You saw that Ohno has already made his move on Sho’s boyfriend. He has the looks and he has the money… There’s no alternative!”  
  
“But… how can you be so sure that everything will go smoothly?!”  
  
“Don’t worry about that… I have everything under control… Besides I have already done a name in dancing”  
  
Toma muffled a laugh. “I can agree on that… If I judge from Yamapi… then you nail it…”  
  
Jun smirked. “Of course I do nail it baby…”  
  
“But your boyfriend?”  
  
Jun took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “He will be fine. Ohno won’t make a move on him… Like Freud has said, one is very crazy when in love… I will exploit that to the maximum”  
  
“You’ll go that way?” Toma gasped. “I know that you’re a psychology freak but isn’t that too dangerous?!”  
  
Jun looked at his friend and patted his shoulder. “No… because someone is defenseless against suffering like when he loves…”  
  
Toma sighed as he looked at Jun picking up his jacket and leaving the room. “Freud… again?!” he mumbled to himself. _I just hope everything works fine till the end…_  
***  
  
“We are surrounded by sick bastards…” Jun stated the obvious as he sipped a bit of his coffee.  
  
“Why do you look that surprised Jun?” Sho replied as he kept staring blankly at his drink in front of him. “I was expecting something like that… Ohno wouldn’t let the chance to completely humiliate me like that…”  
  
“Well this Takashima as well…”  
  
“You have no idea how he was talking to me about Masaki and his mother the first time we met during dinner… he was so proud of himself that he had managed to fool her to marry him just in sake of the money… asshole and now behaving like an ass to Masaki… At least he never touched him… apparently he looks like his mother and that made Takashima sick…”  
  
“But what will you do?!”  
  
“This time I won’t satisfy Ohno… Jun… that’s why I called you… Do you think you can get me _some_? I believe in the club it’s easy for you to find it…”  
  
Jun gasped. “Sho…”  
  
“I just need a small portion in order to trick Takashima and Ohno… please… I do not intend to hurt my pretty boy… I swore it… I’ll protect him no matter what!”  
  
“But Sho… it can be dangerous…”  
  
Sho grabbed his friend’s hand. “Jun… please… You had promise me… I have no one else to turn to…”  
  
Jun looked at him and after moments of silence sighed. “Fine… but you have to promise me you’ll be careful with it!”  
  
Sho smiled. “Don’t worry! I know what I’m doing…”  
  
“I hope so…”  
……………………………………..  


Masaki was lying on his bed. He had eaten nothing for dinner. He didn’t want to go downstairs and have to face Takashima. He rolled on his side for the thousandth time trying in vain to find a comfortable positon. It was then that he heard the phone that Nino had given him this morning buzzing.  
  
He looked at the number and he felt like crying. With trembling hands, he pressed the button to answer the call.  
  
“ _Pretty boy?_ ”  
  
He sniffed a bit trying to be heard well on the line but he knew that Sho would figure out immediately.  
  
“ _Pretty boy… Are you crying? Why? I have told you that I like you the most when you smile…_ ”  
  
“But…”  
  
“ _Screw that asshole stepfather of yours… You really thought that I would let him succeed like that?_ ”  
                              
Masaki sat up on his bed, his heart beating like crazy. “You mean you won’t come?!”  
  
“ _I will… but this doesn’t mean that everything will go according to their plan… You don’t have to worry about that… They won’t manage to make us split apart! Open your window baby…_ ”  
  
Masaki hurried to the window and opened it. He could see Sho leaning on his car across the street. He bit his lower lip. All that he wanted was to run to him. “I want to see you…”  
  
“ _It’s too dangerous… Nino-kun told me that you’re not allowed to leave the house… You sh-_ ”  
  
“Wait where you are!” Masaki said in a determined tone.  
  
He opened the door and locked it behind him. He had left only a dim light open at his bedroom to look as if he was studying. It was a good thing that it had the option of turn off after certain hours.  
  
He walked as soundlessly as possible towards the stairs, praying not to meet anyone. It was almost eleven o’clock and he knew that most of the staff wouldn’t be occupied at that hour. He turned right at the corridor aiming for the garbage exit. Hopefully they wouldn’t have still locked it. He knew that it was the only one that wasn’t attached to the alarm system.  
  
He grabbed the doorknob and thankfully it opened. Hurriedly he walked towards the back part of their garden at the darkest spot and climbed up the wall. He almost fell on the ground with his knees, making Sho run fast towards him.  
  
“Pretty boy…” Sho started saying as he helped Masaki stand up. “Are you ok? Don’t scare me like that… you shouldn’t have lef-”  
  
Masaki didn’t let him finish his line as he claimed his lips passionately, taking away every bit of air. Sho was taken by surprise but quickly returned the kiss with the same intensity. Masaki knew that what he was doing was too dangerous but he couldn’t help it. He loved this man and now that everyone was lined up against him, he wanted to fight them all. He broke it when he felt no oxygen left in his lungs and gripped Sho’s sleeves. “Let’s go somewhere Sho… I will be back early in the morning, before the sun comes up… Takashima won’t notice…”  
  
Sho looked deep into his boyfriend’s eyes. He was not sure whether that was the wisest thing to do. His tongue came to brush his lips as he kept staring at him. Above all he didn’t want to expose Masaki to any kind of danger. He felt the grips tighten.  
  
“Please…” Masaki whispered.  
  
Sho shook his head and grabbed the other’s hand, leading him to his car. He drove fast till Minato from where they could have a clear view of the Rainbow Bridge. He knew that it looked beautiful at night. As he turned off the engine he placed his hand on top of Masaki’s. “Do you like it pretty boy?”  
  
Masaki was watching the water in front of them, where the colorful lighting from the bridge was clearly reflected on its surface. “It’s really beautiful…”  
  
Sho leaned closer and pecked his boyfriend’s cheek. “Not more than you…” he whispered close to his ear. He could see how Masaki’s fingers were playing with the tip of his blazer and smiled widely.  
  
“Sho…” Masaki said in a low voice, his stare still out of the windscreen. “Will you come in two days?”  
  
Sho sighed and embraced Masaki, bringing him close to his body, his lips lost in the other’s soft hair. “I will…” he whispered sensing Masaki tensing. “But I won’t let Takashima have his way when you’re in the next room… I won’t let any scumbag hurt you like that…”  
  
“But how…”  
  
“Don’t you trust me?” Sho snapped at him fast. He turned him so that Masaki could see his face. “I have my plan…”  
  
“I don’t want anything to happen to you…”  
  
Sho smiled as he took away two flocks that were too close to Masaki’s eyes. “Don’t worry… I know what I’m doing pretty boy…”  
  
“Sho…” Masaki’s eyes fell on his boyfriend’s mouth. His hand came to trace Sho’s full lips before his eyes moved higher to meet Sho’s.  
  
It wasn’t necessary to say anything. They smashed their mouths together, desperate to find safety in each other. Masaki could feel hotter minute after minute. As the intensity became bigger he could feel Sho trying to get rid of his blazer. Without a second thought he lift up his hands a bit to help him take it off and moved so that he was sitting on his lap, pressing his torso completely on Sho’s.  
  
Every cell of his body was under the other’s spell. He had no will on it… he was his… from the first moment they had met. He could feel how reluctantly Sho’s hand was trying to move under his shirt. Masaki smiled in the kiss and broke it for a moment. While looking intensively at Sho his hands were unbuttoning it till it was completely open. “Touch me…” he whispered, his face flushed.  
  
Sho didn’t need to hear it again. He attacked Masaki’s neck; nibbling, sucking, kissing, licking while his hands were roaming freely on the naked, tender and smooth skin. He could sense how it responded under his touch and that could only make him eager for more. Masaki’s hands were lost in Sho’s hair, holding it tightly as pleasure was getting him completely.  
  
Soon both of them were stark hard but Masaki didn’t seem to be uncomfortable. On the contrary, he tried to make small round moves so that their groins were rubbing against each other; a decision that clearly had its impact on Sho, making soft moans escape from his throat. Encouraged by that, Masaki intensified his circular movements even more as he claimed one again the other’s lips feverishly. Sho would only groan in Masaki’s mouth and couldn’t help but feel precum lick from his cock’s slit.  
  
He tried to get his hand inside Masaki’s trousers to grab his erection, desiring to satisfy his lover to the fullest. He had seen Masaki gasping, his whole body shuddering, surrendered as he was to pleasure and he wished nothing else but to see it again. The whole picture was breathtaking and what Sho loved the most was the fact that it was something limited only to him. But Masaki broke the kiss to stare at him, panting hard.  
  
“Don’t…” he managed to say, breathing heavily.  
  
“But… pretty boy you…”  
  
“I want to become yours…”  
  
Sho gasped. He could tell from Masaki’s tone that he wasn’t joking.  
  
“Now…”  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  


 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna chapter 11 is up! ^^ There was more interaction between Ohmiya and a small revelation about Ohno's past!  
There were also some revelations about Jun!!! What do you think about him???!!! I promise more in the next ones! ;)  
Sho is determined to fight as well as Aiba... I wanted them to have a romantic/sexy moment together... I always wanted to write a *coughs* scene in a car... so I guesss you'll have it in the next one!  :D  
I know it's a cliffie but this time is a good one right?! And I really hope that this chapter wasn't as heavy as the previous one! XD

Now... It's totally irrelevant but I updated a bit late because I just got back home from the centre of Paris where I met up with my beloved [](http://matsuaurore.livejournal.com/profile)[**matsuaurore**](http://matsuaurore.livejournal.com/) (tu est simplement magnifique ma chérie  <3) after having bought wink up with my Aibaby for Youkoso, Wagaya e... He is sooo beautiful! *sighs* yattaaaaaaaa (yes I'm in my excited Aibaka mode now! lol)

Anyway

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!!

 


	12. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~.  


  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17233.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18082.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/20458.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21116.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22099.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22530.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23198.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23760.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/24127.html#cutid1)  


  


CHAPTER 12

  
  
  
Sho continued looking straight into Masaki’s eyes. “Pretty boy…”  
  
Masaki refused to answer. He leaned closer and started kissing with even more passion his boyfriend’s neck, trying to show him that he was ready. “I want to feel you Sho…”  
  
Sho closed his eyes, his body struggling not to give in Masaki’s ministrations. He could tell that the other was determined but he wanted it to be perfect and not under those circumstances. With difficulty, he managed to grab Masaki by his shoulders to make him stop.  
  
“Pretty boy…” he repeated weakly.  
  
Masaki moved a bit and turned his gaze to Sho. “I won’t stop this time and I-”  
  
“Open that box behind you” Sho snapped fast and saw that Masaki was trying to perceive what had just heard.  
  
Masaki hurriedly turned around and did as Sho indicated, feeling his face turning red as he saw what was inside that small box; he could clearly distinguish a small bottle of lube and some condoms.  
  
“Give it to me and take off your pair of trousers” Sho told him in a gentle yet not leaving room for denial tone.  
  
Masaki gulped but knew that had to overcome the stress he was feeling. _I will always feel like that… I have to get over it…_ Slowly, he sat at the next seat and untied his belt. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Sho was doing the same thing and took a deep breath. His hands were ready to move to his briefs when he heard a weird sound, like hissing, soon followed by a gasp.  
  
Bewildered he turned on his right and saw that Sho had already taken off both his pair of trousers and boxers and was holding the small bottle open while his right hand was moving between his thighs. He was left with his mouth half open, blinking like mad, not wanting to believe what was happening.  
  
“Sh- Sho?” he managed to whisper with a trembling voice. “Wha-”  
  
Sho turned his head and looked straight in his boyfriend’s confused eyes. “Pr- huh pretty boy… _I_ will be _yours_ tonight…”  
  
Masaki could see the way that Sho’s lips were twitching probably because of the pain. “Sho…”  
  
Sho continued the fast movements before taking his hand off and wiping it on a tissue. “Pretty boy… I always wanted to be yours… I want to feel that you have taken away the others’ touches before… before I claim you as mine… I confess that tonight this wasn’t my plan but since _you_ want it… _I_ want it…”  
  
Masaki shook his head fast. “I… I can’t…”  
  
Sho pressed his lips on Masaki’s and took the latter’s hand guiding it on his erection. “Do you see how much I desire you?” he leaned close to his ear and whispered “I was thinking about you as I was preparing myself… I want you Masaki…”  
  
Masaki had to bite his lip as his hand came in touch with the hard flesh. He could feel the hot liquid spreading on his fingers and felt even more aroused. “In order to make you mine you have to claim me as yours pretty boy…” Sho’s tongue came to tease the already sensitive skin of the side of his neck.  
  
Masaki seemed hypnotized as he felt being placed better on the seat, followed by a hand that put a condom on his already licking erection. “Sho…” was the last word he could say as he saw a completely naked Sho placing his hands on his shoulders spreading his legs on top of him.  
  
Their eyes were glued on each other. Masaki could recognize lust in Sho’s eyes; eyes that he had never seen as dark as now. He could feel the other lowering himself on his lap burying his cock into the small hole.  
  
Once Sho’s thighs touched Masaki’s balls he stopped for a few seconds to adjust himself. Masaki groaned at the feeling. He had always longed for Sho to be inside him; he had never expected that the other way could feel that good. The hotness and tightness around his cock was almost enough to take him already over the edge. But he didn’t want to disappoint Sho and tried desperately to calm himself down.  
  
“Pretty… boy you… ahhh… you… feel so… good…” Sho breathed on Masaki’s mouth as he started moving himself up and down fast. He knew that his lover wouldn’t be able to last for too long while grabbing his hand.  
  
Masaki gasped as he felt the muscles around his erection clenching, forming even more sensations.  
  
“Make me cum…” Sho’s hoarse voice reached his ears as he kept watching the glory that was Sho’s body moving in a perfect rhythm in front of him. “Your fingers are so talented pretty boy…” Sho said huskily straight in his ear, making Masaki tremble. The latter’s hand began working fast, delighted to hear loud moans leaving Sho’s throat as his eyes were tightly shut down and his head thrown back.  
  
Masaki’s eyes run over his lover’s torso, covered as it was from the sweat. He could feel the hotness Sho’s body was radiating as well as the way his muscles were twitching under his touch. Knowing that he was coming closer to his orgasm, his hands found their way to Sho’s back, bringing him even closer to him.  
  
Sho’s lips sucked hungrily his neck causing a throaty moan to escape from Masaki’s open mouth. Sho knew that Masaki was at the verge of coming and so moved even faster on his lap, alternating rough moves and slow circles when he was having the whole length inside. “Pretty boy… aaaahhh… baby… ”  
  
Masaki had become a panting mess. Without even realizing his hips left the seat underneath in an attempt to meet Sho’s thigh halfway. His body was now in full charge of him. His nails scratched Sho’s back with such force that he was sure there would be left marks afterwards but he couldn’t care less at the moment. They both looked at each other’s eyes and crashed their lips together, increasing their rhythm even faster. Masaki could feel his balls tighten; he was about to come.  
  
“Shooo…” he managed to say, breaking with difficulty the kiss.  
  
Sho cupped his covered in sweat face and pecked his nose. “Come inside me pretty boy… Come for me…” Masaki didn’t need to hear anything else. With his whole body shuddering, he spilled everything he had in the condom with a soundless gasp.  
  
The orgasm was so intense that his hand had stopped working on Sho; he realized it only when he felt Sho’s almost trembling hand coming over his and making it move fast on his throbbing member.  
  
Masaki was still out of breath but watching his lover gasping and producing such sounds was something that made him feel even more breathless, if that was even possible.  
  
“AHHH…” Sho screamed shooting his hot semen in their hands and stomachs.  
  
After several seconds Sho tried to ease his breathing and watched Masaki who seemed to be in a state between confusion and satisfaction, causing him to form a wide smile.  
  
“What is it pretty boy?” he asked, almost whispering, guessing what might trouble the other’s mind.  
  
“I… I was horrible…” Masaki said while lowering his head. “I…”  
  
Sho cupped his lover’s cheeks with both hands and pecked softly his lips. “This was my first not forced orgasm pretty boy… if this amount right here” he said pointing at their covered with semen hands “…isn’t the proof then what is it?”  
  
Masaki smiled shyly. “But I wanted to…”  
  
“Pretty boy, look at me…” Sho grabbed Masaki’s chin “I would never allow myself to claim you as mine when I was so dirty…”  
  
Masaki’s hand came reluctantly to caress Sho’s right cheek. “You are not dirty Sho… not for me…”  
  
“I am… I was for me…” Sho tilted his head kissing a part of Masaki’s palm. “I wanted to be yours… I wanted to learn what it is to give yourself to the one that you actually love… and trust me pretty boy… it was beyond whatever I could imagine… Thank you…”  
  
Masaki felt tears building up in his eyes but tried desperately to blink them away. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing at the moment. He couldn’t feel more loved… more treasured…  
  
“Sho…” he bit his lower lip, his chest moving up and down, trying to form the words that would follow in his mouth. “I… I love you…”  
  
Sho pecked the top of his head. “And I love _you_ … my pretty boy…”  
  
He moved a bit up letting the softened member slide off him. After a couple of minutes he was dressed up and helped Masaki to get ready as well. The clock in front of them showed 3 am and they both knew that they wouldn’t spend much more time together if they wanted not to get caught by Masaki’s stepfather; something that could mean the end of their relationship.  
  
“Sho…?” Masaki whispered, snuggling even more in Sho’s arms.  
  
“Yes pretty boy…” Sho replied, his mouth lost in Masaki’s hair.  
  
“Will we ever be free?”  
  
Sho sighed, tightening his arms around Masaki’s slim waist, his eyes fixed on the dark water of the river in front of them. “We will pretty boy… I have made this promise to you and to myself… and… I always keep my promises… no matter what…”  
………………………………………………  


Satoshi was locked in his office. It had already been hours since he was left alone but had no desire to meet with anyone. He had postponed every single appointment. He just needed time to think; time to evaluate what had just happened. It was simply out of his logical borders that he had let this guy take a part of his control and smash it as if it was pure air. It made him feel mad with himself. He realized that even after so many years of hard training he had spent to build his shield against emotions and feelings was nothing when it came to him.  
  
He had sat on the floor, his back leaning on the cold wall behind and his knees being brought close to his chest. His gaze was empty, glued on the photo in his hands. It was the first time he had dared to hold it like that. It felt as if his fingers were burning and his ears were hearing his lover’s screams.  
\---  
  
 _“Stoooop it… please… It… it hurts…”_  
  
 _Satoshi could feel hot tears running down his bruised face. ‘Ninomi… My love…’ He wished he could scream… he wished he could kill them all for doing that to his precious lover but he couldn’t. All that was left for him was to watch and remain on the floor emotionless, unable to help the person that had helped him the most._  
\---  
  
His fingers, trembling, came to caress the widely smiling young man that was standing in front of his current office; only that the whole place seemed much more alive than it was now.  
  
“Ninomi… Why did you have to get back to me? But you can’t have… I saw you… But then… I know that you are not him… yet… his eyes… his moles… everything… it’s as if you have come back to me… my love… But why now? I only needed a few months… To get to that monster isn’t an easy task… he’s a former Prime Minister baby… I need to be able to ridicule him first and then kill him the same way he did with you…”  
  
The photo was placed on the floor next to him as he grabbed the almost empty bottle of vodka. He sighed as more tears built up in his eyes. “Why now? Why did he have to kiss me? And why should it be so intoxicating damn it?! WHY?!” he threw the bottle across the room, smashing it down into small pieces.  
  
He buried his head in his lap as his shoulders moved fast due to heavy sobs. He couldn’t control himself… it felt as if he was drowning… as if there was no oxygen in the air. “Ninomi… Ninomi…” was the only word that would come out of his mouth half-muffled.  
  
He stayed there till he saw the first rays of the sun rising up in the sky, unable to sleep. His mind was still preoccupied with this Ninomiya that had walked into his life out of the blue. His fingers came to trace his lips. _Ninomi…_ _Why should you come across my life once again? Why? Now that I’ve found this path for me… this lonely and empty path… free of emotions… free of feelings… Why?_  
  
He took a hold of his phone and switched it on just to see almost thirty missed calls from Yuri. He sighed. “This boy will never learn…” he mumbled to himself as he pressed the call button.  
  
He took a deep breath in order to sound as good as possible. He knew well how the young boy got worried and wanted him to focus on nothing else but his studies.  
  
“ _Ohno-sama?!_ ” an overly trembling voice reached his ears.  
  
“Yuri-chan? Has something happened? Why are you awake this early? But if I take into consideration the number of your missed calls I highly doubt that you slept at all!” Satoshi’s tone was strict but not mad.  
  
“ _I’m so- I’m sorry Ohno-sama… I… I got scared…_ ”  
  
Satoshi sighed. “Yuri-chan… I was busy… I have told you that you should be loyal to your daily program. Now that you haven’t slept, how can you possibly attend school with clear head?”  
  
“ _I’m sorry…_ ”  
  
“I’m fine! Go back to sleep now. I’ll call Yoshida to drive you to school”  
  
“ _Ohno-sama?!..._ ” Satoshi frowned. He could tell that the other wanted to tell him something but he was reluctant to whether to say it or not.  
  
“Say it… Yuri-chan…”  
  
“ _When… When will you come back?_ ”  
  
“I promise I’ll be there when you come back from school!”  
  
“ _Really?_ ” Satoshi smiled softly as he heard the exciting tone of Yuri on the phone.  
  
“Yes… I promise… So now you better promise me that you go back to sleep…”  
  
“ _I’ll see you after school then Ohno-sama!_ ”  
  
Satoshi hung up the phone and kept looking at the now black screen. He knew well that it was because of this boy that he had managed to find some peaceful sleep in the late years and he had sworn to make him happy.  
***  
    
Yuri felt out of breath as he tiptoed till Satoshi’s bedroom. He knew that what he was doing was perhaps too dangerous but he also knew that he was the only one that could do it.  
  
The big white door opened with a light crack that luckily didn’t catch anyone’s attention. He was never alone in the house… he knew that Satoshi’s minions that were there wouldn’t dare to touch him because the next minute, Satoshi would rip their balls off but catching him sneaking into their master’s bedroom during his absence could mean trouble even for him.  
  
He could feel his heart beating fast against his ribs, as if it wanted to be let out but he managed to make the first step inside and close the door.  
  
The room was dark and the sheets on the king size bed messed up. He moved slowly towards it and saw the used condoms being thrown in the small dustbin close to it, causing his heart to clench.  
  
He took a deep breath, darting away from it. His hands came into his pocket and looked at the small device he was handed earlier that day.  
  
 _I’ll make sure that Ohno-sama will be free from this life. You deserve so much more than what you condemn yourself on… I swear to God… I’ll help you as you have helped me… because I love you Ohno-sama… I really do…_  
………………………………………….  


“Juuuuun” Nino cried out his lover’s name as his body trembled, because of the intense orgasm.  
  
Jun fell next to him, his eyes looking at the ceiling, as he tried to calm down his breathing.  
  
“Hey…” Nino’s tired yet playful voice reached his ears. “Jun-jun… Can I sleep over?”  
  
Jun turned on his side and saw Nino looking at him with big, pleading eyes. “You little brat…” he pinched softly his cheek before leaning forward and giving him a peck on his lips. “Sure… but it’s not good to give your best friend a hard time for his puppy eyes and then you do the exact same thing…”  
  
Nino’s sudden loud laugh covered the room. “Maybe… but you like every single part of it!”  
  
Jun smiled as he saw him getting off the bed. He lighted up his cigarette, letting a quite large amount of smoke enter his lungs. It always helped him when he needed to clear his mind. He hadn’t realized how much worried he had got till he held Nino in his arms after having come back from Ohno’s office. A part of him had regretted his decision to involve Nino in Ohno’s case but a part of him knew that this would only be beneficial.  
  
His eyes turned to the small desk across the room where a frame had a photo of him and Nino. _I have to make sure something happens to him… I won’t forgive myself if that happens…_ After putting his cigarette on the ashtray next to him he picked up the phone.  
  
He was ready to start cursing when the other one picked it up. “It’s me…”  
  
“ _May I ask what do you want Matsumoto-san? I think everything went by the plan_ ”  
  
Jun smirked. “I just wanted to repeat that I won’t tolerate even the slightest mistake because then you won’t be able to see blue of the sky again. Am I clear?”  
  
The man at the other end of the phone gulped, making Jun feel relieved. He called this particular one because he knew that he was the worst actor when it came to fear. “ _I… I know that Matsumoto-san. Don’t worry… I was standing right behind the door and I had already informed the others so that if something occurred with… Ninomiya-san we would immediately take action. I swear we won’t disappoint you… Though I have to inform you that boss… he called for Tanaka again… I can’t be sure what the deal is but I think that he intends to use him as an insider for the next move…_ ”  
  
Jun’s tongue trailed his lips. He knew that Ohno would already be planning his next move but he didn’t expect him to put it forward this fast. _Shit!_ “Ok… Thanks for the information and don’t forget that you’re always watched… and remember… every choice has its price!”  
  
He hung up pissed off. “Damn it!” his fingers moved fast on his mobile as he searched through his contacts. “C’mon dear… pick it up… pick it up…” After several beeps his call was answered. “Toma!”  
  
“ _You do realize that’s late…_ ” Jun realized that he had probably called in an inappropriate moment.  
  
“I’m sorry Toma but I just got informed by my sources that Ohno’s in touch with Tanaka… he’s moving faster than we initially thought and I don’t want to rush it with Kazu… I mean I’m reluctant to even send him back…” he knew that his voice was weak as the fear grew more inside of him once again but he couldn’t hide it from the other. “We have to ma-”  
  
“ _Jun! First of all, take a breath! Secondly don’t worry this much… you’re not the only mastermind in the team no matter how much you claim it! I have already had my talk with his protégé… We’re already making the noose tight around his neck. We will talk tomorrow for details. Now I’d suggest you focus on your lover tonight and please let me do that as well! Good night_ ”  
  
Jun was left hearing the beeps when he felt two arms wrapping around his waist.  
  
“Jun-jun… You must not feel guilty. You have explained it to me and I took the risk. Besides the guys were there… I wasn’t alone…”  
  
“But…”  
  
Nino hushed him, by locking his lips on his lover’s ones. “Baby… please… I would do it even if you hadn’t asked me to… What matters to me is that you love me…”  
  
Jun caressed Nino’s hair, his eyes staring at the beautiful face that was in front of him. “Kazu…” his eyes fell lower causing him small giggles.  
  
“I would suggest you stop it at once and go and take a shower without comments!”  
  
“Yes Sir!” Jun replied, trying desperately to muffle his laugh, as he saw his boyfriend wearing his pajamas that admittedly were oversized for him.  
  
Once the door was closed, Nino sat properly on the bed, bringing his knees close to his torso. “I would do it no matter what… not only for you Jun-jun but for…” he felt a knot in his throat as he tried to speak out loud. “… Ninomi as well…”  
………………………………………  


Takashima was sitting in his office. Everything was a mess. There were questions over the reliability of the company’s stocks. He knew well that there were some members in the board that were remaining loyal to his deceased wife’s family. What he hated the most was the timing and he couldn’t figure out why this had happened now; now that he was ready to do the biggest deal. He only had a month till Masaki was turning twenty and then he would lose everything. In order to come out as the ultimate winner, he had to move fast but the latest events weren’t exactly helpful.  
  
But unfortunately that wasn’t the only case of problems. He also had several problems with his step son. He couldn’t believe that Masaki had dared to disobey him even now. His hand was holding the almost empty glass of scotch as his eyes were following the flames’ movements in the fireplace.  
  
“Little slut… even now going against me… I swear I’ll make you pay for this… I wish you didn’t resemble your mother this much… I would fuck you till your insides were bleeding! But I know what to do with you… Luckily you are an open book to me and I know which strings I have to pull in order to cause you pain! Don’t worry my dear!”  
  
He finally heard steps coming closer. Smirking he walked towards the door and opened as soundlessly as possible. “Did you have a good time? Did he fuck you hard? Or perhaps you prefer taking things slowly?” his voice revealed his drunken situation but that discourage him from coming closer to the frozen figure in front of him.  
  
He grabbed Masaki’s arm forcefully and made him turn so that the other could look at him. “Listen carefully. In two days your fucking boyfriend will come here and I’ll make sure I’ll fuck the hell out of him… I’ll make him scream… and you will be there my dear, watching every single second of it! Now get lost from my eyes you little asshole!”  
***  
  
Masaki could feel his heart beating like crazy in his chest even when he was left alone. His knees betrayed him and he collapsed on the floor. He opened the phone Nino had given him and looked at the photo he and Sho had taken earlier. His fingers came to trace his boyfriend’s face. _Sho…_  
  
After taking a few deep breaths, he was ready to drag his feet to his bedroom when he felt his phone buzzing in his hands. _Who sent me a message at this hour?_ He opened it and frowned when he saw an unknown number. _What could that…?_  
  
From: **Unknown number**  
Meet me tomorrow at Furin café,  
23 Higashi str, 1 pm sharply.  
You start your escort training.  
Don’t even think about not coming…   
Don’t forget your beloved boyfriend.   
Matsumoto Jun  
  
Masaki’s eyesight blurred because of the tears and felt his hand trembling. “Ma- Matsumoto Jun? As Nino’s boyfriend? How? Why?”  
  


 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Minnaaa I finally posted chapter 12! ^^ I'm much better now so I decided to post it so that you don't have to wait any longer! :)  
Soooo... Sakuraiba went all the way for the first time! yay! I have to admit that even if I love Aiba on top this was my first time actually writing it and it felt weird - though it was Sho that was more in charge, ne?! :P I believe that Sho would never want to hurt his pretty boy and being in a car wouldn't be so easy right?! ;)  
And there were more hints as far as Jun is concerned. He hadn't let Nino go 'alone' in the nest of wolves... the whole thing is way more complicated than it seems... And then we have Yuri taking some action as well. Everyone has his role! You'll see!!! I want to reveal everything piece by piece! ^^"  
Takashima was awake, knowing well that Masaki was with Sho. But I swear things won't be easy on this scumbag! ;) As for the end... I know... I know... another cliff... gomeeeeen! XP  
I promise more action in the next one!!!

I want to believe that this chapter was worth your waiting! ><"

Anyway...

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you (unless something occurs :P) this Friday! ^_^  


 

  



	13. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: PG-15

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~.

  
  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17233.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18082.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21116.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22099.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22530.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23198.html#cutid1)  /   [Chapter 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23760.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/24127.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 12](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/25218.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

CHAPTER 13

  
  
  
“You never fail to surprise me!”  
  
Sho frowned as he looked at his friend. “And why is that so?”  
  
Jun smiled as he placed his cigarette on the ashtray. “I don’t know… You tell me… Tomorrow you have your appointment with that asshole under the same roof with Aiba-kun and yet you look as if you’re in seventh Heaven…”  
  
Sho burst into laughs. “Jun… You know sometimes you seem to play dump. I might have the appointment tomorrow night but I won’t have that disgusting old man touching me… besides…” a wide smile appeared on his face.  
  
“What happened last night Sho?” Jun asked, his eyes being glued on Sho’s.  
  
Sho bit his lower lip. “Nothing… I just… met with my pretty boy…”  
  
Jun raised his eyebrow. “You just met with your pretty boy?! And you blush like a teenage girl? Tell me the truth…”  
  
Sho leaned back at his seat. “We went for a night drive… that’s all…”  
  
“Yeah right… and I’m Buddha!” Jun cut him off and sipped some of his coffee.  
  
“I’m telling you the truth… we went to the Rainbow Bridge…”  
  
Jun smirked. “So… you had sex in the Lamborghini – I guess – having as fond the Rainbow Bridge?! No wonder you’re smiling like an idiot all morning!”  
  
Sho’s eyes narrowed. “Jun…” his tone was warning but Jun could tell that he didn’t actually mean it.  
  
“I’m happy for you, you know! Tell me… how was it?”  
  
“Have I ever pushed you on saying something you don’t want to?” Sho replied defensively.  
  
Jun burst into loud laughs. “Trust me Sho… I’m not interested in forming a picture… just a general comment would be enough…”  
  
“You’re pushing it too much… be careful…”  
  
“So now… _I_ have to be careful… when _you_ kept bombarding me with questions for my first time with my Nino?!”  
  
Sho bit his lip and lowered his gaze. “Yeah… I… I’m sorry Jun… I… I just wanted to know how it is to sleep with the one you love…” his voice went low, almost whispering.  
  
Jun’s hand came to hold Sho’s tightly. “Sho… I’m kidding… I teased you before… I’m sorry… It’s just that I’m so happy that you glow like that… Now I guess you’ve realized what I meant back then…”  
  
Sho nodded. “Yes…” his voice trembled a bit. “There was no pain Jun…” his eyes filled up with tears that were threatening to run down his face. “For the first time of my life… I felt no pain…”  
  
Jun gasped, not believing his ears. “You mean… you…”  
  
“I wanted to give myself to my pretty boy… I couldn’t even come to think that he would have to be claimed by a dirt like me…”  
  
“Sho…” Jun tried to speak but Sho continued as if he didn’t pay attention to him.  
  
“I was Jun… but I finally realized the difference… you know to become one with the person you love…”  
  
Jun looked closely at Sho. It was obvious that he was profoundly happy at the moment. His eyes were sparkling as he spoke every word.  
  
“You can’t believe how happy I am for you…” he stood up and headed to the kitchen. “Though I’d die to see your pretty boy’s face last night when he realized his role!”  
  
As he placed the empty mug in the sink, a pillow landed on his head. Jun turned around and shrugged. “What?! I bet he was left with his mouth open! I mean… I almost had that expression when you told me!”  
  
“You’re stupid Jun!” Sho replied and turned his head the other way.  
  
“Why?! Because I’m hitting all the points?!” Jun continued with his teasing.  
  
Sho was holding his laughter.  
  
“What now?!” Jun tried to keep his tone serious.  
  
“I guess thank you…” Sho mumbled and turned his gaze back to Jun. “… You know… you never fail to make me feel ‘normal’ if that could actually describe the way I feel inside right now…”  
  
Jun made a few steps and embraced his friend. “I don’t know how you manage to pass for a wild cat with your clients when deep inside you’re one cute little kitten!”  
  
Sho threw a soft slap on Jun’s shoulder before embracing him back. “I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t in my life Jun…”  
  
Jun sighed and hugged his friend even tighter. “I can only say the same Sho… but I think you should let your sexy memories along with the sappy mood at the moment. You have to stay focused… more because there will be your boyfriend involved…”  
  
“I know that it requires a clear mind…” Sho mumbled under his breath as he broke Jun’s hug. “But I told you I have my plan…”  
  
Jun sighed. “So, you insist”  
  
Sho looked at his friend. “Do you see another solution Jun? I mean… I have enough fear for Masaki since he was grounded and yet he left home last night…”  
  
Jun’s eyes bulged. “Aiba-kun did that?! Wow! He’s more venturesome than I thought…” _That’s good… I guess I can pull off my plan without problems then…_  
  
“My pretty boy is strong…” Sho said, his gaze locked a few meters away on the floor. “But… I have to do something as well… That’s why I need your help… You brought it, right?”  
  
Jun sighed before clicking his tongue. “Sho I still I think it’s too dangerous…”  
  
“Even if you didn’t bring it, I’ll come myself tonight at your club and get some…” Sho snapped.  
  
“I did Sho… I did! But that doesn’t mean that I’m ok with this… You should be really careful…”  
  
“Don’t worry Jun… I’ll be careful! Now give it to me!” Sho demanded.  
  
Jun shook his head and placed a small plastic bag on his palm. “I have given you only one dose… You have to make sure you dissolve it in his drink… it requires at least half an hour to has its effect”  
  
Sho nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the small bag in his hand. “Don’t worry Jun… I know what I’m doing…”  
  
“I hope so… Could I… use your bathroom for a sec?”  
  
“You don’t have to ask Jun…”  
  
Jun smiled and left Sho alone in his living room, still preoccupied with the white powder he was given. Once he was sure the other wasn’t looking at him, he paced fast and soundlessly towards Sho’s ‘special room’. As he closed carefully the door behind him, he headed to the hidden cameras with which he had trapped he room before Miyamoto’s session. He placed them carefully in his pocket smirking. “Three steps already done. Now I only have to convince Sho’s _pretty boy_ and if everything goes smoothly then we’ll enter the final part…”  
  
He headed back to the living room not wanting to raise questions to Sho.  
  
“I guess I’ll be going now… Tonight I work at the club so I have to take a nap before…” he grabbed his jacket. “Promise me you’ll be careful tomorrow… and you have to give it to him during the dinner… if later you won’t do anything!”  
  
“Don’t worry! I promise everything will be fine! I’m not a kid Jun!”  
  
“Bye!”  
  
Sho looked at the door which closed before going back to his sofa. “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow… Takashima- _san_!”  
………………………………………  
  
  
“What do you think you’re doing Ninomiya?!”  
  
Nino closed his phone and looked at his boss who seemed, at least, furious. “I’m sorry…”  
  
“I don’t pay you to pass your time with your mobile… I pay you to serve coffee!”  
  
Nino bowed. “I’m sorry… I promise it won’t happen again”  
  
“I hope so… Otherwise you’ll be free to do whatever you want… now back to work!”  
  
Nino saw his boss going to the storeroom. “I guess you haven’t had your dose today…” he mumbled under his breath before putting on his apron with the name of café at the height of his chest. He was ready to fill some clients’ empty mugs when his co-worker came to him.  
  
“Nino-kun… there’s this weird client again and… he asked for you…”  
  
Nino didn’t need to ask who this specific client was. It was Ohno Satoshi. He felt cold sweat covering his body but took a deep breath and smiled. “Thanks Yamada-kun I’ll go…”  
  
He walked slowly trying to put on his mask and empty his mind. Jun had told him tricks and he intended not to let him down… but this wasn’t only for Jun or even his best friend… it was for somehow another part of him. He hadn’t revealed it to Jun because he was sure that he wouldn’t let him continue.  
  
 _C’mon Nino… you can do this…_ He closed his eyes tightly for a second to try to clear his mind and reached the ‘special’ table that was away from most indiscreet gazes. The other man had his back at him.  
  
“What would you like, Sir?” he said trying to put on his best smile.  
  
Satoshi smirked. “You…” he replied whispering. His eyes moved up and met Nino’s. “Don’t freak out... I won’t do anything… at least at the moment… I thought of sending you a message but then I realized I could have my coffee and see you as well… two birds with one stone!”  
  
Nino’s tongue kept brushing his lips. He was feeling nervous. “So… what would you like then… Oh- Ohno-san?”  
  
“An Irish coffee please… made by your very own hands and please… make it fast…” Satoshi replied fast, his intense gaze never leaving Nino’s face.  
  
He went back to the counter and prepared the order. After a few minutes he was back at Satoshi. “Your coffee”  
  
Satoshi looked at the drink served in front of him. “I’m sure it will taste perfect since it was these cute hands of yours that made it… I was looking you know…” he said in a lower, hoarser tone.  
  
 _Oh I do know…_ Nino tried to look happy. “I’m glad to hear that” he was ready to turn around and leave when he felt a tight grip around his wrist.  
  
“Stay with me…” it was an order, rather than a simple suggestion.  
  
“I’m working… My boss…”  
  
“Your boss will say nothing…” Before Nino could react he was pushed on the other man’s lap. “You’re so light dear… I guess you should eat more…”  
  
Nino couldn’t think of anything to say as a reply so he preferred to stay silent. He knew that whatever he’d say this man could turn it against him.  
\---  
  
 _“I want you to be very careful Kazu… Ohno… He looks innocent yet he’s one of the most dangerous men in the night business. He has spies everywhere and he’s always alert… His looks can be deceiving. He’s colder than ice… even if he gives you the impression of someone who might actually have feelings… You should be careful not to speak much… Let him speak first and then use his words to your advantage… not the other way around… He’s too smart… He knows how to get people in his trap… Remember that… You have to let him open up… It’s better to use body language… You’ve seen what I mean… Let him fall in his own trap and then you’ll have him all yours…”_  
  
 _Nino was listening to Jun carefully as he was looking at the pile of documents and photos that were spread all over Jun’s bed._  
 _“I’ll do my best Jun-jun…”_  
\---  
  
He was the one who had kept pushing Jun to have him play a role. _I have to make it through and learn the whole truth… This man is the key…_  
  
“You don’t speak? Why? Are you _that_ afraid of me?” Nino could feel his heart beating like crazy as two hands came to wrap around his waist holding him tight. “ _You_ were the one who said you want to play… and I warned you…” Satoshi’s hot breathe was falling straight at him nape, causing a few shivers. “I’m not going back now…”  
  
“It’s just that… we’re at work…” Nino managed to reply in a trembling voice.  
  
“Ah… is that so?!” Satoshi said almost laughing. He moved Nino a bit so that he could drink his coffee. After having sipped a bit, he put it back on the table. “Exactly as I thought… delicious…” his tone was playful but somehow warm.  
  
Nino was looking at his eyes. He knew that it could be just a mask but if he wanted to be completely honest then he’d say that they weren’t made of ice… at least not like Jun insisted. There was a tall wall… that was certain but he could swear that there was also sadness… deep sadness and loneliness.  
  
He hadn’t realized that he had been left looking at Satoshi intensively till he felt the latter’s fingers tracing his cheek softly. “What were you thinking Ninomi?”  
  
Nino gasped at the hearing of it. He opened his mouth to speak but no word was coming out.  
  
Satoshi muffled a laugh as his fingers now moved to his lips, brushing them. “You’re too cute for your own safety… I might attack you…”  
  
Nino should have felt afraid but deep inside he knew that the other man didn’t have this intention; at least not at the moment.  
  
“Please… rest your head on my shoulder… I want to feel you as I drink my coffee…”  
  
Nino was taken by surprise when he realized what Satoshi just asked him to do but said nothing.  
  
Satoshi said nothing more as well. He kept drinking slowly his coffee, having Nino in his arms. The latter’s hot breathe had an almost tickling sensation on his neck and he loved it. His hand that remained around Nino’s waist kept moving in small circular movements, wanting to feel the other as much as possible.  
  
They stayed like that till there was no more coffee left. Reluctantly, Satoshi helped Nino stand up and threw a bill of 1.000 yen on the table.  
  
“The rest is yours…” he stood up as well and made a few steps forward, his back on Nino. “Tonight at 11 o’ clock I’ll be expecting you to come to _Aozora Club_ … Ninomi…”  
  
Nino was left standing with his mouth agape. _Why did it have to be Jun-jun’s club?_ he bit his lower lip.  _Especially when he works…_ His eyes moved again to the doors of the café. _You are one mysterious man… Ohno Satoshi…_  
………………………………………  
  
  
Masaki could feel his heart beating fast. He looked at the clock across the room. It was 12:45. His head felt heavy. Why was Jun the one who sent him that message? Could it be that he was also working for Ohno Satoshi? And if yes… then Nino would be in trouble. He knew that if he went to meet Jun that would mean problems and if he didn’t go there would also be problems.  
  
At first he had thought of going. Even if this was a trap Sho would probably stay unaffected but then it could mean trouble for him. What if Jun had other intentions than only speaking to him? What if there wasn’t Jun the one who had asked him to meet him? What if he was indeed Jun but there was also Ohno Satoshi waiting for him at the corner? He knew well that this man had no boundaries… he had already raped Sho in the past… Why couldn’t he simply do the same with him?  
  
He was trapped but he wanted to be sure that whatever problems they would be they wouldn’t hurt Sho… He had promised Sho that he wouldn’t do anything on his own and he intended to keep his promise. He knew that Sho would do whatever he could to keep him safe. _I must find some good excuse… I must not have him suspect something else…_ He took a few deep breaths and took his phone on hand. _Yeah… that’s the best…_  
  
He could hear the beeping sounds in his ear and his heart was beating like crazy against his ribs. He had to keep his voice stable… He knew this was the time he had to show his strength.  
  
“ _Hello?_ ” Masaki felt as if he was given a punch on his stomach. This was unmistakably Jun.  
  
“J- Jun-kun? Is… is that you?” he asked as clear as he possibly could.  
  
“ _Why do I receive this call? I thought that in five minutes we would meet each other… you know… about your training?_ ”  
  
“You…” Masaki gulped. “Who are you?”  
  
He heard a muffling sound of a laugh at the other end of the line. “ _I’m Matsumoto Jun… You are Aiba Masaki and I sent you a clear message last night…_ ”  
  
“You are one of Ohno Satoshi’s men… aren’t you?” Masaki asked almost shaking.  
  
“ _I am who I am_ ”  
  
“Stay away from Nino… please… don’t… don’t hurt him…”  
  
There was a pause for a few seconds. “ _Hurt him? Why do you say that? Do you have suspicions that I’d hurt him?_ ”  
  
“Well he does look troubled lately and last time he kept mumbling things to himself… Please…”  
  
“ _Listen… Aiba-kun… I don’t have time for a chit-chat… I’m already waiting at the café_ ”  
  
“I won’t come” Masaki snapped fast  
  
“ _WHAT?_ _I_ _told you that you’ll regret this!_ ”  
  
“I’m sorry… My stepfather keeps me locked in my bedroom”  
  
“ _Then we could fi-_ ”  
  
“But even if I could I won’t come. I was clear with your boss. I won’t become another pawn of his… I won’t let Sho down like that… Leave me alone!”  
  
He hung up and walked towards his desk. He took a small note, hidden under a couple of books, he was given secretly by Sho last night.  
  
“You won’t be able to hurt us again…” he leaned at the window, looking at the spot that Sho’s car was last night. “…because we won’t be there for you…”  
…………………………………………  
  
  
Jun was cursing and rubbing his forehead. He hadn’t seen that coming. He was sure the other would come if he had mentioned Sho. _Damn it!_ He fast dialed a number.  
  
“Toma! What news?”  
  
“ _Why do you sound this upset?_ ”  
  
“He didn’t come… and he won’t come… no matter if I blackmailed him with Sho… He’s more loyal to him than I originally thought damn it… So tell me! What news?”  
  
He could hear the other man clicking his tongue. “ _I followed Miyamoto…_ ”  
  
“And?” Jun asked impatiently.  
  
“ _He was speaking with Tanaka Koki…_ ”  
  
Jun didn’t need to hear more. He knew well what that meant. He paid for the drink he had ordered and stormed out of the café. He needed another plan and he needed it now. He had just sat on his bike when he heard his phone buzzing. _Shit…_  
  
“Ohno-sama?”  
  
“ _Junichi dear? Are you ok? Did you give them the… biscuits?_ ”  
  
“Yes Ohno-sama. Exactly as you asked me to. They were very excited… they told me that they were the best… biscuits they had tasted in years!” he said as mischievously as possible.  
  
“ _Good… Listen… Tonight I’ll be visiting your club with… a special guest of mine…_ ” Jun gulped. _Don’t tell me that…_ “ _You actually helped me get to this special guest… Anyway that’s none of your business… I just want or rather not… I demand you have the most seducing dance… We’ll have the private area… I want to see your magic…_ ”  
  
Jun laughed. “You want him half-cooked for later?”  
  
He heard the older man bursting into loud laughs. “ _That’s why I like you Junichi! Always to the point, insightful, just like your older brother… it was unfortunate that we lost him that night…_ ” Jun felt a tight pain in his heart. “ _But no… It’s too early. He’s special so I want him to beg… It will be fun… I just wanted to inform you. See you tonight_ ”  
  
The call was ended. Jun wanted to start kicking things. His eyesight was blurred. _Why do I have to see this? Why does he have to bring him there? And why hasn’t Nino told me about that?! Why did he have to mention Shin again? Why…?_  
……………………………………….  
  
  
“Sho?”  
  
“ _Baby is that you?_ ”  
  
“Yes…” Masaki mumbled as clear as possible.  
  
“ _Pretty boy… you don’t sound well… are you ok?_ ”  
  
“I am Sho…” no matter how much he was trying, his voice would come out as a whisper.  
  
“ _You aren’t and don’t lie to me… What is it? Are you having by any means second thoughts?_ ”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“ _It would be understandable… I should have guessed that I’m asking you too much…_ ”  
  
“Sho… you’re wrong…” Masaki said louder this time. “I won’t deny that I’m not sad… It’s like giving up a part of my family… but… I know that if they were here both mum and grandpa would agree with me… because _you_ are my family now… and I intend to not give it up no matter what…” he managed to say as a few tears came down.  
  
“ _Pretty boy…_ ”  
  
“I just wanted to hear your voice Sho…” _and forget my fears._ “I’m at my bedroom right now… I haven’t come out… I can’t stand to come across that monster… You?”  
  
“ _I have come to buy a suit… for… tomorrow…” Sho said with difficulty. “I’m in the elevator of the mall now…_ ”  
  
“Oh…” was all that Masaki could say.  
  
“ _Don’t be like that pretty boy… please… I have already told you what I want from you… I just need you to stay strong…_ ”  
  
“I know Sho…”  
  
“ _Oh my baby… please…It’s only one day…_ ”  
  
“Please take care!” Masaki said, desiring to hang up. He thought that hearing Sho’s voice would help him stay calmer but it seemed that it made him more sensitive.  
  
“ _You_ _too… I love you… Masaki_ ”  
  
A shy smile appeared on Masaki’s face. “I love you too Sho”  
***  
  
Sho sighed as he looked at his phone. “Don’t worry my pretty boy… I’ve made up my mind and nothing can change that…” he mumbled to himself as the doors opened. He walked confidently. He came across a client, a fifty year-old lawyer, who was accompanied by his wife and sent him the most seductive gaze he had. _Take that asshole…_  
  
He was welcomed as always and led to the private area. He kept putting on different suits for more than one hour till he made his choice; a Stuart Hughes, dark gray suit which was one of the most expensive ones he had ever tried on in his entire life.  
  
Smiling he gave the golden card to the cashier. “Charge it on this one” _You’ve said it yourself asshole… I can have whatever I can… So pay…_  
  
He entered his car and took his phone to look at the mail he had received.  
  
From: Ohno Satoshi (os@ppleasure.jp)  
To: Me (ss@eppleasure.jp)  
Re: Tomorrow’s appointment  
  
Takashima asked the full package this time.   
I hope I’ll only receive praises for your services.  
Don’t forget about a precious someone of yours…   
  
“Oh trust me asshole… I never forget my precious pretty boy…” he mumbled to himself smirking as he started the engine. “It’s only one day ahead… I hope you’ll like my surprise…”  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  


 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna here's chapter 13! ^_^ We have some Sakumoto interaction at first... I think it was necessary. Jun had also to get the cameras he had put for Miyamoto and give Sho what he had asked him in advance - though you'll see in the next one what's that exactly! :P There was also some Ohmiya interaction - Nino might have been a bit worried but I guess he managed to psychoanalyze Ohno well, right? I think it showed that Ohno is different with 'Ninomi'... I swear to you you'll learn who Ninomi is in the next one! There will be revelations!!! ;)  
Masaki didn't go, like he had promised to Sho! Though it seems that there's a plan... something that no one knows - not even their friends - that will make things progress! You'll see what I mean! :P  
And there's also some revelations about Jun - more hints about his 'identity' as well as the fact that he had a brother who used to work for Ohno in the past... that might explain some things?! You'll see!!!

I guess these last chapters don't have so much action because I feel that I need to give some space to the characters so that everyone understands the reason for their moves that will follow! Also this fic has turned into a monster! I never thought it would go on and on but it does! Hopefully you don't find it boring...  *bites her nails anxiously*

In the next one I promise you there will be some 'quality' Sakuraiba time! XDD

 

Anyway...

 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you next week! ^_^

 


	14. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: R (-ish)

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~.

  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17233.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18082.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21116.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22099.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22530.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23198.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23760.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/24127.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 12](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/25218.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 13](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/25741.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

  


CHAPTER 14

  


 

Nino took a deep breath as he entered the club. It was only 10 pm but he had to see Jun. He headed immediately to the changing rooms. Luckily, he was already known as MJ’s boyfriend so he faced no problem.  
  
“Jun-jun?” he asked rather ashamed when he saw his boyfriend getting ready in front of a small mirror.  
  
The other stopped for a few minutes and lowered his gaze. “Why you didn’t tell me you’d meet him tonight?”  
  
Nino gasped. “You knew?”  
  
“He informed me…” Jun replied in an almost whispering tone “or rather… ordered me to give my most seductive dance to you… I’m disappointed in you Kazu…”  
  
“Jun-jun… I… was afraid of your reaction… that you would not let me come…”  
  
“Of course I wouldn’t… and that’s why you’ll leave this place immediately…”  
  
“But you were the one who asked me to get involved…”  
  
“Yes! But under the condition that _I_ had given you the instructions Kazu… that there would be people out there that could protect you if something went wrong... Coming here was the biggest mistake! I won’t be able to do anything because I’ll destroy my cover and you will be all alone… I’d never expect you to behave so irrational… Does your best friend mean so much to you? Don’t misjudge me… I think it’s great but risking yourself this much for him when you don’t listen to me? This is how much _I_ mean to you?”  
  
Nino had lowered his head. “No Jun-jun… You mean a lot to me… But there’s something I haven’t told you…”  
  
Jun narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”  
  
Nino bit his lip. “When I went to his office, he called me Ninomi…”  
  
Jun frowned. “I don’t understand”  
  
“Well the photos that you showed me had someone who looked like me… although most of them were blurry…”  
  
“Yes?!”  
  
Nino took a deep breath. “This person on the photos is not just someone who looks like me Jun…”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
***  
  
“You will wait outside…” Satoshi said to the two men accompanying him. “I want to be on my own tonight…”  
  
He entered the club and headed to the VIP room. As he sat on the big leather sofa, a wide smirk formed on his lips. _Finally I’ll be close to you again… Ninomi…_  
  
After a couple of minutes there was a hesitant knock on the door.  
  
“Enter”  
  
The door opened and reluctantly Nino made his appearance. Satoshi was left with his mouth open. He was wearing a tight pair of jeans with a few cuts on the front, placed in black boots that reached a bit over his ankles and on top a black shirt, having a few buttons open revealing a part of his torso, and a light gray jacket. His hair was wavy with the help of gel and his whole look was competed with a few pieces of jewelry.  
  
“You look astounding… Ninomi…” Satoshi’s voice had deepened.  
  
Nino could feel his intense gaze scanning him from head to toe but showed confidence as he walked towards him. “Now you believe me when I say that I’m a player?” he said mischievously.  
  
Satoshi licked his lips, as his eyes fell on the exposed skin. “Oh… yes… but…” he patted the sofa right next to him. “Come and sit here… tonight we will have fun…”  
  
Nino laughed and moved closer to the older man. Immediately he felt a hand wrapping around his waist and his mouth ghosting over his neck.  
  
“You are marvelous… Ninomi…” Satoshi mumbled as his lips kept exploring Nino’s skin. “Even more than I remember…”  
  
“Oh… Ohno-san?” Nino asked with difficulty. His heart was beating like crazy. _Perhaps Jun-jun was right. Perhaps I shouldn’t have come…_  
  
“Toshi…”  
  
Nino tilted his head and looked at the other who was now holding him with both his hands and was staring at his eyes almost desperately. “What?”  
  
“Toshi…” Satoshi mumbled once again. “Call me Toshi… like you used to… I want to hear it coming out from those beautiful lips of yours… please…”  
  
Nino gulped. Was it his idea or the person in front of him was ready to burst into tears? And the way his hands were clinging on his shirt made Nino feel sad. “Do you want me to call you like that?”  
  
Satoshi bit his lower lip and nodded fast. “Please…” his voice was trembling.  
  
Nino smiled and caressed softly his cheek. “Ok… To- shi…”  
  
Satoshi’s cores dilated. _He called me Toshi… Once again… I’m called Toshi…_ His brain couldn’t work properly. He leaned closer and claimed those lips that died to taste again. He could feel that the other was taken by surprise but that didn’t hold him back. He wanted to feel this man as much as possible. There had been years that he had those feelings suppressed but now they were threatening to come to the surface and he didn’t seem to care. All that he knew at the moment was that he was holding in his arms his precious Ninomi.  
  
“Ninomiii…” he whispered once he broke the kiss.  
  
Nino was left out of breath and his face had turned red. His heart was beating fast against his ribs.  
  
“What would you like to drink?” Satoshi’s voice was gentle, soft.  
  
“Eh?! Ah…” Nino gulped. His mind had become totally blank.  
  
Satoshi laughed. “You were the one who kept rambling around that you’re a player… What happened? You lost your voice after only one kiss?”  
  
“Well…” Nino tried desperately to stay focused. “I didn’t expect it…” his voice turned lower “…to be so intense…”  
  
Satoshi smirked as he lowered himself to pour some wine in a glass. “Here…”  
  
Nino took it in his hand and sipped a bit. He would definitely need some alcohol if he wanted to pass the night successfully.  
  
They kept drinking in a weird but somehow comfortable silence. Suddenly the lights went lower. Nino felt Satoshi’s arm wrapping around him and bringing him even closer. “Here’s my surprise… Ninomi…” Satoshi’s hot breath hit his ear, as his eyes were glued on the small stage in front of him. _Jun-jun…_  
  
 He didn’t know how he was supposed to react. He wanted to leave that place immediately but he knew he couldn’t. He felt the air leaving his lungs when he saw Jun moving smoothly only a few meters away, taking his clothes off in the most sensual way he had ever seen. It was different than his usual show. _He was asked indeed but… perhaps he’s doing it to punish me…_  
  
Their eyes met frequently and each time Nino gasped. “He’s wonderful, isn’t he?” Satoshi whispered in his ear before licking its tip with his tongue. The touch lasted for only a couple of seconds but it was enough to send cold shivers down Nino’s spine.  
  
When he already thought it was enough, Satoshi made a small nod to Jun and the latter came closer, now wearing only his pair of trousers which was so tight that everything was clearly shown. Nino thought he would faint when Jun came to sit on his lap, his intense gaze piercing his soul.  
  
“Let him pleasure you my dear Ninomi…” Satoshi said almost huskily as his fingers traced feather like Nino’s cheek.  
  
The whole time Nino and Jun would look at each other; their eye contact didn’t break not even when the latter started moving on top of his boyfriend, making his groins rub against each other. It took all possible power of Nino to muffle his moans. Jun never failed to arouse him. He was biting his lower lip so hard that he was sure he had tasted the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He had closed his eyes, trying to focus on whatever else than Jun’s ministrations.  
  
The fact that Satoshi was sitting right next to them seemed to have no effect on their reactions. When Jun leaned closer to his ear and blew it, Nino felt his whole body trembling. “That’s for keeping it a secret…” Jun whispered before coming back to his previous position.  
  
Satoshi was watching Nino amusingly. He could see that the other was already getting excited. “Hurry up dear…” he ordered Jun who immediately took Nino’s hands and led them to his trousers.  
  
  
“Help him to get rid of it…” Satoshi spoke once again, his body being completely pressed against Nino’s.  
  
Nino with trembling hands reached for the button and once it was open, unzipped it. His eyes turned to Jun’s ones who was clearly telling him, even if it was only through his intense gaze, to pull it off till the end. Nino took a deep breath and without thinking about it further, he lowered the pants till Jun’s knees.  
  
“Feel him…” Satoshi whispered close to his ear and a hoarse moan left his throat as Jun’s member touched his once again.  
  
Satoshi was satisfied. _I finally got to hear your sweet voice…_ “I think it’s enough…”  
  
Jun had no choice but get off Nino’s lap and take the rest of the clothes that were scattered on the floor.  
  
“He’s great, isn’t he?” he heard Satoshi speaking to Nino and needed a lot of strength not to punch him.  
  
“You may go…” Satoshi said, as he turned his head to Jun. “We will talk tomorrow for the payment of your services…”  
  
Jun smiled as seductively as he could and bowed before leaving them behind in the room. Once he entered his changing room and was sure that no one was around he took his phone in his hands. “Don’t lose them from your eyes… he’s informed… if something goes wrong I swear to you, you won’t face jail but death from my very own hands!”  
  
He hung up and fell on his chair as his hands found his temple rubbing it. _Please be careful Kazu… please…_  
***  
  
“Did you like my surprise?” Satoshi asked so close to Nino’s mouth that the latter could feel his hot breath.  
  
 _What can I say to that?_ Nino thought biting his lower lip. “I… I didn’t hate it…”  
  
Satoshi muffled a laugh as his thumb brushed Nino’s lips, followed by his gaze. “I have an even bigger surprise for you…”  
  
“Before that I would love to drink…” Nino cut him off. “I always ‘work’ better if I have alcohol running through my veins…”  
  
Satoshi looked carefully at the other’s eyes. “You become more adventurous?”  
  
“Yes…” Nino said in the most seductive tone he could make at the moment “…and giving… So…” he tilted his head to one side “What do you say… Toshi?”  
  
Satoshi’s eyes bulged. “You are more dangerous than I thought…”  
  
Nino smiled, as he poured another glass of wine. “I just follow your desires… Toshi…” he had seen the impact that this particular word had on the other and intended to use it fully to his advantage.  
  
After a while Satoshi was already drunk. Nino thought it was weird how a man like him could lose his sense of alert and let be manipulated like that. He looked at him closely and he knew that he wasn’t _just_ pretending to be one; his cores were speaking the truth for him.  
  
Nino was lost in his own thoughts when he felt his hand being gripped tightly. He turned his head and saw Satoshi being in a state between sleep and asleep. “Please… Ninomii…” There was something in Satoshi’s voice… sadness and pleading perhaps. “Please… don’t leave me again…”  
  
Nino gasped at the hearing of these words and at the way Satoshi’s body jerked because of the sobs that had made their appearance. “I need you… When you left me… I felt useless… We were one so with you a part of me left me as well… please… I can’t bear it once again… I won’t be able to see you leave me… Those people…” he hiccupped because of his state “I had sworn it to you… They would pay for what they did to you… I’m… I’m so close… but please… don’t leave me…” Satoshi grabbed with both his hands Nino and brought him closer to him. “I…” his voice trembling turned into an almost soundless whisper. “I love you so much…”  
  
Nino couldn’t believe his ears. _Did that mean that something that happened to Ninomii?! Then what father had told me was a lie? And what is more… **that** was the reason that Ohno Satoshi became like this?_  
  
He could feel tears threatening his own eyes but blinked them away. “Tell me… since you say you love…” he gulped and took breath “me…” He knew that what he was doing was probably morally not correct but at the moment he needed to know and there wasn’t a better chance than having Ohno Satoshi without his men in such a vulnerable state. “Why are you doing this? Why do you have to take revenge with making innocent people suffer?”  
  
Ohno looked at him with his blurry gaze. “They are not… in- innocent… I give them a choice… If they fall into the trap it’s _their_ fault… not mine… besides… They should pay…”  
  
“Why?” Nino insisted.  
  
“BECAUSE I CANNOT BEAR TO HAVE TO TASTE HELL ALONE…” Satoshi yelled, not being able to hold himself anymore, his head trapped in Nino’s neck.  
  
“But you make yourself suffer… too” Nino mumbled.  
  
Satoshi moved a bit and looked at him in the eyes. “Of course I am… I hate the monster I’ve become… but I can’t do differently… I have to… you see…”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I will never forgive myself for falling in those scumbags’ trap… for…” a knot was formed in his throat. “For… not being able to save you…” Satoshi hugged the other tightly, his chin resting on his shoulder. “So please… don’t leave me… I love you too much to lose you again…”  
  
Nino was left sitting at the corner of the sofa, hugging his legs close to his torso. _I can’t believe that father would speak so badly for his older son… I knew that he had issues with his former wife but… Ninomi… He was loved this much… and that can only mean something… that he had his value as a person… I would have liked to meet up with him…_ he turned his head to the sleeping figure of Satoshi. _I wish I knew my older brother like you did… the same way I wish he was here for you… Ohno Satoshi…_  
…………………………………………  
  
  
“Have you had any sleep?”  
  
“Do I look like I had?” Jun replied obviously annoyed.  
  
“So… that means that your dear _Kazu_ kept you awake all night?” Toma asked playfully, hitting softly Jun’s shoulder.  
  
“Toma!” Jun replied warningly.  
  
Toma raised up his hands. “I give up… What happened?”  
  
“Nothing… Just… stuff… But you didn’t tell me. Has this Chinen Yuri advanced at all? I hope he was at least helpful after all your toil to get him…”  
  
“Jun… please… I think it was normal… _I_ would have been suspicious if someone approached me out of the blue like that…” Toma said as he poured coffee into his mug.  
  
“Yes… but he came and asked for you here…”  
  
“I think it was normal?! Look… I know that you’re impatient to get this Ohno guy… but why do you insist to get him like that? If we had a whole team working on it he could have already fallen into our hands!”  
  
Jun raised his eyebrow “I think I don’t need to repeat it to you that I do things _my way…_ You knew and you agreed to help me… So, don’t bring it up every now and then! Ok?”  
  
Toma sighed, shaking disapprovingly his head. “I’m just saying that you’re just becoming too obsessed with the whole thing and it might become dangerous!”  
  
Jun smirked. “Don’t worry about me… You should focus to get the proofs I asked you… It’s enough that Aiba Masaki didn’t agree to meet me… If he gets contacted from the others not only will we face a disadvantage but he will be exposed to danger… perhaps worse than he thinks with his innocent mind!”  
  
Toma said nothing else. He turned to work with his computer. _I hope this ends soon because I’m sure Jun will have it bad…_  
  
“I have sworn it…” Jun mumbled to himself as he tried to decode some files he had copied from Satoshi’s office. “I won’t stop until you pay asshole! And trust me… you will pay… for everything you have done in your life!”  
………………………………………..  
  
  
Masaki’s heart was beating like crazy when he heard the door’s bell. He was obliged to wait with Takashima. He was sure that this old man would do everything he could to make him feel completely uncomfortable.  
  
“He’s finally here!” Takashima exclaimed enthusiastically. “Aren’t you excited to see him or perhaps you feel like crying because tonight he’s here for _me_?!” he laughed loud before turning back to serious, as he came closer to Masaki. “I warn you” he growled.  “ _If_ you make a mistake, I’ll make sure your beloved _Sho_ screams as loud as he can… and _if_ you think you may misbehave, I’ll make sure you’re there to see it with your very own eyes… Understood?”  
  
Masaki wanted to get out of there but he knew he couldn’t. He knew he had to endure all of this. “Yes… Sir…” he mumbled, lowering his head.  
  
“Takashima-san…” a too well known voice reached his ears and his heart almost stopped. A completely breathtaking Sho was standing in front of him. His look was even more sophisticated than the last time he had met him there.  
  
His eyes though were not meeting Masaki’s. They were completely on Takashima. His smile was for the other and Masaki couldn’t help but feel hurt even if he knew how much he despised that man, that job… everything.  
  
Takashima looked at his stepson’s shadowed from sadness and grabbed Sho without any warning and drove him into a messy and loud kiss. Masaki thought that he wasn’t experiencing that at the moment. His heart clenched when his boyfriend’s hands came to his stepfather’s nape, massaging it. _Sho…_  
  
Masaki tried to ease his breathing and remember what Sho had told him the last time they met.  
  
 _“Pretty boy… I want you to promise me that whatever you’ll hear… whatever you’ll see, you won’t go irrational… I have my reason…”_  
  
“I have missed you Sho-kun…” Takashima said, almost pouting, making Masaki wanting to throw up. His fingers were moving from the base of Sho’s neck to his cheek and his lips.  
  
Sho smiled as seductively as possible. “I have to admit that with you was one of my favorite times…”  
  
“I know that you say that to all your clients… I mean… you have this one here…” Takashima said pointing at Masaki.  
  
“That’s a different thing… Takashima-san… _He_ can definitely _not_ give me what you or someone this experienced man can… let’s say that he’s there to fulfill my own desires for some… leading…” Sho said as cynically as possible, making Masaki gasp. Masaki tried to replay to his mind what Sho had told him.  
  
Takashima remained silent for a couple of minutes. “I guess you might be right… He’s easily manipulated… I can’t forget when his mother had introduced me the way he had asked me to be his father since he missed his own and that he was really happy that he could have a new family!” he finished, bursting into laughs.  
  
Sho managed to move closer to Masaki and squeeze his hand for one second, just to tell him to stay strong. “I wouldn’t call him like that… I would call him innocent…”  
  
Takashima smirked. “If you put it like that yes… I bet he’s an easy fuck… for whenever you want to take your revenge, right?”  
  
Sho muffled a smile, trying to show both amused and worried for the whole discussion. It was a trick to make Takashima believe that he was treating Masaki like a live fucking doll for his reliefs due to his job. He made a few steps closer to the older man and leaned to his ear. “Takashima-san… as you said… he’s easy to get him in the bed… I need to fuck someone as well just to raise my ego as a man but… I’d say we’d better stop… I have come here with some new ideas that require time…” he whispered while his hand reached for his butt, caressing it teasingly. “I know that you have asked the whole package this time and I have to say I was excited when I heard about it from boss. You know many ask for it but little have the endurance or the talent. The first I’m sure you have it as for the second we only have to discover it, right?”  
  
Takashima’s breathing had already turned fast. “What would you say if we passed in my office for a drink? The two of us…”  
  
Sho smiled. “Of course…”  
***  
  
The door closed behind and Sho smirked as he saw the older man taking his place to the sofa. “I’ll make it for you…”  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he walked towards the mini bar that was across the room. He took two glasses and placed some ice cubes inside. He then took the scotch and poured some. He knew that he couldn’t possibly add Jun’s ‘gift’ there, because there was a mirror in front of him and Takashima was staring. He had to act fast. He pretended to stumble so that some of the other’s drink fell on the expensive carpet.  
  
“I’m so sorry… Takashima-san! You…” he placed the drinks at the small table. Once Takashima moved to see how much damage there was, he emptied it. He knew well that it was tasteless; he had seen it used many times.  
  
“It’s just a drop at the tip of it… don’t worry about it… Now where were we?” the old man spoke in a low, hoarse voice.  
  
Sho smirked as he gave him the drink. “Cheers!”  
  
“Cheers!”  
  
 _Now wait and see asshole…_  
***  
  
The dinner had made Masaki feel sick many times. The way that Takashima kept touching Sho even at his most private areas in front of everyone were more than provocative but he knew he had to endure it.  
  
He had seen them enter in Takashima’s bedroom and then, pretending that he felt awfully and needed to go for a walk, he left the house and was at the moment sitting at the playground Sho had asked him to. He had only taken a small backpack with some clothes and whatever he considered precious; some photos and personal items from his mother and grandfather. “Where are you Sho?” he was already waiting for thirty minutes and he was starting to get afraid.  
  
He sighed as he kicked some grit in front of him.  
  
“Pretty boy!” a voice was heard from behind. He turned fast and a wide smile formed in his face. He threw himself in his boyfriend’s arms. “I was afraid, Sho…” he knew he shouldn’t cry at the moment but he couldn’t help it.  
  
Sho’s lips were touching his forehead as his hands were rubbing his back in an attempt to reassure him. “Don’t cry… Everything’s fine now…”  
  
“Takashima?” Masaki asked worriedly.  
  
“He’s naked in his bed experiencing what it feels to be in another world! Don’t worry… The drug is effective…”  
  
“But…”  
  
Sho hushed him with a small peck. “We have no time…” Sho took Masaki’s hand and led him to a small road two blocks away where an old, small track was waiting for them. They entered it and Sho started the engine. It made quite a loud sound since it was old but Masaki thought it was beautiful… it somehow resembled freedom.  
  
The road lights were moving fast as they were heading towards North. They had already left Tokyo suburbs behind them. Driving to Sapporo was certainly difficult but neither minded it.  
  
Masaki looked at Sho and laughed.  
  
“Why do you laugh pretty boy?”  
  
Masaki shook his head. “Nothing… It’s just that you look funny driving this while wearing such a suit!”  
  
Sho looked at him and smiled. “Would you perhaps prefer us to be in the Lamborghini?”  
  
“No!” he snapped fast. “No…” he repeated lower this time. His gaze went outside and sighed.  
  
“Pretty boy… do you regret this?”  
  
Masaki turned his gaze at his lap, while his fingers kept entwined with each other because of nervousness. “No… I just realized that I haven’t said goodbye to Nino… you know…”  
  
Sho was ready to speak but Masaki continued. “But I’ve told you before… I don’t regret this… I would follow you till the end of the world Sho…”  
  
Sho pulled aside and turned to Masaki. “Masaki… my love…”  
  
Masaki smiled at him. “I’m happy Sho… because even if it will be difficult we will be together… I have nothing to be afraid of when I’m with you Sho…”  
  
“Do you know how much I love you pretty boy?”  
  
Masaki nodded. “I love you too… I love you sooo much Sho…”  
  
Their gaze was locked to each other and before they knew, they smashed their lips into an intense, yet sweet kiss, forgetting about everything and everyone.  
………………………………………………….  
  
  
“Why isn’t he coming out? He should have finished by now…” Jun looked at his watch. It was already 5 am but there was no sign of Sho yet. “He didn’t even tell me what happened with the powder… I hope the sleeping pill did its job and didn’t betray me… but it was tested so why…?”  
  
His eyes bulged as his grip on the steering wheel became too tight. _No… Oh No! Don’t tell me that… SHIT!_  
  
His phone buzzed.  
  
“ _Junichi-kun?_ ”  
  
Jun gulped. “Yes… Ohno-sama?”  
  
“ _It seems that our little love bird escaped from his cage along with his mate… You know what you should do, right?_ ”  
  
Jun closed his eyes. “Yes, Sir… I know…”  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  


 

 

 

A.N. Sooo here's chapter 14! ^^  
Finally some answers have been given ne? I think the Ohmiya scene revealed a lot. First of all, Ohno showed some of his inner world - so he's not such a bad guy, right? And Ninomi as many of you guessed is Nino's older brother (from his father's side)! There will be more information in the chapters to come!!!  
I also think that you have realized Jun's identity!!! He seems frustrated! :P And that may cause him problems!  
As for Sakuraiba... Sho thinks he drugged Takashima when he only have him a sleeping pill in order to run away with Masaki... This was their plan! My babies are really brave!!! No more mysteries here! :)  
I know I had promised you Sakuraiba moments in this one but I believe I should clarify some things over Ohno first - I swear Sakuraiba fluffiness and *coughs* moments in the next one! Action is finally coming! ;)

Hmmm... This fic has turned into a monster. I believe it will end somewhere between chapter 18 & 20! >< I initially had nothing like that in mind but so turned out in the end... I've seen some decrease in interest... I just hope it hasn't become completely boring... ^^" If so though I could perhaps 'run' things faster?! I don't know! I would like to know your opinion as well!

Anyway...

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!]

 

See you next week! ;D

 

 


	15. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear ch[](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[ **chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: PG-15

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys unfortunately.

  


 

CHAPTER 15

Masaki was sitting on his seat when he heard a small knock on the window. Smiling widely, he opened the door and stepped out of the car. Sho nodded to follow him to the wooden bench there was a few meters away. Once they had sat, he gave Masaki the burger he had bought him.

“Sho… You didn’t have to…” Masaki mumbled as he unfolded the paper.

Sho muffled a laugh. “You know you are funny sometimes pretty boy… It’s a mere hamburger… Honestly, this wasn’t the lunch I was dreaming to treat you…”

“Mine is a double one… yours is a mere hamburger...” Masaki replied fast. “Besides…” he bit his lip as his face turned tomato red “I don’t care if it’s a hamburger or lunch at a fancy restaurant… what matters is that I’m having my lunch with you…”

His eyes bulged and his heart skipped a beat when he felt Sho’s lips touching his cheek softly. “I think you’re doing it on purpose pretty boy… I’ve told you how dangerous you can be… and you insist on the same method…”

Masaki said nothing in reply but ate some of the hamburger. It wasn’t just good; it was delicious or perhaps that was how his hunger made him see it.

“Pretty boy…” he heard Sho’s hoarse voice before a small kiss at the tip of his mouth.

Masaki turned and looked at his boyfriend with widened eyes. “Sho…?”

Sho leaned so close to his face that their mouths were only inches apart. “Is your plan perhaps to get me to attack you right now? You should not leave traces of sauce looking so damn tantalizing at the tip of your lips… It makes me want to lick it… and if I do that then I won’t be able to stop myself from wanting to lick you _e-ve-ry-whe-re…_ ”

Masaki gulped at the hearing of this. He could feel already hotter but didn’t break the intense stare. “And what makes you stop then?”

It was clear that Sho was taken aback with Masaki’s attitude. He kept staring at his boyfriend for a couple of minutes before bursting into laughs. “You never fail to amaze me pretty boy! I’m not sure if you’re doing it out of ignorance or cute trappiness but I swear to you… The time that I _won’t_ stop is coming…” He always loved that cute face of Masaki when he was torn between excitement and lust and in the same time nervousness and insecurity. “Don’t worry baby… I’ll make sure you’ll like it…”

Masaki smiled as he took a big bite of his burger again. “I’m a bit nervous, I won’t deny it, but… you should know that right now I want nothing more in my life than becoming yours…” the words came out as whispers but there was some kind of certainty in them. “… and that’s because I love you… my… sexy man…” he turned completely red as he uttered the last words.

Sho almost choked at his food. “How… How did you call me?”

Masaki pouted and turned his head the other way. “Well… you’ve been calling pretty boy the whole time… aren’t I allowed to call you in a similar way?”

Sho put the rest of the hamburger back in the paper bag, wrapped his arms around Masaki’s waist and brought him closer, having as a result some of the latter’s hamburger fall on his hand.

“Sho… be careful…” Masaki placed it hurriedly in its box and tried to reach his pocket to get Sho a tissue.

“It’s ok…”

“No it’s not!” Masaki wiped it carefully. “You will destroy your clothes…”

“Masaki I don’t give a damn for my clothes… I only want you to repeat how you called me…”

“Stupid…” Masaki mumbled under his breath, feeling completely embarrassed.

“No… I think it was…” Sho leaned so close to the other’s ear that his hot breath was ghosting it. “… _your sexy man?!_ So… you find me _sexy…_ ”

Masaki thought his heart would explode because of the sweet yet torturing teasing. “Why are you so nervous… _pretty boy?_ You are the one who said it…”

“Y- Yes! I did but… stop teasing me…”

Sho laughed and placed a soft kiss on Masaki’s neck, a little lower than his ear. “I can’t wait to reach our destination away from everything and everyone… then… your _sexy man_ can have his _pretty boy…_ ” With his right hand he grabbed the other’s chin and made him meet his eyes. “Now… eat the rest because we have long way and the motel I’ve booked is actually many kilometers ahead. We will need some rest…”

Masaki nodded and followed Sho back to the truck after he had finished eating. He looked at his boyfriend and smiled. He could see tiredness but he could also see that he was smiling… not like before but genuinely. _We’re finally together free Sho… free…_  
………………………………………

 

_“Can I ask you something without having you freaked out?”_

_Satoshi frowned but left his ball with rice on the table. “Of course Ninomi-kun… but… you’re scaring me… is everything ok?” he asked reluctantly._

_“Well that depends on your answer I guess…” Ninomi muttered to himself before clearing his throat. “I know that we’ve known each other for a few months… but… I was wondering if…” he lowered his gaze “…if you’d like to go on a date with me…”_

_Satoshi choked with his own saliva. “Da- da- DATE? Like… DATE?”_

_Ninomi burst into laughs. “You’re cute Ohno-kun… yes… date like date! You know… I thought we could go to the exposition of modern art that Yokuda Gallery organizes… Perhaps you could tour me around…?”_

_Satoshi thought his heart would betray him… His over three months crush just asked him out. He would be sure that his ears were making fun of him if it wasn’t for the pleading look on Ninomi’s face. He wasn’t sure for how many seconds he was left blinking like an idiot but he had frozen._

_“Is that a yes or… a no?”_

_Satoshi bit his lower lip and nodded feeling his cheeks turning red. “Yes… I’d like to go on a date with you…”_

_With no warning Ninomi grabbed his chin. “Good! Because I wouldn’t take no for an answer!” were the words Satoshi’s ears could catch, before being covered by an echoingly buzzing sound, when two hot lips claimed his._   
_\---_

_“Why don’t you listen to meeee…Toshiiiiiii”_

_“I’m listening…” Satoshi mumbled although he knew that he was lying._

_“Then what did I just say?”_

_“You were talking about us getting an apartment together in Tokyo…”_

_“This topic is over since like…” Ninomi looked at his watch “30 minutes! God! Toshi you’re incredible… really!”_

_Satoshi bit his lower lip guiltily. “I’m… I’m sorry… I just thought that you were so pretty with the sun rays hitting your face from that angle and I couldn’t resist…” his voice was low but his gaze keenly focused on his boyfriend. “Here…” he passed a piece of paper._

_Ninomi looked at it and tears built up in his eyes. “You…” his voice had a hint of a tremble “How do you always manage to leave me out of words when… when you’re obviously at fault huh? Why do you have to draw such beautiful versions of me when I want to be mad at you?”_

_Satoshi smiled and took him in his arms, his lips brushing feather like Ninomi’s cheek. “…I don’t lose my concentration… I just focus it on you… on that beautiful eyes” he pecked softly the other’s eyelids “that cute nose…” his lips landed on there as well “and those too amazing lips…” the light peck soon turned into a heated kiss, leaving both Satoshi and Ninomi breathless._

_“You are way too sappy…”_

_“And you love it…” Satoshi added, wrapping his arms even tighter around his boyfriend’s slim waist. “Let me correct you though… I don’t draw beautiful versions of you… I draw versions of the beautiful you…” the words were spoken as whispers when Ninomi’s phone started ringing._

_Ninomi immediately froze panicked. “It’s mine… Excuse me babe… I have to pick it up…”_

_“But…” Satoshi tried to remind him that he was on vacation and he didn’t need to answer work related phone calls; he knew that because of the specific ringtone Ninomi used._

_He found it weird but said nothing more. ‘I guess he knows the best… he was the one who helped me when my own family sent me straight to the streets because I revealed my sexual preferences… he was the one who made me be more comfortable with myself… he’s the one who has taught me to live my life the way I want… I should have faith in him…’_

_That’s how Satoshi tried for the nth time to convince himself that everything was fine… the mysterious calls… Ninomi’s strange reactions… the weird working hours… everything was normal. ‘I must be over thinking… That’s it!’_   
_\---_

_“I came! I did everything you asked me! Where the hell are you?!” Satoshi walked in the empty – from what it seemed – building. He kept wandering around but no one came across him. “Whoever you are stop playing games! I’ve done my part so I expect you to do your own part now!” Satoshi spoke loud again, trying to sound much braver than he truly was. Several minutes had gone by but there was still no trace of a human being there. Satoshi had started losing his patience.  “Stop playing games like that… I hate them…”_

_“I hate them too…” a cold, completely unknown, voice came from behind. Satoshi turned immediately and saw a man around his early fifties leaning on the wall beside him._

_“Where is Ninomi? And who the hell are you?” Satoshi asked narrowing his eyes._

_The man smirked. “I will answer your answers one by one boy…”_

_“Wha-”_

_“You asked me where your Ninomi is, right?” the other cut Satoshi off._

_“You…”_

_“Follow me…”_

_Satoshi was torn from following the man and running away. His instinct was telling him that it was a trap and that he should leave the place immediately._

_“You are coming or not?! I told you in that message that you are the only one that can save him…” the older man’s words snapped him out of his thoughts._

_‘Ninomi…’ Satoshi felt as drowning. His love was in danger. “Take me to him NOW!”_

_The other didn’t say another word. He walked slowly towards the auditorium. Once inside, Satoshi was grabbed by two men and was forcefully dragged to the stage where strong headlights hit him, making it impossible for him to look clearly at his surroundings._

_Before he could do anything a punch landed on his stomach and his hair was pulled harshly, causing him to moan from pain._

_“Thank you for being such an idiot!” the old man laughed devilishly. “Thanks to you I have the best bait for your Ninomi!!!”_

_Satoshi tried to move but he couldn’t. He started panicking. ‘Ninomi must not come… whatever this is… and whoever these people are… he must not come… Ninomi… Ninomi…’_

 

“NINOMIIIIII”

Satoshi opened his eyes, realizing that he was in his bed, covered in sweat. His mind had once again played tricks with him. He sat up better on his bed and rubbed his temples, in an attempt to ease his headache. He couldn’t remember much from last night except for being with… _Ninomi…_ How he had been back home or anything else were total blanks.

_That dream again…_ he was tired of having it haunting him for more than ten years now. _But… I was able to dream about…_ a sad smile formed on his lips as he dared not even to finish his own thought. He didn’t want to admit that he had dreamt of his former self… the shy and smiling young boy he used to be before having turned into the evil that he was now.

He was still lost in his thoughts when he heard a small knock on the door. “ _Ohno-sama?_ ” the voice was low, reluctant and somehow full of honest care.

“You may come in…”

He saw the door opening and Yuri entering, holding a disk with a glass of water and, from what it seemed a pill for the headache. The young boy immediately beamed him a wide smile while his face was slightly flushed. He reminded him so much of his… old self. He knew that the crush Yuri had on him was strong and honest but he had sworn he would keep him only as a protégé… nothing more; not only because of the young of his age but because he knew well the dangers that could eventually come. He didn’t want the story to repeat itself… not with him… only with all these adults that were fool enough to fall in his trap.

“I was really worried when… you were brought at such a bad state last night…”

Satoshi took the pill and looked at the young boy. “Yuri-chan who brought me here last night?”

Yuri lowered his head. “Apart from your two men… it was also…” he turned his head the other way, not being able to complete his sentence.

“Who… Yuri-chan? Tell me…” Satoshi spoke as gently as he could.

“The one that looks like the man at that photo… I… I couldn’t believe my eyes…”

Satoshi was left with the mouth open. _So… **he** brought me till my house?!_

“… He was the one that insisted on bringing you in your bedroom. He kept saying that you were with him and his conscience wouldn’t let him sleep since he felt responsible…”

Satoshi wanted either to cry or laugh…What he knew for sure was that his mind was a total mess. “I want to take a bath now Yuri-chan… I’ll see you later…”

The younger boy rose from the bed, taking the empty glass with him. “Of course Ohno-sama”  
***

The shower helped him feel refreshed. It was weird… He knew that this _Ninomi_ was someone to be careful of but he couldn’t control himself. It was beyond his powers…

He locked the door of his bedroom and pressed the small white button that was next to lamp on his desk. The bookcase moved revealing a small safe. He opened it and took a pack of papers – all the names and analytical, economic and social, information of the clients of ‘Paid Paradise’. He had kept them so that he could use them along with the bank accounts and highly confidential office reports that his source would provide for him. _‘I’m getting to you… Abe… I can’t wait to see your face when all of your dark secrets will come on surface… when all your men face prison… and above all when my men hit you, rape you and then kill you slowly and excruciatingly… exactly as you did with my love… You might be in hell… but believe me… I’ll make you face something worse… my very own kind of hell…’_

Smirking he took the papers and sat at his desk. “Where is Miyamoto’s file?!” he mumbled to himself as he searched through the different names. “Finally…” he took it in his hands but strangely, it felt lighter. Frowning, he opened it and scanned fast the papers. _It can’t be… Damn… There are several papers missing here… What the-_

His thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door.

“ _Ohno-sama? I’m sorry to disturb you but Tanaka called from the office. It seems that Takashima is already there complaining about having broken the deal… It is urgent!_ ”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes. Get the car ready” Satoshi replied immediately before placing the documents back to the safe.

_So there’s an insider… I’ll deal with you after I’ve finished with that stupid asshole…_

He was ready to get out of the front door when he heard fast steps from behind. “You’re leaving Ohno-sama?”

“Yes… urgent business… Yuri-chan…” Satoshi turned his head to one of the others. “Kato… I leave you responsible. I want you to cover the area from the dining room to the office…” Everyone looked at him bewildered, knowing well what that meant and Satoshi’s tone was leaving no space for questions. “I have my bedroom locked… but still the circumstances impose it… Don’t forget that you are all watched…”

Without saying anything else he entered the car that was already waiting for him. Was it his idea or Yuri had turned pale when he heard about the bedroom?! He shook his head fast. _It must be a coincidence… There’s no way Yuri-chan was behind of it… No… he wouldn’t do anything to betray me… he wouldn’t… Not him… not him too…_  
………………………………………………….

 

Nino was sitting on his sofa, looking blankly at the wall across the room. He hadn’t expected Ohno Satoshi to turn this sentimental when it came to his older brother. This sadness and this pleading… he made him look at the older man differently. Surely he had to pay for what he had done to so many people but he knew that he was no monster.

He wanted to find out more and he knew that last night was his chance… since it would be most probably impossible to find such a vulnerable Ohno Satoshi again.  
\---

_He brought him back to his house where he could see clearly what Jun had meant when he had spoken of this man’s power. At least there were also some of his boyfriend’s ‘friends’ among Satoshi’s men, eliminating the danger for him._

_The drunken state of Satoshi was also helping him as the latter made it clear to everyone to ‘not touch a single hair from Ninomi’. When they entered his bedroom, Satoshi fell immediately on the bed bringing Nino along with him but it wasn’t till the next minute when Nino could hear his stabile breathing; sign, he had already fallen asleep._

_Carefully, he stood up from the bed and looked around. The room was big but there was no coziness… now warmness… His eyes fell at the desk across the room. He walked as quietly as possible towards it to find only a few books. In one of them, there was something like a paper. His curiosity won him over. After having checked the sleeping figure again, he reached for the book and opened it. The paper proved to be an envelope with a photo inside._

_Nino gasped. It was a picture of his brother with Satoshi. Only that this Satoshi was smiling widely and his eyes were sparkling. Nino could even call him cute. There was something about him… the aura was different… happy. From the way he was enwrapped inside Ninomi’s arms, Nino knew that Satoshi had found his shelter in his brother. He turned it behind to find a small dedication._

_ To my lover and friend, _   
_ Thank you for being who you are  _   
_ I love you more and more every day, _   
_ Your Toshi  _

_‘It’s so unfair to have been forced apart…’ Nino thought._

_He took a deep breath and took the phone out of his shirt’s pocket. “I can’t lose this opportunity…” he mumbled to himself as he started taking pictures of everything he thought it could be useful to Jun. He was sure that his boyfriend had never the chance to enter Satoshi’s bedroom and he intended to do everything in his hand. He owed it not only to him but also to his brother… that brother that had never met and always thought of a useless creature that took advantage of his father._

_He hated himself for having been misled by his own father and wished he had had his answers earlier. It was obvious that Ninomi was more than a boyfriend to Satoshi. ‘Perhaps that’s why he turned into someone so cruel… Somebody took away the one he believed in the most…’ The love was clear, as well as the happiness. He once again turned his gaze towards the other who was mumbling ‘Ninomi’ in his sleep._

_“I’m sorry… I’m really sorry…”_  
\---

The coffee had already turned cold but Nino was still lost in his thoughts. He had tried to find something concerning Ninomiya Hiroshi but nothing came up. He knew from Satoshi’s mumblings that he was murdered though there were no references… no newspaper articles… nothing; no matter how many times he searched for it on the internet. Jun, on the other hand, had spoken with riddles.

“Who could be behind of it? And why my brother?”  
……………………………………………..  


“Here we are!” Sho announced as he and Masaki were standing in front of a dark brown door. They had been traveling for days and they had changed two cars. Masaki thought it was ridiculous as it made them look like criminals but he knew well that there was no other way if they wanted their tracks lost.

The door of the small apartment finally opened. It cracked a bit, as it was old but it looked like a cozy place. “I know it’s nothing like my apartment in Tokyo but that was the best I could find without having to fill too many papers… You saw the owner… he’s a simple minded grandpa…” Sho muttered fast, trying to justify his choice. He wished he could give Masaki what he deserved but at the moment it was impossible.

Masaki stormed in the house and inspected the three rooms fast before standing in front of Sho and throwing his hands around his neck. “Of course it’s not like your apartment… There is no expensive furniture and most importantly there’s no… special room…” his voice lost its strength for a bit.

“Pretty boy…” Sho whispered, his eyes covered with sadness.

Masaki felt his boyfriend tensing up and moved a bit back so that he could look at him in the eye. “What I want to say Sho is that it’s perfect!”

Before Sho could say anything, Masaki cupped both his cheeks and pressed his lips on his. “Because it’s ours…”

Sho smiled and brushed his fingers through Masaki’s hair. “I guess you’re right…”  
***

They had managed to tidy up a bit and after having taken a quick shower, they went to the back where there was a small balcony with a marvelous view. Masaki nested almost on top of Sho, who was sitting on an old rocking chair and covered them with a blanket. It was a lot colder than Tokyo but the scenery in front of them was so peaceful that made the cold have no matter at all.

“It is very beautiful Sho…” Masaki whispered as he placed his head at the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, his eyes looking at the night sky.

“Not more beautiful than you…” Sho replied teasingly. “I don’t call you pretty boy for no reason…”

“I’m talking seriously here…” Masaki whined.

“And I’m not?”

Masaki hit Sho’s arm scolding him. “You’re an idiot…”

“Hmmm… maybe… They say that when you’ve fallen in love you turn into one…” Sho continued in the same tone, knowing well that he was making Masaki feel embarrassed. “Especially when you have a boyfriend that blushes and pouts when he’s being told the truth…”

“Sho…” Masaki started talking but Sho made a decisive movement making him fall with his back on the chair.

“You are the most beautiful man I have ever met Masaki… and I’m not referring only to your looks…”

Their eyes met for several seconds, making it obvious for both of them what they wanted. Their lips crushed, tasting each other eagerly. Soon Sho’s hands were moving under Masaki’s clothes, tracing the hot and sensitive skin. Masaki felt hotter and hotter till his lower body reacted to all the caresses and screamed for attention.

His hands found Sho’s head which was now at the level of his neck, savoring it wherever his tongue could reach. “Sho… please… make me yours…” the words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them but that was what he wanted… what he truly wanted. Sho had refused to sleep with him in the two cheap hotels they had spent each of the nights they were obliged to stop but at the moment, they were at their very own house.

Sho stopped and looked at him with eyes full of lust and love. He immediately stood up and took Masaki in his arms, bridal style. “Your wish… my command… pretty boy…” were the last words that Sho spoke as he led his boyfriend to their small bedroom.  
……………………………………………….

 

A week had passed since then and Masaki was getting used to his life in Sapporo. Sho had left early that day to go to find a job… Masaki insisted on finding one as well but the other had made it clear that it was still dangerous, since he hadn’t taken his fake papers yet.

He looked at the pot and the almost black liquid that was boiling inside frustrated. “I only wish we won’t get food poisoned…” he turned it off, hoping that it was ok.

He heard the doorbell ringing and happily went to open. It was already noon and Sho should already be back. “Welcome back!” he said, smiling widely, only to lose it when he realized that in front of him there was no Sho standing but Jun; Matsumoto Jun himself.

Masaki’s heart beat accelerated fast. Jun grabbed the younger boy’s arm and pulled him out of the house. He tried to free himself, tears falling from his eyes. “Sho… Sho…” he screamed desperately as he was dragged towards a black car.

He was pushed inside with force, followed by the other. “Sho’s been taken…” Jun leaned close to Masaki’s face “…and _you…_ are coming with me…”

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

 A.N. Sooo minna here's chapter 15! ^^  
The story comes closer and closer to its end (finally?! :P)! I had promised you fluffy Sakuraiba!!! I hope you liked it! ;) Also... there was some references concerning Ohno's past - I tried to use super fast-forward for his relationship with Ninomi! Hope it was ok! :P Nino also realized many things about Ohno, his brother and his father... You'll see what that means! As for Ohno, he realized that there was stuff missing... Everything starts getting together! You'll understand more in the next one! ;)  
Aaaaand Aiba had his first time with Sho (yay!) but I felt that nc is not fitting here - I wanted it to be fluffy (they needed it) and I believe that their sexy moment must be after everything's been solved! Sorryyyyyy :P  
At the end we learn that Sho is already gone and Jun finds Aiba! A cliff I know... ^_^"

Anyway...

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 


	16. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~.

 

  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17233.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18082.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   / [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21116.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22099.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22530.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23198.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23760.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/24127.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 12](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/25218.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 13](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/25741.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 14](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26391.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 15](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/27313.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

  


Chapter 16

  


 

“Don’t you want to eat Masaki-kun?”  
  
Masaki narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. “I’m Aiba-san for you Matsumoto!”  
  
Jun muffled a small laugh and threw him the sandwich he had bought. “I thought that we have gotten over that phase…”  
  
“I will make sure everyone find out your kind…” Masaki mumbled, looking down at his lap.  
  
Jun was driving for hours and still hadn’t said many things. Masaki spent the whole time looking out of the window, as if the changing landscape was the most interesting thing he had ever seen in his entire life. But he found it weird… he thought that it was way more beautiful when he had traveled with Sho. _Perhaps it was because I was with him…_  
  
 “I don’t think anyone would appreciate it if you starved yourself…”  
  
“YOU SHUT UP!”  
  
Jun looked at the younger one through his mirror and sighed. _You are way too passionate Aiba Masaki… you have to learn to control yourself better…_ He was ready to reply but his phone rang. _Damn it…_  
  
“Yes? Ohno-sama?” he could sense how the other curled into a small ball at the back seat but had no choice; he had to answer the call.  
  
“ _I believe you’re coming back!_ ”  
  
“Of course, Ohno-sama! I estimate that in around nine hours from now I’ll be reaching Tokyo… I had a flat tire…”  
  
He could hear the man at the other end of the phone cursing. “ _Nine hours?! I thought you’d reach in the next four! A flat tire can’t take this long! Who are you kidding?_ ”  
  
“Ohno-sama… I can’t drive very fast… You know that the police are in alert… because of Takashima’s case… I can’t risk it and cause their attention to us… and I’ve already crossed four blocks… But I have everything under control! Don’t worry everything will be fine!”  
  
“ _Be it… BUT be careful! If not Junichi-kun, you know what the future holds for you very well… I hope you haven’t forgotten your dear brother’s unhappy ending?! Though I won’t go for drowning this time… You know I get bored with the same methods!_ ”  
  
Jun tightened the grip on the steering wheel so much that the knuckles turned completely white.  
  
“Of course… Sir… I’ll make sure everything goes by plan… I… I won’t fail…” Jun tried his best to keep his voice stable.  
  
“ _That’s what I wanted to hear Junichi-kun! I’ll be waiting…_ ”  
  
Jun threw his phone at the passenger’s seat and cursing focused on the road ahead. He knew that the limits were shortening and that he had to move fast because otherwise his chance would go in vain and then he would never, ever forgive himself. He had sworn to his life that no matter what he would make this monster pay for everything he had done.  
  
Masaki was seating in complete silence but his brain was overworking. _Why would he have to lie? There was no flat tire and if I’m not mistaken we will reach Tokyo in less than four hours. And the police… I saw no police in the roads… Why does he look this mad? He’s working for Ohno Satoshi… but then why? Takashima…?! What could that possibly mean?_  
  
“Don’t look that confused kid… I promise you I’ll explain everything when we are somewhere safe…”  
  
Masaki looked straight at Jun’s eyes. “I want answers” his tone showed his persistence “And I want them _now!_ ”  
  
Jun sighed. “I said I will explain to you _everything_ when we will reach somewhere safe!”  
  
Masaki felt tears building up in his eyes. No matter how many times since yesterday he had tried to ask about Sho or even Nino, Jun wouldn’t let him even spell their names. He refused to tell him anything. He was this secretive and in the same time he was lying to his boss. Why were they found this early? He was sure that Sho had taken all the necessary preconditions in order to be safe together… free in their small paradise.  
  
 _A paradise that lasted only eight days…_ Masaki thought sadly. Why on earth should they be this caught up in such a living nightmare? He wanted no money… nothing but Sho. He closed his eyes trying to form Sho’s picture in his head. He tried to remember how it felt to finally becoming one with him. The way Sho had kissed the tears away, gently… the way he had whispered words full of love in his ear to make him relax… the way he was looking at him as kept moving inside of him. He wanted to feel like that again… complete, nested in the arms of the man he loved the most… The man who was the only one who made him see himself through a different perspective… the only one who made him feel safe… He knew he had to remain strong… not for himself but for Sho… wherever he might be…  
  
“Hey… Aiba Masaki!” a loud, strict voice made Masaki open his eyes, frowning. He had fallen asleep, without even realizing it.  
  
“Where are we?” he asked. He couldn’t recognize anything.  
  
“I’d stay stop asking questions and follow me…”  
  
Masaki gulped but did as he was told anyway. He could sense that going against Jun would only mean trouble and he had to be smarter than that. He followed Jun to another car. After thirty minutes they entered a big, gray building. There were a lot of people who threw curious glances at them, making Masaki feel unease.  
  
“Matsumoto!” a man around his early fifties approached them. “This is the young heir?”  
  
Masaki frowned but Jun bowed and replied positively.  
  
“I won’t repeat it again… I might have let you organize the whole operation by yourself because I know how important this case is for you… though I’m warning you… We need him…” the older man said pointing at Masaki “…to justify the foundings… Don’t even think to act irrationally or you might say goodbye to your career! Am I clear?”  
  
Jun bowed even lower. “Yes, Sir!”  
  
“Good… go now… I’m sure Ohno will be ready to make his next move fast… there’s no time…” and with that left Jun and Masaki alone.  
  
Jun looked at Masaki over his shoulder. “You… follow me… fast!”  
  
They climbed down some stairs and Masaki found himself standing in front of an equally gray door that opened through a code that Jun pressed on the small box next to it. Inside there were different types of computers… his heart felt like stopping when he realized there was one that was displaying Ohno Satoshi’s office.  
  
He made a few steps closer to the first desk and found pictures… pictures of him and Ohno Satoshi when the latter had spoken to him the night he was waiting outside of Sho’s house… pictures of Ohno Satoshi talking to his stepfather… and documents… documents of his family’s company. He turned his head on the right and saw a big white board, full of notes.  
  
 _It can’t be…_  
  
“You brought him here?” Masaki turned and saw another young man entering the office, heading to the office at the back of the room.  
  
“We have no time Toma… Ohno has already made his move with Takashima… he’s one step closer to his target!” Jun replied his gaze locked on Masaki who seemed to be in a state of shock.  
  
“Now kid…” Jun turned to look at Masaki for a brief moment, before pouring some hot coffee in a mug and giving it to him.  
  
Toma looked at Jun bewildered as if he knew what his colleague had in mind. “JUN?!”  
  
Jun was paying no attention to him. He came closer to the chair that Masaki was sitting on and placed his hands on its sides, leaning forward. “I’d say you better drink that and listen to me carefully because… there’s no time neither for Sho… or… you… Got me?!”  
………………………………………..  
  
  
“I’m sorry for the interruption, Ohno-sama… Sakurai Sho is waiting…”  
  
“Thank you Taguchi”  
  
Once the door of his office was closed, Satoshi placed the papers he was holding in his hands carefully to the last drawer and locked it. _Now let’s go and greet you my dear…_  
  
He entered the second door on his right where he found the young man sitting on a chair with his face lost inside his palms. Satoshi smirked. _You were really a fool thinking you might trick me and run away…_  
  
“Hello puppy! We finally meet _again!_ Missed me?” Satoshi’s tone was obviously ironic.  
  
Sho said nothing in reply. He knew that he was screwed for good. He felt the other man approaching him slowly and couldn’t help but feel his heartbeat accelerating fast.  
  
“Tell me… Did you enjoy yourself with your _pretty boy_? Was he a good fuck?” he could feel Satoshi’s hot breath in his ear and his body shivered, out of fear and disgust. Suddenly, the collar of his shirt was forcefully gripped so that his face came to meet with Satoshi’s which was only inches away. “Did you really think you could escape from me?” a devilish smirk was written on his boss’ face. “Let me tell you a secret… You… will… NEVER escape from me!”  
  
Sho gulped, trying to think something… anything that could help him get out of there but no matter how hard he tried nothing seemed good enough. He was trapped… whether he wanted to admit it or not.  
  
Satoshi could see the traces of panic, changing gradually into traces of surrender and licked his own lips satisfied. _I see you start to remember your place… but I have to make sure you remember it completely…_  
  
Without warning, he made Sho stand up and brought him behind the office there was in the semi dark room. His hands found fast what he was looking for: handcuffs. “Oh… I love how you tense puppy…” Before Sho could say a single word, he attached the one part of the handcuffs on Sho’s wrist and the other on the handle of the leather chair, having his body leaning forward so that his lower back was at perfect view.  
  
Satoshi’s hand came to caress Sho’s buttocks before giving a harsh slap. “It was my mistake for not having tasted you for so many years… You might not be of my taste that much but still… you’re one hot babe…”  
  
Another slap landed on Sho’s butt making him bit his lower lip even harder. _No… tell me this is not happening… no… please…_ he felt hot tears coming down his face when two hands came to open and lower in one move both his pair of trousers and briefs. “Please…” he whimpered with as much power as he had at the moment.  
  
“Shut the fuck up!” Satoshi replied to him completely irritated. He gripped his hair making Sho squeal from the pain. “I thought I had made myself clear… _If_ you dared to do anything as smart as what you did, you would face the consequences and you should consider yourself lucky that you’re still able to hear your heart beating!”  
  
Satoshi opened fast his own trousers and pumped his cock in order to make it hard. He was pissed off… someone was stealing from him his precious data… Sho and Masaki had escaped risking blowing off years and years of work… no… he couldn’t accept defy.  
  
“Please…” the trembling voice of Sho reached once again his ears making his fury become even bigger.  
  
He pulled the hair again before shoving his member into the unprepared hole gaining a loud scream. “Just shut up bitch!” he entered the other but froze. He could feel tears burning his eyes. Images of Ninomi kept coming up. _‘Toshi… Why?’_ Then… images of the _other_ Ninomi. _‘Toshi… This is not you… Why?’_  
  
 _Stop coming… please… stop…_ he couldn’t bear it. He got out of the other man and fell on his knees, grabbing his head, as if it could make them stop. His whole body was jerking due to the sobs. He couldn’t know how many minutes had passed when he finally calmed down. Without saying a single word, he pulled up Sho’s pants and released him.  
  
“Listen to me carefully Sakurai…” he turned Sho around and threw him on the floor. His eyes were red and his whole face was screaming out his fear. “You remember Miyamoto, right? Your beloved Master!” he smirked when he saw how Sho’s cores dilated at the hearing of the politician’s name. “I see your memory is still working… You will go there tomorrow but there’s going to be special… He has paid a _lot_! If… I repeat _IF_ you behave well and follow my instructions till the end… then I _might_ consider letting you go before your contract ends this January…”  
  
Sho couldn’t believe his ears. _What could that possibly mean? Why would Ohno Satoshi let him go? It’s a trap…_  
  
“Everything will depend on your behavior…”  
  
“What…” Sho took a deep breath and dared to look Satoshi in the eye. “What about-”  
  
“Your _pretty boy_?” Satoshi cut him off. “Oh… that… Who knows?!” he burst into laughs before leaning closer to give a brutish kiss on Sho’s lips. “Tomorrow…”  
  
Sho saw the door closing leaving him alone once again. He had forgotten what time or day it was. What mattered was neither how much beaten he was, nor that he was left half raped. He got raped repeatedly for almost a decade now… The only that mattered to him was Masaki. He couldn’t help but feel horrified. _I couldn’t protect you my pretty boy…_ He closed his eyes tightly. He knew that his boyfriend was in danger… _Please God… Keep my Masaki safe… please…_  
***  
  
Satoshi was inside his office with the door locked. He was sitting on the floor, holding Ninomi’s photo. The whiskey bottle was already open next to him. His heart was hurting, as he could still remember how _his_ voice echoed in his mind a few moments before.  
  
“Screw you Sakurai… Bastard… I can’t wait to see your face tomorrow… You would wish to have me fuck you raw over and over again…” a loud laugh echoed in the office, before turning into sobs. “Ninomi…” his voice was trembling “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”  
  
It was already past midnight. Satoshi couldn’t count the hours he had spent watching at his last boyfriend’s photo but he could see that he had drunk almost the whole bottle. In his attempt to stand up he felt the room spinning around him, causing him to fall back on the ground. “Ninomi…” he muttered to himself as he crawled to his chair trying to reach the desk where he had placed his phone. “Ninomi… Ninomi…” he kept repeating in a whisper. “I… I… have to hear yo- your… voice…”  
  
After several attempts he managed to grab it and dialed the number. “Ninomiiiiii…”  
  
 _The caller whose number you have dialed has probably his phone off or is out of coverage. Please call again later, thank you._  
  
“Ninomiiii…” Satoshi felt his eyes heavy. He fell into an uneasy sleep, right there on the floor, still holding his phone in his hand.  
…………………………………………….  
  
  
“You! I will kill you!”  
  
Jun managed to lower himself just the right moment to avoid a flying glass. “Kazu baby… let…”  
  
Nino looked at Jun with narrowed eyes. “No Kazu baby to me!” he threw at him another glass that once again found its way to the wall.  
  
“Let me explain…”  
  
“Explain WHAT?! That you knew that Masaki and Sho left together and told me nothing?! Or perhaps that you left the city to travel to Sapporo to get Masaki back before Ohno without AGAIN telling me NOTHING?!” he was panting and he could feel tears threatening to come in his eyes’ surface. “Did you ever consider how _I_ would feel? Finding you nowhere… not in your apartment… not in the club… not being able to reach you on the phone! My mind went crazy! I thought you were discovered! I thought Ohno made you pay… I thought that…” his words were hushed as he found himself being buried in Jun’s arms.  
  
“I’m sorry… baby… I wished I could tell you but it was dangerous… that bastard had bugs on me and… Tanaka… he was spying on me… I couldn’t risk your safety… especially when Ohno Satoshi knew about you… Please understand me…”  
  
Nino’s hands were clenching on Jun’s jacket as if his life was depending on it. His whole body was jerking because of the sobs, he was finally letting out. “I thought you were dead Jun… I thought you were dead…”  
  
Jun’s mouth was ghosting Nino’s hair while his hands were wrapped protectively around his lover’s slim waist. “I’m sorry baby… I’m sorry… I promise you… everything will be soon over… That boy will hand today Toma those files that will undercover Ohno’s machinations… And once I have in my hand Miyamoto and Abe the whole thing will be in the past…”  
  
Nino moved a bit back so that he could look at Jun’s face. “Make love to me…”  
  
Jun was taken aback by Nino’s demand. “Kazu…”  
  
Nino leaned closer and pecked Jun’s lips, before looking at him with pleading eyes. “I need to feel you…” _because I was scared I lost you… because I can’t help but remember what it is when you lose someone you love…_  
  
Soon Nino was led to his bedroom, placed carefully on his bed, free of clothes. He loved the sensations that ran down his body as Jun’s both hands and mouth caressed him everywhere they could reach. He loved how Jun looked at his face, when he thrust inside of him and how his name was leaving his beautiful mouth… he loved feel this loved.  
  
He wrapped his legs around Jun’s waist to cause him move even deeper. He could already see stars and the familiar heat gathering on his lower belly.  
  
“J- Jun… plea… se… huh”  
  
Immediately he felt hot fingers around his dripping cock, pumping him in completion. His back arched as he felt his orgasm taking over his body, leaving him breathless.  
  
“KA-” Jun came as well falling on top of him.  
  
Nino took a few wet locks of hair away from Jun’s face. “Thank you…”  
***  
  
“Where is Masaki?” Nino asked, nestling as he was in Jun’s arms. Neither had bothered to get off the bed and clean themselves.  
  
“He’s in my apartment… still lost… I think the information was too much…”  
  
“I thought you were kidding me at first… but… I’m afraid for him…”  
  
“Kazu… I won’t let anything happen to him… Forces will be there as soon as he steps into the hotel…”  
  
“What about Ohno?” Nino asked before he could control himself. He felt his lover stiffen and guiltiness rose up in him as he knew how much Jun hated it the fact that he kept bugging him with questions about Ohno Satoshi.  
  
“You care this much? If I’m not mistaken you were calling him monster… what happened now? You’ve told me that his lover was your older brother but still it doesn’t make any sense to me how much you care…” Jun’s tone showed that he was clearly hurt.  
  
Nino hugged him tighter. “Nothing that might cross your crazy mind has happened Jun-jun… It’s just that… I realized he’s not just a heartless monster… I would call him a heartbroken one instead… You haven’t heard him speaking in his sleep…”  
  
“So now you justify his actions?!”  
  
“Jun-jun! Of course not! I’m just saying that… he lives inside his very own hell and I think the torture is enough… I…” he bit his lower lip. “When I had no clue about where you were, I… I realized that it wouldn’t be that difficult to lose yourself… you know those kinds of thoughts creep easily in your mind…”  
  
Jun made Nino sit better on the bed and cupped his face with both hands. “What is this nonsense baby?”  
  
“Nothing… I just tell you that I… he…” Nino closed his eyes, frowning “Please… Don’t do anything stupid… please…” he opened them again and leaned closer to Jun. “Once he’s caught let him pay for his crimes in the prison… Promise me Jun-jun!”  
  
Jun kissed tenderly his lips. “I promise you baby… I promise you…”  
………………………………………..  
  
  
“So now Ohno-sama will be saved?”  
  
Toma looked at the young boy in front of him and smiled. “Yes… He will be obliged to stop all of that but you should remember that afterwards he will face prison” The papers he had in hands were enough to destroy all Ohno Satoshi’s plans. “You were careful, right? You keep the tracing device I had handed you the previous time?!”  
  
“Of course! I’m not stupid!” Yuri snapped at him. “I just… I helped your team because I want him to leave all of that behind… Ohno-sama… Ohno-sama is not a bad person! You might not believe me but he’s not! He saved me from the streets… he gave me a shelter, food… he’s sending me to school…”  
  
Toma took a deep breath. He was reluctant to ask the young boy something like that but he had to know. “Chinen-kun… I will ask you something but I want your answer to be honest… ok?”  
  
Yuri nodded confused.  
  
“Has he ever… done anything weird to y-”  
  
“NEVER!” Toma was taken aback by the other’s attitude. “I…” Yuri lowered his gaze “No matter how many times _I_ have asked him to…”  
  
“You…?!”  
  
“I love him…” his voice was low, leaving his mouth almost like a whisper. “But no matter how many times I approach him, he keeps refusing me…That’s why I’m telling you” he looked straight into Toma’s eyes. “He’s not a bad person… Ohno-sama is hurt… deeply hurt… Help him…”  
  
The school’s ring was heard. Yuri stood up from the bench he was sitting at. “I’ve got to go now… I have class…”  
  
Toma saw the young boy running through the school yard. _‘Help him’… Maybe he’s seen the same part that Jun’s boyfriend has… I guess hurt can make you do many things you normally wouldn’t…_ Toma looked up in the sky sighing. _That’s why I should make sure Jun doesn’t make a mistake he will regret the rest of his life. It’s enough that he risks his career because of this crazy obsession…_  
…………………………………………..  
  
  
“I hope everything will be alright…” Masaki was looking at his idol in the mirror.  
  
“Don’t worry Aiba-chan!” a voice was heard behind him.  
  
“Nino!” Masaki walked fast towards his friend and threw his arms around his shoulders.  
  
“Everything will be fine because you’re Aiba Masaki… Because you will do it for Sho… for your family…” Nino made him look at him. “… and above all for yourself…”  
  
Masaki tried to ease his heart beating but nodded at his friend. It was still hard to believe everything but he had realized that there was no other choice.  
  
A small knock was heard. “Are you ready?” it was Jun.  
  
“Yes…” Masaki whispered.  
  
Jun opened his jacket, revealing his gun. “I’ll be there and ten minutes after you’ve entered Miyamoto’s room you will be encircled by our forces… It’s the last game of poker…”  
  
Masaki took a deep breath and looked at the mirror once again. He was dressed in an expensive suit, just like those of Sho, his hair styled behind, leaving his face clear. Everything was overly expensive but somehow he felt cheap even if he was going there for a reason. _Wait for me Sho… Please…_  
  
They all left the apartment and Masaki entered the car.  
  
Nino kissed Jun. “Be careful”  
  
“You too…”  
***  
  
Masaki was walking in the hotel corridor. He could hear Jun in his ear giving him instructions and trying to calm him down.  
  
He stopped in front of the door with number 258. He knocked a few times and opened it… just to freeze. It felt as if someone was pulling a nasty prank on him. There’s no way he was standing in front of this person.  
  
“Well well well! You thought you’d meet Miyamoto, right? I thought of a small change of plans…” Satoshi made a few steps closer. “Not even Junichi knew about it!” he burst into laughs. “I suppose introductions are not needed… right?!”  
  
Masaki paid no attention to Satoshi and his sayings. His eyes were glued on the tied man in front of him.  
  
“Fa- father?!”  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna here's chapter 16!!! ^_^ I believe that the whole fic will end in chapter 20 - Sakuraiba deserve some carefree time together after all that, right?!  
So... what do you think about Jun?! I think that ~~finally~~ the answer about his identity  was given ! He might work in his own way (I have  slightly based his character on Toma's character in Maou :P) Hopefully everything will work at the end... There was also some Matsumiya - I realized, it was quite a bit since they were last actually together... ^^"    


  
As for the Yama scene I had difficulties at writing it - it was HEAVY! At least, I hope I described their emotions and thoughts well enough... *sighs*  
And now the end!!! Masaki would be the one that could entrap Miyamoto - that's what Jun wished - because Ohno had other plans... I promise you, you'll have your answers in the next two ones!!! ;)  
Please forgive me for the cliffy ~~again~~!!!  ><"

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 


	17. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: R

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~.

 

  


 

 

  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17233.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18082.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21116.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22099.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22530.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23198.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23760.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/24127.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 12](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/25218.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 13](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/25741.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 14](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26391.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 15](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/27313.html#cutid1)   /

[Chapter 16](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/27950.html#cutid1)

 

 

  


CHAPTER 17

  
  
  
“I see there’s no need for introductions…” Ohno said before bursting into an echoing laugh. He made a few steps closer to the tied man and grabbed his collar forcefully causing his body partly to leave the cold floor. “Tell me filthy asshole… do you like my surprise? I bet you do…” he hissed before spitting right on the other’s face.  
  
He turned his face to Masaki who was standing at his spot as if he was struck by lightning. Satoshi stood up and walked till he was standing in front of Masaki, without breaking the eye contact. His fingers traced feather-like Masaki’s cheek but the latter was in a state of shock, not being able to move his muscles at all. “Don’t be like that… You know… I knew that you’d turn out helpful for me… with your cuteness and all… a different type of escort… that brings looooots of money but it wasn’t till a week ago that I realized that you actually might turn even more helpful than I originally thought… Who would have guessed that you’d be the son of the one and only Abe Hiroyuki?! My one and only enemy?!”  
  
“You’re wrong…” Masaki muttered under his breath.  
  
“What?” Satoshi snapped at him.  
  
“You’re wrong…”  
  
Satoshi chuckled, throwing a quick glance at the man on the floor. “Oh noooo I’m not wrong. I didn’t know till a week ago… along with some other things that I’ll have to take care of but I’m not wrong. He’s your beloved father… the one that left your family…”  
  
Masaki had lowered his head. “You said it yourself… he’s the one who left my family… he never… I might be related to him by blood but I’m not his son… you won’t gain anything by having me here…”  
  
Satoshi burst into laughs and grabbed Masaki’s chin, leaning forward. “Oh sweetie… you’re far too innocent… You thought that I need you because this scumbag has parental feelings?! He couldn’t have because he doesn’t have _any_ kind of feelings… I know that pretty well! Who gives a damn about that? What I mean is that there will be _others_ who might get interested… Don’t you see the camera over there?” he pointed at the camera placed on the round table at the corner of the room. “How about we make a live show and then sell it to the media with a slightly changed background?! It will catch millions!” he winked at him.  
  
Masaki felt cold sweat running down his spine and unconsciously made a step back.  
“Oh no no! Don’t even think that there’s an escape from here… Besides you didn’t even hear my idea… You know I’m a good director!”  
  
Masaki shook his head. “No…”  
  
“Oh yes! We will have so much fun… _pretty boy_!” he said mockingly. “But there are some things I need to take care of first…” he turned to his men. “Take his equipment off!” In the next minute Masaki was left without connection. “You really thought I wouldn’t take notice?” he grabbed Jun’s equipment in his hands and crushed it, before throwing it destroyed on the floor. “It’s better this way…”  
  
“What do you want from me? Why is he here?” Masaki asked with a trembling voice. He was scared to death but he knew well that once he showed it, it would mean his end.  
  
Satoshi licked his lips, smirking. “Everything at its time… _dear_!”  
……………………………………………  
  
  
Sho tried to adjust to the lightning of the room. He found himself lying down on a bed, half naked. _Where the hell am I?!_ He could only hear heavy breathing and moans?! He turned his head and to his surprise found Miyamoto sitting on a chair in front of him, while pumping fast his erection. He wanted to throw up but managed to suppress the feeling. He looked around him fast and realized he was in a different room in Ohno’s office.  
  
“Finally… huh… you woke up… You’re ahh… so sexy… like that…” his hand was working fast, his eyes still looking straight into Sho’s upper body. “God you’re so sexy… Crawl to me and lick my feet… Ahhh…”  
  
“Why are you here?” Sho asked angrily.  
  
Miyamoto narrowed his eyes and took immediately his hand off of his cock. He looked angry; very angry. “You… _dare_ to speak to your master like that?!” he climbed up the bed and slapped Sho harshly. “I warn you… another disobedience and your punishment will be harder than ever!” his voice cold as ice. “Now suck me and drink till the last drop! I will fuck you raw three times after that! I’ve taken my precautions today! I will be in shape to take the task off!”  
  
Sho had no choice but take the already licking member into his mouth, as it was forced to open. “Do it properly… or I might change my mind and make your little friend taste this from our first time!”  
  
Sho’s mind went blank. _Friend?! NO!_ He looked upwards and saw a smirking Miyamoto who started thrusting like a maniac deep into his throat. Sho tried to grip the other’s thighs but he couldn’t achieve many things as the other was holding his hair tightly, making him wince in pain.  
  
“You don’t suck! I ordered you to suck! Do it or your beloved _Masaki_ will face worse situations… Having him blindfolded and chained on his hands and knees on the ground while fucking him from behind is certainly an interesting image in my mind!” Miyamoto said as he kept thrusting his hips with force into Sho’s mouth not caring if he was gagging him or not. “And you will be the one who will make me do it! Ohno told me how much you care about him… so be careful!”  
  
Sho closed his eyes tightly. _My pretty boy… my pretty boy…_ Without a second thought he bit the disgusting thing in his mouth with as much force as possible, making the other scream. Once he found Miyamoto being more vulnerable, he managed to turn them around and block him underneath him. He gave him a harsh punch right on his face and tied him up on the head of the bed with the sheets.  
  
“I’m not your slave you asshole… Just because I was shutting my fucking mouth up and enduring every single sick kink of yours doesn’t mean I actually obeyed to you! I obeyed to the boss and that’s because I had nothing to wait for… I never thought of myself like someone who deserves something better… But I found someone who made me see me through a different perspective… someone who made me believe that I actually have a worth as a person…” he grabbed the other’s hair with force, bringing Miyamoto’s face close to his. “So I will make sure no one… NO ONE will touch MY MASAKI! GOT IT?! YOU… ASSHOLE!”  
  
Sho gave him two more punches and got off the bed, trying to find his clothes. His head was a bit dizzy, obviously due to the drug Ohno’s men had given to him, but he tried to remain focused. He had entered that hell, there’s no way he would let anyone touch Masaki. _I will save my pretty boy even if that means killing Ohno Satoshi first…_  
  
“I’ll call Ohno! You will pay for this!” Miyamoto spoke in a more desperate tone this time.  
  
Sho was already dressed. “Call whoever you want… I don’t give a damn!”  
  
“I… I will call the police!” Miyamoto screamed. “…And… present it as if you tried to kidnap me…”  
  
“Call God himself! I don’t give a damn! You sick bastard! I had enough of you!” Sho was ready to go to the bathroom when he saw someone enter the room. He knew that outside there were Ohno’s men so the only option for escape was through the bathroom.  
  
 _Damn it!_ He cursed in his head. He didn’t manage to leave. “Don’t worry Miyamoto-san! You don’t have to call the police! The police came to you! Our services are fast… you can’t complain now, can you?!” his tone was ironic.  
  
  
Sho turned around his head, confused. He knew that voice. It was Ikuta Toma; Yamapi’s boyfriend and Jun’s acquaintance. They had only met a couple of times. “You?! You… you are a cop?”  
  
Toma smiled and shook his head. “Not exactly Sho-kun… I can’t deny I love your piece of art… You certainly have a great taste…”  
  
“Take him!” he ordered the other men that had come with him.  
  
Miyamoto was trying in vain to get free. “No! No! This is a mistake! I… He took me… He’s a whore! He wanted to…”  
  
“…leave… I know that… As I also know about your meetings mostly in his apartment… Miyamoto-san or should I better call you _master_?!”  
  
Miyamoto’s eye bulged. “How?!”  
  
“I suggest you remain silent! Everything you say might go against you! Besides, we’ll talk about it during trial process! There are a lot of things!” Miyamoto was dragged out of the room, after being roughly covered with the sheet Sho had used to tie him up.  
  
“I’m innocent! I swear! I’m innocent!” he kept begging, making Toma roll his eyes.  
  
“I warn you, don’t push my limits! Take him!” he repeated before turning to Sho  
Sho was left standing in the same spot, looking at the whole process blankly.  
  
“Sho-kun? Are you alright?” Toma asked with a gentle voice.  
  
“What?! How?! Why?!” was all that Sho managed to say.  
  
“I work for the police… more precisely for the intelligence sector… as well as Jun… we were undercover… Jun had connected your mobile phone to our tracking systems without wires… We would have found you earlier but there were lots of parasites… Obviously Ohno’s men’s work… but thankfully, we managed to get over them… That’s how we managed to get at you now…”  
  
Sho was still trying to process everything.  
  
“I will explain to you everything Sho-kun… but we have no time… Ohno Satoshi is already at the final part of his plan… We have to get out of here…” Toma snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
Sho remembered what Miyamoto had said. _Masaki!_ He grabbed Toma’s shoulders. “Masaki! My pretty boy! Ohno… he… he has him! Please! We need to save him! Please!”  
  
“Sho-kun” Toma tried to calm Sho down “Sho-kun it’s fine… Jun is there! Don’t worry…”  
  
“Jun?! You mean he’s… safe?” Sho asked reluctantly.  
  
“Yes! Jun is a pro! I promise you nothing will happen to Aiba-san! Everything’s under control! We’re one step forward Ohno Satoshi so please, stop worrying. Ok?” he grabbed Sho’s arm and made him follow him. “I want you to come with me now… there are some things I want you to identify first”  
  
Sho entered the black car that was waiting for them outside, still not being able to ease his heart beat. His emotions were confused. _Jun was undercover police agent?! So that meant that he knew… and he approached me for getting information?!_ It’s not that he didn’t wish to make Ohno Satoshi pay for what he had done to him and to so many people but he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. _So I guess my friend… wasn’t a real friend…_  
…………………………………………..  
  
  
“SHIT!” Jun ran fast to the room, Masaki was supposed to have his meeting with Miyamoto. “SHIT! SHIT!” he kicked the door open, just to find an empty room. His eyes fell on the destroyed equipment on the floor and collapsed. “I’m screwed… I’m so screwed…”  
  
He searched the whole room but found nothing else. _He knew… How could he know about me? Damn! Now I’ve lost completely his track and he has Aiba-kun with him…_  
  
“Oohhh! Look who we have here?!” a voice reached his ears.  
  
Jun clenched his hand into fist. “I should expect that to happen…”  
  
The other man burst into laughs. “Of course you should… but you didn’t take any precaution measures! I thought you were cleverer than this Matsumoto!”  
  
“Tanaka, you bastard!” Jun turned around and tried to punch the other without success. “Tell me where the hell he is!”  
  
“Tell you?! Why should I do that?! It’s not like I will gain something… he always kept a close eye to you… you know, since your older brother was gone the way he did and got really suspicious when you so desperately offered yourself to bring that Sakurai’s boy back! I was following you since you left for Sapporo dear!”  
  
Jun wanted to take off his gun and just shoot this guy’s leg to make him shut his mouth up but he would blow his coverage up. That’s of course if it wasn’t already blown.  
  
“And why was he suspicious?! I always did everything he said! I’m working at that fucking club in order to have his drug deal under control and lure new clients… It’s been a while… he shouldn’t have his doubts…”  
  
“Well… indeed he is happy with your returns… that’s why you’re still alive… but losing a beloved one could make someone think differently… and your sudden moves with Aiba proved it!”  
  
 _So he doesn’t know about me being a cop?!_  
“He needed to make sure you stay out of this… so here I am!”  
  
Jun’s eyes bulged.  
  
“See you!”  
***  
  
Nino was waiting in the car, with his nerves at a breaking point. _Jun should have contacted me till now… That’s it!_ He fast got off the car and entered the hotel from the back door. He walked up the stairs avoiding the elevator. He had learnt that closed environment could only mean hindrance for possible escape. With one hand, he was holding a wooden stick. _Just to be sure…_  
  
He carefully looked at the corridor of Miyamoto’s room and frowned. _Wasn’t there supposed to be Ohno’s men?_ He walked as soundlessly as possible closer to the room.  
  
 _“Well… indeed he is happy with your returns… that’s why you’re still alive… but losing a beloved one could make someone think differently… and your sudden moves with Aiba proved it! He needed to make sure you stay out of this… so here I am!”_  
  
 _What?!_ Nino peeked and saw that the other man was having his back on him. He held the stick tighter and made two more steps.  
  
Jun’s eyes bulged but made him a nod not to react. “See you!” the other man said in an ironic tone. _That’s it!_ Without hesitation he landed the stick on the man’s head making him collapse unconscious on the floor.  
  
“See _you_ dick!” he said angrily before being gripped by Jun and pulled into a passionate kiss.  
  
“What was that for?! Not that I didn’t like it…” he mumbled once they broke it.  
  
“It’s the first time I’m actually happy you didn’t listen to me and came here… I didn’t have many options and if I pulled off my gun he would know that I’m undercover and I didn’t want to get exposed yet… but…” he looked at Tanaka who was lying at the floor and checked his pulse. It was weak but still there. He sighed relieved. “Help me move him on that chair” he made sure he had locked his hands on his back and to the chair. “Now he won’t escape… Let’s go!”  
  
They got off the room and locked it. “Matsumoto here” he spoke at the phone as they were entering back the car. “Send two men at A point”  
  
“Where is Masaki? This sick you’re saying of, Miyamoto?! What the hell is going on, Jun?” Nino asked perplexed.  
  
“Ohno knew… I’ll try to track them down…” Jun replied, already trying to pass the necessary data at the back of his car. “I swear I won’t let anything to happen to your friend… I…” a call cut him off.  
  
“Hello?” he put the call on the speaker. It would win them time, since Nino was in anyway.  
  
“ _Jun! Finally… Did you manage to find who the man that had the appointment was?!_ ”  
  
“Why?” Jun asked curiously.  
  
“ _Listen… When I entered at his office I found Sho-kun in one of the rooms along with Miyamoto – he is now in our hands… but someone must have misled you…_ ”  
  
“Miyamoto?!” Jun’s breath stopped. “Then who the hell was the man waiting for Aiba-kun? The receptionist had clearly said that there was a tall man around his fifties…”  
  
“ _You mean, you didn’t catch him?! Couldn’t Aiba-san identify him?_ ”  
  
“They escaped… along with Aiba-kun… Ohno knew… and had me trapped… I have no idea of where they might be hiding?!”  
  
“ _THAT’S WHY I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO USE PEOPLE LIKE THAT EVEN IF THEY AGREE! THEY’RE NOT TRAINED AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HIM NOW?”_ Toma screamed at the phone.  
  
Jun punched the seat angry. “I KNOW THIS SHIT TOMA! THANKS FOR YOUR INFORMATION! But…” he spoke a bit calmer. “I swear I won’t let anything happen to him…”  
  
Toma sighed. _“I owe you a punch… but… we can always fight later… Jun… There’s also another thing… I received a call from that boy, his protégé, Chinen Yuri… It seems that Ohno Satoshi has already redacted his will… he found a paper, written in hand with a week-old date. I don’t think his plan is only to destroy Abe…_ ”  
  
“Will?!” Nino asked abruptly. He looked at Jun panicked. _He plans to kill himself… exactly where Ninomi was killed…_ “The abandoned theater at Minato… He must have gone there…”  
  
“ _The old theater at Minato?!_ ” Toma repeated confused.  
  
“We have to go… Please take reinforces and come as soon as possible!” Jun hung up.  
***  
  
“Sho-kun, you must follow me to the-” Toma dashed out of his car to catch a glimpse of Sho in vain; the other had already disappeared. _He left… how could I be that careless?!_ He clicked his tongue annoyed with himself. He called the headquarters. “I’m Toma. I need reinforces for the north of Minato. I’ll send the exact coordinates in a few minutes… Be alert!”  
……………………………………………  
  
  
“I like this setting better!” Satoshi spoke suddenly. “It’s so nostalgic… Don’t you agree, Abe- _san_? This is the place where we met each other the last time some years ago… Only that you were in my position and I was in yours… As for…” Satoshi took a deep breath, closing your eyes tightly “…your other special guest, tonight we will have your not so much beloved son, play his role…”  
  
He went closer to the older man. “You know, this part was the most difficult one… Who would actually make you feel the pain I had felt that night? It was pretty hard because obviously you love yourself more than anything… But then I found out that that boy over there happened to be your son… You will never get satisfied, will you? You always want more and more… but don’t worry… It was _you_ the one who led me to him. You and your plan to take your former family’s company. It seems you were holding a grudge… because your true nature was discovered and you were kicked out. But that Aiba Misako was a really stupid woman since she fell for another scumbag but this time a lot more stupid… The grandpa wasn’t in the middle so you thought why not taking it from Takashima?!  
  
What a happy coincidence that Takashima was one of my most recent clients! I can’t express my surprise and above all _satisfaction_ I felt when I realized that that little one could serve me like this…”  
  
“You won’t get anything! He doesn’t care for me!” Masaki shouted from behind.  
  
Satoshi laughed but continued having his back at him. “I’m not talking to you, Aiba- _san_ … please learn to wait for your turn… So! As I was saying… how do you think the media will react when they learn what did you do to your family? How did you intend to steal from it, _again?_ How didn’t you even hesitate to offer your own _son_ in order to escape?” he smirked devilishly. “Ok… that might be my very own add but it’s interesting, right? I’m sure the crowd won’t be very gentle with you… of course…” he leaned closer, pulling Abe’s hair. “…only after _I’m_ done with you!”  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Masaki managed to speak despite his state. He had been beaten and his whole body was aching but he still wanted to know. “Didn’t you have enough… all these years?”  
  
“You really want to know?” he asked, with narrowed eyes. “You want to know?” he repeated, louder this time, as his hand gripped tightly Masaki’s hair. Watching how the other whined in pain, he smirked. “I guess I owe you a story for your papa… I guess I can play the role of narrator… It will help the cohesion of the play…”  
  
Masaki’s mind was a total mess but refuse to surrender without finding out the truth. He couldn’t understand a thing. “Bring them both on stage, secure them and leave!” he ordered his men in a cold tone. Immediately, they placed both in Abe’s and Masaki’s wrists handcuffs and attached them to the old set beside them. Soon, they’d been gone, leaving them finally alone.  
  
Satoshi took a deep breath. “You might find it hard to believe but I had someone precious once…” he laughed bitterly as he saw the way Masaki looked at him bewildered. “I know it’s hard to picture it but I had… I was young and had just left home. A gay in my family was equal to disease so I had no other choice but to leave… For quite a long time I had nothing… I was wandering without a purpose without hope until one day I met with him.  
  
I didn’t know him yet from the first moment, he had this relaxing aura… he made me feel safe but most importantly he made me feel home. He heard my story and took me in his small apartment. ‘I’ve been there’ was what he told me and he opened his house to me… He was treating me like a big brother even though I was a couple months older… I started have feelings for him… My world seemed as if he had found his axe. Everything was about him… At first, I was scared… what if he didn’t like me? But then he made the biggest step – again – and asked me out.  
  
I was so happy. I managed to find a part time job in a small bakery and everything was fine. I thought I was blessed but all this happiness scared me… It seemed too perfect to be true… and unfortunately so it was. Ninomi had a troublesome past. When he had left his home, he was cornered by a gang and not really having another option he became a part of it. At least, they provided a place to sleep and food. It wasn’t till a couple of months later, that the leader of the gang explained to him the job. He was the responsible to buy him his drugs. Guess who comes across?!”  
  
Masaki threw a quick glance at his biological father. “That’s right! Your _papa!_ That asshole took advantage of his high political position and used it as a cover for his underground activities. The only problem is that he would never get satisfied. Ninomi was obliged to buy the stuff but Abe’s prices had turned ridiculously high. So the leader thought of the best… Make him take some and when it came to price, he left Ninomi to clear things up with Abe. He was trapped.  
  
For several months he was threatened with his life. I could see the difference but couldn’t guess what it was. He was obliged to pay a monthly kind of ‘tax’ but Abe was never satisfied. Ninomi never told me a thing but it was obvious, especially after having lost his job. He had become pale, he wouldn’t sleep and he would skip meals… I tried to make him speak but unfortunately he never revealed the truth to me.  
  
One cursed Saturday morning I received a call from an unknown number. They told me that I should bring money here because Ninomi was in danger. I believed them because I knew my boyfriend well. I managed to sell almost everything I had, along with some small savings I had in the bank and I came… like an idiot… I was an idiot… Ninomi was nowhere… I was beaten and then, they had me tied up and gagged… I was such an idiot that I hadn’t realized I was the living bait for Ninomi…  
  
When I saw him enter and panic, covering his face, once he saw me, I realized my mistake… They threatened that they would kill me if he didn’t obey to their words. They had taken the little money he had managed to gain and beat him… punches and kicks landed on his face… on his body…” Satoshi’s voice cracked. “Everywhere… And I couldn’t do anything… I was useless… Then, it was the turn of his clothes, ripped found their place on the floor and after that, in turns they violated him harshly as they raped him over and over again. It seemed as if his screams would make their orgasm even more satisfying.  
  
And I was there… watching all that… They were about to kill me but for some reason they stopped. Perhaps they thought I was too useless for them… I crawled with difficulty towards my Ninomi… I saw him leaving his last breath right here… but why? Why should have Ninomi died?! Because this sick bastard here” Satoshi kicked Abe with all his might.  
  
“You should have killed me then… I’m already dead anyway… That day… the new me was born… this monstrous version of me was born whose goal was one. Make you pay the same way my Ninomi did. Make you taste a bit of yourself…  
  
It took me a lot of time to establish my name in the drug world and of course I had to find a way to reach the other side of you… the political one… I had to encircle you and trap you inside… I did… With ‘Paid Pleasure’ I managed to have really high class clients, close to _you_ … dear! Along with me net of ‘friends and followers’ and having good deals with the yakuza, I managed to make the name I needed to reach you… I was getting all the information I needed! And finally here we are: Final act of the play that started so many years ago… similar situation, different stars… but that’s even better, right?!”  
  
Masaki knew that his father wasn’t a good man. His grandfather always avoided to speak of him. But whatever he might have thought he could have never guessed him being involved with drug dealing and… murder. Then, he looked at Satoshi who kicked Abe one more time and made a call without speaking.  
  
 _He’s suffering… this much all these years?!_  
  
After only a few seconds, his men were back but not alone. Masaki’s eyes bulged. “SHOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”  
  
“DON’T DARE TO TOUCH HIM ASSHOLE!” Sho managed to shout before feeling a punch landing straight at his stomach.  
  
Satoshi burst into laughs. “Oh my! I’ll have to know how the hell you managed to escape and came here… but later…” his eyes fell on the trembling from fear Taguchi and Nakamaru who were standing a little behind from the others. “But then again… It’s so amusing to see Romeo coming to save his Juliette when Juliette actually denies her Romeo’s help in order to keep him safe… Just when I thought that this play of mine will be just a mere act… it seems to turn into a Hollywood production!”  
  
He made a nod to the ones who were grabbing Sho to bring him on stage as well. “I guess we can start now that all our stars are gathered, right?”  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  


 

A.N. Sooo minna! As promised here's chapter 17! ^_^ It is a heavy one, isn't it?! The one that Masaki met was his biological father not Takashima... Surprise! But don't worry he will meet that one in the next chapter where we will also learn things about Jun's brother and some other crucial points! And finally Miyamoto found the place he deserves!!! Everything is coming to an end, right?  
I know that for cops both Jun and Toma have made serious mistakes - but I actually needed them to do them, so that the story can go on and have all my cliche scenes XD - like Sho going to save Masaki (even if he can't :P)!  
I tried to make everything sound as realistic as possible but it's a different thing to have the different pieces of the story in mind and a different thing to put them in words and scenes so that one leads to the other... :P It exhausted me! But at least I hope I didn't disappoint you! *crosses fingers*  
Also I promise the last two chapters will be devoted to Sakuraiba - with lots of fluffy and *coughs* sexy moments! I know I owe it to you! ;)

Anyway I stop it here! :P

 

Hope you liked it and your comments are as always (or even more) <333!!!

 

 

See you this Friday! ^_^

 

 


	18. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: R

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

  


 

 

  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17233.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18082.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21116.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22099.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22530.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23198.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23760.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/24127.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 12](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/25218.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 13](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/25741.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 14](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26391.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 15](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/27313.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 16](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/27950.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 17](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29167.html#cutid1)  

 

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER 18

  
  
  
“What a great picture…” Satoshi exclaimed in such a loud voice that someone would think he’s completely out of his mind. His eyes were red and watery but no tears fell down… as if he was trying in despair not to break down.  
  
Sho was thrown a little away from Masaki but gladly he wasn’t punched more than once. Satoshi’s men were waiting for further instructions but it seemed that their boss was lost in his thoughts.  
  
“Sho-chan…” Masaki whispered, as he tried to crawl closer to his boyfriend. “Why are you here? I thought…”  
  
Sho looked at him with concerned eyes. “Did you really think I would leave you like that? The one that should ask you this is me… Why didn’t you listen to me…? I had told you to not get involved under no circumstances… You should have…”  
  
“What Sho? I could never leave you behind… I… I would go crazy… I…”  
  
A harsh slap landed on Masaki’s cheek. “You just shut the fuck up _pretty boy_! I don’t need to listen to you!”  
  
Sho growled and tried to kick Satoshi with no luck. “Damn you Ohno… Don’t touch him!”  
  
Satoshi looked at him with his eyebrows raised. “Or what?!” his tone cold but there was a slight tremble in his voice. “Do you know how I feel?”  
  
“Maybe neither of us can’t… but…” Masaki’s tiny voice was heard. “But… I’m sure you know how _we_ feel… I’m sure because you have felt that way before… you… you said it yourself…”  
  
Satoshi’s face contracted violently as the realization of Masaki’s words hit him. “You…” he shrieked shaking Masaki back and forth from the shoulders “You shut up!” He made a nod to his men to keep Sho at his place while he started unbuttoning Masaki’s shirt. “How about we start the production now?! Are you ready… _pretty boy_?! I’m sure you’ll be the star on every news from tomorrow: ‘Famous Politician doesn’t hesitate to expose his abandoned son to rape in order to get his hand in the inheritance of the family’! It does sound catchy, doesn’t it?”  
  
Soon Masaki was left with only his pair of trousers on but didn’t speak a single word. He knew that with all of them right there, it would be useless and most importantly it might affect Sho negatively and he had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t allow anything else to happen to him. _You have suffered enough Sho… I promised to myself to be strong for you… and I will… Soon this will be over… They must be on their way…_  
  
“There’s no way I’ll let you do that to him! You… You have me… Use me… for the video… please…” Sho spoke with a desperate tone as he tried to free himself from the men’s grips. “I’m used to it… all you need is the damn video… You can use me… please…” his voice crack as his body surrendered to heavy sobs. “Please… don’t hurt my pretty boy… not him… please…” Sho tried desperately to change Satoshi’s mind.  
  
Satoshi narrowed his eyes. “You are willing to go that far for him?!”  
  
“I beg you…” Sho’s eyes were filled with tears. “I… have passed through it hundreds of times… just let my pretty boy out of it… Use his name if that’s what you want but for the video… use me… please… please…” Sho turned his gaze at Satoshi. “I wouldn’t mind to lose my own life if that meant that I could actually save him… I would do everything to protect him…”  
  
Satoshi’s hands that were now resting on the belt of Masaki’s trousers started to tremble. “You…” he turned his head to Sho. “You stop playing with my mind… You… you got involved to this because of your naivety! It wasn’t my fault that you chose to trust a complete stranger who simply offered you his apartment to pass the night… It was _your_ fault for what happened that night as well as it is _his_ fault for trying to save you…”  
  
“It’s not my fault…” Masaki whispered with a tiny voice.  
  
Satoshi narrowed his eyes dangerously as he turned the other way. “What?”  
  
“You can’t call this my fault… it’s my free choice… I came… I decided to come because of Sho… Because I want him to be free… to be able to get out of this hell and start his life over once again… It’s my choice… the same way it was yours when you came here to help the one _you_ loved… It’s no one’s fault…” Masaki dared to speak up, staring straight back at Satoshi’s eyes which were filled with tears.  
  
Satoshi covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly. _Stop it…_ Voices from the past came back, filling his mind. _Stop it please…_ “Shut up!” he muttered in almost a whisper. “You…” he hissed as he came closer to Masaki and slapped him harshly. “ZIP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!”  
  
Suddenly the doors were open. “I would say YOU are the one who needs to zip it!”  
  
Everyone turned their gaze to the entrance and saw Jun. Immediately, they pointed with their guns at him just to realize that among them there were traitors; a considerable number.  
  
“Really?!” Satoshi made a few steps closer to his men. “You too… Taguchi?! Nakamaru?! I thought you two were just having your tail between your legs… I guess I was wrong…” his tone apathetic… unemotional.  
  
“I guess… you _were_ wrong… Ohno…” Jun said in a cold tone, walking towards the others.  
  
Satoshi burst into a devilish like laugh. “There’s no -sama today huh?!”  
  
Jun smirked. “There never was… I had to pretend just to be able to get to you… How could I respect someone like you? The murderer of my brother!”  
  
 Satoshi stopped laughing, his face returning to his serious tone. “You’re making a mistake there sweetie… I didn’t mean to kill him… He just paid his mistake…”  
  
Jun’s cored widened at the hearing of that. “You… You BASTARD!” he climbed up the stage and grabbed Satoshi by the neck. “It was you who ordered his drowning… you are a sick bastard…” his fingers became tighter, blocking even more air from entering Satoshi’s lungs. “I… I loved him so much…” Jun mumbled as he loosened his grip. “…I always looked to at him…”  
  
Satoshi managed to get free and collapsed on the wooden stage, trying to breathe deeply. “You… To whom exactly were you looking up? Huh?! Tell me… He was the one who liked to come to the club… he’s the one that fell in love with Miyuki… he’s the one that decided to join me just in order to be with her… or more accurately to have some of her… because obviously she didn’t belong to him but to me… he’s the one who chose to listen to that bitch and steal from me… he let his emotions block his rationalism…  
  
I didn’t plan to kill Shin though… I would make him pay for what he did… but luckily it was because of him that I discovered that that fucking bitch had more than one faces… My plan was to get her… she had to die slowly… but he didn’t even listen then… he secretly followed us – he was particularly talented when it came to not get noticed – and tried to save her… when I realized that he had also entered the boat… it was late…” Jun was left looking at him with disbelief written on his face.  
  
“Why should I believe you?”  
  
Satoshi licked his lower lip smirking. “That’s up to you… I mean… it can be the truth or it can be a story made up from scratch…” he said in a rather provocative tone.  
  
“ASSHOLE!” Jun shoved at him and gripped the collar of his shirt tightly. “ASSHOLE!” he repeated again and again as he kept punching his face, till there was blood.  
  
“I always had my eye on you… Junichi… I knew that you offering your services to me weren’t simple… but you were talented… just like Shin… I always put my advantage higher than the risks that might come along with some choices… You were fishing so many stupid people to the ‘amazing’ world of hallucinations… I earned millions and millions from you… that’s why I decided to keep working with you… besides you did shake it good on the poll!”  
  
A slap landed on his cheek but Satoshi seemed unaffected. Someone would even say that he was even asking for it…  
  
Masaki had managed to crawl closer to Sho and bury himself in Sho’s arms that weren’t tied up. He couldn’t have guessed any of that concerning Jun’s past. He snuggled closer to his boyfriend trying to smell his scent… feel his breath close to his face. His heart was beating rapidly not being able to guess what would happen in the end. Jun was there but he seemed too emotional to be able to think properly. _Please… Let everything finish without harm… please God…_ he kept praying.  
  
“Don’t worry my pretty boy… everything will be fine…” Sho whispered close to his ear and Masaki just squeezed his bruised hand reassuringly. It was too dangerous to speak at the moment.  
  
Satoshi’s men and the ones who seemed to be the traitors were still pointing at each other, as if they had been frozen in time.  
  
“It’s you the one who convinced these useless pieces of shit go against me… aren’t I right?” Satoshi asked and clicked his tongue.  
  
“Oh yes! I have a pretty talented way of persuasion…”  
  
“I bet you do… Junichi…” Satoshi replied just to become confused when he heard a loud noise from the backstage. _It might have been my imagination…_  
  
Jun smirked and neared Satoshi dangerously. “Oh! One more thing… My name is _not_ Junichi… but _Jun!_ ”  
  
Satoshi’s eyes bulged. “What?! I saw your record…”  
  
Jun muffled a laugh. “You saw the record I _wanted_ you to see… and you actually thought you had everything under control… poor thing…” the noises were becoming louder and soon everyone could hear clearly what it was; steps… “Let me clarify something useless dick. My name is Matsumoto Jun and I happen to be…” suddenly tens of cops, made their appearance around them, making sure no one was able to leave. “… An undercover special agent…” Jun finished his words.  
  
Satoshi smiled bitterly. “So you convinced them just to get it lighter… wow… sneaky… I admit your abilities are similar to your brother’s… it must be in your blood…”  
  
Jun grabbed his gun and pointed straight at Satoshi’s forehead. “JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!”  
  
“JUUUUN!” Nino appeared behind a group of cops and stood between him and Satoshi. “Are you out of your mind?!”  
  
“I won’t let you become a murderer because of him Jun…” Toma’s voice reached Jun’s ears and took the gun from his hands. “C’mon…” he said in a gentle tone. “It’s been too much from you but everything’s fine…”  
  
“You are with him…” Satoshi whispered, his whole body trembling.  
  
Nino turned around and kneeled down. “Why do you want by any means to get killed? Why? That was your plan from the beginning… You wanted to make Sho and Masaki feel the same because you were jealous of them… or no… because it was too painful for you… then kill Abe... and then… kill yourself…”  
  
“There’s no reason for me to live… I would have done my duty towards Ninomi… that was my purpose… Then I wanted to meet him…”  
  
Nino shook his shoulders. “You are stupid! You’re really stupid Ohno Satoshi! Ninomi… my… older brother wouldn’t want you to do that! He loved you too much! And stop saying bullshit like there’s no reason… because there is… You have that young boy under your care… haven’t you thought of him?!”  
  
Satoshi was left staring at Nino. “You are his little brother?”  
  
Nino bit his lower lip guiltily. “Yes… Ninomiya Atsuto was my half brother from my father’s side… I… never knew him… It was you the one who told me things… you were the one who helped me fill some gaps… you were the one that made me realize that my brother was actually a good person and he was loved… I can’t stand seeing you hurting yourself anymore… please… I can’t… because you are the person that my brother loved… because you are the person that loved my brother… because you’re not a bad person Ohno Satoshi… no matter how much you tried to turn into one you couldn’t… the will you have left behind proves it clearly… so please stop this nonsense…”  
  
“There’s no hope…” Satoshi whispered, his head hanging down. He was heard almost lifeless.  
  
“You’re wrong… there’s always hope… because its place is in our heart… and I know you do have a heart… Ohno Satoshi… a broken one… but it’s still there…”  
  
“What…” Satoshi spoke up with a trembling voice. “What’s your name?”  
  
“Ninomiya Kazunari…”  
  
“Kazunari…” Satoshi repeated Nino’s name as if he needed to hear it again… to realize that the dream was just a dream… “You are with Jun… right?” Nino nodded. “So… you did approach me because of him…”  
  
“Because of my friend… Aiba Masaki… and because of Jun…” Nino’s voice was low but steady. “I won’t lie to you… when I approached you the first time I felt sick… disgusted of you… I hated you with all my might… but I… I can’t do that anymore… not after I saw who the real Ohno Satoshi is… hidden deep inside of you… He’s the one who keeps my brother alive and I can’t be but indebted to him as well as I can’t be but disappointed by the one who did all these crucial things to Sakurai-kun… to my best friend… to my boyfriend… he must pay… so that…” he cleared his throat a bit “so that Ohno Satoshi has his chance again…”  
  
Satoshi was shaking his head. “There’s no chance… I…”  
  
“There always is…” he gave Satoshi the photo he had found hidden in one of his books. “Do you see him smiling?” Satoshi looked up at Nino with puffy eyes. “He’s waiting for his chance…”  
  
“Let’s go…” Toma came and made Satoshi stand up. “You are under arrest Ohno Satoshi for stealing, human and drug trafficking as well as kidnap attempt and murder. You may remain silence-”  
  
“I know the monologue… Officer” Satoshi said with a bitter smile on his face as his eyes fell on Nino. “I wish you would call me Toshi… but I know you never will…”  
  
Nino lowered his head. “You don’t really want me to call you Toshi… Ohno-san… because I’m not Ninomi and I’ll never be able to be… I might look a lot like him but I’m not… You don’t belong with me as I don’t belong with you…”  
  
“You’re right… You belong with Jun… as…” he looked at Sho and Masaki who were already given blankets. “Sakurai belongs with his… pretty boy… You are one brave young man… Aiba Masaki… I must… admit that…”  
  
“Let’s go!” Toma pulled him along towards the exit.  
  
“Good bye… Ninomiya-san…”  
  
Another colleague of Jun and Toma went to Abe and put handcuffs on his hands as well. “We finally have the proof that we needed Abe… You should know that Miyamoto has already told us his side of the story… I can’t wait to listen to yours too! Take him!” he ordered the others.  
  
***  
  
Everyone was led outside.  
  
Jun and Nino were walking slightly behind Sho and Masaki. They all stopped when they saw Ohno Satoshi standing next to the police car that would take him along with a younger boy.  
  
“I did it because I wanted to help you Ohno-sama! Because you have really helped me in the past. I had to somehow do something for you… Promise me Ohno-sama… promise me that you will do your best and I swear I’ll become the man that you will be proud of! I will do my best and I swear to wait for you right across the street when you are free again…” Yuri hesitated for a few seconds but then, looked up and leaned forward, pressing softly his lips on Satoshi’s. “I love you Ohno-sama…”  
  
Toma cleared his throat and made a nod to the young boy to make a few steps on the side so that they could open the door. Satoshi was already inside. “You’re not alone Ohno-sama! Never forget that!”  
  
Nino bit his lip as he saw the car move away. He felt two hands wrapping around his waist. “I should feel hate but I can’t… I’m sorry… Jun-jun… I just can’t…”  
  
Jun said nothing but just kissed his boyfriend’s hair on top. “There’s nothing to be sorry for baby… nothing…” He was obviously calmer from before. “I should apologize for losing control… I’m hot-tempered…”  
  
“It will affect your job, right?”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
Nino turned around and pecked Jun’s lips. “And I wonder what such a James Bond would do without his Bondboy!” he winked at him playfully. “Don’t worry even if you lose your job, you are sticking with me mister! I would even say I might prefer it… because unlike James Bond and his girls I don’t intend to share my Jun-kun with anyone!”  
\---  
  
Masaki was left looking at the scene in front of him with tears feeling his eyes. He had buried himself into Sho’s arms as if that could take all his insecurities and fears away. He could have never guessed the pain that Sho’s boss was keeping hidden in his heart or that Jun and Nino were somehow connected to the whole thing.  
  
“Sometimes life is funny…” he mumbled.  
  
Sho brushed his hair gently. “What do you mean pretty boy?”  
  
“So many people… all connected… like pieces of one big puzzle… whose creator is no other but my biological father… Ohno Satoshi became like this because of my father… Nino’s brother was killed and then… Jun had to lose his brother as well and you…” his voice cracked, as sobs started to control his body. “You… had to face all this cruelty for so many years… You…”  
  
Sho turned Masaki around so that he could look straight at his eyes.  
  
“I did… pretty boy… but think about it… if I wasn’t in that shit… then I wouldn’t have come to your house and I would have never met you… I don’t know… You are so important to me that if someone gave me an option to choose between never having come across Ohno Satoshi and never having met you and having met him as well as you without a second thought I would choose the second” he caressed Masaki’s cheeks and wiped out the traces of tears that were stuck on them. “You are far too precious for me my pretty boy… so I don’t regret anything…”  
  
“Sho…” was the only word Masaki could say before claiming his boyfriend’s lips forcefully, forgetting for the moment that there were so many people around them.  
  
“Lover boy!” his friend’s voice reached his ears and made him blush as he broke the kiss. “I’m sure you’ve missed your boyfriend… but Jun wants to talk to you first…”  
  
“Aiba-kun you should come to the headquarters as well as you Sho… We need our testament. It’s important”  
  
Sho nodded softly with his head down. “Of course…”  
  
Suddenly the latter felt a hand on his shoulder. “Sho…” Sho looked up at Jun. “I might have been an undercover but I want you to know that above all I’m your friend…”  
  
“I think… we need to talk…” Sho said rather reluctantly.  
  
Jun squeezed his shoulder as in reassurance. “Of course Sho… but I think that your pretty boy demands your full attention at the moment… we will talk when it will be time…” he winked at him and smiled.  
  
“Hurry up Jun-jun! Leave them alone!” Nino tried to drag away his boyfriend. “We’ll call them tomorrow… Now c’mon…”  
  
Masaki grinned. _That’s why I love Nino…_ He turned at Sho and hugged him tightly.  
  
“Pretty boy…”  
  
“We will stay together tonight, right?” Masaki asked while his hands were clinging on Sho’s shirt.  
  
“Of course pretty boy… as if I would ever leave you alone…”  
  
“You may come to my house… Takashima is already in jail…”  
  
“Are you sure this is where you want us to be?”  
  
“That is my grandpa’s and mother’s house… It always belonged to the Aiba family and in two weeks it will become mine… I have organized everything with Jun-kun! Don’t worry… or…” he bit his lower lip. “Or perhaps you don’t want to come because of that bastard…?! I’m stupid… I only think about me… I”  
  
Sho hushed him with a quick kiss. “I want to come…”  
  
Masaki smiled and threw his hands around Sho’s neck, making their bodies glue to each other. “Thank you!”  
………………………………………  
  
  
Masaki had just finished his hot bath and went back to his bedroom where Sho was waiting for him.  
  
“Hey beautiful…”  
  
Masaki pouted. “Now I’m beautiful?!”  
  
Sho muffled a small laugh. “You always are but I forgot how much you like me calling you pretty boy…”  
  
“I don’t like it… I’m just used to it…”  
  
“Yes… yes… yes… now bring me the first aid kit. I have to disinfect your wounds” Sho replied, choosing not to tease blushing Masaki more than this. “Lower your bathrobe a bit baby…”  
  
Masaki did as he was told and Sho started taking care of him. “It’s like a déjà-vu… only that you were in my place and I was in yours… You remember… right, Sho?”  
  
“Of course I remember pretty boy…” Sho whispered as he continued with his task. “It was the first time I actually noticed you… you see… you were the first person that made me feel human in years…”  
  
“Sho…” Masaki muttered and stretched out his hand to caress Sho’s cheek. “I…”  
  
“Although you had come to peek on me…” Sho said to lighten the atmosphere up.  
  
Masaki felt immediately heat gathering on his cheeks and looked on the ground embarrassed. “I… I…”  
  
“You did that… but I won’t blame you… I am sexy after all… _your sexy man…_ ”  
  
“Shooo!” Masaki whined and turned to look the other way.  
  
“C’mon pretty boy… I’m kidding…” he placed the first aid kit at the side and wrapped his arms around Masaki’s small waist with his head leaning on the other’s shoulder.  
  
“You know… I felt sorry for him…”  
  
“Ohno?!”  
  
“Yes… I don’t know why though… I mean… I shouldn’t have but-”  
  
“Like your friend Nino-kun… you are not a bad person… My pretty boy… your friend’s words had an impact… it’s all about the heart… your heart is pure and kind… there’s no way that you would actually hate someone…”  
  
Masaki shook his head, his hands gripping forcefully the blanket on the bed. “No Sho… I… If something had happened to you… I swear I would make everybody pay… I would… I understand why Ohno Satoshi became like this… I…”  
  
“You wouldn’t do that… I know you wouldn’t…” he showered Masaki’s neck with little pecks to calm him down. “As for Ohno… I really didn’t know that he had so much pain… I can’t forgive him of course… I just feel pity for him…”  
  
“I don’t want to imagine what it would mean a life without you Sho…” Masaki said in a whispering, almost trembling voice.  
  
Sho turned him slowly so that they could see each other. “I don’t want to imagine that either pretty boy…”  
  
“Kiss me…” Masaki whispered staring intensely at Sho.  
  
Sho brushed his hand through Masaki’s wet hair and made him fall on his back before joining their lips together into a demanding yet sweet kiss. After several minutes and due to the lack of air, they broke it. Masaki’s hands went to the knot of his bathrobe and opened it. “I want to feel you Sho… more than anything… I want you to make love to me… please…”  
  
“Pretty boy…” Sho groaned as a reply and attacked his boyfriend’s neck without the slightest hesitation. It could be the fact that they were apart for so much time or everything they heard earlier that day but they knew that now more than ever they needed to be as close to each other as possible. Every touch, every kiss, every sound was what they needed to feel complete; free of every nightmare of the past.  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Sooo minna here's chapter 18! ^_^ Two more to go!!! Finally the heavy part is gone! Yatta!!!  
Nino is the one who could actually reach Ohno... I know that many of you wanted Ohmiya (but even if it's my second OTP) it wouldn't make any sense here... Ninomi is dead and Nino as well as Ohno never loved each other... It wouldn't be healthy... I had to keep it as realistic as possible! :P  
There was a small cute Matsumiya interaction at the end... And finally we managed to concentrate to Sakuraiba again!!! *claps her hands* They had their private moment that leads as to where...?! The NC of course! I owe it to you!!! ;D  
So... there will be some (positive) changes in Sakuraiba's lives as well as some Aimiya and Sakumoto! Friends should have their time as well! And above all lot of cute Sakuraiba! ;)

I hope you enjoyed it and your comments are as always <333!!!

 

See you next week! ^_^

 

*My dear [](http://senbon-7.livejournal.com/profile)[**senbon_7**](http://senbon-7.livejournal.com/) thank you so much for your lovely message!  (I wanted to reply to you but I can't because of your privacy settings) I hope you will like the story till the end!  <3

 

 


	19. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: NC-17 (<\--- Finally!!! XD)

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~.

 

  


  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17233.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18082.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21116.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22099.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22530.html#cutid1)   /

[Chapter 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23198.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23760.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/24127.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 12](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/25218.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 13](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/25741.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 14](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26391.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 15](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/27313.html#cutid1)   /

[Chapter 16](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/27950.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 17](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29167.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 18](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29908.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

  


CHAPTER 19

  
  


“Since when did you become this… hnn… naughty pretty… boy?” Sho managed to ask almost breathless, lying on his back on Masaki’s bed.  
  
Sho couldn’t believe the fact that his shy pretty boy had now locked him between his legs while he continued his exploration on his body started a while ago. His head fell back on the pillow revealing his Adam’s apple better as a loud groan left his throat.  
  
Masaki loved the way his boyfriend’s sweaty skin felt under his touch. He had traced a small path from this boyfriend’s jaw line, to his neck and from there to the well-built torso. Soon, he felt as if this wasn’t enough. He leaned closer and started spreading kisses wherever he could reach, on the flushed cheeks, the neck, the collarbones. As his tongue came to tease the hard nipples, he felt Sho’s hands tighten around him and soundless gasps fill the air. All of that combined, made him wish to try more… to give as much satisfaction to his lover as possible.  
  
Till then he was always the one to receive… unconditionally… but that night after having felt what it could mean to lose Sho from his life, he wanted to show him how much he loved him… how much he desired him… His heart was beating like crazy but that didn’t hold him back. His tongue swirled around the pink tip and gained a low groan in reply. Masaki’s confidence grew higher and decided to play with it a bit more, placing it carefully between his teeth while his hand was teasing the other, rubbing and pinching.  
  
Sho tried to meet Masaki’s eyes just to find them looking back at him, full of lust and longing. It was the first time that he had seen his boyfriend’s eyes being this dark and he loved it. He wanted to feel more… It was as if his body had turned into one mass full of sensitive spots. His hands moved lower and cupped firmly the other’s buttocks, pressing their groins together.  
  
Masaki opened his mouth moaning as their erections came to brush against each other but he didn’t move away. Instead, he moved his hips circularly, trying to gain as much friction as possible. After several seconds he went lower with the help of his elbows so that he was facing Sho’s licking member. “I want… I want to try…” he mumbled in a low, yet slightly embarrassed, voice.  
  
“Pretty boy…” Sho said not believing that Masaki had just told him that he was willing to give him a blowjob. He had dreamt of it hundreds of times but he didn’t want to force the other to do something he wasn’t ready for. “Are…” he gulped as he sensed a hand touching hesitantly his length, close to the base. “…are you… sure?!”  
  
“Yes…” Masaki replied firmly, biting his lower lip. “Please Sho…”  
  
“A… a condom… we need to…” Sho managed to reply but his heart skipped a beat when he saw Masaki shaking his head.  
  
“No… I want to feel you… all of you… as you are… I…” he looked straight into Sho’s eyes. “I want to taste you Sho…” and with that he didn’t lose any more minute. He lowered his head so that his lips were almost touching the tip. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his mouth. _I’m the one always taking Sho… I want to give you this time… and I will try my best…_  
  
Experimentally, he started to lick as much as he could, starting from the tip and moving gradually to the base. Sho was thick and it did feel extremely weird and uncomfortable, having his erection so deep in his mouth like that but he knew how it could make you feel. He knew because this was the way that Sho used to wake him up every single morning they had spent together in Hokkaido. He tried to concentrate and remember what Sho had done to him.  
  
He started moving his mouth so that he reached all the sides, his tongue moving up and down slowly, teasingly. It seemed to work as he heard how Sho was breathing irregularly and he tasted something bitter. _He enjoys it…_ Slowly, he started bobbing his head up and down while his hand was working on the base, jerking and squeezing as much as to create the needed pressure. The precum was already filling his mouth and suddenly the hard cock moved abruptly deeper, hitting the back of his throat. The movement caused him to gag but he didn’t let go. He tried to relax his jaw and suck.  
  
“I’m… sor.. aghhh…” Sho said in a shaking voice. He could feel the awkward movements of Masaki’s tongue but the hotness around his erection was making it difficult for him not to thrust up more inside his boyfriend’s mouth causing Masaki to cough again. “Baby…” he tried to make Masaki stop when he realized he was gagging him but the other only buried his nails at the sides of his hips. _He wants to continue?!_  
  
The sucks became harder and harder and Sho knew that he was coming to release; though Masaki was still there… waiting. The moment those beautiful hands of Masaki left Sho’s hips and found their way to his balls massaging and squeezing was enough to bring the latter over the edge screaming Masaki’s name out loud. His whole body was trembling due to his orgasm. “Pretty… boy…” he whispered out of breath as he grabbed the other by his arms and made him face him.  
  
He saw agony portraying all over his face. Sho smiled as his tongue came to lick the traces of cum that were left on the tip of Masaki’s mouth and give him a deep kiss, making him share his own taste. “It was perfect… Pretty boy… I swear…”  
  
Masaki saw him with his big eyes. “Really? I thought… I thought I was terrible…”  
  
Sho cupped his cheeks and pecked on his lips. “Feeling your hot tongue on me was something that I can’t put it in words…” he suddenly turned them around, pinning Masaki underneath him. “Only in actions…” and with that he engulfed the already licking member of the other.  
  
Masaki screamed when he felt Sho’s mouth around him and buried his hands on his head, grabbing his hair tightly. Hearing the other’s moans while he was giving him the blowjob had already made him aroused.  
  
Sho didn’t lose time. His hand was occupied with the balls which started to tighten under his touch. He knew that the other was ready to come and let the hardness hit the back of his throat, while his tongue was teasing the slit continuously, torturously; till Masaki couldn’t hold back anymore. Seconds later, Sho felt the familiar salty liquid running down his throat. He didn’t move his head till he had drunk the last drop. “Yummy… as always…” he muttered making sure to lick every single trace was left around his lips.  
  
Masaki was lying boneless on the mattress, sweat covering his beautiful face, having his eyes closed and his mouth agape, while he tried to find back his breath. Sho smirked, knowing that he was the one who had made Masaki be in that state; call him crazy but he loved it and it was always making him crave for more. He crawled on top of him making sure his tongue traced a path from his abdomen up to his neck.  
  
He could feel Masaki’s pulse and he wanted nothing more than to mark him as his… His tongue came to tease the vain as his lips closed around it, sucking hard on the already sensitive spot. “Mine…” he growled, his breath ghosting on the other’s skin.  
  
“Sho… Hnn…” was the only thing that Masaki could say at the moment as he felt his boyfriend’s hand holding his member firmly and pumping it to bring it back to life.  
  
“I want you baby…” Sho whispered again now his tongue licking Masaki’s lips. “I want to be inside you…”  
  
Masaki opened his eyes, his eyesight blurry due to Sho’s ministrations, and without warning opened his mouth mashing their lips together. Their tongues fought aggressively against each other, mixing their tastes. Sho started moving his hips in rounds slowly, making the other to thrust up in order to feel him more.  
  
“Please… Sho…” Masaki whimpered once they broke the kiss and stared at Sho with pleading eyes.  
  
Sho didn’t need to hear anything else. He fast grabbed the lube he had placed previously in reach and opened his boyfriend’s buttocks so that he could have a clear view of his hole. He made sure his fingers were covered well and slowly pushed one finger inside while he was looking closely at Masaki’s facial expressions… the last thing he wanted was to hurt him.  
“Hurry up… huh… Sho… please… I want you…” Masaki panted as Sho’s fingers kept working on him, opening him up.  
  
“Be patient pretty boy…” Sho groaned speeding his movements up. “I don’t want to hurt you…”  
  
“You won’t… please…”  
  
Sho knew that he was weak when it came to Masaki’s pleading look. He took his hand off and was ready to grab the condom when he felt as grip around his wrist.  
  
  
“I want you to come inside me…”  
  
“Pretty boy…”  
  
“Please Sho…”  
  
After a few seconds hesitating, Sho left the small package at the edge of the bed and moved closer to his lover, spreading his legs well positioning himself. When the tip pressed against the small hole, Sho leaned on his lover kissing him passionately, trying to take his mind off the pain. He knew that it hurt but he intended to make it as less as possible.  
  
Once he was all inside he stopped to help the other adjust to his size before starting slowly moving. He tried to angle his thrust a bit on the left and was rewarded by a loud moan. _I found it…_ Without hesitation he kept moving, hitting Masaki’s spot over and over again, enjoying to the maximum the way his lover’s body was arching underneath him.  
  
Masaki had closed his eyes tightly, not being able to utter anything else than moans and small whimpers. His nails were buried in Sho’s back and his body started moving against him, trying to meet him in the middle. It was then that he found himself being pulled up so that he was somehow sitting on the other’s lap. His hands wrapped immediately around Sho’s neck as he was now the one moving up and down,. Masaki loved to see Sho’s face like that… lost between lust and satisfaction… he locked his legs around Sho’s waist bringing him even closer as the rhythm increased. “Sh… Sho…” he didn’t need to say another word; Sho’s hand had already gone between their bodies grabbing his licking erection firmly, pumping it fast matching the hips’ rhythm.  
  
Sho could tell from the way Masaki’s body had started trembling that he was close and he made sure to thrust inside him even faster, harder. Their skins were slapping hard as they kept moving against each other until Masaki left his head fall behind shooting his orgasm on their stomachs and Sho’s hands. The sensation was doubly intense, combined with the way Sho’s teeth came to bury in his neck.  
  
Suddenly he felt the other slipping out and turning him the other way so that his head was now buried in the pillow and his butt was up in the air facing him. Masaki never experienced that before and instead of feeling exposed or used he felt desired; a feeling that gave him chills. Feeling Sho entering him hard in one fast movement made him scream not because of pain but anticipation. There was no trace of holding back… no trace of fear… only passion…  
  
Sho kept on thrusting faster and faster, his hands holding firmly both sides of Masaki’s hips, till he shot everything deep inside his lover who also groaned at the feeling. He was panting and feeling exhausted yet full in the same time. Once his movements stopped completely, he fell boneless on top of Masaki and despite his irregular breathing, kept giving him small pecks on his left shoulder all over his birthmark.  
  
“I... love you pretty boy… I… love you so much…” Sho turned him around so that he could face him. “I didn’t mean to-”  
  
Masaki hushed him with his palm. “Sho… I… liked it…” he mumbled, his face turning red. “Actually… it was somehow… exciting… feeling you this desperate over… me…” he added, biting his lower lip and turning his gaze away from Sho.  
  
The other smirked as he took his chin, making him look back at him. “So… that means that my pretty boy loves it rough?”  
  
Masaki blinked a couple of times before hitting him playfully on his shoulder. “Sho…”  
  
Sho raised his eyebrow as he leaned even closer, making their lips almost touching each other. “What…?! I just didn’t expect you to be like that…”  
  
“It’s not…” Masaki said, knowing that he had turned into tomato red at the moment. “It’s not that I like it… like… well… that… I mean… it was good… but… but no… I mean… it’s always good… I was just surprised by the way you… claimed me… passionately… without… without holding back… To feel desired… it was… exciting… but also when you’re slow and caring… it’s also exciting… I… love it… I…”  
  
Sho kissed gently his lips. “I was teasing you pretty boy… but I love to see you blush and lose your words like that… I just hope I didn’t hurt you…”  
  
Masaki bit his lip. “I do feel a bit sore… only a little!” he added fast when he saw Sho’s worried expression. “But I don’t care Sho… I wanted it to happen like that… and I wouldn’t care if I was to be even more sore… because it’s you… because it feels right to have you inside me…” his hand came to caress softly Sho’s cheek. “Because I missed you and I was afraid…”  
  
“Pretty boy…” Sho whispered.  
  
Masaki just smiled and pecked his lips. “Shower!” and with that he stood up from the bed stretching his hand to Sho.  
  
***  
  
“Sho…” Masaki mumbled his head in the crook of Sho’s neck. “I’m sorry…”  
  
Sho moved him a bit so that he could see his face. “You’re sorry for what pretty boy?”  
  
“It was my father that…”  
  
“No! It wasn’t… If it wasn’t your father… it would be someone else… it was my fate to come across you… and perhaps it was for the better to have experienced all that in the past…”  
  
“How can you…?”  
  
“People are formed by their experiences pretty boy…” Sho cut him off. “I wouldn’t be the Sho I am today if it wasn’t for my past… as you wouldn’t be you… Just remember… that’s the past… and we cannot change it… no matter how hard we try… So… I’d say you better stop thinking of unnecessary things and focus on the present! Like… how it feels to be held into the arms of your sexy man!” he teased Masaki.  
  
Masaki smiled and hugged him even tighter. “It feels like Paradise…”  
  
Sho caressed his boyfriend’s hair and pecked lightly his head. “So it feels for me… pretty boy…”  
  
“Sho?”  
  
“Yes…?!”  
  
“Don’t worry about Jun-kun…” Sho stiffed at the hearing of the particular name. “He cares about you… he really is your friend…” Masaki turned and pecked him on his lips. “I know it!”  
  
Sho said nothing in reply. _I really hope it is true…_  
……………………………………..  
  
  
 _“Jun-jun… there YES! Right there… more…”_  
  
 _“Kaz… aggghh”_  
  
 _“More… yes… huh… yes… hn…”_  
  
 _“huh…”_  
  
 _“JUN… JUUUUUUUUN…”_  
  
Masaki didn’t know what to do.  
  
“Wow! Your friend _is_ loud…” was Sho’s comment who didn’t seem to get affected by the sounds he had heard.  
  
“But… it’s already eleven o’ clock… and they told us to come…” Masaki mumbled with difficulty.  
  
“But what pretty boy?! If I remember correctly someone else was also panting and screaming loud two hours ago… I’m pretty sure the servants in the mansion could hear him as well…” Sho whispered straight in Masaki’s eyes. “And if some of them did take notice the voices from last night…”  
  
“Stooop it…” Masaki whined completely embarrassed.  
  
Sho muffled a laugh seeing how shy Masaki was and kissed him on his cheek. “They haven’t been together for some time… it’s normal to keep up with time…”  
  
It was then that they heard Jun’s voice from inside the apartment.  
  
 _“SHIT! It’s already past eleven… Kazu you and your ideas… Hurry up and get ready!”_  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Sho decided that it was time to knock on the door.  
  
 _“TOLD YOU SO!”_ Jun’s angry voice was heard again.  
  
Sho and Masaki heard steps coming closer and finally the door opened revealing a flushed Nino with messed up hair. “You are late! It’s already 11:30!”  
  
“So you wished us to knock on the door earlier?!” Masaki spoke making sure that his friend would turn all red.  
  
“You… you were here?!” Nino asked them almost panicked.  
  
“Yeees…” Masaki replied teasingly.  
  
Nino frowned. “Just don’t tell Jun-jun anything… he will start and won’t stop… I mean you’re not any better…” he added smirking.  
  
“Eh?” Masaki didn’t understand what his friend meant.  
  
Nino leaned closer to his ear. “Nice mark you have there…”  
  
Masaki’s hand instinctively came to cover his neck when Jun came into the leaving room.  
  
Masaki threw a quick glance at his boyfriend and knew that he needed to speak with Jun. “We’ll be at Nino’s apartment next door… ok?” he then turned to Nino and caught his arm. “C’mon…”  
  
“But…” Nino tried to protest without any luck. He was already outside the apartment.  
  
“You were already there huh?” Jun asked rubbing awkwardly his nape. “Sorry… and I told Nino to-”  
  
Sho shook his head. “It’s ok… I… we understand…”  
  
Jun nodded fast. “Do you want tea? Coffee?”  
  
“Coffee would be great…” Sho replied fast.  
  
“Sit on the sofa and I’ll be right there…”  
  
After a couple of minutes they were sitting next to each other sipping silently their coffee. No one seemed ready to start the so needed conversation.  
  
“Sorry…” finally Jun managed to whisper in the end.  
  
Sho didn’t turn his gaze away from his mug. “You were doing your job…” he said in almost whispering tone.  
  
“No!” Jun snapped at him. “I mean… yes… I _was_ doing my job… but…” he took a deep breath. “At first… I won’t lie I did approach you because I had found out that you were Ohno’s number one escort… I needed information…”  
  
“And an insider was a must…” Sho muttered.  
  
“I was… blinded from hate… I didn’t want to care… My objective was to use you but… I just… couldn’t. When we started hanging out and having all those conversations I discovered an interesting part of yours… something that was totally unexpected in my mind… When you cried on my shoulders that night… five years ago?! If I’m not mistaken… After the first time you had passed the night…” he paused for a few seconds. “…with Miyamoto… I realized that I was selfish… I realized that you were suffering perhaps a lot more than me… that it made me mad… For the first time, I realized you were not just someone whom I needed for my job but someone for who I cared as my friend… and I do care about you Sho… perhaps you’re my best friend… no one knows me like you do… no one…”  
  
“But…” Sho whispered.  
  
“I did put hidden video cameras in order to have evidence for Ohno… As I also… lied to you about… my identity… For those reasons I’m sorry… But…” Jun lowered his head. “I… I even entangled things by involving Aiba-kun… I’m sorry Sho… I’m so sorry…”  
  
“Jun… I… I didn’t know… When I heard that you were an officer I… I thought that you just used me… not for a bad purpose but still… and then…” he continued fast not to get interrupted by the other. “I heard all of that… I… don’t know Jun… I felt…” Sho felt Jun gripping his hand.  
  
“I’m sorry…”  
  
“You don’t ha-”  
  
“I do… I want your forgiveness and… I hope that I still have your friendship…” Sho turned his head towards him. “I want to have my buddy… To who am I supposed to make my complaints over Kazu?”  
  
Sho was ready to hug him when abruptly they heard an angry voice behind them. “Your WHAT?”  
  
Jun sighed and Sho burst into laughs. “Deal!”  
  
Jun grinned and hugged his friend tightly. “Thank you Sho! Thank you!”  
  
“Ok… Mr. sexy man… your pretty boy is over there… let my Jun-jun now! Enough!” Nino tried to break the hug between the two men.  
  
“Sorry sorry” Sho said finally a bit relaxed.  
  
“Kazu why are you here?” Jun asked raising his eyebrow but still opened his arms letting Nino sit on his lap.  
  
“You have to see this!” Nino replied fast and turned the TV on. “Look how she hits Miyamoto with her bag on his head!” he commented before bursting into loud laughs. “Now I understand the source of his fetish… Master was a scary little kitten back at home!”  
  
Masaki squeezed Sho’s hand. “I tried to stop him Sho…” he was worried about his boyfriend. It could be a funny thing to watch but he wasn’t so sure that it was also funny for Sho who had so many bad experiences with that person. “But did you see? He will be inside for good! He will pay Sho! They will all pay!”  
  
Jun was shaking his head. “Now do you realize why I need you as my friend? You need someone to talk to when you have such a careless” he looked at Nino with narrowed eyes before turning back to Sho “boyfriend!”  
  
Nino finally seemed to realize what he had done and lowered his head.  
  
Sho gulped but smiled. “Don’t worry Nino-kun… I did find it funny… I guess my punches weren’t enough for him in two days!”  
  
“You punched him?!” Masaki asked slightly bewilder.  
  
“Oh yes! And he was freaking out!” Sho said with a triumphant tone. “You should have seen how panicked he was… I would have laughed my heart out if I wasn’t deadly worried over you pretty boy…”  
  
“Sho…” Masaki mumbled and cupped Sho’s face, leaning closer to kiss his lips.  
  
Jun cleared his throat. “Sorry but before I forget… In three hours you have to go to the office and give your testaments… They’re important… Ok?”  
  
Sho intertwined his fingers with Masaki’s. “Don’t worry Jun… I will come… I’m not alone… I have my pretty boy…”  
  
Masaki smiled and pecked his lips once again, ignoring Nino’s mocking face. “Of course you do Sho… I’ll be there…”  
  
“Yours is scheduled for tomorrow and you have to go to the notary for the papers… it’s only in two weeks from now…”  
  
“I know! So…” Masaki stood up and made a small nod to Sho. “If you don’t have anything else to say I would like to go with Sho and have lunch…”  
  
“Great idea!” Nino popped up in the conversation. “We also have our schedule!”  
  
“Nino!” Jun tried to scowl him but the younger man didn’t seem to care as he kept almost literally pushing Masaki and Sho out of the apartment.  
  
“See you later Jun!” Sho said and went out with Masaki who only managed to make a small nod before the door close.  
  
Nino looked at Jun smirking. “And now the two of us!”  
  
Jun came closer. “You should be punished for your careless behavior earlier… you do know that, right?!”  
  
“I didn’t really think of the impact it would have but…” he pouted, his hands tracing Jun’s torso. “I don’t mind if you are the one to punish me Jun-jun… I don’t mind at all” he whispered and attacked his boyfriend’s lips leaving the other no choice but to kiss him back.  
………………………………………….  


“Pretty boy… what did Jun mean by saying that you have to go to the notary?” Sho asked as they were walking down the street, heading to Masaki’s favorite sushi restaurant.  
  
Masaki smiled. “It’s for my inheritance… In two weeks I become an adult Sho! I have to go for procedural things… and I also have to find a good lawyer with Jun-kun’s help… In two weeks I will be able to be free from everyone Sho and have you by my side without having to care what people might say!”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well… I thought that since now you don’t have a job… that we could live together in the mansion…” Masaki’s face started to blush. “It is too big for me to live alone there and… well… I liked it when I saw you drooling in your sleep… I found it cute…” Masaki slowly stopped walking.  
  
“Hey!” Sho faked anger. “But I am supposed to live with you as what, pretty boy?” Sho asked, wrapping his hands around Masaki’s slim waist.  
  
“I thought that being my boyfriend would be enough! So…” he looked straight into the other’s eyes. “Will you… Sho?”  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…   


 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna (finally the ~~smutty~~ chapter 19 is here! ^_^  
I know I was supposed to update two days ago but I got allergic conjonctivitis (AGAIN in six months ><) and my eye hurt to read through my computer... gomeeeen! Now I put some drops and I'm better so I re-read the smut part and I didn't like it so I almost re-wrote it from scratch (and I'm still not satisfied... I just suck when it comes to smut *pouts* )  but at least I hope I didn't disappoint you completely! But there's a lot, right?! (8 Word pages!!!) XD  
And then we have a bit of Aimiya and Sakumoto! The two friends needed to talk! ^^ (and since today it's Jun's birthday he had to have his naughty moments as well! :P)  
The next one is the final! We will find out what will happen to Sho and how they will continue their lifes! And fluffy, fluffy Sakuraiba and Matsumiya moments! ;)  
I also want to ask you.. would you like an epilogue too??? Mostly for Satoshi! :P

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 


	20. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: PG-15

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

  


 

 

  
[Chapter 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/17233.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18082.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/18939.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/21116.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22099.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/22530.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23198.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/23760.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/24127.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 12](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/25218.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 13](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/25741.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 14](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26391.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 15](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/27313.html#cutid1)

[Chapter 16](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/27950.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 17](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29167.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 18](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29908.html#cutid1)   /   [Chapter 19](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/30733.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

 

  


CHAPTER 20

  
  


“Welcome home, Aiba-sama”  
  
“Yoshi!” Masaki flashed his widest smile as he threw himself in the arms of the old butler that was standing next to the entrance of the mansion waiting for them with a smile. Sho frowned as hesitantly followed Masaki. The person in front of him wasn’t the butler he remembered.  
  
“Welcome home, Sakurai-san” the older man said after having got free from Masaki. “My name is Yoshida Ryusuke and I used to be Aiba family’s butler till the death of Aiba-sama’s mother…”  
  
“Takashima threw him away and got the previous one so that I was better controlled. Thanks to the lawyer I met last week, we were able to find him and bring him back!” Masaki said enthusiastically, going back to Sho. “It’s going to be great! You’ll see! Now c’mon! I’ve got to show you!”  
  
Sho had only managed to say ‘thank you’ to the butler when he was grabbed by his hand and dragged inside the mansion.  
  
“I’m so happy that you agreed to live together Sho… even if Jun-kun had to convince you! We are going to have so much fun!” they were already climbing up the stairs; heading to Masaki’s bedroom.  “What do you think?”  
  
Sho’s eyes bulged. The room looked completely different from when he remembered the last time he had been there. “When…?! Why…?”  
  
Masaki turned around and looked straight into his boyfriend’s eyes. “This is not my room anymore… it’s…” he lowered his head. “It’s… ours…”  
  
“So you had to turn it into such a boring adult-ish one?!” Sho replied in a teasing way.  
  
Masaki pouted. “You don’t like it?”  
  
“Oh… no… I do like it! I just want it to have your touch…” Sho whispered close to the other’s mouth before pecking his lips.  
  
“I want it to have _our_ touch… to fill it with our memories… that’s why I ordered to have it made simple, neutral…”  
  
Sho muffled a small laugh. “So now, my pretty boy orders people around?! That would be interesting…”  
  
“Stop teasing me Sho! You know what I mean…”  
  
“I know pretty boy…” Sho wrapped his arms around Masaki’s waist from behind and buried his mouth on the other’s hair, smelling it. “I know… and to be more specific I have a great idea of how to start filling it with memories…” his tone gradually turned lower.  
  
Masaki bit his lower lip as instinctively pressed his back more on Sho. “And what could that be? I need details…”  
  
Sho blew straight in his boyfriend’s ears. “How about we declare the inauguration of this room as our love nest?” he leaned closer to Masaki’s ear. “I see that the bed is double king size one and is yet to be used…”  
  
Masaki managed to turn around and close his arms around Sho’s neck. “If I’m not mistaken beds are made for sleep…”  
  
“That’s perhaps what you’ve heard…” Sho replied huskier, smirking. “I have some alternative options…” he had already advanced close to the bed and made Masaki fall on his back on it. “Interested in finding out?!”  
  
Masaki was looking at Sho with a flushed face. “More than you think…” and giggled softly when he felt Sho’s lips, claiming his without hesitation.  
  
***  
  
“Hey… sleepyhead! It’s time to wake up!”  
  
Masaki whined, denying opening his eyes. Instead of waking up, he snuggled even closer to Sho. “Pretty boy… no matter how much you look of a puppy you won’t make me change my mind… ”  
  
“But I love being buried in Sho’s arms like that…” Masaki whispered as he tightened his hands around Sho’s torso.  
  
“I love it too pretty boy… but… it’s only seven o’clock in the evening and we’ve been locked inside your bedroom since we came back from Nino-kun’s and Jun’s apartments four hours ago! All the servants-”  
  
“…can say whatever they want! I don’t care! If I want to pass all day in the bed with my lover it’s none of their business!” Masaki continued stubbornly.  
  
Sho’s heart skipped a beat at the hearing of that and smiled. “Only you can make my heart flutter like that… but it’s my first day here… I don’t want anyone to think that we’re some kind of sex maniacs or that we’re together only because of the bed…”  
  
Masaki turned his head a little up so his eyes could meet Sho’s. “But I’ve missed you Sho… and today you were the one who started the whole thing…”  
  
“I was and that’s why I have guilt now… you’ll end up too sore… and I would never-”  
  
Masaki pouted. “I’m fine!”  
  
“Pretty boy…” Sho tried to speak again but in vain. Masaki squeezed him even more.  
  
“Just hold me Sho…”  
……………………………………  


“I knew that you would love doing it in the shower!” Nino said in a triumphant way as he walked towards Jun’s bed having only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
“You didn’t let me have another choice Kazu…” Jun replied calmly as he followed his boyfriend. “You turn into one needy slut when you want something and you know that I can’t hold back when I have your pretty ass rubbing so teasingly against me…”  
  
“Of course I do…” Nino said smirking. “I know how much Jun-jun junior loves being buried inside my hot, tight butt…”  
  
“You don’t plan to go on a third round now, do you?” Jun asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
Nino burst into laughs. “Even if I wish I couldn’t. First of all, because we just had a shower and secondly, because my beloved friend made sure I would run out of condoms… and we have to get going in an hour…”  
  
“Don’t start complaining again Kazu… we’re not that behind…”  
  
Nino laughed. “I know… but still… Masaki was always the one to judge me when I was speaking of sex and now he’s the one who can’t live if he doesn’t have his dose at least twice on a daily basis!”  
  
“While you can?” Jun asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
Nino pouted. “Of course I can!”  
  
Jun burst into laughs. “That’s why you always grab my hair and pull it harshly in order to not let you go until you have an orgasm when I’m giving you a blowjob during foreplay?! Because you can live with just one time?! It’s good to know… for the future…”  
  
“Jun-jun!” Nino patted the other’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m just kidding baby! I just don’t understand why you see this so competitive… They need to find time for themselves… They’ve been through things… different from our kind…”  
  
“I know Jun-jun… I was just trying to provoke you… but you don’t fall in my trap…”  
  
Jun crossed his hands in front of his chest. “You mean that you want more sex?”  
  
Nino smiled sheepishly. “I would never say no… but what I wanted you the most was to stop thinking… I… I hate it to see you depressed staring outside of the window… and I’ve seen you tens of times!”  
  
“Kazu…”  
  
“I know that you love your job and it’s not like they fired you…”  
  
“No… they put me in a break… till next year…”  
  
“It might be for your own good Jun-jun…” Nino said hugging his boyfriend. “Besides… you do look good wearing your new uniform!”  
  
Jun sighed. “I just wear an apron and a beret… I just serve coffee…”  
  
“Don’t say it as if it’s nothing! Haven’t you realized that you and Sho-kun have turned into the stars of the campus?! Masaki lives in his own bubble world to actually realize that you even have your very own fandom among the students… I am jealous but at least I can keep an eye on you!”  
  
“I agreed on that because of Sho… he starts from zero and he needed his friend… we just happened to work at your university’s café!”  
  
Nino smirked. “Oh… you think! When I found out about the decision of your break and the necessity of a ‘social’ working environment… I talked to Toma-kun about the café and the necessity of workers!”  
  
“It was you…?!” Jun was left looking at his boyfriend dumbfounded. “You are more dangerous than I thought…”  
  
“I couldn’t help it!” Nino pouted. “That way I could keep an eye on you and I would be able to remind to all those bitches that you are out of limits!”  
  
“Thank you…” Jun replied softly, caressing Nino’s cheek. “I do miss my job… but being around you and my friends… it does help me… I won’t deny it… I feel blue many times when I think that it’s my fault that I’m like that now but… when I see Sho’s relieved face and most importantly when I see you entering the café looking at me with these beautiful, full of love, eyes, I gain strength Kazu…”  
  
Nino’s eyes turned teary. “You idiot… you know I hate those sappy words…”  
  
Jun smiled and hugged his boyfriend tightly. “I love you…”  
  
Nino smiled and held the other even tighter. “I love you too baby!”  
…………………………………….  


“Sakurai-san…”  
  
Sho turned around and saw the old butler. “Yoshida-san”  
  
“May I tell you something that I wish?”  
  
Sho cleared his throat. “Please… you can always speak freely… I’m not the master…”  
  
Yoshida smiled understandingly. “Sakurai-san… you are Aiba-sama’s partner… you’re the one who has brought back his genuine smile… Even when I left this house because of that evil man… I remember how much he wished to have a father… but he couldn’t… and then he was left all alone… I knew that he could survive… Aiba-sama is stronger than he seems but… he wouldn’t be this happy if you weren’t with him…That’s why I want to say thank you! Thank you for saving him!”  
  
Sho felt his lower lip trembling. “You know him since he was small?”  
  
“I know him since he was a three day-old baby…”  
  
“I hope that I make him happy but what I can say with certainty is that he’s the one who saved _me_ first… and still is…”  
  
  
“What have you two been saying and you got all teary?” Masaki’s voice was heard from behind.  
  
“We just said how much we love you pretty boy…” Sho told him, turning back to his confident style. “You look astounding…”  
  
Masaki blushed shyly. “You think?!”  
  
Sho pecked his lips. “I do… let’s go now! Good bye Yoshida-san”  
  
“Take care, Sakurai-san, Aiba-sama”

***  
  
“So… where are we going?” Masaki asked once they entered the car.  
  
“Curiosity killed the cat… that’s what they say, pretty boy…”  
  
“But…”  
  
“It’s a surprise!” Sho pecked Masaki’s lips and turned on the engine.  
  
Masaki looked at all the lights that gave a celebrating tone to the city. “I can’t believe that’s already Christmas Eve…” he mumbled under his breath as he leaned on the window. It wasn’t snowing but it was quite cold.  
  
“We’re here!” Sho said after a couple of minutes.  
  
Masaki got out of the car and looked around. “Sho… this restaurant seems very expensive… and you insisted on paying everything by yourself…” he said frowning.  
  
“What kind of present would it be if you paid for it pretty boy?” Sho snapped at him fast, grabbing his hand. “Now follow me…”  
  
As they entered, they were led to the VIP area of the restaurant. As Masaki pushed the small door, too loud cracking noises reached his ears, making him to cover them up.  
  
“Wha-?!”  
  
“Happy Birthday!” It was Nino, Jun, Toma and his boyfriend Yamapi, waiting for them.  
  
“You…” Masaki kept looking from the others to Sho and from Sho back to the others. “You were all behind of this?! Even you Nino…”  
  
Nino flashed his best, hypothetically innocent smile. “You know me…”  
  
Sho hugged his boyfriend from behind. “Do you like it?”  
  
Masaki could only nod.  
  
“Happy Birthday baby!” the other whispered close to his ear and gave him a quick kiss before helping him take a seat at the round table.  
  
“I can’t believe that you are all here!”  
  
“As if I would miss the day that Aibaka becomes adult – in age at least!” Nino commented, gaining a soft smack at the back of his head from Jun.  
  
“Nino!” his tone was slightly a warning one.  
  
Nino shrugged his shoulders. “What?! I’m just telling the truth!”  
  
Masaki burst into laughs, looking at the small quarrel between his friends. He was more than happy to be with all those people. Because of Nino he had met Jun and through Jun he got to know Ikuta Toma better…  
  
“What is it pretty boy?” Sho whispered to him.  
  
Masaki wiped the tears off with the back of his hands. “I’m just moved that I’m here with all of you… I feel blessed…”  
  
Sho caressed his hair before grabbing his glass of wine. “Cheers!”  
  
Everyone followed his example, including Masaki. “Cheeeeeers!”  
…………………………………….  


“Ohno!”  
  
Satoshi turned his gaze from the ceiling to small opening of the door and sighed. Slowly, he put on his shoes and walked closer. The guard passed a small package to him.  
  
“This came this morning for you…”  
  
Satoshi frowned but smiled as he recognized the handwriting. _Chinen-kun…_  
  
“You shouldn’t look this depressed…” the guard spoke once again.  
  
“I-” Satoshi tried to speak but he was cut off by the bigger man.  
  
“Everyone makes mistakes… just remember that…”  
  
Satoshi laughed bitterly. “I don’t think you can call my actions simply mistakes Sakamoto-san…”  
  
“I’m older than you… and I work here for a long time… I’ve seen things… So, I know that _yours_ are mistakes… if they weren’t you wouldn’t receive one package every single week”  
  
Satoshi was left staring blankly at some point of the gray wall in front of him. After a few seconds, standing there without speaking, he turned around to go back to his bed.  
  
“Ohno…” he heard the guard’s voice again. “Merry Christmas!”  
  
He gulped. “So it’s already Christmas…”  
  
He sat at the bed and took the small package in his hands. Chinen would always send him one. It was usually his weekly report of his studying and school marks along with a small cake or a present. He was taken care by a foster family and, according to the court’s decision; the family could use the money he had earned without breaking the law for Chinen’s studies.  
  
He smiled as he read the young boy’s letter where he told him proudly that he had written the highest marks in Japanese and English, and that he considered journalism as a possible favorite profession and a photo of him with his best friend from school. Satoshi smiled. _When he realizes that this Yamada-kun really likes him and that he probably is falling for him as well, I’ll be completely relieved…_ There was also a Christmas card, full of wishes and encouraging messages along with a short cake.  
  
He had lied down to his bed when he realized that there was another small paper inside.  
  
Don’t give up… Merry Christmas!   
Nino 

_How?! Why?!_ Satoshi couldn’t believe his eyes. _I hope you’re happy with Matsumoto… I hope everyone is happy…_ His gaze went back to the cake. He sat up on the bed and opened the small package. It was soft and sweet.  
  
Once he ate the whole of it, took his and Ninomi’s photo in his hand, his fingers tracing his former boyfriend’s figure. “Merry Christmas… Ninomi… I swear… I will try to do my best… for you…” he placed it back to all the things he had received. “But mostly… for myself…”  
………………………………………….  


_Two years later…_  
  
  
Masaki couldn’t believe it. “I passed! Oh my God! I passed! I passed!”  
  
He ran down the corridor, trying to avoid crushing against the other students. He got out of the main building, continuing to run in the campus in search of his boyfriend. Once he saw a small crowd at the left corner he knew that he had found him. He made it a bit through the crowd and saw Sho, leaning on his black BMV sports car. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a V-neck black shirt along with eyeglasses.  
  
He flashed his widest smile as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him and threw himself in the open arms of his boyfriend who grabbed him from his hips up in the air, letting Masaki wrap his legs around his waist. “I did Sho! I did it! I graduated!”  
  
Sho pecked his boyfriend lips. “I never doubted that you wouldn’t pretty boy!”  
  
Masaki leaned closed and claimed the other’s lips eagerly, not paying attention to the whispering coming from ones around them. He had learnt that he didn’t have to hide. He was shy but never when it came to Sho. He was the one who had helped him turn into the young man he was at the moment… he was the one who made him look at himself differently.  
  
It was since last year that Sho was scouted in the café of the campus and was now one of the most popular haute couture models. Masaki was sure that Sho would be successful the moment the other spoke to him about the offer he had… and that’s because he knew how Sho looked in suit… he had this kind of classy sexiness… and he was really proud of him.  
  
Sho put him down without freeing him from his arms. “So now I’m speaking to the almighty CEO of Aiba Corporation?!”  
  
Masaki blushed. It was this kind of comments that made him shy.  
  
“What a sappy little CEO… You know Aiba-chan if you go to your clients like this you’ll never be able to get anything in the company’s benefit! Thank God you got yourself one damn clever general assistant like me!”  
  
Masaki frowned at his best friend’s comment.  
  
“He’s just jealous! Let’s go now! We have to celebrate!” Sho whispered in his ear.  
  
Masaki smiled and jumped in the car. “I want to go to the sea!”  
  
“Sea it is then!” Jun said going to his car.  
  
“But Jun-jun… I hate the sea… I turn sick the moment I see it…”  
  
“You’ll be fine Nino-kun! Now stop complaining and get in Jun’s car!” Sho snapped back at him.

***  
  
“Toma will be here in a minute…” Jun said before drinking some water. “Chinen-kun got by the office earlier today… He passed in Todai!”  
  
“Really?!” Masaki asked. “Congratulations!”  
  
“It seems that he’s got himself a boyfriend… but he’s denying admitting it!”  
  
“Nino…”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“If I remember _you_ were the one who kept asking him and in the end you answered it _yourself_!”  
  
“But he was lost in words and he was blushing madly! I’m sure of it!”  
  
“I’m happy for him!” Sho said in low voice.  
  
“Also it seems that Ohno helps inside the jail and his behavior is good… I guess that with reports from the accusers… he can get out earlier… I think of doing it actually… I went the other day… he was different… I guess he had the time to reflect on his actions… we had a discussion in depth and I have to admit that a lot of my hatred eased down… I haven’t completely forgiven him but… I’ve understood…”  
  
“He seems to have gained large interest in fishing!” Nino spoke up abruptly. “I think he settles down as an old man…”  
  
“He’s not that old Nino…” Masaki tried to be reasonable.  
  
“I’m happy if he’s found a way…” Sho whispered.  
  
“Well!” Jun clapped his hands in an attempt to cheer things up. “Not melancholy today! We’re here to celebrate!”  
  
Nino smiled. “That’s my Jun-jun! To the most idiotic CEO ever!”  
  
“Ninoooo” Masaki whined but burst into laughs along with the others.  
…………………………………..  
  
  
“Here…”  
  
Sho gave a cold beer to Masaki who was sitting outside in the garden.  
  
“Thank you baby…”  
  
“You seem tired… Is it difficult at the office?” Sho asked as he sat next to his boyfriend.  
  
Masaki leaned his head on Sho’s shoulder, sipping a little from his beer. “I kind of feel lost but gladly I have Nino… he can always save me… he might say it to tease me but he’s really a very smart person!”  
  
“Of course he is… but not more than you! My pretty boy is smart and the sexiest CEO that has ever existed!” Sho whispered in Masaki’s ear, making him to giggle.  
  
“Sho…”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll succeed! It is just the beginning and every beginning has its difficulties… Never forget that!”  
  
“I know… Sho…?”  
  
“Yes baby…”  
  
“Summer starts from next week…” Sho only kissed the top of Masaki’s head. The other continued. “I want us to go to Okinawa… Just three days… The other day that we were at the sea I remembered our first time there… how scared and excited I was to be with you… back then you had told me that if we were in Okinawa you’d take me to the sea every day…”  
  
“Masaki…”  
  
“I want to meet your mother… You are working properly now… I’m sure she will be proud to see you… and…” Masaki hushed him with his index. “I’ll be there for you… Don’t forget that our anniversary is coming…”  
  
“How could I forget?” Sho took Masaki’s hand and kissed softly his finger.  
  
Masaki placed the beer next to him and threw his arms around Sho’s neck. “Promise we’ll go?”  
  
“As if I could ever say no to you…”  
  
Masaki smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s lips. “That’s my sexy man…”  
  
Sho bit his lower lip trying to suppress his laugh and before Masaki could say anything else, he mashed their lips together intensively. After several minutes they broke it, looking adoringly at each other. His hand brushed the other’s hair but said nothing more. Sometimes silence could say it all. He helped Masaki snuggle closer to him and looked up at the night sky that was sparkling with stars and smiled. His life might have played to him tough games but he could only see them as dreams coming from afar… because now he had everything he needed in his arms.  
  
“I love you… my pretty boy… I love you so much…” he whispered in an almost inaudible way.  
  
Masaki pecked feather-like Sho’s lips and buried his head at his boyfriend’s crook of the neck. “I love you too!”  
  


 

 

THE END   


 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna! Here's the final chapter!!! ^_^ I'm sorry for not sticking to my Friday-update but things've gone a bit crazy...  
I hope the chapter was satisfying! I wanted it to be sexy fluf! lol I hope I did it! Sho and his sexy boy are now happy, living together as well as Matsumiya! Aimiya ended up working together!!! Sho became a model for suits - I have a thing for men in suits so I had to somehow use it! XDDD I believe he would do a great job! ( ~~like arashi have proven many times *coughs* like the last photoshoot of my Aibaby that is just so...~~ *_* )  
And of course we had Ohno! He's trying his best!!! And as you could see I'm not matching him with Chinen - too young!!! But our fishing riidaa is not left alone! In a couple of days you'll have your epilogue too! As promised! ;)

I have a confession to make - I was struggling with this fic for a couple of weeks - I had grown tired of it but there were all of you who continued to support me and that actually motivated me to finish it! Especially all those who left comments till the end hontou ni arigatou! It started completely different and ended differently but I'm glad you liked it! XP

Also... I won't write such a long fic in the future again... It requires so much time to make sure that each piece follows the other that I can't cope with it! I will try to post fics but certainly smaller... My priority is my studies... This academic year will be my 10th!!! O.0 Yes geek I know! XD But I want to end... I want to turn from a PhD candidate to a doctor in 2016! *sighs* Ganbarimasu~~

 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon! ^_^

 

 

 


	21. Profession: Gigolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Title: Profession: Gigolo

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Special thanks for all her support and precious time to my dear [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/) <3

Pairings: Sakuraiba (main), Matsumiya (side), Aimiya (friendship), Sakumoto (friendship)

Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Angst

Rating: PG-15

Summary: Sakurai Sho is one of the most successful professional escorts in Tokyo. His image is this of a classy yet arrogant man who knows well how much desired he is. One day he comes across Aiba Masaki, a young student who seems to be the exact opposite. The interest is instant. Could this encounter make him change his point of view and bring out the real Sakurai Sho or will it create more problems?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~.

  


 

 

 

  


Epilogue

  
  


 

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting… here it is!”  
  
Masaki was left speechless. In front of them there was a huge plate of different kind of sea food.  
  
“Mum…” Sho whispered. “You… This must have cost a lot and you never accept my money…”  
  
“It was Yamashiro-kun the one who gave them to me… Don’t worry… We’re one big family here” the old woman turned her head to Masaki “And you Masaki-kun… you are a part of my family… You are the one that my Sho loves…”  
  
Masaki nodded and cupped Sho’s mother’s hand. “Thank you… Mariko-san”  
  
“Do you listen to yourself?! We are family and you call me ‘Mariko-san’?! I want you to call me mum…”  
  
“Mum…” Masaki whispered reluctantly. It had already been so many years since he had ever used that word and somehow it felt nostalgic, leaving his lips like that.  
  
“Masaki…” Sho squeezed his shoulder softly and Masaki only smiled and shook his head, muttering that he’s ok.  
  
“You should eat them now that they’re hot… and then go to the beach… young couples like you should be together!”  
  
Sho and Masaki looked at each other slightly embarrassed but said nothing else.  
  
***  
  
“I want to see the garden Sho… I’ll be waiting for you there! Ok?”  
  
Sho nodded and went to sit next to his mother. “Mum… I…”  
  
“My baby… You don’t have to tell me anything… Even if I didn’t know how you were passing at the Capital… I knew that you were trying your best… Even if you failed… even if you made mistakes… I knew that you would succeed in the end… as I also knew that you would come to see me when you felt like that… you always hated to lose… since you were a child… I know you well…”  
  
“Mum… I would have come… I swear… but… I couldn’t… I…”  
  
“I know you had your reasons… That’s why I was waiting… I won’t lie… I was worried about you… but I was praying every single day for your safety…”  
  
“Mum…” Sho felt tears filling up his eyes.  
  
“It’s ok… Sho… and now... I’m happy… I feel as if finally I can rest… you’ve found your way in life and you have a wonderful person by your side… ”  
  
“You… you don’t care that I’m with Masaki?!”  
  
His mother placed her hands on top of her son’s. “I knew that you were… different from the other boys… and I didn’t care… What matters to me is that you are a good person and that you have a good partner… Love doesn’t have gender my love… I’m proud of you my Sho…”  
  
“Mum…”  
  
His mother stood up and made him stand up as well. “Don’t let him wait more… go… have fun and I’ll prepare cream stew… I want Masaki-kun to taste the best cream stew of his life! Now go!”  
  
Sho kissed her on the cheek and quickly headed to Masaki that seemed too occupied with the planted tomatoes and cucumbers.  
  
“Pretty boy… let’s go!”  
  
***  
  
“It’s so beautiful Sho… Like a paradise… I had seen photos but in person is sooo much better…”  
  
Sho smiled proudly and wrapped his arms around Masaki’s waist from behind. “Because sexy men come from paradises like this one…” he said huskily close to his boyfriend’s ear. “Do you know that I’ve dreamt many times since the moment I saw you to take you right here, my pretty boy? Behind those rocks on your right…”  
  
Masaki blushed, as the beach was now filled with families and small children. “Shoooo” he whined.  
  
“I’m just saying…” Sho continued on the same tone, moving his hips a bit.  
  
Masaki’s breathing became faster and turned around so that he could see Sho in the eyes. “Well… if there’s no one around… like really late at night…” he started mumbling while pouting, his hands playing with the pattern on Sho’s T-shirt “I guess we could… just to not have it unfulfilled…”  
  
Sho’s mouth was left open agape. “Pretty boy…” he whispered close to Masaki’s lips. “You’re turning more and more dangerous…”  
  
“That’s because I have such a sexy man in front of me… and well… being a CEO can be tiring… and monotonous… I need some adventure in my life…”  
  
Sho smirked. “Then I shouldn’t let you like that…” he replied huskily, before sucking slightly Masaki’s lower lip. “Tonight… Your wish… my command…”  
  
Masaki freed himself from Sho’s arms. “Now that we’ve come to agreement…” he took off his T-shirt “Whoever dives last in the sea, buys the other beer!” and with that he started running towards the sea.  
  
Sho took off his T-shirt as well and shook slightly his head. “I guess I’ll never understand how he can be so demanding and so innocent at the same time…”  
  
“Hurry up! Sho!” Masaki called him from afar.  
  
“Pretty boy…” Sho mumbled under his breath and dived in the water.  
…………………………………………….  
  
  
“Chinen-kun?” Jun asked reluctantly.  
  
The younger boy turned around and smiled at him and Nino. He nudged with his elbow the one that was next to him to bow. “Matsumoto-kun, Nino-kun! This is Yamada Ryosuke… my…” his face blushed “boyfriend…”  
  
“See?! Finally he admitted it!” Nino told Jun before looking at the younger ones. “Nice to meet you!”  
  
“Have you come to meet Ohno-sama?”  
  
“You still call him Ohno-sama?!” Jun asked surprised. It was four years since they had caught Ohno and two since he was moved there.  
  
Chinen smiled and nodded. “Well… It was thanks to him that I can now have a proper life… He gave my foster family the money for my studies… He treated me like a son…”  
  
“But you used to have a huge crush on him, right?!” Nino said mischievously.  
  
“What?!” Ryosuke asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Chinen gulped. “But that was when I was a lot younger… a teenager… I guess… it was mixed feelings… He was my everything back then… really not big deal…”  
  
“You were saying differently back then…” Nino mumbled under his breath just to get scolded by Jun.  
  
“Are you coming here frequently?” Jun asked in order to change the subject of discussion.  
  
Chinen nodded. “Yes… once a week…”  
  
“You are a good son… indeed…”  
  
“I was there when he got out… like I had promised…”  
  
“I’m sure he was happy…”  
  
“He was… I guess somehow he is… We have to go now… I hope to see you again…”  
  
“Of course…” Jun said smiling. “Have a good day…”  
  
***  
  
“Matsumoto-kun!”  
  
“Tamamori-sensei” Jun said and bowed.  
  
“And this is…”  
  
“My name is Ninomiya Kazunari, sensei…”  
  
“So _you_ are Ninomi’s brother?!”  
  
“Yes…” Nino answered whispering.  
  
“I’m glad you came…”  
  
“Where is he?”  
  
“He’s at the small lake… he’s fishing… He spends his days like that… but that’s good…”  
  
“Good?” Nino asked confused. “I thought that doing the same thing all the time…”  
  
“His nightmares started almost one and a half years after he got in jail. Crimes like his are not welcomed by the prisoners… and that can be crucial… he was bullied… he was even hit… so he preferred to remain in his cell all the time… of course that couldn’t be the best for his mental health… It was after a while that the guards reported that he would always scream at his sleep… and after a while he tried twice to kill himself…”  
  
Nino gasped. _Oh God…_ “He had tried it before…”  
  
“Exactly… but I think that he received small packages… from Chinen-kun?! You?!”  
  
Nino nodded. “But… I had no idea…”  
  
“It was because of them that he felt… indebted to all of you… and he sought help… When I first saw him, I knew that his traumas were in depth and it would be hard to ‘erase’ them… I remember he had told me that he wanted to try for Ninomi, Chinen-chan and Nino-kun… everyone… but then he would burst into sobs saying that he didn’t deserve it after what he had done… All those years… he had one goal to take revenge… so in his mind every action was justified because it was necessary for this revenge… From the moment though this revenge had failed… all of these actions couldn’t be justified… and it led where it led… At the end, I realized that he had created his ‘own truth’… he remembered everyone but his actions were erased… like self-defense… if you want…”  
  
“And that’s good?!” Nino asked confused.  
  
“In a way… He can live calmly…” the doctor assured Nino. “That’s why I needed one of the accusers’ opinions to let him come here… I’m grateful that Matsumoto-kun did it…”  
  
“Of course I would do it… Sir…” Jun muttered.  
  
“Can we see him? Please…”  
  
The doctor smiled. “You can… I believe that he will be happy to see you! Finally, he accepted Ninomi’s absence so meeting with you now, wouldn’t cause him a problem…”  
  
***  
  
“There he is!” Jun said pointing at the edge of the lake. Indeed, Satoshi was fishing.  
  
“Ohno-kun?” Nino asked reluctantly.  
  
Satoshi looked up at the source of the voice and his face glowed. “Nino-kun?!”  
  
Nino smiled. “Yes! It’s me!”  
  
The older man left the fishing rod carefully at the side and hugged Nino tightly. “How have you been?”  
  
“I’m working now… It’s a bit hectic!”  
  
Satoshi nodded. “I know… Like Ninomi…”  
  
Nino gasped at the hearing of his brother’s name. “Ninomi?!” he asked with difficulty.  
  
Satoshi took off the picture of him and Ninomi and caressed it. “Yes… he’s away on a journey for work… so I’m left here waiting for him… And since I’m bored I’m fishing…” he placed back into his pocket. “But you know what?! I’m becoming really good at it! Look!” he showed them proudly his bucket.  
  
Nino tried to calm down. “You are fishing riidaa!”  
  
Satoshi burst into laughs. “Sure I am! You should come again! Bring Sakurai-kun and Aiba-kun!”  
  
“You want to see them?”  
  
“Aren’t we all friends?” Satoshi asked frowning.  
  
Nino hugged him tightly. “Yes! Of course we are! Next time we will all be here! Ok?”  
  
***  
  
“It’s heartbreaking…” Nino muttered as he entered Jun’s car.  
  
“At least he’s peaceful like that Nino… he thinks of all of us as friends… he can be happy in this world that he created…”  
  
“Yes… if you put it that way… I guess he somehow is...”  
  
“Will you tell them or me?”  
  
“Sho and Masaki?”  
  
“Yes…”  
  
“Together…” Nino mumbled and Jun squeezed his hand.  
……………………………………….  
  
  
“You should have told us…”  
  
“Sho… I was afraid of how you might react…”  
  
“It’s been two years! I think I can handle it!” Sho replied a bit annoyed.  
  
Masaki caressed his boyfriend’s hair. “They thought it was the best for you Sho…”  
  
“But still…”  
  
“I wanted you to forget that part of your life Sho and focus on your fashion business… You started running your own collection… and I know that it requires a clear mind and all of your strength…” Jun tried to justify his choice. “But…” he sighed at the end. “I should have told you… I’m sorry…”  
  
“And he wants to see us all?”  
  
“He…” Jun lowered his head. “Yes… but if you don’t want to go, you can-”  
  
“I will… It will be hard…but it is too much already…”  
  
“We will be together my love…”  
  
Sho pecked Masaki’s lips. “I know pretty boy… I know…”  
…………………………………..  
  
  
“Satoshi-kun… look who’s here!” a nurse said as she led all four friends to Satoshi.  
  
Satoshi looked up and tears filled his eyes. “You came!”  
  
“Of course we would!” Masaki said in an enthusiastic tone. “We are friends, right?”  
  
“Yes…” Satoshi mumbled with a trembling voice. “But… Ninomi can’t be here yet…”  
  
“But what matters is that he loves you, right?” Nino said pinching Satoshi’s cheek softly.  
  
The older man blushed and simply nodded.  
  
“This is your present…” Sho said in a rather tensed tone. He knew that the other was somehow ‘paying’ for his crimes and he did feel sorry for him but as soon as he saw him, all the memories came back.  
  
Masaki saw it and immediately hugged him. “If you want… we can leave Sho…”  
  
Sho, though, was staring at Satoshi who was left confused.  
  
“Have I done anything wrong to Sakurai-kun? He looks angry…”  
  
Sho sighed and went closer to Satoshi. “I just have a bit of a headache. Open your present now…”  
  
Satoshi took the present in his hand and ripped off the wrapping paper, revealing a book with the rarest fish worldwide.  
  
“I LOVE IT!” Satoshi exclaimed enthusiastically. “Thank you!”  
  
“Happy Birthday!”  
  
Satoshi smiled. “Friends are the best! I love you!”  
  
Nino hugged him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. “We love you too!”  
……………………………………….  
  
  
 _Five years later…_  


_The famous couple of the powerful CEO of Aiba Corporation, Aiba Masaki-san, 27 years old, and the emperor in men’s fashion industry, Sakurai Sho, 37 years old, created the ‘Sakuraba Foundation’ for the support of rape or every other form of abuse victims. Its purpose is to give psychological and financial support to those in need as well as to report such cases. As Aiba-san revealed, the foundation was a dream of many years and feels proud to have it now fulfilled. Sakurai-san added that the line can save many people and that everyone can speak without being afraid of the consequences as the calls will be anonymous._  
  
Nino changed the channel. “God… They’re everywhere…”  
  
Jun threw his hand around the other’s shoulders. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous…”  
  
“Well… we could have founded our very own ‘Matsumiya’ Foundation! It does sound better than ‘Sakuraba’… and we are more handsome!” he pouted. “Now I’m sad!”  
  
Jun raised his eyebrow.  “What do you want?”  
  
Nino turned a bit and looked at his boyfriend. “Well I want us to have our ‘Matsumiya’ something…” he whined playfully.  
  
“I can’t do anything about a foundation… I’m an agent you see… I have to keep a low profile in public but I do have an idea of how to become ‘Matsumiya’ without needing one!”  
  
Nino giggled. “Oh really?!”  
  
“Oh yes!” Jun whispered straight in his ear and took Nino in his arms, leading him to their bedroom.  
………………………………………..  
  
  
“We did it Sho!” Masaki said in a low voice.  
  
Sho opened his arms to help Masaki move closer to him. “We did it!”  
  
“I really hope that there will be no more victims… like you… like Ohno Satoshi…”  
  
“I can’t be sure whether there will not be more but I do hope there will be much less…”  
  
“Is it weird if I’m somehow proud of us?”  
  
Sho muffled a small laugh and pecked the top of Masaki’s head. “No… because I feel the same way…” he leaned closer and grabbed Masaki by his chin. “I love you… my pretty boy…” and with that locked their lips into a demanding, full of passion kiss as he gradually moved them so that Masaki was completely underneath him.  
  
Masaki gripped Sho’s back as he felt waves of pleasure conquered his body once again. “And… I… love you…” he managed to say in between Sho’s caresses. “I… love you too…”  
  
  
  
  
OWARI  


 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's the epilogue! ^^  
I know that this is not exactly a happy ending... but taking into consideration  Ohno's crimes, I'm sure he wouldn't be able to get out of jail at all or at least he would when he would already be a grandpa... I tried to portray jail as realistic as possible. He was the 'bad guy' and he had to pay but at least... at his condition, he's not suffering... and he has his 'friends'!  Even Sho went to him... He's not alone!!! I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected! XD I somehow always have twists in my stories... *waves the white flag*  
Sho met with his mum, Sakuraiba had their sexy and fluffy moments as well as Matsumiya!  
I wanted it to end with an optimistic 'message'... That's why I decided on the 'Sakuraba' Foundation! :)

Thanks for following this looong story (300 pages / 84.000 words! O.0) till the end! 

 

 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

 

 

See you soon! ^_^

 

 


End file.
